Violet's Story
by Moondust
Summary: Hey everyone! This my first fic and I would like to know how you all like it, so please read and review. Thanks!
1. Default Chapter Title

Authors note: I thought of this story while in school thinking of writing a report, and decided   
to share with all of you. I hope you like it, and review, but remember it's my first piece.  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters and wizard villages in the story, except for Violet, Jordan, and   
Alicia, belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story  
  
It all starts back when I was little, about one. I'm a twin of my brother, and we're obviously   
not identical for two reasons. One, we're not the same gender, and two, I look like our mother,  
and he looks like our father. Anyway, I've always been smart, and you could say powerful, for   
my age. At one I could talk quite well, you know, just like a baby of about 3 or 4. I could only   
do one magic spell, and that was to make a rose grow from the ground. My parents, of course,   
wanted to show off, but since we were in hiding the only person they could show off to had   
already seen it done about a million times.   
  
By our first house there was this forest that I loved to go to. I would go there everyday and   
practice my charm, and after about a week I could change the rose into two different colors.   
These instantly became my new favorite colors, red and silver. I didn't have a wand, I didn't   
know you needed a wand to perform magic, so I thought that just rubbing some dirt in my hands   
and making a rose pop out of the ground was nothing.   
  
Well, one day while practicing this charm, a man with a weird face was sneaking around the forest  
and spotted me looking at him. He had a wand, which I thought was a pretty stick, and looked like  
he wanted to kill me. I didn't understand this look at the time, because I had never really seen   
it. The man came up to me and raised the stick about to perform a charm, but I ignored it and   
went on practicing. The man had stopped and asked, "How did you do that?" I replied, "Wewl, I   
take deh dir' and make a rose." He was socked, with wide eyes, and was silent. He finally said,   
"Could you do that again?" I did, and he looked even more shocked. "Would like to come to my   
house? I could teach you more things." "Yeah." I said excitedly.   
  
He took me to his house, but it didn't look like a house it was kind of like a gloomy hide out,   
and there were more people dressed in dark black cloths. This looked spooky and, I guess from the  
look on my face, he said, "Don't worry, as long as your with me they won't harm you." After he   
said that I felt protected, like I would never again be hurt by anyone. My feeling was right, I   
was never hurt there, or anywhere for that matter.  
  
He taught me more things, for a while, and I learned that you do need a wand to perform magic. He   
told me, "When you're old enough, I don't think you'll need a wand. So, don't really worry about   
it." I did worry; I wanted one, badly. He sensed this too, and he said that after I moved to my   
new home, that he would get me a wand. So, I couldn't wait until we moved.   
  
He had never told me his name, and he only knew my first, so we were on even ground. My parents   
did wonder what I was doing to be gone for so long in the forest, but I assured them that I was   
fine. The man told me never to tell where I was going, because if I did, he wouldn't be able to   
teach me anymore. He would go on and on about this, and mumble to his "brothers" as he called   
them, what my future would be. He always said, "I will teach her all I know, and she will be on   
our side. I can already tell that she is very powerful and will become a great asset to us."   
  
The funny thing was, his story kept changing. Every time he would tell them his plans he would   
get softer and seem to get closer to me. He one day, the same day I got my wand, called me his   
daughter; this came as a surprise not only to me, but also to everyone else. He made it known   
what he had been feeling for so long, that he wanted me I as a daughter.   
  
Later that day he sent one of his friends known as Wormtail, with me to get my wand. He warned   
him, "If anything happens to her, it will be you that gets it's and not her- ahh, I see you're   
ready darling, have fun." At that we were off, and soon reached a village that's known as Diagon   
Alley. It was a sight to be seen, and Wormtail was in a hurry to get this done, so we hurried to   
the wand shop.   
  
No one knew who I was, and the man said it was best that way. So, once in the shop, Wormtail   
said that I was his niece. The owner was very kind, and didn't ask questions. I was about get my   
wand when the owner said, "Wait! How did that get there? That's quite interesting..." I wanted   
to know badly what it was, but he answered my question as if knowing I was going to ask it. "That  
box wasn't there before. Well, let's try it then." He gave me the wand from the box, and I   
flicked it once and the charm that I was going over in my head came out, and hit the owner. It   
was laughing charm, which made him laugh of course, and because he was laughing I started to do   
the same. Wormtail, very nervous, undid the charm, paid the owner, and dragged me off.  
  
Once we were back, it was time for me to go home. The man took my wand and said, "I shall have to  
keep your wand here for safe keeping. If your parents find out that you have a wand they will,   
most certainly, take it away." I reluctantly agreed that it was best and headed home. That   
morning, my parents were a wreck from worrying where that man was. After breakfast, I asked to go  
the forest, where I would be picked up for lessons with my "father". They said no because they   
were worried, and I asked them why but they didn't answer, all they said was, "No Violet, it's   
not a good idea. OK? Stop asking questions." "OK" I replied, and stormed off to go feed my brother   
as my mother had asked me to. After feeding him, I ignored what my parents had said, and ran off   
to the forest. I was late, but the man would understand.  
  
When we got to his place, he said, "Today we will discuss our lives. What our full names are,   
where we come from, and stuff like that. I want us to get to know each other better." I said all   
right, and he then he said, "Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you." I gave him a funny   
look, and closed my eyes. I then heard footsteps and Lucius said, "Here my master." The man then   
said, "Open your eyes." I instantly opened them, and stared at what he had. It was a silver   
locket, he then opened revealing a picture of me and one of him, and of course, both were moving.   
He said, "I give this to you because you are the first person that really matters to me, and I   
would like you to know all about me." Then he started telling me about himself while putting the   
locket around my neck.  
  
"Well, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, but I am known as Lord Voldemort. My mother was a witch,   
and my father was a muggle. When my mother told my father what she was he left her to have me   
alone, but she died when I was born. I was then sent to a muggle orphanage-"  
"What's a orpanag?"  
"Oh, ah, it's a place where kids who don't have parents are sent."   
"Oh"   
"Where was I? Oh yes, to be raised by them until I got a letter in the mail. This letter changed   
my life. It was from Hogwarts- a school where you learn magic. Here I learned all I needed to   
know, and was the best, and I still am the best."   
"At school?"   
"No, in the world."  
"Oh."   
"I am the last heir of Slytherin, one of the people that made the school and a house in the   
school, the best house. I grew up to have faithful servants who are my brother's and-"  
"Master, sorry to disturb you and the little, uh, I mean and my queen, but it is time."   
"Oh, thank you Wormtail. I am sorry darling, but I have to go, um, take care of something. We   
will finish this when I come back."  
"Where are you going?"   
"I will tell you when I get back. Wormtail, watch her. Good bye my darling." I waved, and he was   
gone.   
  
I immediately asked Wormtail where he had gone, even though he refused, he finally gave in. "He   
went to your house to- know look what you've done. Where are you going? Wait!" I went off, I   
don't why I did but I did. It was a gut feeling that I now am glad I followed.  
  
Endnote: There will be more, and I'm in the process of writing it. I hope you all liked it, and   
please review. Also, do you think it was to short? I could write more in the part. Thank you.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Author note: This is the second part to Violet's Story, and I hope you   
like this one too.  
  
Disclaimer: All of the HP characters and stuff from the books belong to  
J.K Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story: Part 2  
  
When I got to my house the front door was open, and when I got there what I saw was just horrible. I wanted to get down on my knees and cry on his lifeless body, but heard my mother scream to take her instead of my brother. I saw a flash of green light and instantly ran to where it cam from, but I was to late. I saw Voldemort, the man who had taught me so much, laugh at the sight of my dead mother and my helpless brother. Then there was another flash of green light, I heard that man scream like death itself, and felt myself lift up and be thrown to land on my house that was destroyed. I then got up, grabbed my brothers teddy bear next to me and ran, I didn't want to be seen there, and I didn't want to see the lifeless body of my brother, and my parents' bodies.   
  
I ran to my favorite place and cried for what seemed like hours. I cried holding the teddy bear and had forgotten the locket around my neck. The locket that was given to me by someone who was planning to betray me, and kill my parents. The same question buzzed threw my head. Why did he want to kill them? Before I knew what had happened, I had cried myself to sleep.  
  
When I awoke I was not in the forest at my favorite place, I didn't know where I was. I saw these women over me staring at the locket that was around my neck. One of them was about to open it when I snatched it from her and said, "Don't open that, where am I?" They stood there frozen to the spot as if I had just said something bad. What surprised them was that I had said something at all. After a long silence, one of them asked, "How old are you?"   
"I'm o- three, yes I'm free years old." When I said that, all of them relaxed, and another said, "Oh, that scared me for a minute there. I thought she was some kind of genius baby or something like on that show you know-"   
"You fool, I knew the whole time that she wasn't a one year old-"   
"Sure you did", all of them said.  
"Anyway, what's your name little girl?" the first said.   
"Violet, and how did I get here, and where am I?" Another lady said, "She is a beautiful one, isn't she?" "Maggie, stop that. Must you judge every child that lives here?" said the first. "Well, it's not like we have anything else to do, Emma." the lady called Maggie said. Emma declared, "Oh, you want something to do, do you? You can go change Mr. Rupert's diapers." All of the ladies started to giggle, but stopped when Emma looked at them. All of them went off still giggling while Maggie went of mumbling under her breath.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetie. What was your question- oh right, you're at an orphanage." "An orphanage, I heard from-" then, remembering what had happened, I started to cry, then Maggie picked me up and hugged me. "What's wrong honey?" "I d d don't want t t to talk about it." I sobbed.   
  
Later that day, they finally got me to eat, even though it was in vein. I asked while eating, "Who brought me here?" They looked surprised to see that I would ask such a question, but answered, "A man, your father I guess. He didn't say anything so we don't-" "What did he look like?" I interrupted. "Uh, well, he had a small bald spot on the top of his head, and was quite short." As soon as she told me, I knew who it was, but how could he betray me to? But then all of them had to of known, why would they do that? Why would he do that?   
  
My thoughts were interrupted by Emma saying, "What's on your mind darling? Why-" "Could you do me a favor?"   
"Yes, what is it?"  
"Not call me that."   
"What?"  
"Darling."  
"Umm, yes of course. Why did you want to know what that man looked like, and who dropped you off?"  
"Well, I just wanted to know. I'm thinking about how I got here..." Then I started to cry again.   
  
This scarred me, knowing what Voldemort's past was, and that I was living a life like his. I didn't want to live my life like that, betray someone that you cared about. Wait, how do I even know that he did care about me? He said he did, but how could I trust someone like that? Someone who... I couldn't even think about. It made me mad and sad at the same time. My life was just one big whirl for few months, and I didn't know anything about what was going on. There was one thing that I knew, though. It was that I wanted to get back at Voldemort for what he did, but that would be hard since I'm stuck here, in this muggle orphanage.  
  
I did get used to it though, although I was cold toward anyone who talked to me at first. I grew quite fond of the place in spite my effort not to. One day, I decided to venture outside, and was delighted to find the one thing I wanted. A forest. From that day on, I spent every waking moment in there and decided to take it upon myself, to go over everything that Voldemort had taught me. Over a few years time, grew bored of the same spells, and charms that I eventually learned to perform without a wand. I tried to think of some others, but couldn't.  
  
I then decided to make friends, which to my surprise wasn't that difficult. The second I started to talk they were talking with me. What was really weird was that I got a lot of attention from the boys, and one particular one was always talking to me. I ignored this fact until I got to ten or, as they said, twelve. I started to notice things about the boys that I didn't notice before, like how cute some of them were. This shocked me and I tried to put it aside, but I couldn't help noticing it every time one walked by. This feeling got stronger, and I noticed that not only were they changing, but I was too.  
  
My eleventh birthday was coming up, and everyone was getting uneasy around me. They would whisper when I walked by, and not let me in on what they were saying, which they usually did. I thought I had done or said something wrong. I tried to ask, but they ignored me, and walked away. It was a day until my birthday when I got this strange feeling, like someone needed help. There was no one that needed help, but me with my friends.   
  
That night I had a weird dream, one that I have not had before. There was this family who kept getting all these letter and the parents of the two kids wouldn't let them see the letters. One of the kids was really fat and looked like his father, the other was thin like the mother, but looked nothing like either one of the parents. The thin boy looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't place him. Anyway, the father went crazy, and it seemed like he didn't usually act like this because the mother didn't want to talk to him. He took everyone on a "trip" and rode around all day. The mother finally talked, and so did the fat boy, but he only complained about missing his shows. It was weird and almost mean how it seemed that the thin boy was ignored.   
  
They then stopped at a hotel, where there were more of those strange letters. It seemed to be addressed to the boy, but I could only hear the address not his name. The father then got very angry and they left only to drive some more. Then the father stopped at the beach, and left the other three in the car. When he came back he was happy and announced that he had found the perfect place.   
  
They all got into a boat, and rowed to a shack on a very small island which looked as if it was going to be blown over by the storm. They then had to sleep there, which all did except for the thin boy who laid awake alone. He was looking at the fat boy's watch when a loud bang sounded at the door. All of a sudden the door was knocked down, and I woke up to find the surprise of my life.  
  
Endnote: Hey all! The next one will come soon I hope. Please review! Thanks!  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Authors note: I did this one while working the second. I hope you like it so far.  
  
Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story: Part 3  
  
Around my bed, there were decorations saying Happy Birthday Violet, and streamers every where in my two favorite colors. Everyone was awake, and had shouted, "SURPRISE, Happy Birthday Violet." Then my boyfriend walked up to me, and kissed me. Still shocked by what they had done I didn't notice that he kissed me until a few minutes after he did. "What do you think? Do you like it?"  
"What do you mean, do I like it? Of course I do. I'm just speechless and-"  
"Did you like my kiss? I added that!"  
"Oh Jordan, you're hopeless."  
"What? Can't I kiss my girlfriend?"  
"Jordan."  
"All right, all right. Happy Birthday Violet, my sweet."  
"Oh, I don't know what to say except, thank you everybody. I was wondering what you were doing since everyone, including Jordan, was ignoring me. Oh, this is the best birthday ever."  
"Wait it gets better." Emma said, grabbing me and taking me to the dinning hall doors. "You have to close your eyes. Go on, it's a surprise." I did reluctantly, still remembering what happened last time I did that.  
  
I heard the doors squeak open, I heard a few ooooo's and ahhhhh's, and then a lot of footsteps. Then Emma and Jordan together said, "Open them!" When I did, I got an even bigger surprise to find out that they had baked a huge cake that had white frosting and with each layer a different color boarder, which were in my favorite colors. Like the bedrooms, the Hall was covered in red and silver streamers, and a sign that read Happy Birthday Violet. One table was full of presents that I didn't need.  
  
That day we had so much fun, and everyone got to have two pieces of pizza, cake, and had soda to drink. Later on after the games of soccer, basketball, tag, and football, which the boys played to showoff for the girls, it was time to open presents. I didn't really want to, but since they all went threw the trouble....  
  
I got a lot of clothes, since I always complained that I didn't have enough, a watch, a few pairs of shoes, and then had I two left. One from my best friend and one from my boyfriend, and he insisted that I open his last. My best friend got me the dress that I was pining for, and she always said, "It would look so good on you since you look like an 11-year-old model."   
  
At long last, I got to open my boyfriend's present. It was a ring that had jewels incrusted all around it. It was very beautiful, and I hugged him while I thanked him. Everyone awed at this, and then Emma, crying, broke it up before we started kissing.  
  
Then Maggie who went to go get the mail started yelling the names of those who had mail. "Gabby, Michael, Jordan, Alicia ah this one smells good..." and everyone laughed as she grabbed it away from Maggie. "and last the birthday girl." How could I get mail, I don't know anyone that would send me one. My parents and brother are dead, Voldemort's disappeared, and Sirius was sent to Azkaban, Lupin hasn't seen me since my birth and no on else knew me in the wizarding world. Then when I got the letter and saw who it was from I knew in that instant who had sent it.  
"Who sent the letter to you? I thought you didn't know anyone." said Jordan and Alicia at the same time.  
"I don't, but I do know who it's from, and I don't feel like explaining."  
"Oh, okay."   
  
I headed towards my bed and at once ripped open the letter. I couldn't believe it, how did they find me? How did they know where I was? How did they know who I was? It had started to get scary so I started to write back, asking questions. I asked things like, how do you know me? and how do I get to Diagon Alley? and where am I supposed to go? and how do I get out of here? In the middle of my letter of asking questions I realized something. How am I supposed to send this? It didn't have a stamp, so it couldn't have been sent our, I mean the muggle way. I was confused, and tired, so I decided to sleep on it, and send it or figure out how to send it, tomorrow. Little did I know that I wouldn't have to send it tomorrow.   
  
The next morning I awoke to find all of the decorations still up. I decided that after breakfast and school I would start taking down the decorations. When I went down to breakfast Jordan and Alicia greeted me. "Hey, birthday girl. I didn't think you'd be up this early," said Jordan. "Yeah, what are you doing up this early? Only weirdoes are up now wait, we're up, hehehe. Oops." We all started laughing at her mistake. "Ah, yeah I know I'm up early, but I didn't get that much sleep. I was fussing over the letter that I got, remember?"  
"Yeah."  
"Who sent it to you, by the way?"   
"Oh, just some guy that says he knew my parents."  
"What did happen to-"  
"Why don't we go get some breakfast?" I interrupted.   
"Well, you're going to have to tell us sometime. You live here you know."  
"Yeah I know I live here, but that doesn't mean that I have to tell you."  
"Yeah it does, and we're your friends-"  
"Ahem"  
"I mean friend and boyfriend."  
"Right, and we want to know who gave you that locket that you never take off ."  
"Jeez, you guys are nosey. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait until I feel like telling you."  
"Ahh, but-"  
"No buts aloud in this conversation. Anyway, that guy that sent the letter said he was going to answer all my questions."   
"Like what?"  
"Like none of your business."  
"Well sorry, just asking."   
  
After that lovely conversation we sat down to eat and talk about how fun yesterday was. Of course Jordan asked me how his kiss was, and I told him it was the best kiss I've ever gotten from a boyfriend. I guess he forgot that he's my first boyfriend.  
  
We got into another conversation after classes during lunch. This time it was upsetting. "Hey, Violet, we need to take about our, erm, relationship."   
"Okay. What's on your mind?"  
"Well, in a good relationship both people know each other's past, secrets, and stuff like-"  
"Jordan, forget it I'm not going-"  
"If you're not going to trust me with what happen to you, then... then I don't know if we should be together."  
"But Jordan you-"  
"I'm serious; I'm breaking up with you. I've been arguing with myself since we started going out, and I've decided it's for the best. I hope you-"  
"You don't want to hear my past; you don't want to know what I've been threw. Don't tell me that what you're doing is for the best when you don't know who I even am. If that's what you want, then I hope you and Alicia like you're new relationship."  
"Wait, how did you know what this was about?"  
"I don't know..." I sobbed running to my room. I had lied to them, I did know how I knew, but how that happened I don't know.  
  
Later, at dinner, they were talking and laughing until I stepped into the room. They looked at me and signaled to come over and talk, but I walked away as if I didn't even know them and sat down with my other friends. I then got up to go get dinner after laughing at some jokes made about the math teacher, who liked me, as I was quite smart. As I got my plate Jordan came from behind me and started talking. "Violet, why are you-"  
"Just leave me alone, Jordan. I know that's what you want."  
"That's not what I want. What I want-"  
"Jordan are you deaf? Or is you're skull too thick to understand what leave me alone means?"   
"That was harsh Violet." said Michael. At that Jordan left me alone, and just looked at me the entire time we waited in line to get our food.  
  
I finally got my food and was about to eat it when Emma announced, "Violet we need to see you in the office please. Hehehe. Maggie would you stop laughing, oops the mic's still on." So, before I even got a bit I headed to the office to see what was going on.   
  
When I opened the door I didn't see just Emma and Maggie, but a man that looked familiar. He was dressed in robes, which was why Maggie was laughing, and looked like Merlin the wizard with the long beard that was silver instead of white. I knew I knew him some where, but where? Then it hit me, he was... "Hello, Violet! I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore." I knew then where I had seen him. It was in a picture at home, well not anymore.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you while you were eating, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. To make it short and sweet, I'm going to adopt you, if that's all right."  
"Huh? Oh, umm, yeah I suppose."  
"Great, then let's be off."  
"All right bye Emma, bye Maggie. Oh, and Emma could you do me a favor?"  
"Yes," sniff "what is it?"  
"Could you tell Alicia and Jordan that they now have what they want."  
"Yes, Good bye." she started to bawl.  
"Good bye, and were always my favorite." She ducked knowing that Emma would hit her, but she just smiled.  
  
Once we were outside Dumbledore, or father as I should probably call him now, said, "We will have to apperate to Hogsmeade, and get to Hogwarts from there."  
"What's Hog's heads and Hog's warts got to do with anything?"  
"Everything my dear, and it's Hogsmeade which is an all wizard village, and Hogwarts the school that I am headmaster of."   
"Oh, and what's apperate?"  
"It's what we're going to do right now. Please don't ask questions until we get to Hogwarts."  
"Okay." At that we were in the forest and ready to do whatever it was he was planning to do.   
  
One second we were in the forest the next we were in a town, the town called Hogsmeade. It was beautiful, and there were lot's of people around with wands and robes. They were all starring at me because I didn't have on robes, so I knew how they felt when they were in muggle towns. I, again, didn't get to go anywhere because the one who leading me was in a hurry. We walked down the rode to a castle that was huge, but very beautiful. Father then said, "This is you're new home, Hogwarts. I will tell you all you need to know when we get inside."  
  
We got to the front door quicker than I would have liked, and were climbing steps until he stopped and said, "This will be the only way to get into you're room. You will say the password, which is summer, and then go in." At the word summer the statue in front of us opened to reveal stairs that circled to go up. Behind the stairs, fairly visible, were two rooms. One to the left and one to the right. My father headed towards the right and said, "This is my room, if you ever need me knock. The one to you're left is yours. The password to yours is whatever you choose. Decide now so I can put it on."   
"Oh but, Dumb- I mean father, I already know how to do that."  
"Oh, well then you can put it on. Ahh, you do look just like you're mother. Very beautiful, but always insisted on doing everything on her own."  
"Dumbledore, where is sh- oh my words, you look just like your mother. Oh Dumbledore, I can't believe she's all-right, I mean with what happen and all. You poor dear-"  
"Minerva please, this is a very strange place for her. Could you please go get Severus?"  
"Oh my, umm, yes sir."   
  
"As I was saying, you might want to go to bed early, you must be tired. I have sent for your guardian while I'm gone. I know you just got here, but I am very busy. Severus, Professor Snape to students, will be in charge of your safety any time I'm not here. I hope you like your room; you may change it if you-"  
"Yes Dumbledore, you called."  
"Yes Severus, do you remember our discussion about watching her?"  
"But Dumbledore, I think it would be best if you just-"  
"Severus, I have to go. I can't stay, and you know I trust you with this."  
"I know, but don't you think that she should choose her guardian?"  
"Well, I suppose she could. Violet, dear, do you mind if Severus watches you?"  
"What? Oh, umm, no I suppose-"  
"There you go Severus, you will watch her, and I have to go so no arguing over it."  
That second father was out the door and down the stairs. I was left there with my guardian.  
  
"So, you're the little brat- I mean-"  
"I'm not a brat, you must be to call me that. You don't even know me and-"  
"I knew you're father, and if you're anything like him, both of us will not like each other."  
"I already hate you, but I bet if we got to know each other better we might be civil. Well, I do know part of your past-"  
"Don't you dare judge me by that. I was a spy for Dumbledore, if you must know."  
"Well, there we do have something in common."  
"What? I don't see what I could have in common with someone like you."  
"Boy, you are mean, and stupid at that. We both hate our past and Voldemort. I still remember what happened. I could tell a few-"  
"If you tell anyone, I'll let you're little secret out as well. So, you can't blackmail me. You are very tricky, but I'm not stupid."  
"You could have fooled me."  
"Shut up. At least I wasn't in love with Voldemort."  
"At least I didn't kiss the dirt he walked on."  
"I didn't kiss the dirt he walked on, it was just his robes."  
"Right, and I have blue hair."  
"We can arrange that." Then he got his wand and turned my hair blue.  
  
He obviously thought that this was funny because at that moment he was on the floor laughing his head off. I summoned a mirror from my room and saw what he did. "You will pay for that, Severus." Then I did a spell on him. He was now wearing a pink dress, with high heels, and make-up to match. I turned the mirror around and said, "You look good in pink, maybe you should wear it more often." He was so mad that his face matched the color off the dress. "This means war," he declared.   
  
  
  
At those words he got into the position for dueling. I gave him a weird look, and he just smirked. "Oh that's right miss perfect doesn't know how to duel. I guess the love of your life forgot to teach you that." At that I went up to him and punched him in the face. "I don't love Voldemort. I suppose you got me and yourself mixed up. Although I don't see how, with you're ugly face and all." He again turned the color of the dress that he still had on.  
  
He raised his wand and was ready to attack, when the statue opened and in came Minerva. She opened her mouth to say something, but started to laugh instead. We both looked at her, and then at ourselves and we both started to blush. We then fixed ourselves, but we were to late. Minerva had already taken a picture of us with our bizarre looks for Dumbledore to see.   
  
After laughing for a few minutes, she started to scold us. "Severus, I can't believe that you would do that to a guest, to Dumbledore's daughter."  
"But she started it and I was-"  
"I didn't start it you did."  
"I don't care who started it. And you, Violet he is your guardian and you shouldn't do that to him. Would you do that to your father?"  
"No, but I-"  
"Well then, you don't do it to him. You can bet Dumbledore will hear about this, and to avoid more of this nonsense, hehehe, um, I will watch Violet for the rest of the night. Severus, Argus would like a word with you."  
"Yes Minerva."  
  
"Well Violet, what would you like to do now that you aren't fighting?"  
"I would like to see the rest of the school. If that's alright?"  
"Yes of course it is, let's get a move on. Oh and Violet, you still have a strand of blue hair."  
  
After I fixed that Minerva and I were off to look at the school, but before we got started she look me up and down, and then asked me a question. "I see you don't have a wand, but I have to ask, how did you curse Severus without one?"  
"Oh, that was easy. I practiced some of the spells and stuff at the orphanage, and I didn't have a wand to practice with." She gave me a stern look and I quickly added, "But don't worry no one saw me." She felt a little better and we carried on. She took me to each of the common room fronts, but because she didn't know the password to any of them except for Gryffindor, which she let me into, I didn't get to see the inside of them. The common room of Gryffindor was big and quite warm for not having the fire roaring. There were chairs and tables near the fire place for study and relaxation.   
  
Next we were off to the Astronomy tower which I had great interest in. We looked at the stars and planets, and laughed at a few jokes that we had made about the Gods who some of planets were named after. After that she took me back to the statue leading to my room and said, "I had a lovely time and we will continue this tomorrow. I don't see why Severus hates you, your not a trouble maker like your father. Well, Severus obviously still holds a grudge about him on you. Good night sweetie." Then she gave me a kiss on the forehead, and left as I said good night.  
  
Once I got inside the statue to go to my room, there was a dark figure in the back by father's room. He came out to reveal himself, and at first I thought it looked kind of like Severus, but once I saw the face I knew it wasn't him. It was a man with a turban around his head, and he had a very thin body. When he spoke he stuttered, "I k-n-now who you are. You are th-th-the one that D-D-Dumbledore got from the orphanage."  
"Do I know you? I have a feeling that I've met you before, but I know I haven't seen you."  
"You w-w-wouldn't know me b-b-but you would know, OUCH, s-s-someone I-I-I know."  
"Who would I know that you know if I don't even know who you are?"  
"I am p-p-professor Quirrel. I t-t-teach Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts."  
"Oh, then I shall see you" yawn "when I start classes here."  
"Yes, I l-l-look forward to t-t-teaching you."  
"Thank you, and good night."  
"G-g-good night," "Darling." said an even deeper voice.  
"What d-d-did you say? That voice sounded very-"  
"I s-s-said g-g-good night!"  
"Oh, okay then." I then put the password on my door, teddy bear, "Ok dear," said my door, and fell quickly asleep.  
  
Endnote: I have been gone for a few days so, not that much has gotten done. Please review, thanks!  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Author's note: Hi everyone, I decided to do the third and fourth in the same day. Hope you all like it.  
  
Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story Part 4  
  
The next morning I woke up to find my dead brother's teddy bear next to me. I guess my father brought it to me last night. I think I'll go ask him a few questions, I thought to myself. I reached behind me and opened up the curtains to my large window behind my bed. The sun was just rising, and it was a beautiful sight. The sun reflected in the lake and the trees of the forest went from black to a dark green. The sun showed many things that I couldn't see before since it was dark. I could now see all sorts of things. I could see the forest, which had a small hut by it, I'll have to go check it out later, I thought. I also saw a large field where the seats went up pretty high, and it had some weird goal posts, that looked like rings. What kind of game would have rings that are maybe forty or fifty feet high? There were also green houses, about seven of them.  
  
After studying the grounds a bit longer, I got up and put some jeans, and a white shirt on, and headed towards my father's room. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. So after knocking a few more times I decided to look at the castle by myself.   
  
I was wondering around, and got lost in what looked like dungeons that were very cold. All the doors were closed, except for one. I of course went in and I saw the last person I wanted to see. "Well, well, well I see that miss perfect has been wondering around and gotten lost."  
"I am not lost. I know exactly where I am."  
"Then where are you?" I thought for a moment then replied, "I'm in the dungeons, in the potions classroom. I suppose you teach it, since it's one of the more simple subjects in magic."  
"I'm warning you Violet, I'll tell you're father that you're up and about, without permission-"  
"I already know Severus."  
"Oh, hello Dumbledore. How are you on this fine morning?"  
"Suck-up" I whispered, and he gave me a dirty look.  
"Quite fine, although I could use my usual cup of-"  
"I'll get it right away, sir. You haven't happened to see Minerva today have you?"  
"Why yes I have, and she told me all about you're little duel last night."  
"Oh she did, I can explain Headmaster-"  
"No need professor, no need. I must say you do look good in pink." I started to snicker when he said, "and you, Violet, look horrible in blue. That look does not fit you." Then it was Severus' turn to laugh.  
  
"Well, Violet, I suppose you would like a tour of the grounds?"  
"I would, but Minerva already started."  
"Yes, just tell me where she left of and we will start from there."  
"Okay. We left off in the Gryffindor common room."  
"Right. Well Severus I shall see you later."  
"Good bye Dumbledore." Dinner that night was horrible. Severus has this bad habit of smacking, but it seemed like he was doing it purpose just get me mad. When I finally asked him, "Severus could you please stop smacking?"  
"Severus, when did you start smacking? I've never once heard you smack."  
"Umm, I started to night, but she's... she's got her napkin the wrong way."  
"Oh that was a great come back."  
"I'll have you know that I don't believe in making remarks-"  
"Oh really. Well last night you had no trouble. It seems that I bring out the worst in you, or do you have a worse side?"  
"Violet and Severus that's-" Before my father could finish what he was saying, Severus had taken his cup of pumpkin juice and splashed it in my face. "That is it, Severus!" I got him back by taking the cake by my father and smashing it down on his head. "You know Severus, I think you might want some milk with that. "Then I took my glass of milk and splashed it in his face.  
  
If there was one thing I knew the first night I got there, it was that I would always have to make sure that I never got in trouble by Severus, and to always get him back with something even better. When we both got the impact of what happened, we were scolded by my father. "You two are acting like a bunch of two-year-olds. I guess that's how you should be treated."  
  
"I can't believe you two." said Minerva. Both of us were surprised to find that my father didn't punish us, and he didn't talk to us about it either that night. He just smiled, and said, "Well, I'm off to bed. Good night everyone. Remember Violet, you have to go with Hagrid in the morning." At that he was off, and he never raised his voice once. Hard to believe, but that scared me more and by the look on Severus' face, he felt the same way.  
  
We both cleaned ourselves up while being scolded by Minerva at the same time. "I can't believe you two, fighting at the dinner table and making a mess a long with it. I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore skinned you both alive. Well, I hope you've both learned your lesson, and will never do anything like that again. Do I make myself clear, or do I have to yell at you some more?"  
"Yes..."  
"What was that Violet?"  
"Yes, you made yourself crystal clear."  
  
  
"What about Violet?"  
"and" gulp, "bye Violet." I started to laugh again, when he told me to do the same.  
"but father, do I have to?"  
"He did, so of course you do."  
"fine, bye."  
"Ahem"  
"Severus."  
  
We started to go back up the way I came when he stopped and started to talk. "You know you should give Severus a break. He's only acting like this in spite of your father."  
"What did my father do to make him so mad?"  
"Oh, well your father and Sirius played a little joke on him and-"  
"Oh yes Sirius would tell this to me all the time, and laugh every time too. I laughed to because of the way he told it. My father scolded him and would tell me the real story. I don't see why Severus hates my dad for that, it was Sirius that almost got him-"  
"Yes I know, but your father and him were rivals all threw school."  
  
After that we went to all of the classrooms and talked to the professors. All of them told me that I looked just like my mother, and that they will enjoy me as a student. The last professors that I talked to was the one that Severus went to talk to the night we met. It was Argus. "Argus this is-"  
"Violet, I can see because she looks just like her mother. I hope your not a trouble maker like your father and his friends. They were a handful, but I think you'll be more like your mother."  
"Thank you, and I think that I will be like my mother." I knew this wasn't true, but they didn't know that, yet...  
  
Now we were on our way to the Great Hall. There were five big tables, one for each house and the one for the professors, which had some sitting there, and my father. "You will sit up with me when it comes time to eat." Then he showed me to my seat.  
  
There was food on the table ready for me to eat, so I got some eggs, bacon and pancakes, and ate them. When I was finished, I was getting up to go clean my plate when all of the food disappeared. I stared to look around when my father asked, "Did you loose something dear?"  
"Yeah I think my food fell of my plate." He started to laugh then told me, "Oh, I forgot that you aren't used to this. The plates clean themselves."  
"Oh, cool! I don't have to clean it like the muggles do."  
  
Once he was finished with his breakfast, we went outside. We walked over to the lake and he told me all about the stuff in the lake. "Are there really mermaids in there, and a giant squid?" At that moment the squid's tentacles came up and wiggles a little and went back down. "Does that answer your question?"   
"Ahhhh, cool, oh yeah!"  
  
After that we visited that weird field witch turned out to be a Quidditch field. "What did you say? Quit ditch? What's that suppose to mean?"  
"It's Quidditch, and it's a wizard game"  
"Oh." He then proceeded to explain the game to me. "Oh, that sounds dangerous. Can I play?"  
"What? Can you play? Certainly not. I will not allow to play, or even fly on a broomstick."  
"Ah, but father that's not fair. Why can't I? I promise I'll be careful..."  
"I said no, and I have a good reason for it. You'll see when it comes time the reason behind this."  
"Fine." I knew there was nothing I could do to change his mind otherwise I would have gone on. After that we went to lunch.  
  
After lunch we headed toward the forest. "This is called the Forbidden Forest and it's called that for a reason."  
"Oooo, I can't wait to go in there..."  
"You will do no such thing."  
"Oops, did I say that aloud?"  
"Yes, and there is someone guarding it anyway."  
"Darn. I bet I could get passed him with a few tricks...mmmm"  
"Once you meet him, you probably won't want to."  
"Who would make me not want to go into a forest?"  
"A man named Hagrid."  
  
My father lead me to the hut in front of the forest. "Oh, so he lives here does he? He can't see the entire front of the forest from here can he?"  
"As a matter of fact he can."  
"Really, how?"  
"It's secret of his own."  
"Could you-"  
"No I will not tell you. I would like you to meet him, so you'll know what I'm talking about."  
  
Then he knocked on the door and I heard barking that sounded like the dog was huge. I was right. The man that opened the door was huge too. "Violet this is Hagrid!" My mouth was open at the sight of him. He was this big man with a brown beard and mustache. His size made him look fierce, but his brown eyes told differently. "Allo, I can't believe it's you. I've heard so much abou' yeh, oh, yeh look jus' like yer mother. Yer so bea'iful. Please, come in, come in."  
"Thank you Hagrid. Are you coming Violet?" I stood there frozen to the spot, I couldn't believe how big he was. "huh? what? oh, ahh, yeah..." I slowly stepped in, not taking my eyes off of the big man.  
  
"Oh Violet, you shouldn't be afraid Hagrid. He's a very kind man, and I trust him with my life."  
"Oh, Dumbledore yer a great man. Would yeh like some tea?"  
"Yes Hagrid. Violet?"  
"Yeah, not to much though please."  
"Oh, yer poli' like yer mother too."  
"Thank you."   
  
We had tea and got into a conversation about what this year will be like. "I think tha' the Weasley twins will be in the fores' more this year."  
"They're always in there. Hagrid could you do me a favor?"  
"O' course Dumbledore."  
"Could you take Violet to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get here stuff for school?"  
"O' course. We'll have so much fun won't we?"  
"Oh yeah. I went there once before-" but I stopped because I realized what that would mean. "When did you go there?"  
"Never mind. I forgot I didn't, but I wanted to. My mother said I couldn't go."  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
"It's okay."  
  
After that we all went to dinner together. I went to go sit in my seat when I saw that Severus was sitting next to my chair. "What are you doing there? Go to your seat."  
"I am in my seat. You go to your's."  
"Mine is right next to you, and there is no way that I'm going to sit next to you. I would like to smell my food and not smell you."  
"The one that would smell would be you. Besides I was here first, go get your own seat."  
"That is enough from both of you. I'm going to make you two sit next to each other-"  
"but father-"  
"Don't but father me. I'm going to make you two sit next to each other because you need to get along. Now Violet go to your seat, and I don't want to hear another word out of either of you. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes..." we said in unison.   
  
Dinner that night was horrible. Severus has this bad habit of smacking, but it seemed like he was doing it purpose just get me mad. When I finally asked him, "Severus could you please stop smacking?"  
"Severus, when did you start smacking? I've never once heard you smack."  
"Umm, I started to night, but she's... she's got her napkin the wrong way."  
"Oh that was a great come back."  
"I'll have you know that I don't believe in making remarks-"  
"Oh really. Well last night you had no trouble. It seems that I bring out the worst in you, or do you have a worse side?"  
"Violet and Severus that's-" Before my father could finish what he was saying, Severus had taken his cup of pumpkin juice and splashed it in my face. "That is it, Severus!" I got him back by taking the cake by my father and smashing it down on his head. "You know Severus, I think you might want some milk with that. "Then I took my glass of milk and splashed it in his face.  
  
If there was one thing I knew the first night I got there, it was that I would always have to make sure that I never got in trouble by Severus, and to always get him back with something even better. When we both got the impact of what happened, we were scolded by my father. "You two are acting like a bunch of two-year-olds. I guess that's how you should be treated." That was nothing more than a threat, that I'm gald he forgot about.  
  
"I can't believe you two." said Minerva. Both of us were surprised to find that my father didn't punish us, and he didn't talk to us about it either that night. He just smiled, and said, "Well, I'm off to bed. Good night everyone. Remember Violet, you have to go with Hagrid in the morning." At that he was off, and he never raised his voice once. Hard to believe, but that scared me more and by the look on Severus' face, he felt the same way.  
  
We both cleaned ourselves up while being scolded by Minerva at the same time. "I can't believe you two, fighting at the dinner table and making a mess a long with it. I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore skinned you both alive. Well, I hope you've both learned your lesson, and will never do anything like that again. Do I make myself clear, or do I have to yell at you some more?"  
"Yes..."  
"What was that Violet?"  
"Yes, you made yourself crystal clear."  
  
Endnote: I hope you guys still like it. Please review.  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Author's note: Okay guys, she's going to meet Harry soon. I promise, and I think it might be in the next one. Thanks for your reviews, and I'm glad you all like it.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always, the HP stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 5  
  
That night I had another strange dream with that boy in it again. Only this time he wasn't with his parents, he was in Diagon Alley. He was heading towards a shop, that was called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. When he got inside a women came up to him and said, "Hogwarts dear? Got the lot here- another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." this boy was thin and pale, and the black haired boy went to a stool next to him and got on it.  
  
The boy then started a conversation with, "Hello, Hogwarts too?"  
"Yes,"  
"My father's next door buying my books and my mother's up the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in some how. Have you got your own broom?"  
"No,"  
"Play Quidditch at all?"  
"No,"  
"I do- father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"  
"No,"  
"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all of our family have been- imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"  
"Mmmm," While the boy was trying to decide what to say I woke up.  
  
It was light out, and the birds were singing their wonderful song. Just like the morning before, I looked outside to see everything out there, but this time I knew what it all was. Today, I thought, I'd go around the castle, and to the library. Wait, I'm going to.... At that moment I got out of bed, picked up my room a bit, and looked in my closet to see what I was going to wear. It took me about a half an hour to figure out what I was going to wear because I had to try everything on. I finally decided on a blue knee-high skirt, and a pink T-shirt. Yes this would do, but at the last minute I changed into some light colored jeans. Yeah, that's much better.  
  
After modeling all of my cloths to my door, which thought that everything I put on was lovely, I decided on getting her opinion just one more time. My door said I looked best in dresses or the out fit I had on, so I took her advise and went down to breakfast. When I got there just about everyone was there.  
  
  
When I entered, I received a few of those, Oh you look lovely dear, but mostly I just got stares. The one that surprised me the most was Severus. When I came in, and he finally looked at me, he stared without blinking once and his jaw fell open a little. When I got to the table I said, "You know, Severus, you don't have to keep starring and I would appreciate it if you kept your mouth closed. Besides, you're to old for me." He then closed his mouth and said, "Ahh, right and I know I'm to old for you."  
  
"Right. Father, do I look all right?"  
"You are very beautiful, and no matter what you wear you'll look just as pretty."  
"Thank you father."  
"Oh, Violet I wish I had a body like that. Sorry Dumbledore, but I do."  
"Yes, Minerva I quite agree. Wouldn't it be nice to have a body like that? Just think of the guys we could get... Sorry Dumbledore," said the school nurse Poppy.  
  
  
"Father," I said as I sat down to eat, "When will I be going to Diagon Alley with Hagrid?"  
"After you two finish breakfast. Now, you'd better behave-"  
"I will, I like Hagrid." Then I gave Severus a look like I was saying but I hate you. He knew what that look meant because he gave me the same one.  
  
I finished breakfast as fast as I could, and then went up to brush my teeth. I did all that in time to come back and see Hagrid take his last bite. When he was finished he got up and asked, "Are yeh ready ter go?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
"Then let's go."  
  
At that we were off to Diagon Alley, and since I've never seen it in detail, I really wanted to go. I was so excited that I didn't hear what Hagrid was talking about until he stopped. "Violet, are yeh even listen in to me?"  
"Oh, sorry Hagrid I'm just caught up in the moment. I've always wanted to see the rest- I mean Diagon Alley, and I'm finally getting to."  
"I can understand tha' just please, pay attention."  
"Yeah, sorry, I will." After that I heard every word that he said, but after every word I forgot what he had said and to this day I don't remember.  
  
We got there in what seemed like five minutes, although I know that my father said it would take awhile to get there. Once there, I thought that I was home again. It hadn't changed one bit since I last saw it with all of the shops still there, and everything. I knew I was smiling because my cheeks were starting to hurt. "Our firs' stop is Gringotts, the bank."  
  
This building was magnificent in every way. It was marble and the doors to get inside were gold and silver with words on it. I remember when I was really little, being with my mother while she was getting out some money, but I didn't understand what this place was. I now understand, and think it's wonderful.  
  
Well, when we got to the front desk, and while Hagrid was getting out the key, I was looking around. I saw many Goblins counting money, and rubies and diamonds, all sorts of riches. Then when I was turning around to face the desk again I heard the Goblin at the front whisper in my ear; "you're very pretty."  
"Oh, umm, thank you."  
"Think nothing of it, and don't say anything about it either."  
"Uh, okay."  
  
So then we were off to our vault to get the money for my shopping. The cart that we traveled in was going very fast, I thought it was fun, but Hagrid was obviously was feeling very sick. He was green in color, and looked like at any second he would throw-up. At our stop to the vault I gave him something to stop him from feeling queasy. "Here Hagrid, it'll make you feel better." He wasn't sure at first, but I reassured him that it was ok and he took it.  
  
We got some money out, and were on our way when Hagrid said, "What is tha' stuff? It worked like a charm! I feel great!"  
"Well, I'm glad you feel better." Once we got started, the Goblin whispered in my ear, "You're pretty and nice." I just smiled, and we were back up in a flash. Hagrid was now feeling too great, and asking for some more of that stuff. "No Hagrid you cant have more. I told you too much will get you sick."  
"But I fee' fine Minerva."  
"Oh, Hagrid. Take some of these."  
"Is it more o' dat stuff?"  
"Uh, it's something like it." Within minutes he was back to normal.  
  
Our first stop was, I couldn't believe it, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. It was like I was that black haired boy in my dreams. When I stepped inside, it looked exactly like it did in my dream, but I've never seen it before in my life. Madam Malkin was short and very kind and gentle. She said, "Hello dear. Oh look there's Hagrid, how are you Hagrid?"  
"Oh, just fine Madam. How are you?"  
"Wonderful. Who is this you've got with you?"  
"This is Dumbledore's daughter. She's going to go to school at Hogwarts."  
"At Hogwarts? But Hagrid, she's to old."  
"What, I thought that age was 11. That's what father told me."  
"It is dear, but you're to old."  
"No, madam, she's 11."  
"What? She looks too old to be 11."  
"Well, believe it or not, I am."  
"Oh well then, let's get you fitted."  
  
At that I was being fitted, and while that was going on Madam Malkin was talking to the fabric. "Oh, I can't believe that she's only 11, I mean look at this body. Oh, if I had a body like this..." She was now done, and still going on about the guys she'd impressed with my body. "Now honey, you be careful when choosing a boyfriend. Make sure they're not just after you're looks, but the beautiful person inside."  
"Oh, don't worry. I won't, I've already done that."  
  
Soon we went to all of the shops, and I saw two red haired boys pass by on our way to the wand shop. While they passed by, I heard Hagrid give a little laugh as he looked at them. Once we were half way to the wand shop, I realized that I already had one, and started to think quickly on what to do.  
  
"Umm, Hagrid?"  
"Yeah."  
"Could you go get us some ice cream, I really feel like having some don't you?"  
"Yeah I was just thinking that. You go get yer wand and I'll go get the ice cream."  
  
So, he was on his way to get us some ice cream, and I was on my way not to the shop, but behind a wall some where. Once I reached a wall that I could do this behind, I only had little a bit of time to do it in, so I did it quickly. I put out my hand and said, "Pinky," loud enough for me to hear. About a minute later I saw my wand floating in front of me. I grabbed it and started to head towards the ice cream shop.  
  
Luckily by the time I got there he had just gotten the ice cream. Both of us had gotten chocolate and headed towards a table to sit down. We ate our ice cream talking about the day, and we got to talking about the twins that we saw walk by. "Really, they actually did that to Argus?"  
"Yep, and Filch gave em a good punishment for it too."  
"Do they really look and act exactly a like?"  
"Yep, well we'd better get going; it's getting pretty late."  
"Yeah, we don't want father too angry."  
  
We got back to the castle just in time for dinner, and for everyone to admire the way I looked. "Miss perfect sure does like to show-off."  
"I do not show off. I can't help the fact that I look good, and you don't." He just glared at me, and we ate our dinner to so that we wouldn't get in to more trouble.  
  
For the rest of summer vacation, I spent my hours wondering around the castle, but mostly in the library reading all the books I could on everything. I learned new spells and charms to use when I needed them, and just for fun, I learned some spells good for dueling. You know, just in case Severus would start a fight, I wanted to get him good.  
  
Well, all of those charms would come in handy about a week before school started. Of course we got into a fight, but this time it was the worse.  
  
That day I was reading a book on potions and thought about making a love potion, when I realized that wasn't a good idea. So I decided to do something else, but it didn't involve potions really. I was going to become an animagus; I didn't know what to become so I started looking for ideas when I heard someone come up from behind me.  
  
"Oh look Miss Perfect is studying my subject. I guess there is something that I'm better at than her."  
"The only reason you're better is because you've spent most of your life studying it. You know was well as I that when I'm done I'll know it better than you."  
"Well, that's true, but for now I know more than you."  
"So that's how you sleep at night."  
"How?"  
"Telling yourself that you know a little bit more than I do about potions."  
"That's not how I sleep at night I-"  
"I know you sleep in your pink pj's, with your teddy called Mr. Bubbles because you reflect yourself on him. I hate to be the one to break it to you, actually I'm glad, but your not that cute."  
"That is it, I have warned you for the last time. When school starts, you might not want to drink your juice."  
"Why is that?"  
"Well, I might just accidentally drop few drops of this truth potion its-"  
"I know what it is; I've been studying it. It's the most powerful truth potion in the world as of a few weeks ago."  
"What do you mean 'as of a few weeks ago'? It still is."  
"No it's not, like I said I've been studying it. Now I'm warning you, I've got an even more powerful truth potion. It will make you tell things. Things that you've heard but don't remember. I will drop some of this in your drink, and you'll confess to Mr. Bubbles."  
"You didn't make a more powerful one. You couldn't."  
"Yes I could, and I did. There were a few week spots in the potion ingredients, there are much stronger-"  
"Oh shut up I don't need to hear it. I challenge you to a duel, if you're not to scared."  
"I would fight you any day. You have met you're match, Severus."  
"I would say that about you Violet."  
"We'll see, we'll see."  
  
I got out of my chair, but forgot that I didn't have my wand with me. I had been practicing a really cool trick with it that I made up. Well, actually its a take off of a few other spells, but its never been done. It's called the Unbreakable Spell; the name really says everything. I don't know how to do it without a wand, so using it against Severus will have to wait.  
  
"I see that Miss Perfect doesn't have a wand. Would she like to go get it, and meet me in the Forbidden Forrest?"  
"Really? I mean, umm, yeah-Ill meet you in a little bit."  
"Don't be late."  
"No don't you late."  
  
So, I went up to my room and got my wand. On my why to the Forrest, I ran into Professor Quirrel talking to himself. "Yes my lord, I will get her to come." Then I heard some whispers. "Oh yes, I will get it, I still have to-"  
"Who are you talking to?"  
"Oh, umm, n-n-no one. I t-t-tend to talk to m-m-myself."  
"Uh, okay. I have to go, I have this strange feeling that I've met you. Are you sure we haven't met?"  
"Y-y-yes, I'm sure. Good day." Then he left, so I was off.  
  
Once I got to the entrance, I saw Severus there practicing some pretty good charms, but with my favorite spell, the one I made up, I wouldn't really have to do anything. I laughed at the thought of what he would do, but I accidentally laughed aloud be cause he heard me and quickly turned around.  
  
"Oh I see you decided to come?"  
"Yes I did, but I see that you think I'm going to win because you're practicing. Or has it been that long since you last dueled? I mean, if you haven't dueled that means that people pity you so may be I should let you go unharmed."  
"Don't waste your breath on trying to get out of fit. I know I will win."  
"Sure, whatever will boost your confidence."  
"Enough of this, let's get on to the duel."  
"I agree."  
  
We both brought up our wands, and bowed. "One,"  
"Two,"  
"Three."  
"Expelliarmus," Severus shouted. My wand had shot out of my hand and to the ground. "Well, on the very first spell I do you become unarmed. I have you right wear I want you."  
"Actually, it's the other way around."  
"How is that when I've got a wand and you don't?"  
"Simple, I don't need a wand."   
"What? Every wizard needs a wand to perform magic. Even Dumbledore and Voldemort need a wand."  
"Well, I'm not either one of them, I'm Violet, and I don't need one." Then I said a spell that sent Severus flying, and he landed up in a tree.  
  
"Accio." I had summoned my wand, and let him down. He now had a potato for a head, and had on a white dress with pink poke-a-dots. I created a camera from my wand, and took a picture of him. Then I created a mirror, and said, "I see no difference, except for the dress, it looks nice."  
  
Then Hagrid came and saw what was going on, but before Hagrid could stop it Severus gave me jelly legs and leaves started growing out of my head. I tried to curse him, but Hagrid got there first. "Violet, and Professor Snape, what are you two doing?" Then when Hagrid had gotten a good look at both of us he started laughing, which was a loud laugh.  
  
The next second, nearly all of the professors were there, and laughing. "Stop laughing its not funny." Severus said, while I was laughing along with them. I was glad it was so funny because we didn't get punished. They all felt that we had been punished by each other.  
  
My father thought it would be funny and a good punishment, he had decided to punish us after all, if he enlarged the picture they took and hang it in the Great Hall. Luckily everyone got bored of it the day before school, so he took it down. During that week, Severus and I had stayed away from each other to avoid being humiliated anymore. Besides, I was getting ready for school, and wanted to make a good impression.  
  
Endnote: She sounds a lot like me before school starts, and I think we'll see Harry soon....  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Author's note: Alright, this is the one where she finally meets Harry. I'll shut up now and let you read. Please review, I really want to know if you liked it.  
  
Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 6  
  
Minerva kept saying, "Oh Violet, honey, stop worrying so much. I bet that everyone will love you even if someone spills pudding on you."  
"Wait, why would someone spill pudding on me if they liked me? What would everyone think of me then? Surely they would laugh and then I would-"  
"Violet"  
"be ruined. No one would want to be-"  
"VIOLET!"  
"friends... huh? What?"  
"Violet, all you have to do is be yourself."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, that's what everyone does."  
"Oh, okay I guess I should I calm down. Well, I'll see you in the morning."  
"Alright, good night, honey."  
  
I woke up late the next morning, so I was happy since I went to bed late. It was time for lunch when I got down stairs, and my father was smiling when I came in. "Did you get a good night's sleep?"  
"Yes, but I went to bed kind of late."  
"Oh, will you please join us for lunch?"  
"Yes, I am quite hungry."  
  
That day everyone was getting everything prepared for the students arrival. My father was the only one that wasn't worried. He encouraged us to do the same, but all of us went around trying to get everything perfect.  
  
"Alright, is everyone ready? The students are here."  
"What? I'm in my work cloths. I need to go change."  
"Well, then I suggest that you go change. Quickly now, quickly."  
  
At that I ran to room, took a shower, brushed my hair, dried it, and got dressed. Then I headed towards the Great Hall.   
  
When I got to the front door I fixed myself up a bit and heard that the sorting was about to begin. Then before I got the chance to go inside, I heard a squeaky voice behind me say, "Oooo, ickle firsty been wondering around. What would-"  
"I maybe a first year, but I'm aloud to run around the castle. I'm Dumbledore's daughter."  
"Oh, that really scares me."  
"Well, it should, but if you need persuasion...." Then I shot a curse at him that would make a normal person scream in pain, but to him it didn't hurt as much. "If you scream, I'll do it again, and don't you think that I won't."  
"I sorry Violet, mam, I will go now."  
  
I opened the door just as Minerva was saying the second name on the list. The second I did this all eyes were on me, and then there were whispers. Most of the guys just stared not taking their eyes off me. This reminded me of the orphanage, so I quickly shook that thought out of my head as I heard my father say, "Ahh, there she is. I was beginning to think that you wouldn't come. Please come sit."  
  
I went and sat down in my seat, then Minerva continued. Severus then said, "You always have to bring attention to yourself. Don't you ever get tired of doing that?" I was about to say something back when my father said, "Violet, I would like you to pay attention. I want you to see the ceremony."  
"Sorry I was late father I-"  
"Just watch."  
  
Minerva was now on Millicent Bulstrode, who went to Slytherin, when I started to watch. Next was Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, but this boy ran off with the hat. When he was giving it to the next boy, he looked at me and when he saw me laughing he blushed really dark. Then I stopped laughing. Next was the pale boy from the dream, "His name is what?" I said aloud. "Is he really a Malfoy?"   
"Sit down and listen, Violet. Yes he's a Malfoy." said my father, while Severus gave me a disturbed look.  
  
The people seemed to go on forever when I heard Potter. Harry Potter. "What? That can be possible, he's-"  
"Violet, would you sit down?" my father had raised his voice slightly. "But father, how can that be? He's suppose to be... I thought he was... How come you didn't tell me?"  
"Violet, would you like to be excused from the table?"  
"No, but-"  
"Then sit down, and listen."  
"Alright."  
  
It took a little time with him, but while he was sitting there with the hat on his head, I kept telling myself that it can't be true. It can't be him, or is it? The hat finally said Gryffindor, and he went to go sit with the other Gryffindors looking relieved that he was there. All of the Gryffindors were cheering very loudly, especially these two particular ones. They were the red heads from Diagon Alley, the Weasley twins, Fred and George. I got to see their faces for the first time, and man were they cute.   
  
They kept shouting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Then I noticed that the black haired boy from my dreams was Harry Potter my... and he was looking at me and when I looked him he blushed. Wait a second, I thought, when a guy blushes because a girl looks at him that means that they like her. Ewww, my brother likes me. Well, I'll just fix that I'll tell him that he's my brother, then he'll feel foolish.   
  
While I was thinking about this the ceremony had finished and there was a red head sitting next to Harry. He was obviously related to the twins, and there was another red head who must have been so too. Then my father got up and started talking. "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." Then he sat down.  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered, and then started to eat. I started to get into a conversation with my father, and Severus with Quirrel.   
  
"Violet, I think besides Harry Potter, you got the most attention."  
"Yeah, I noticed that. About Harry, father, I thought he you know-"  
"Yes I know, but he didn't he survived, but was left with a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt."  
"Really? Is that how everyone notices him? Well unless his name is said of course."  
"Yes, but I must tell you that he can't know that you two are related-"  
"What? Why? I think I should-"  
"Violet, everyone thinks you're dead."  
  
I was speechless at what he said. Dead? How could everyone think that I'm dead? They didn't know what I had been doing, or that Voldemort wouldn't have killed me. They didn't know half the stuff that they should know.   
  
"Violet, look. I'm sorry about this, but it's for your own safety and Harry's. If everyone knew then surely Voldemort would find out somehow. Then he would come after you and Harry when he first got the chance."  
"I know, but it's still not fair."  
"I know, life isn't fair sometimes."  
"People aren't fair."  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Why didn't I get sorted?"  
"Oh, did you want to be sorted? I figured you would want to stay in your room, but if that's what you want..."  
"No, I want to stay in my room, but I thought that the houses went to classes with each other?"  
"They do, but don't you want to choose what house you go with? Hmmm, maybe be with Harry?..."  
"Ohhhh, yes. Thank you."  
  
Then after dessert, my father again stood up. "Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song."  
  
"Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!" My father was overly excited, and I couldn't see why. Severus groaned and then started to sing, I laughed at something I said in my head. I thought about saying to him, but then thought better of it since my father was right there. I started to sing the song, and Severus stopped to look at me. After just about everyone was done there were only three people left singing. The Weasley twins, who were singing to a funeral march, and me. I was singing to a muggle song that I was quite fond of.   
  
Now not only was Severus looking at me, but everyone else was. "What?" I asked. Then Severus said, "You really are perfect aren't you?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You sing really good."  
"I do? I thought I sounded terrible."  
"Well, obviously not. Everyone noticed that you sing good too."  
  
Everyone was now clapping and going on about how well I sang. It was father who was clapping the loudest though. "Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here! And now bedtime. Off you trot!" I sat there watching everyone leave. Well, not everyone just three in particular.   
  
I looked away from the twins for a second to find where Harry was to watch him, and then I found him. He looks just like our father, only with green eyes. Then I turned where the twins were, but they weren't there anymore. I started to look around for them when I saw them in front of me.   
  
"Why, hello fair maiden. How are you-"  
"How are you, my dear, on this very festive evening?" They were now fighting over who would talk and then stopped and agreed on something. "Fine, I think that's fair."  
"I think it's ok plan, but mine was better. I'll go along with it though."  
"What's your name? We're-"  
"Fred and George, I know. I'm Violet Dumbledore."  
"What do you mean Violet Dumbledore, you're not-"  
"His daughter?"  
"Yes, I am." Then my father gave them a stern look. "uh, well, we must be off," said George. "Yeah, we'll see you again though," exclaimed Fred after he kissed my hand, winked, and left.   
  
"Father, they are awfully sweet aren't they?" I asked my father. "Violet, you may not have a boyfriend if that's what you're thinking."   
"What? but father-"  
"How many times do I have to tell you, don't but father me."  
"Fine." Severus was laughing at this. "Oh, shut up Severus. At least I can get a date unlike some people..."   
"I could if I wanted to."  
"Hah. You couldn't get a date even if you were the last man on earth." We went on like this for a few minutes.  
  
"Don't those two ever stop fighting?", my father had asked Minerva. "No, sir, I don't think they ever will."   
"I guess we'd better stop it then." My father had stopped the argument just before we got out our wands. "What did you call me?"  
"I called you a-"  
"Alright, both of you. I think that's enough for tonight. Violet go up to bed, you have school in the morning. Severus, you might want to do the same."  
"Yes father/sir."  
  
So, I marched on up to bed, but Severus had to stay behind so that we didn't start something else outside the Great Hall. I was on my way when I heard some footsteps. Then out of nowhere someone reached out from behind me, and grabbed me covering my mouth so I couldn't scream.   
  
A familiar voice whispered in my ear, "It's ok, it's just me, Fred." I was relieved, and he let me go. "Did you have to scare me like that?"  
"Sorry, I wanted to surprise you."  
"Well, it worked. What are doing out of bed?"  
"I wanted to see you, and I felt like going for a midnight stroll. So, are you really Dumbledore's daughter?"  
"Yeah."  
"I didn't know he had a daughter."  
"Oh, well no one really did. I've been with my mother, she's a muggle, and I hated it there. My father came and got me so that I could learn magic under his supervision."  
  
"I guess that makes sense, but, wait how old are you? Are you a first year?"  
"I'm 11, a first year. Nobody really believes me because well, I don't really know why."  
"I do." he whispered.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. come on let's go before someone catches us."  
  
We were on our way to, well where ever it was Fred was taking me. We had gone all around the castle in these secret passageways, gotten chased by Argus, and still made it back to my room in time to get some sleep before school the next day. We had stopped at the statue and he gave me a kiss, and said goodnight. I had fallen asleep that night with a big smile on my face.  
  
The next week was very easy for me, but for everyone else it wasn't. I had made tons of friends, but I liked this one girl more. She was very smart, like me, and enjoyed magic very much. We got to be best friends rather quickly, I think that me and Hermione will be friends for a long time. Any way, I did manage to become friends with Harry and his best friend Ron. It was a bit difficult though, since they did like me.  
  
"What do you have today Violet?" asked my father. "Well, let's see. Today's Wednesday, what? Oh no, I have double potions. You mean I have to listen to this idiot go on and on about potions?"  
"One, I'm not an idiot and two, ha ha."  
"Father, that's not fair. Why can't I have two classes in a row with Minerva, or somebody else, but not him."  
"Violet, I told you. You'll have to do what everyone else is doing. No matter how much you don't want to."  
"That's not fair. I know how to mix ingredients and boil them. I don't need the idiot to yell at me while I'm doing that."  
"Then I guess you don't need to go to school anymore if you already know how to do everything."  
"I do need to, but do I-"  
"Yes you do, now you better get a move on."  
"Fine." I went off mumbling about how unfair it is, and that he'll probably yell at me the entire time.  
  
I entered the classroom, it still looked the same, and it had the same coldness to it. Severus came in quite happy, I guessed it was because he got to teach me, and there was nothing I could do. He took roll call, stopped at my name and said, "We will have fun this year Violet. I would like to remind you that I am in charge, and you must obey my rules."   
"Unless they're unfair."  
"Do not talk back to your instructor."  
"I was just saying that-"  
"That's enough. Do you want me to get your father into this?"  
"No, but-"  
"Then shut your trap." I was angry, but stopped talking to him to avoid getting my father into this.  
  
He stopped at Harry's name too, but Harry was good and didn't say anything back to Severus. I guess that Harry already had enemies too, because Malfoy and two of his friends, who I didn't know, were sniggering behind their hands. When I gave them a look that said shut up or else, they stopped.  
  
"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making."   
"Could you speak a little louder?"  
"Not with out please."  
"P-p-p-l-lease, oh man that was hard."  
"Enough."  
"That's better. Just not that loud." Everyone was laughing until Severus yelled, "Stop laughing. Ten points from Gryffindor for being ignorant to the rules."  
"That's not fair, Slytherin was-"  
"Do you want to make it 20, Violet?" Hermione hit me with her elbow, and I said, "No."  
"Then let's carry on. Where was I?...."  
"You were-"  
"I know where I was Miss Granger."  
  
"As there is little foolish wand-waving here-" "He only thinks it's foolish because he can't do it." I whispered to Hermione. "Five points from Gryffindor. Violet you will do well to remember that you will keep your mouth shut during this class. I do not favor you." "Fine!"   
  
"Ahem, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach." I yawned really loud and Severus grew very angry, but didn't attack me. Hermione was now on the edge of her seat wanting to get started.  
  
"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry was confused and looking around, I was about to tell him when he said, "I don't know, sir." Severus was now sneering. "Oh no, now he's done it." I whispered to Hermione who had her hand up. "Tut, tut- fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" I whispered the answer in his ear,. Then he said, "It's a stone taken from a goat's stomach."   
"No cheating Violet, one point from Gryffindor."  
"I wasn't cheating, I was helping him. There are other people in the class you know."  
"I'm aware of that, another point taken from Gryffindor."  
  
"This one is for Potter only! What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"   
"I don't know, I think Hermione does though, why don't you try her?" Everyone was laughing at this too, and Hermione was practically jumping up down when Severus yelled,  
"Sit down. For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"  
"I already know it." I said. "You still might want to copy it down because I want to see your notes after class. And a point will be taken away from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter."  
  
The class was a total disaster. Malfoy turned out to be teachers pet, I wonder why.... and Neville added something wrong to the potion to make the cauldron melt, and it got all over him. "Idiot boy!" snarled Severus as he fixed the mess. "Take him to the hospital wing." "No need," I said as I took care of him with wave of my wand. "You-Potter-why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."  
"Oh Severus go shove that cauldron up your-"  
"If you finish that sentence I will make sure your father hears about it." At those words I stopped.  
  
Endnote: Well, she finally met Harry. I hope it was ok, It gets better though when they get to... oh, you'll just have to wait. Like I said this might be the last one, if you guys want more say so please. I just can't wait until I write the parts for books three and four, it gets really good then. 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Auothrs note: Hey you all must be like, what was she thinking? Well, I'm glad you all like it. So here's another part.  
  
Disclamer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K Rowling, and I used some of the quotes that the characters say in there, so please forgive me.  
  
I will always remember the second day of school, for one reason, a good laugh. Draco Malfoy, Luscious Malfoy's son, had a crush on me. I couldn't believe it, and he won't forget it either.  
  
By the second day of school Malfoy knew my schedule by heart. He would follow me to class every day, even if his classes were on the other side of the castle. I would always laugh at this because of who his father is, or was I should say. His father had insisted to Voldemort that when we were old enough we should be wed, Luscious never insisted on anything for my future again after what I did to him.  
  
Anyway, on that second day, while I was talking to Fred about another "midnight stroll", Malfoy turned red with jealousy, and anger. He came up to me and yelled, "How could you Violet? I thought we were going out." Fred started to laugh and then fight broke out between them over who I was going out with.  
  
All three of us were sent to my father, and I was the one who got in trouble the most. "Violet I cannot believe you asked both of these young men to be your boyfriend and didn't I tell you that you can't have one anyway?"  
"Yes you did, but I didn't-"  
"Professor Dumbledore, I'm sure that Violet didn't have the heart to tell both of us no, so that's why she did this. I think you should change that rule about her not having a boyfriend because I think she's-"  
"Mr. Malfoy, I don't need to hear what you think of my daughter."  
"See that's just it, I'm not your girlfriend Malfoy, nor would I ever be. Your just like your father, I will never love you."  
"Violet, I....I..." then he ran off to his common room. I was his first love and I'm sorry I hurt him, but he got me into serious trouble.  
  
When Malfoy had left, the rest of us were still there. "Well, Violet, I hope your happy."  
"Why's that Fred?"  
"Because, you got to date both us of, but now you get to be dumped by both of us." Then he left. The difference with him was that he knew we weren't a couple he had said he knew. That made me mad that he did that because I was punished even more for making two guys upset. I was also very sad because I knew that we could never really be a couple.   
  
That month I had to go into the forest every night, but this time I couldn't go with Hagrid, I had to go with Severus. What was really bad is that I had to do everything he told me to do. If he wanted me to climb trees and make monkey noises he had my fathers permission to make me do it. Worst of all he took what I did as an insult, I guess he really liked Draco, because he worked me hard for that month. I also had to help Argus, who felt the same way Severus did, clean the castle without magic, but I used it sometimes when he wasn't looking. I still don't believe what Fred did though, and that's why I like him so much.  
  
I didn't have to do any work the night I got yelled at, so after dinner, I went on up to the statue and before I said the password I started to cry. I hadn't cried since my parents died, but I was crying over a false relationship that had ended before it got started. I was on my knees crying, and I wouldn't have stopped for anything, but... "Why are you crying?" said a familiar voice. "Who's there?"  
"Don't you know me?"  
"Who is that?" It was dark and all I could see was a fairly visible figure getting closer and closer. The person was so close now I didn't have to reach out and touch them, but I knew who it was at the next words.  
  
"Where are we going tonight?"  
"Fred! What are you doing here?"  
"Why else would I be here? You don't think I actually meant that do you?"  
"Well, yeah I did, but-"  
"Oh... Violet, I knew we weren't dating. You told me that you couldn't date remember? Otherwise I would've asked you a long time ago, well yesterday."  
"Oh Fred!" We then kissed, and I didn't want to let go. "Alright, enough of this mushy stuff, lets get going."  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
That night was fun, but that first month was horrible, well after classes anyway. Eventually flying lessons came up, and I still don't understand why my father put me in since I'm not allowed to fly. I had to watch to see how to fly.  
  
Flying lessons were a total waste, well not entirely. I was furious, because I couldn't fly, and Malfoy was laughing because he knew I couldn't. He was going on very loudly, before class, about how well he could fly and how his father was going to buy him one of the best brooms.  
  
I just stuck out my tongue and talked to Hermione. "Oh, just ignore him Violet. He's just mad that you don't like him, he'll get over it. I'm so nervous about this. I wish that you could fly with me so nobody could see me make a fool out of myself."  
"Don't say that, Hermione. You'll do wonders on the broom, I know you. Just don't be so nervous, have fun."  
"Well, I'll try. I just hope I don't fall off."  
  
Now it was time for everyone to get a broom and fly. I stood close to Hermione, who was close to Harry and Ron, and gave her a thumbs up. They now had to get they're brooms. Hermione's broom just fell over, because she was nervous and I told her to relax. Harry's broom had come to him on the first try, this said he wasn't nervous. I smiled at him when he looked at me, and then he blushed.   
  
It was now time for them to start going up into the air. Madam Hooch was on two when Neville had accidentally pushed to go, and he started to soar. But within seconds Neville had fallen off his broom, and Madam Hooch came over and said, "Violet I'm taking him to the hospital wing. Don't you dare start flying while I'm gone." Then she turned around and yelled at the class not to fly either.  
  
Malfoy burst out laughing as soon as they left. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" then the other Slytherins joined in. "Shut up, Malfoy," Parvati Patil snapped at him. "Ooh, sticking up for Longbottem? Never thought you'd like fat little cry-babies, Parvati," sneered Pansy Parkinson. I was about to go teach them a lesson in putting down a Gryffindor in front of me, when Hermione stopped me.  
  
"Look! It's that stupid thing Longbottem's gran sent him." said Malfoy. "Give that here, Malfoy," Harry whispered. "Malfoy, I'm warning you," I said. All Malfoy did was smile. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottem to find- how about- up in a tree?"   
"Give it here!" Harry was now yelling at him.   
  
Malfoy leaped onto to his broom and started to fly up, and he could fly pretty well. "Come and get it, Violet and Potter!" Harry grabbed his broom and I was about to do the same when Hermione shouted, "No! Madam Hooch told us not to move-you'll both get us all in trouble. Violet, do you remember what you're father said?"   
"Yes I know, but-"  
"Then don't do it." I stopped, but only because my father said that if I even touched a broomstick that I would be sent back to the orphanage. Harry ignored Hermione and went on and grabbed a broom and was up in the air.  
  
It looked like we were watching a professional show us how to fly, he was really good. I almost forgot that he was just Harry up there. My mouth was open and then it formed a huge smile. I cheered with Ron for Harry, while Harry turned to face Malfoy.  
  
"Give it here or I'll knock you off that broom!"  
"Oh yeah?" Malfoy looked worried, and I was teasing him from the ground. Then Harry shot like a bullet at Malfoy. Malfoy barely got away, and Harry said, "No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy."  
"Catch it if you can then!" Then he threw the glass ball and raced down to the ground. I went over to him and had punched him in the face, now there was a fight going on. Harry, at that moment, went into a dive and caught the ball just in time to pull the broom straight up and fall softly on the ground with the ball in his hand.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" Harry looked up and then Minerva yelled at me, "VIOLET! Never-in all my time at Hogwarts- how dare you- might have broken your neck- and you Violet your father will be so-"   
"It wasn't their fault, Professor-"  
"Be quiet Miss Patil-"  
"But Malfoy-"  
"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, Violet, follow me, now."  
"Your not taking me to my father, are you?"  
"You can bet I am."  
"Ahhhh, please don't take-"  
"You can beg all you want, but I'm taking you anyway."  
  
As we left Malfoy and his friends were smiling very broadly, so I stuck my tongue out at them. Minerva led us through the corridors and it looked like Harry was deep in thought, and very nervous. I was going to be killed by my father in front of my brother, and Harry would never know. To my surprise we hadn't arrived at my father's office, it was, "A classroom? What are-" Minerva raised a finger to my mouth signaling me to keep it shut.  
  
She then proceeded to poke her head in the door. "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" What did she want a student for? "Follow me, all of you." we went up the corridor to a classroom. "In here," she demanded. Peeves, the poltergeist was in their and when he saw me left before Minerva could say anything.  
  
"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood- I've found you a seeker." Wood was now delighted. "Are you serious Professor?"  
"Absolutely. The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?" Harry nodded, with the look of confusion and relief in his face. "He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive. Didn't even scratch himslef. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it," said Minerva. Wood was now looking as if his birthday had come early. I was very happy that Harry got to be seeker for our house.   
  
Right on the way to see my father, or get yelled at, I realized why he didn't let me fly. He somehow knew that Harry would do well, and that I probably would too. He was right about one thing, Harry could fly. I don't really know about me, but Harry got his glory from something he knew about. I was proud, and I knew my parents would be to.   
  
When I finally got to my father's office Minerva told him and he wasn't that mad. "Well, Violet, I 'm glad you didn't use magic, but" then in came Malfoy. I forgot that before Minerva had stopped the fight I had cursed Malfoy and his friends. My father was furious at what they had told him.  
  
When they were all gone, I got my punishment. "Violet, you have disobeyed me for the last time. I'm tired of you cursing everyone you hate. You need to control your self-"  
"But father they always-"  
"Violet, listen to me. I don't care who started it, you don't use magic to harm others. That's just what Voldemort did to people at first, he would use little curses at school. Then well, I guess you know what he turned into." there was a moment of silence, then he began again.  
  
"I have thought about punishing you this way for a while. I will now use it. You don't have to do work, or help anyone, or stay in your room forever." I liked the sound of this, until he said, "Your punishment is," then he paused looked down and then said in a very quiet, but audible voice, "You can't use magic." He must have been kidding, right? I had to be able to use magic, I mean I'm here to learn it. He wasn't making any sense.  
  
"Your not serious, are you?"  
"Yes I am."  
"You mean I can't use magic, until I've graduated?"  
"No, you'll be able to use it before then. You could start using it a week from now. All you have to do is prove to me that you can control your temper, and will not use it for evil."  
"How do I do that?"  
"That's something you have to figure out. Now go, I have to get a lot of things done."  
"Alright, bye."  
"Bye."  
  
Endnote: All right I kind of give you idea of what's coming up. Do you remember that she wanted to become an animagus? Well, you'll find out if she does or not. Also something terrible will happen to Violet. Please review.   



	8. Default Chapter Title

Authors note: Hey, I haven't been able to get on the site so I haven't put up new ones. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: All the HP stuff belongs to J.K Rowling, and some of te quotes to.  
  
Violet's Story part 8  
  
I was devastated, I couldn't do the one thing I've always wanted and could do best. Oh how much I wanted to curse Malfoy and Severus, no I couldn't do that. I had to stop saying that, and I had to do something to prove that I could be nice with magic, but what?  
  
Well, I got to use magic until the end of the week as long as I didn't curse anyone. I was grateful for that, and I did something I had been planning to do ever since summer. I was going to become an animagus, and I already knew what animal I was going to become. This animal would be difficult though, but I had already worked out everything. All I need know was a piece of the animal.  
  
On the last day I was allowed to use magic, I did it. I went into my father's office when he wasn't there and, took what I needed. When I got back to my room, everything ready. I put added what I got, and become a Phoenix.   
  
I know that when they die they burn and then are reborn from their ashes, that's what took me so long. I made it so that I could only die once, but I have to be a Phoenix when this happens. I don't even know if this will work or not, I don't think it will.  
  
Well, I eventually got over the fact that I couldn't use magic, but it was hard. I spent most of my time trying to figure out some way to prove that I could handle what everyone says to me.   
  
One day, when all of the mail was coming, there was a big package that came. "Ahhhh, I see that Harry's broomstick has arrived."  
"Harry gets a broomstick? Great, I can't wait to see him at the first game, he's going to help the Gryffindors win."  
"What did you say Violet? You seem to think that Gryffindor will win this year, I highly doubt that."  
"Why's that Severus? You seem to think that no one will ever beat your team. I highly doubt that."  
"Don't mock me. Where are you going?"  
"If it's alright with father, I'm going to go congratulate Harry."  
"Yes you may, but remember-"  
"I know, I know, it's a secret."  
"What's a secret? What about Harry? Dumbledore what's going on?"  
"Nothing Severus, it's not really any of your concern."  
"Humph."  
  
I walked over to the Gryffindor table, with a smile on my face after my father had winked at me. Everyone was wondering what Harry had gotten, but Harry wasn't saying anything.  
  
"Hey Harry! Hi Ron! Hi Hermione. Hermione are we still going to-"  
"I told you not to say anything and yes."  
"I wasn't going to say it, I don't want anyone to know either." Then we both giggled.  
  
Harry and Ron were in a hurry, so I told him that I knew, and congratulated him on becoming seeker, and they left to go unwrap it. I sat next Hermione and then I heard those words that I had been dyeing to hear. "Where are we going tonight?"  
"Fred I thought we weren't suppose to be seen talking to each other?"  
"Well, I had to forgive you sometime right?"  
"Yeah, so what do you have in mind? Oh, wait... Hermione and I are suppose to-"  
"Ahem"  
"I know, we were going to do something tonight."  
"What's that?"   
"Um.... Hermione can I?"  
"Oh alright, but you can't say anything to anyone, you promise?"  
"Yeah, Fred you do I'll.... I'll well, just don't tell."  
"I promise I won't. Really!"  
"Okay, then come 'ere."   
  
Then I whispered what we were doing, and he immediately asked, "Oooo, can I judge it? Come on."  
"Weellll....." Hermione and I said together. "Come on..."  
"I guess you can...."   
"Yes, I promise that I won't say anything and that I won't make fun."  
"Okay, you'd better not."  
"Not to bad..."  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
  
Night came and it turns out that we had a test the next day and Hermione wanted to study, and I didn't. I already knew the stuff and I wanted to have fun. So, instead of doing what Hermione and I had planned on doing, me and Fred went on a midnight stroll. This time, we got a big surprise.  
  
On our way back up to my room Fred accidentally tripped and knocked over a knight. We don't know came to check because we had jammed up to my room. When we got there, Fred asked me, "Violet, do you like me?" instead of answering him, I kissed him. When I stopped he smiled and he put his fingers through my hair.  
  
"Your father will not enjoy hearing what his dear Violet is doing in the middle of the night."  
"Professor Snape! What ...what are you doing here?"  
"I should ask you that same question Weasley."  
"Please, Severus, don't tell my father."  
"Why shouldn't I? You wouldn't hesitate to tell your father about me doing this."  
"Yes I would, I don't tell when it comes to something like this."  
"Oh, right, I guess Miss Perfect is turning into a saint too-"  
"What's going out here?" my father was up now.  
  
I couldn't believe what Severus did that night. "Oh, Hello Dumbledore, I had asked Mr. Weasley here to show me a potion that he made in class today instead of what he was suppose to. It was a Love Potion, and he was serving a detention."  
"Oh I see. So, why is Violet here?"  
"Mr. Weasley was going to use the potion her, and I wanted her to know that."  
"I didn't here anyone come in or go out."  
"I tried to be quite, sir, but these two insisted on being loud."  
  
"Oh, is this is what happen Mr. Weasley?"  
"Uh, yeah, yes. That's how it happened."  
"All right, Violet?"  
"Yeah."  
"Very well, I'm exhausted so I'm heading back to bed, I suggest you all do the same."  
"Yes in a minute, I would like to talk to Severus for a minute."  
"All right, Violet, make it quick."  
  
I went up to Severus, after my father went back inside, and hugged him with all my might. I whispered in his ear, "Thank you." When I let go, a tear had fallen out of my eye, and for the first time I saw Severus smile. It wasn't an evil sneer, or a smile that he has when he knows that he won, but I smile showing that he did have love inside his heart, love for me.  
  
Well, on Halloween morning it was one of the worst for Hermione. We had charms, but I can proudly say that I was Neville's partner. Hermione was with Ron and they were at each others necks the entire time. Neville didn't mess up, but the other two sure did.  
  
On our way out I had tried to catch up to Hermione when I heard Ron and Harry talking. "It's no wonder no one can stand her she's a nightmare, honestly." Hermione had heard to because she ran past them crying.   
  
"I can't believe you two."  
"It was Ron that said it."  
"I don't care Harry, I didn't hear you say anything against it. What is wrong with her trying to help you? Huh?"  
"Well, she's pushy and-"  
"Of course she's going to be pushy with you. You never pay attention, your always laughing, or talking with Harry. You had better apologize to her, both of you, by the end of the day."  
"But-"  
"No, I want her to tell me that you did. How would you feel if everyone hated you because you were smart and tried to help people? I'm smart and I help people, how come you don't hate me, or make fun of me?"  
"Because your pretty."  
"Oh is that it, so your saying she's annoying and ugly are you?"  
"No, we're-"  
"That is what your saying, you should be nice to her. She's in a new place, and shy, you shouldn't treat her like that."  
"We're sorry."  
"Don't apologize to me, you didn't make fun of me."  
  
They were mad at me for the rest of the day, but I didn't care because I was mad at them. I tried looking for Hermione, but it was no use there were too many bathrooms and empty classrooms. Then when it came time for dinner, she wasn't there either.  
  
I was starting to eat my dinner, when Professor Quirrel ran into the Great Hall. "Troll-in the dungeons- thought you should know." Then he fainted onto the floor. Everyone was talking, some yelling and screaming. My father had to shoot firecrackers out of his wand to quiet them down. "Prefects, lead your Houses back up to the dormitories immediately! Violet, I want you to go with the Gryffindors, you'll be safe with them, and no arguing!"  
  
I couldn't argue, but I didn't want to. I was scarred because I didn't have magic to help me, and I wanted Fred. I ran over to Percy and told him what my father had said. "Oh, really? He put me in charge of you?" Percy puffed up his chess and then said, "All right, get in with the group. There you go." I headed straight for Fred and George, who were with a friend with dreadlocks.  
  
"Hey Violet! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your father?"  
"Yeah, but he said it would be safer for me to go with the Gryffindors, so here I am. Do you know where Harry, Ron and Hermione are?"  
"I saw Ron and Harry back there, but I haven't seen Hermione all day."  
"I don't see them, all well. Who's this?"  
"Oh, sorry. This is Lee Jordan, he announces at the Quidditch matches."  
"Really? I can't wait to see the matches, could I sit with you two Fred?"  
"Uh, no not really. We're on the team, we're Beaters!"  
"Oh, cool. Now I really can't wait to see them."  
  
Once we got to the common room, we continued to talk about Quidditch. Somehow the conversation got from that to Voldemort. "I think that he's just hiding." said Lee. "Really why do you think that?" asked George. "Well, he couldn't have totally disappeared, and he doesn't have anyone to help him, so of course he's not going to come out until he does."   
"That's good logic, but I think he wants one other thing."  
"What's that, Violet?"  
"M- umm, Harry. Where is he any way? I don't see him. Oh wait, there's Hermione, bye guys."  
"Bye. I bet that..."  
  
"Hey Hermione. What's up?"  
"Oh um...." she went on to tell me that she was in a bathroom, and the troll came into it, and Harry and Ron had fought it. "Are they okay?"  
"Oh yeah, I hope they didn't get into trouble. I told Professor McGonagall that I had tried to take on the troll alone, but I couldn't and that they had saved me."  
"That was very nice of you. Look there they are, and Minerva."  
"Thanks." Both of them said to Hermione after an embarrassing silence. "and sorry for earlier." I went off with Minerva.  
  
Well, it was about week before the first Quidditch game and everyone was really excited. It was Gryffindor against Slytherin, and Severus was going on about how they would win. Well, Severus tried to pass the three headed dog, but failed. I was fixing the wound inside the staff room with Argus.   
  
"Ouch, that hurts."   
"Well, I told you it would, now stop acting like a baby and let me fix it. You shouldn't be doing this in the first place."  
"Well, the thing has three heads. How are you suppose to keep your eyes on all three heads?"  
"Oh Severus-"  
"POTTER!" Severus dropped his robes while I was trying to fix it.  
"I just wondered if I could have my book back."  
"GET OUT! OUT!"  
  
"Severus, you need to control that temper. Besides, what has Harry ever done to you?"  
"Well, nothing-"  
"Then why hate him?"  
"I don't know." There was silence then Severus asked me a question "Umm, Violet?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Could I ask you a favor?"  
"What?"  
"Well, I was wondering if....if... you could get it for me? You know, since your so perfect, and you know how to get it." I was speechless with rage. "How dare you." I handed the cloth with Severus' blood to Argus, grabbed Harry's book, and stormed out of there.  
"Here's you book." I handed it to Harry, "Thanks," and left without giving them time to ask questions. I was very angry that entire week, and decided to eat in the kitchens with the house elves. It was much more peaceful there than up in the Great Hall, plus they were very nice in giving salads instead of the fattening food they usually serve.  
  
I decided to get all of my work from Hermione from now on, when it came to potions. I would make the potion, use it, then do the homework, and give it to Hermione to turn in. I knew that Severus and I getting along wouldn't last long, and I'm glad it didn't. In all of this anger I had forgotten about the match until the morning it started, when I saw Fred in front of my room.   
  
"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while, I thought Professor Snape told and you were in deep trouble or something."  
"Well, it involves Severus, but I don't want to talk about it. What are you doing up here?"  
"You asked me to walk you to the match, remember?"  
"Today's the day of the match? I totally forgot about that."  
"Well, I'm starving. Let's get some food."  
"Fred when we get there, could I eat with you?"  
"Yeah, sure, why?"  
"I'm mad at Severus."  
"Oh, all right, but let's go."  
  
I had so much fun that morning, and father didn't bother me either. Although Severus gave me a disturbed look, and looked he had just been betrayed. George insisted on getting the food for me, and everyone was staring at me waiting for me to eat. I knew George had put something in the food, so I said, "Oh my, look at what the Slytherins are doing." It worked, they turned around, and I switched plates with George, we had the same thing. "I don't see them doing anything," said George turning around. "Oh, I guess they stopped when they saw you turn around."  
  
I took a bit of my pancakes, and nothing happen. "What? Take another bite." I took another bite, and another, but still nothing happened. "What? But you should be-" then he took a bit and he turned into salamander. Everyone was laughing, and Fred changed him back. "I guess you put it on the wrong plate, huh, George?" Fred laughed. "I'm sure I put it on Violet's, I'm sure I did." Everyone started to laugh even harder.  
  
Endnote: All right, I don't really know what's coming up next because I haven't written it yet, so I guess you'll have to wait and find out.  



	9. Default Chapter Title

Author's note: Again, sorry for the long wait, I've been busy.  
  
Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 9  
  
Fred insisted on leaving for the match early, he wanted to show me some moves. When we got down there, no one was there, so he grabbed his broom, his bat, gave me a kiss on the cheek and was up in the air the next second. He would tell me from the air what he had to do, and that you had to be fast and strong. Then when people started to come, he came down and showed me to the locker rooms.  
  
"Well, what do you think?"  
"Well, you must make an excellent Quidditch player. I mean you know everything about it, and you fit the part for a Beater. You're strong, fast, and you can concentrate real well too."  
"Yeah, I know. Aren't I the greatest?"  
"Oh, Fred. You are full of yourself."  
"Yep. wait a minute...," he grabbed me and started to tickle me when Wood came in.   
  
"You know, Fred, you should really save your energy for the match."  
"I know, but can't I have some fun? I mean you've been pushing us, and I don't think I'll be able to go on if-"  
"Well, I want to win this year. Don't you?"  
"Yeah-"  
"Well, then I think I should push you hard. I don't want to see Slytherin win again. Besides I think we have the best team..." he trailed on and on as more and more players came in.  
  
"Come on the games about to start and I have to show you to your seat. Hop on!"  
"What? Get on the broom? Are you serious?"  
"What? Are you afraid of heights or something?"  
"Well, I don't know, I've never really been high up. I don't know if my father would go for this-"  
"Oh, Violet. Come on, live a little."  
"I do," I lowered my voice, "what about our midnight strolls? Huh?"  
"Okay, that's one thing, but that's all-"  
"That's not true, I used to duel with Severus-"  
"Really? Who would win?"  
"Oops, no one's suppose to know that. Please don't say anything to anyone, especially Severus?"  
"You know I won't, but who would win?"  
"Well, we never really ever got to finish because someone would always find us."  
"Oh. Well, you'd better hurry up and decide if you're going to trust me to take you up there, because the match is about to start."  
"Umm, all right."  
  
I got on the broom and he flew me up to one of the top rows. It was fun being in the air and having the wind blow through your hair. I wish I could have stayed with him longer. "See, that wasn't so bad. Now after the match I'll come and get you so you don't have to walk all the way down there. Okay?"  
"Okay, could we do this more often?"  
"What? Fly?"  
"Yeah, it was fun!"  
"You are weird, but I like yeh. Come to the practices and we will."  
"Okay, but I think you might want to get down there..." Wood was yelling up at us even though we couldn't hear him. "Yeah, see yeh," and he was off.   
  
I could see that Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean had made a sign that read, Potter for President. Then out came the players. The match went quickly through until Harry was in trouble. Hermione and the gang had noticed too, along with the crowd eventually, that Harry's broom was acting strange and trying to kick him off. I reached in my robes for my wand, but it wasn't there. I had forgotten that it was taken away and a spell had been cast so I couldn't use any magic at all.   
  
I was looking in the crowd now for who was doing this, but I was to late. Hermione had already gotten up and was looking for the person who was doing this. I saw Quirrel staring at Harry for a split second, but then he was on the floor from Hermione knocked him over. She had shot fire at Severus, but why at Severus? He would never do that. I know he wouldn't stoop that low, or would he?  
  
Then I saw Harry on the ground with something gold in his hand. The Snitch! He got it, they won. Then over came Fred to get me down there to see Harry. "Harry are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you feel okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
"That's good. I can't believe we won." I gave Harry the biggest hug, and Fred gave me this look that said, you've-never-hugged-me-like-that-before. When I pulled away from Harry he had this look of disgust on his face, but before I got a chance to say anything we went to Hagrid's hut and got some tea.  
  
"It was Snape, Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."  
"Rubbish. Why would Snape do a thing like that?"  
"I'll have agree with Hagrid on this one. I don't see Severus doing a thing like that." All three of them looked at each other, and Harry said, "I found out something about him, and you." He had pointed to me. "Snape tried to passed get that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him, and she was fixing it up for him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding, and she wants it to."  
  
Hagrid had dropped the tea pot and said, "How did you know about Fluffy?"  
"Fluffy?"  
"Yeah-he's mine-bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year- I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"  
"Yes?"  
"Now, don't ask me anymore, that's top secret, that is."  
"But Snape and Violet are trying to steal it."  
  
"I am not, I was helping Severus with his wound because I owe him for something he did for me. Plus he had been nice to me, but now I know the reason why..."  
"Why then? Your lying, you wanted to get on his sweet side so that you could-"  
"Don't you dare think that just because you saw one little thing. There's a lot that goes on in that castle, and I know just about all of it. That's why Severus was being so nice, he...."  
"He what?"  
  
"Ron, isn't it obvious?"  
"No, what?"  
"Snape wanted her help."  
  
"Look I've had enough o' this. Yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous, and Violet here shouldn' 'ave told yeh what she said. You forget what was just said, and that dog and what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel-"  
"Aha! So, there's someone named Nicolas Flamel is there?" Hagrid was furious that he couldn't keep a secret.  
  
Potions class was very cold, since it was winter and I decided to go back. Severus never said anything, he was still ashamed of what he did. One day Malfoy said in Harry's direction, "I do feel sorry for all the people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."   
"Really Malfoy? Then when will you be signing up?" The class started to laugh, and Severus told them to, "Stop laughing."  
  
Everyone was getting really excited about Christmas, and I was glad that the Weasley's and Harry had to stay for Christmas, that's how I wanted it. It would be fun, although I wish Hermione could have stayed.  
  
Fred and I had so much fun, we got into a snowball fight with some of his friends. Laid by the fire in my room so no one would notice us hugging. Most importantly, we played all sorts of jokes with George and Lee. Mostly the were on Quirrel, even though I was against it. Then Christmas morning came and there were presents around my bed. I didn't have an owl originally because I could send them myself, but when my magic was taken away I got Allura. She's my snowy white owl, only she's not all white. She has a mysterious purple dot on her head, but it makes her unique and beautiful. That's why I choose her.   
  
I got some clothes from just about everyone, clothes that I had been wanting. Some candy from Minerva to fatten me up, as she would say. A note from both my father and Fred. My father's not read:   
Dear Violet,   
I know I've been a little well, strict with you. You must understand that it's for the best. You have been very good lately, but I wish to give you my present in person. I hope you like it. Come see me when you are done opening your presents.  
Love,   
Your father  
Well, I can't wait to see what he has for me. Now Fred's note:  
My Love,   
He's so silly  
I have something very special for you, but I want to show it you tonight, I will explain later. I hope you like it, and I'm sure I will love your present. I've had a lot of fun with you and I can't wait until the day when your father will let you date, even though we already are, so I can let the world know how much I love you. Can't wait to see you.  
Love,   
Fred  
He always had a soft heart, now I got to really see it. Now I was on my way to see my father, but then in came five more presents. One from Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, and oh my Severus. Harry gave me a picture of all four us together, that I really liked and wanted. Ron gave me some things from Zonko's, which I've been wanting really bad. Hermione got a book on the history of the Dark Arts, I want to find out more about what Voldemort was doing. Hagrid sent me a flute and a note:  
Dear Violet,   
I would have sent you the unicorn thing you wanted, but I couldn't catch any. I hope you like the flute. I made one for Harry too. See you at the feast tonight.  
Hagrid  
I loved the flute and wanted to play it at the moment, but father would have gotten mad. last was the present from Severus. It was big, and when I pulled it out, I gasped at what it was. Then a note fell out:  
Dear Violet,   
I'm sorry for what I did, but you have to admit when someone can help why not ask. Especially if they're a lot smarter and powerful then you are. I hope this will make up for what I did, if not then I think you might like it. By the way, I told you're father about you and Fred.  
Severus  
What? He told my father? If he did then my father would have been in here already yelling at me. I just hate Severus, I don't think this dress will make up for it. Maybe the other thing, but not him telling. This dress is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It looks like an invisibility cloak, but it's periwinkle. I love it, and I can't believe it's mine.  
  
Well, I got up extra early, but my father should be up now. So I headed over to his room, and he let me in. We talked for a while about things and then he gave me this present. "Your mother left it in my possession to keep for you when I was able to give it to you. So, here it is." It was my parents wedding rings. They were beautiful, and I knew that I would keep them for my wedding day. "Now time for my present. I'm giving you anything, but since I've been really busy lately, and I haven't spent that much time with you. So, I'm going to take you on a trip, anywhere that you want to go. When you know where, I'll set up a date, and we'll go. Okay?"  
"Yeah, that's sounds wonderful. Has Severus told you anything lately?"  
"Yes actually. We need to talk about this." My heart was pounding, Severus really did tell. "You shouldn't go around playing jokes on Professor Quirrel."  
"Oh, is that all you wanted. I'll stop, I promise."  
"That's good, that solves that problem. Well, you might want to go with you're friends, so get a move on."  
"Thanks daddy." I gave a big hug and was off. I was still in my night dress when I left, but I don't care, who's going to see me?  
I went into the Gryffindor common room, then headed towards the boys dormitories where Harry and Ron were sleeping. I went into the room quietly, turned into a phoenix got a feather that had come of, and started to tickle Harry then Ron, then they both woke up. I had slipped under the bed, and Ron said, "Merry Christmas," and they started opening presents.   
  
My dad had given Harry our father's invisibility cloak and said to use it well. When he was done with the letter, I came out from under the bed, "Merry Christmas guys!"  
"Violet, we're in our-"  
"I know, so am I, we're even, okay?"  
"Oh, nice pj's."  
"Thanks. You too."  
  
"Merry Christmas, wait, what are you doing here, Violet?" said Fred and George as they barged into the room.  
"What? Can't I come and see my friends on this fine Christmas morning?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hey look-Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!" Fred and George were wearing some sweaters too, only they had their initials on them. "Harry's is better than ours, though. She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."  
"Well, I didn't get one. Why?"  
"Sorry, I guess I forgot to tell mum that we were friends with you. She probably thinks that you're stuck-up." Everyone is staring at Ron for this remark. "What? She always thinks that pretty rich girls are stuck-up."  
"Ron, did you have to say that?"  
"Well, it's true."  
  
"Why aren't you wearing yours Ron?" George interrupts. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."  
"I hate maroon."  
"You haven't got a letter on yours. I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid-we know we're called Gred and Forge."  
"What's all this noise? Violet! What are you-"  
"She's here to have fun with us. Look- P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry got one, and Violet, well, she didn't get one, but if she did she'd be wearing hers."  
"I- don't- want-"  
"And you're not sitting with the prefects either Christmas is a time for family."  
"Bye guys, bye Violet."  
"Bye."  
  
The Christmas feast was fun and wonderful. There was tons of food, and my father and I had swapped the prizes because we usually got the same things. I got some more Dungbombs, and I knew when I was going to use them. Then when Fred was done, both of us looked at each other and we left together.  
  
He took me to a statue and I said, "Fred where are we-"  
"Shhhhh. You'll see when we get there, now close your eyes." I gave him an untrusting look and he said, "Oh come on, you can trust me." So, I closed my eyes he put a blind fold on, he said something, and lead me into a tunnel. We walked for a very long time then he picked me and went through a door to the side of us.  
  
Then he put me down and let go of my hand. "Fred where are you?" Silence. "Fred, this isn't funny." Silence. "Fred?" Something touched my arm and I was about to take the blind fold off when the thing went away and Fred was there. "Okay, take it off." I took it off really fast and I just stood there looking at where I was.  
  
Endnote: I know she didn't tell Harry yet, but you'll just have to wait.  



	10. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All the HP stuff belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 10  
  
"This is-"  
"Hogsmeade!"  
"Oh so you've been here before. Well, then I guess we should go back. I wanted it to-"  
"Fred, my father just made a stop here, I don't know what's here."  
"Oh, okay then, let's go." We went to all of the shops, but I loved Zonko's the most. It got late so we decided to go back. He was very tired when we were back in the castle, so he went to bed. But I decided to stay up because I was too hyper. I wanted to go to my favorite room, the one with the mirror.  
  
Once I got to there, the door was open a little, and I heard a noise come from inside. I crept slowly in, when I saw that it was, "Harry? What are you doing here?"  
"Violet? I... erm... I was just-"  
"Trying out the invisibility cloak, I know, I can see it. What do you see in the mirror?"  
"Oh, how did you know?"  
"I've been here a lot."  
"I see my family, but there's one that's standing next to my parents in a black cloak. I guess it's my sister."  
"You see her face?"  
"No, I just see a person in a black cloak that's looking down that looks sad. What do you see?"  
"Oh, er... I see my life as it was. Well, I'd better go, see you later. Oh, Harry, be careful." He smiled and I left.   
  
Harry stormed into the common room while Hermione and Ron were playing chess, and I was watching them. Harry sat down and Ron, made a comment for him not to speak, but I wanted to know what Harry had to say. "Harry, are you okay? What's wrong?" Then he went on to tell us about Severus becoming referee.   
  
"Don't play."  
"Say you're ill."  
"What? Why? I'm telling you it's not Severus that you should be concerned about."  
"Then who?"  
"Well, I don't know, but-"  
"See? Pretend to break your leg Harry."  
"Really break your leg." said Ron  
"I can't, there isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."  
  
In came Neville with his legs stuck together. Everyone started to laugh, except for Hermione and me. She got up and did the countercurse. Then we all lectured him to stand up to Malfoy. "You're worth twelve of Malfoy. The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where is Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin." Neville smiled, and I gave Harry a hug as Neville left. "Harry that was very nice," I told him.   
  
"I've found him!" Harry whispered.  
"Who?" I asked.  
"Nicolas Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere-"  
"I can't believe that you guys are actually looking for him. He's an interesting guy, you know, from what he's done, and he's pretty humble."  
"What did he do?" Ron asked.  
"It says here.." Harry went on reading the card. Then Hermione got up and said, "Stay here!"  
  
When she came back she had a book in her hands and started looking for something frantically. The boys had no idea what the Sorcerer's Stone was, so she gave them the book to read. "See?" she said when they were done. "Just for the record, I didn't tell you anything. Got that, so don't go blaming it all on me."   
"Oh Violet, we know you didn't say anything."  
"Good. Well, I'm getting tired, good night."  
"Good night."  
  
This time, at the Quidditch match, I sat with my father who came to watch. The game had started quickly, and ended quickly. Before I knew it, I was being escorted to Harry by my father to congratulate him. That was the shortest game ever.  
  
I walked into Hagrid on my way to the Library and he told me to meet him at his hut later. I saw that he was carrying some books, books on dragons. Then I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the Library. "Hey guys," I said. "Hi. You wouldn't know what else is guarding the-"  
"Shhhhh. You're not suppose to know, you'll get me into serious trouble."  
"Yeah we know, but do you know?"  
"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you so give it up."  
"Fine, do you know what Hagrid's up to?"  
"I can guess by his books, and his love of dangerous animals, that he's got a-" I lowered my voice, "dragon."  
"Really? I don't think he would do that."  
  
When we went to Hagrid's hut, we found out that he really did have a dragon. Not only did we find out, but Malfoy did too. We had to get rid of the dragon, and Ron has a brother who works with dragons so we sent him a letter, and he said he would do it. All we had to do was wait until Saturday. It was agreed that I wouldn't help because if I got into any more trouble that I wouldn't see anyone until I was thirty. Ron got bit by Norbert and because he refused to go to the nurse it got bad. Ron went eventually, so Hermione and Harry had to carry Norbert to the tower.  
  
One problem was that Malfoy had asked to borrow a book from Ron and Ron left the letter from Charlie in the book. Now Malfoy knew what was going on and would surely get them into trouble, and he did too. When they were coming back from letting Norbert go, they forgot to put on the cloak so they were seen by Minerva and had 150 points taken away from Gryffindor, and were sent to detention.  
  
One thing I shouldn't have done was get up and try to help them. I got up and was about to go when my father caught me. He asked, "Where are you going?"   
"Oh, er... to get a glass of water, I'm thirsty."  
"Oh, I see. Why don't I go get you one? You shouldn't be out of bed anyway, what did I tell you?"  
"That if I need something ask you first."  
"Right. Did you do that?"  
"No."  
"So, you will be punished because you've been out of bed before. You will have detention, but it will be with Hagrid. I'm being kind, so you go to bed and I'll go get your water."  
"Okay." Great, I had detention, but when I found out that I would be spending it with Harry and Hermione I felt better.  
  
Well, detention time came and we had to meet Argus in the entrance hall. Argus looked quite pleased, but there was Malfoy right next to him. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"  
"I got into trouble. What are you doing here? I wouldn't expect The headmaster's daughter to get into trouble."  
"He's even harder on me than he is on anyone else, but at least my father cares."  
"My father cares, it's just that he's-"  
"Enough of this, let's get going."  
  
Filch took us to the Forbidden Forrest and there was Hagrid. Hagrid told us what we were going to be doing. He said that we were going to find the unicorn that was bleeding, but we had to split up into two groups. "I want fang," said Malfoy. "All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward. So me, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, Violet an' Fang'll go the other." He told us what to do if we get into trouble, or if we find it.  
  
Malfoy was being an idiot the whole time. He was going on about how he had almost been attacked by a werewolf, but had managed to scare it away, and he went on and on about this kind of stuff. Then he stopped and scared Neville, who sent sparks up. I hit Malfoy really hard for that. Then Hagrid came and I told him what Malfoy did and Harry switched places with Neville.   
We finally found the unicorn after about a half an hour. But something came out of the bushes and started to drink the blood. This must have been someone desperate for life because you never drink unicorns blood. Malfoy screamed and ran with Fang behind him. The figure came towards Harry and I and Harry fell clutching his head in pain. I went over to Harry asking if he was all right and to try and protect him. I didn't need to protect him because there was a centaur that came and scarred the figure away.   
  
"Are you two all right?"  
"Yes- thank you- what was that?" asked Harry. The centaur just starred at Harry then at me. "You are the Potter boy, and you're Violet P-"  
"I'm Violet Dumbledore, the headmaster's daughter."  
"Oh, I see. The forest is not safe at this time- especially for you two. Can you both  
ride? My name is Firenze." Then some more centaurs came out and they got into an argument. Then we left and Harry started to ask questions, but stopped when Firenze didn't answer. Then he stopped and answered, but asking questions. Harry soon figured out what I didn't want him to. That Voldemort wanted the stone and he's probably here. I knew that someone was helping him, but I couldn't figure out who. I just needed some kind of clue.  
  
Exam week came and it was the easiest thing, but I couldn't show them that I could do the trick, but they said I could most likely do it. I spent the last day with Fred because I couldn't find Harry, Hermione, and Ron. So, that night I decided to go visit them. Then they came out of the common room just pulling the cloak over their heads. "What are you guys doing now?"  
"We're going to get the stone. Now move."  
"Wait a second, do you honestly think that you know what's in there?"  
"Well, Hagrid said that each of the teachers put enchantments in there to protect it."  
"Yeah, well, do you know what those are?"  
"No."  
"I do, I'm just not sure what order they're in. Besides what are you going to do to stop me?"  
"All right, but I don't know if you'll fit."  
"Well, we could try." So, I got under the cloak and I just barely fit.  
  
Once we got there Harry played the flute that Hagrid had made him and Ron and Hermione went to go open the trapdoor. Then when Harry was going to jump into the darkness, I remembered I had to send a letter to my father telling him that the meeting was fake so he could get back earlier. I told them and went to go send the letter, and I came back as fast as I could with my own flute. I played while going to the door and jumping down. Since I knew what lay ahead it was easy. Then I got to where Ron was and he told me that he had been taken out and I knew that Harry and Hermione were probably already to the last one. So, I argued with the chess pieces that I needed to get by, and won eventually. Then as I was opening the door, Hermione came through and told me that Harry had already gone through the door to where the stone was.  
  
Once I got to Severus' enchantment, the things I needed were gone. So, using logic I added three of the poisoned ones together and a little of the wine, something that I learned from a book. I drank a little of it and it went from hot to cold to freezing, and I stepped through the door. When I got inside I saw a person standing backwards and there was Voldemort. "You! What? Who? I knew it was Quirrel, the coward. Harry are you all right? Harry?"   
  
Quirrel had tried to get Harry, but he couldn't touch him for some reason, and then he backed off, and my father was there. When I turned around to see Voldemort and Quirrel all I saw was Quirrel on the floor, very weak and Voldemort had left him.   
  
After my father was done talking to Harry, I got to go see him. "Harry! Oh, I'm so glad you're all right!" I was hugging him very tightly, and he said, "Violet. Violet! I can't breath!"  
"Oh, sorry. Are you feeling all right? How's your head? Does your scar still hurt?"  
"I'm fine, my head hurts a little though."  
"That's good- what your head hurts? I should go get Poppy-"  
"No you don't need to get her, I'm fine."  
"Are you sure? Because I want you better."  
"I'm fine, I promise."  
"Okay, I have to go, my father said I'm in trouble for going down there, and telling you stuff."  
"Oh, yeah he told me about that. I told him we figured it out on our own."  
"Oh, thank you very much. Now all I get yelled at for is trying to save you."   
  
So, I went to my father and it turns out I wasn't in trouble. He wanted to talk to me about why Voldemort can't touch Harry, but he could touch me. "Violet, since he can touch you, you had better watch yourself. He can do anything he wants with you, so I'd want to watch out for myself rather than Harry."  
"You want me to just let my brother die? I don't think so. If he's any where near Voldemort I will help him and there is nothing you can say to stop me." He didn't argue with me about that.  
  
It was now the ending feast, and the point change had been announced. The cheering was deafening and I had to cover my ears instead of cheering. Then dinner came and went, and now everyone was leaving. I had to go up to my room to go get something, but I saw a note on my bed. It said:  
My dear Violet,  
It must be from Fred, I thought.  
I tried to rescue you, but Quirrel was slow and an idiot. Don't worry I will be back for you, be ready. Next time I will get Harry Potter, and we can be together forever.  
Love,   
Voldemort  
  
Endnote: Well, that's the end of year one, next year two. Well, as soon as I can find it...  



	11. Default Chapter Title

Authors note: Sorry for the long wait, my nephew lost the book.  
  
Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 11  
  
During the summer I helped my father, went to Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and organized an All Joke Day. My father loved the idea, and so did a few of the other teachers, but Minerva and Severus didn't really like the idea. I said it was to have fun and relax, but they said it would just be more work. So, me and my father organized it, and told everyone the rules the day before we would do this.  
  
First you had to have a partner, and this would make a team. Then two teams are called to play against each other. Those two teams will play as many jokes as they can in the time given then at the end of the day we all take a picture together. We had so much fun, and so did Minerva and Severus even though they tried to hide it. Then school came.  
  
When father told me how Harry and Ron had arrived, I had to stop myself from laughing. "Violet, it's not funny."  
"I know, I'm sorry, hehehe, sorry."   
"You know, Violet, I bet that you would have been with them, and it would have been your idea," said Severus.  
"I wouldn't have thought of it, but it was clever."  
"Of course, but you would have gone along, being the trouble-maker that you are." I just wished that Severus would shut up, he did eventually though.   
  
The next morning, Ron and Harry came in the Great Hall with smiles on their faces. My guess was that everyone had told them how cool their entrance was, and that they got off easy. Then in came the mail, and Ron's owl crashed into Hermione's bowl and milk went everywhere. I went back to eating, but Severus said, "Oh, I see Mr. Weasley got something from his mother."  
"What?"  
"I'll tell you after-"  
"Tell me now."  
"Just cover your ears."  
"Why?" Then a loud voice sounded and I covered my ears. When it was over, I took my hands off my ears and Severus said, "That's why."  
  
"What was that?"  
"That was a Howler. It's sent went someone is angry with the other. I don't really approve of them-"  
"I wonder why. Did your mother send you those a lot?"  
"Only once, but it was horrible." I laughed at the thought of him getting one of those. Then it was off to double Herbology.  
  
I went down there sort off late, because I was gloating at how me and Hagrid won the Joke Day contest. "Next year I'll beat you don't worry," he would always say. On my way there I saw Gilderoy Lockhart. I hated him so much, during the summer he came over on request from father and he wouldn't stop talking to me. "Well, I see that I'm not the only good-looking one here," or sometimes he would say, "Oh, there she is. Violet, Violet dear, oh look at how much we look alike. Both of us have the best smile, now don't you go and try to beat me in winning the Best Smile contest." I tried to avoid him by going the other way, but it never worked. "Oh look, there's Violet smile for everyone. Oh, look don't we look like twins. Well, I'll let you go to class, don't bring to much attention to yourself, although with people like us it's hard isn't it, Violet?"   
  
It went on like this forever. Every day, there he was. Every time I turned the corner, "Oh Violet, my twin." I just wanted to wrap my fingers around his throat and- never mind. As days went on, I got used to smiling all the time, posing with him, and listening to his dumb stories that were so over exaggerated. I was going to kill him at any second, and school had just barely started. I asked father if he could do something about it and he said that he would try.   
  
I hadn't talked to Fred at all because I was always with Lockhart. Then I decided I would ditch Lockhart and walk to Quidditch practice trying to avoid him. It worked, I made it to the Quidditch field without running into him. I got there before anyone else so I decided to wait for Fred in the changing rooms because it was cold. Wood was the first person in there. "Oh, hey Violet. What are ya doing here?"  
"Oh, I'm going to watch you guys practice, I need to get away from Lockhart."  
"I thought you were suppose to call him Gilderoy?"  
"Would you want to call him by his first name?"  
"Well, it's proper."  
"That's my point."  
"Oh, well, he's an adult, but he's our Professor so..." he trailed off and in walked just about everybody. Alicia, Katie, Angelina, and Fred and George. "Oh, hey Violet," said everybody, but Fred.   
  
"Hi, I'm to good for everyone else but Gilderoy Lockhart."   
"Fred what is up with you?"  
"I'm surprised you even knew about this practice. What are you doing here any way, I thought we weren't good enough for you and-"  
"Fred that is enough. Why are you acting like this? I've wanted to spend time with my friends, but Lockhart would drag me here and there, tell me his stupid stories over and over. He would take pictures of us together smiling. Do you think I enjoy that? How could you even think that I'm like that," he opened his mouth to say something when Harry walked in. "No Fred, I don't want to hear it. Fine, I'll leave all of you alone."   
  
I went out and slammed the door as hard as I could. I was so mad, not at Fred but at Lockhart and myself. I had all of this anger inside and I let it out on the one I should have smiled and laughed with. "Violet! Violet wait up." Fred had flown in front of me picked me up and went up into the air. "Violet, I'm sorry for the way I acted. It's just that, well-"  
"What?"  
"I get nervous when other guys look at you, Igetjelus."  
"What? I couldn't here that last part."  
"I get jealous. I don't want to lose you-"  
"Fred, you have nothing to be jealous over. I'm not going to like anyone but you. Do you understand? I'm yours and no one else's."  
"Well, then hold on!"  
  
I held on to the broom as tight as I could. He did all these tricks and twists, and then let me down when everyone started to come out. "There, was that a good apology?" he asked as he started to fix my hair. "Oh yeah!" I said with the biggest smile on my face, "Oh yeah." My hair was all puffed up, it looked as if I had been electrocuted. I saw a first year up in the stands and waved, he blushed and waved back. Then I saw Hermione and Ron, so I went to go sit with them.  
  
"Is it over yet Violet?"  
"No they haven't even started. Oh that looks good." They had toast and marmalade with them. "Oh, how come you weren't at breakfast?"  
"I was trying to ditch Lockhart."  
"Why? I would- umm, never mind," said Hermione. Then the team came down and said that the Slytherin team was coming.  
  
By the time I got there they were showing the Gryffindor team their shiny new brooms that Lucius Malfoy had bought them. I interrupted after Flint, "Of course, I should have known. Luscious believes that since their family doesn't have any talent that they should use money instead. That's why he's so rich." Malfoy was red with anger and the Gryffindor team was laughing. Ron and Hermione had just come and Ron asked what was going on.  
  
"Perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them." Now the Slytherins were laughing. "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." I had heard this term before, and knew it was bad. I reached for Malfoy to kill him, but Ron had tried something and it hit him instead. The Slytherins were laughing at Ron from him belching up slugs.   
  
While the Gryffindors were checking on Ron I ran at Malfoy and punched him really hard then another fight broke out, and me and Malfoy were in the middle. I stole his wand and performed a spell that forced everyone back. It sent everyone flying and before the Gryffindor team landed I stopped them so they would land safely on the ground.  
  
The Slytherin team hit the ground hard. They weren't hurt, and the shock made them all look at me with stunned eyes. Then Flint said, "I- I- I thought that you c-c-couldn't perform magic." I stood there silent with Malfoy's wand in my hand. "Not with my wand, but with someone else's. Malfoy you tell your father that he should watch out for you because when I see you ever do something like that again, I will do more than just start s fight with you. If you doubt how much power I have ask your father, he'll tell you what I've done."  
  
I left after I said that, and went to Hagrid's hut because I knew that was where they went.  
I walked in and Harry and Ron said together, "Speaking of trouble."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You got in a fight with Malfoy, his father will surely be after you for that."  
"You really think so huh? I seemed to think differently."  
"I don' think so Violet. Yeh know how Lucius Malfoy is, he'll be on yer back befor' yeh know it."  
"Well, I'll tell you all this much, Lucius Malfoy won't be doing anything to me because he knows better."  
"Why-"  
"I'm not going to tell you anything, so don't bother asking. Ron if you're okay, I'll be on my way to face my father."  
"Good luck."  
"Nice knowing you."  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
So, I left Hagrid's and of course I ran into Lockhart on my way to my father. "Oh Violet, there's my twin. Smile now, that's better. Your father wants to talk to you about what happened, I think I softened him up a bit. Come with me I'll take you." So, now I was going to my father in a bad mood, and I was sure that he would punish me really bad.  
  
"Ahhhh, Violet. I just received a letter from Mr. Malfoy, he's on his way. Now I understand that Mr. Draco Malfoy told me a story a bit for from the truth, would you please tell me what happened." So, I told him the entire thing and he said, "I see, so Mr. Malfoy should be punished too. But from what you've told me, he already has. Now I will let Mr. Lucius Malfoy give you your punishment. Sound fair?"  
"Yeah I guess." How perfect was this? Someone scarred to death of me was going to give me a punishment. I knew that it wouldn't be that bad, since if it was I would later get him back even worse.  
  
"Hello, Dumbledore and," gulp, "Violet." he bowed a little then saw the look on my face that clearly said what-are-you-doing, and stopped. "I came as soon as I could, and I understand that my son said something he shouldn't have. Dumbledore, I must ask if we could speak in private."  
"Yes of course. Violet?" I left but gave Lucius a look that made him pale. I stood outside the door, and waited until my father called me back in. "So, Lucius has a punishment for you. You must apologize to his son, and to the team. That is your punishment."  
"Awwwww, but-"   
"No you have to. I think he's being rather nice, so you will do it. Go now."  
"Well, Dumbledore. I'll be on my way to approve of this apology, and then leave."  
"Very well, good bye."  



	12. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 12  
  
Lucius stayed behind me like he was trained to do. "Please don't do that."  
"What my queen?"  
"Don't walk behind me, and don't call me queen."  
"Yes, my- Violet."  
"Better."  
  
We arrived at the Slytherin front and Lucius called for his son. "Yes father?"  
"Violet would like to apologize to you."  
"Is that her punishment father? But that's nothing-"  
"Draco, that is her punishment, and don't upset her."  
"I'm sorry Draco."  
"Very well, now Draco go get the Slytherin team."  
"Yes father."  
  
"You haven't told Draco about me have you?"  
"No my queen, Violet, I haven't and don't intend to unless you would like me to."  
"No, no. I don't want anyone to know until I'm ready to come out with it."  
"Very well, I will let the others know."  
"Huh? Oh, very good."  
"Yes you wanted us?"  
"Yes my- Violet here would like to say something."  
"I'm sorry to all of you."  
"Is that all your making her do?"  
"Yes! Now go back into your common room."  
  
Nothing really happened until Halloween night when my father was sent up to the halls where the students were. There was writing on the wall - THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE. Oh no, I've heard of this chamber but from who? Then my father grabbed my arm and took me away with him and the other four.  
  
We went into Lockhart's room because it was the closest. While my father, Minerva, and Severus examined Mrs. Norris, Lockhart was going on about what was wrong. It was ruining my concentration on where I've heard about the chamber and why it wasn't a good idea. "Lockhart, could you please keep your idea's to yourself, I'm trying to concentrate."  
"Well, Violet, you shouldn't keep good idea's to yourself. Please share what you think with the rest of us, even though I've probably said it already."  
"Just please be quiet."  
  
Then my father said that she wasn't dead. Of course, it was something that froze things. I knew I knew it from somewhere. Filch was now blaming it on Harry. "Oh Argus please, the only person who could have done something like that would be me-"  
"Aha, so you're admitting to it."  
"No, I've been in the Great Hall the entire time and before that with Minerva. I wouldn't dream of touching Mrs. Norris, you know I love her."  
"Well, then Harry did it, he knows I'm a- I'm a Squib!"  
"I never touched Mrs. Norris! And I don't even know what a Squib is."  
  
"If I may speak, Headmaster. Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time, but we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?" They went into explanation, and Severus hit them questions that I knew they wouldn't answer with him there.  
  
I knew what Severus was getting at and Minerva got to tell him off before I could say anything. Then my father agreed with her, then said that Mrs. Norris could be cured, and Lockhart of course, volunteered to make the potion, but Severus argued that he was the potions master. "You may go," my father told them. "Violet do you have anything to say?"  
"I bet she does, she always knows what's going on-"  
"In fact I do, Severus. I don't think that was a spell that made Mrs. Norris frozen-"  
"Of course it was, and you performed it."  
"I told you Argus, I didn't do it, I love Mrs. Norris. Get over it. As I was saying, it was something other than a person. I'm not sure what, so can I go now."  
"One more thing, do you now who might have written the message? I'm sure a person did that."  
"Well, of course a person did, I think it was the heir of Slytherin."  
"All right thank you."  
  
Life was boring and the fact that I couldn't figure out anything was driving me crazy. Harry, Ron and Hermione told me everything, and they seem to think that it's Malfoy who's the heir, but I don't think so. Well, it was time for the Quidditch match and it was raining. This bludger wouldn't stop attacking Harry, and it hit him in the elbow. I knew at once that it broke his arm, and that he was going to catch the snitch with his other arm soon, so I headed towards the bottom.   
  
By the time I got there Lockhart had already tried to fix his broken arm, and Ron and Hermione were helping him to the hospital wing. I stayed to yell at Lockhart for thinking he could fix it, and that he didn't send him up to the hospital wing first. Then I laughed at Flint yelling at Malfoy for not seeing the snitch right next to him. Then I headed up there with the Gryffindor team, and was escorted out with the team.  
  
My father had called me that night to the hospital wing. "Yes father?"  
"Violet, there has been another attack. Do you think you can get anything from this?"  
"Well, he wouldn't have gotten a picture of the thing," Minerva shifted uncomfortably, "it would have melted the camera, as you have seen."  
"Who could have done this," Minerva asked.  
"Well, the monster in the chamber. It's been opened, see I told you. What I don't know, is by whom, yet."  
  
"How do you think it was opened?" she asked.  
"I would like to ask you a question, what was Salazar known to do?"  
"Oh, so you think that that has something to do with it?"  
"Yes I do, what about you father?"  
"I agree, but no one has been able to do that since him, so how."  
"Well, whoever can obviously should be it. So, we'll have to-"  
"Dumbledore, last time the person couldn't do that, so that must not be it."  
"I quite agree. Violet, you have good reasoning, but Minerva's right, the last time this happened he couldn't do it."  
  
So, they tried to figure out as much as they could, but I knew that I was right and I still couldn't figure out how I knew all of this. I bet if I could figure who told me, I would know just about everything.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione got the ingredients that they needed to make the Polyjuice Potion to get Malfoy to confess to being the heir. Severus yelled at me after class saying that it was me who put that firework in Goyle's potion. I yelled back saying it wasn't, and that he couldn't prove it was me. About week after that, it was time for Dueling Club. Even though I couldn't do anything, father insisted I go to make sure everything went along smoothly.  
  
Lockhart and Severus were in charge and Lockhart decided that it was best I stand back and watch him so that I would understand the concept. He thought I was there to learn, but Severus knew that I could kill anyone in that room if I wanted to. Severus laughed when Lockhart told me that since I already had looks, I should learn from him how to cast spells. I wanted to curse him so badly right then, but I couldn't.  
  
Severus of course, beat him and Lockhart acted as if it was nothing, and he was defeated on purpose. I gave Severus a look of approval, and he smiled. Then they went to go partner up everyone. Naturally Severus went over to the gang, and split them up. Harry of course went with Malfoy, but I knew it was nothing because Malfoy has no talent. I was focused on watching Harry and Malfoy, Harry was hit with a spell to knock him in the head, Malfoy was hit with a tickling spell, and then Harry was hit with a dancing charm.  
  
Lockhart announced that they should learn to block before they try anything else, and Severus volunteered for Malfoy and Harry to duel in front of everyone. I was quite happy to see Harry and Malfoy duel because I wanted Harry to get Malfoy good. Severus whispered something in Malfoy's ear so, I tried to tell Harry a good curse, but Lockhart stopped me and said, "Don't get to close, you don't want the spells to hit you."  
  
Malfoy performed a serpent spell, and out came a snake. Severus told him not to move and that he would fix, but Lockhart took it into his own hands to fix it. Of course he did something wrong and the snake went towards Justin, and Harry told it to leave him alone. Justin, who should have been happy, was angry and said, "What do you think you're playing at?" Severus went up to Harry and looked at him. "Come on. Move- come on." Ron had pulled Harry, and I went after them with Hermione.  
  
"You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?"  
"I'm a what?"  
"A Parselmouth. You can talk to snakes."  
"I know."  
"Wow, how could you speak it, that's weird."  
"Why's that Violet? Did you know too?"  
"No, it's just that- nothing. How long have you known?"  
"Wait don't change the subject. Why is that weird? Why don't you tell us stuff that you know? I mean, we are your friends right?"  
"Well, yeah, but-"  
"Well, then we have the right to know at least some of the stuff you know," Ron was obviously not going to give up arguing over this, and Harry and Hermione wanted to know too.   
  
"All right, all right, just don't say anything nobody knows. I speak Parselmouth too."  
"What? How?"  
"That I certainly cannot tell you. There's only a few people that know that secret, and they know if they tell what will happen to them."  
"Come on tell us, it's not like we're going to tell."  
"No, this one is not arguable. If I tell you this, I'll have to kill you, if you wish to die then..."  
"All right, Harry when did figure this out?" Everything was back to Harry and he learned about what it was, and that it wasn't going to help the fact that everyone thought that he was the heir.  
  
Then another attack came and Harry was at the scene so everyone thought it was Harry for sure. I went into my father's office with Hagrid ready to protest against it not being Harry, but Hagrid beat me to it. My father didn't think it was Harry and I was happy. "Violet," said Harry, "does you're father know?"  
"Know about what? Oh, I kind of forgot to tell you, ummm, I speak Parseltongue."  
"Oh, that's not really that important. Violet you may go to class now."  
"Yes father."  



	13. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 13  
  
Now it was Christmas time, and the three of them would be trying to get Malfoy to confess to something that he didn't know anything about. The feast was wonderful, and Fred and I were the last ones out. I loved the enchanted snow that father made, it was warm and dry and stood out in my hair. Fred took to me to a particular place in the hall and said, "Look up." I looked up and there was mistletoe. Then when I looked at him, he kissed me and we danced to silent music.  
  
On our way out of the Great Hall we ran into Crabbe and Goyle. "Oh, sorry Fred and Violet."  
"Oh, it's- wait you've never said sorry before..."  
"Oh, well, Malfoy insisted we be nice to you."  
"Oh, oh, I see you two go on to Malfoy."  
"We will." When we were all going our separate ways I gave them a thumbs up. It wasn't really Crabbe and Goyle, it was Ron and Harry.  
  
About an hour of talking to Fred and George, and planning more mischief, Harry and Ron came into the common room. "Hey Harry, hi Ron, where's Hermione?"  
"Oh, uh, we'll tell you later."  
"Oh, Fred, George, I'm going to go talk to them okay?" "All right..."   
"So, what's wrong with her?"  
"Well you know how we were going to turn into three Slytherins?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well she got the wrong hair she got-"  
"Animal hair, what kind?"  
"A cat, she's in the hospital wing right now."  
"Oh, let's go see her."  
"We already did-"  
"I'll just say that I need to see the people who were attacked, and then say I want to see Hermione when I see her."  
"What about us?"  
"You've already seen her remember?"  
"Fine we'll wait for you."  
  
I visited her in there, and she wasn't that bad at all. I told her she would be back to normal in no time. She was complaining that that when school started people would make fun of her. I told her that if she wasn't all better people would think that she was attacked and would be happy to see her when she recovered. Poppy then kicked me out.  
  
After Hermione got out of the hospital wing, Harry and Ron had something to tell us. He told us about the diary of T.M. Riddle. They went on and on about how it was found and that he as here fifty years ago, and that he must have caught the Heir of Slytherin. "Wait, Violet, you know something don't you? Is there anything you don't know about Hogwarts?"  
"Yeah, who this Riddle guy is. I know I've heard that name some where, but where?"  
"I just told you, on the trophy."  
"No, I've heard it somewhere else. Along time ago, when I little, but from who? Who is he?"  
"Well, I don't know where you've heard it from, but when you remember tell us." said Hermione. "Yeah, I will."  
  
Now it was Valentines Day and Lockhart took the day into his own hands. Everything was pink in the Great Hall and Lockhart was in a particularly good mood. When I got to my seat Lockhart said, "Oh look, there's Violet. You know Violet, I've gotten about 43 cards so far, I bet that you might get a bit too. Not as much as me of course, but a lot more than maybe Professor Snape here." Both Severus and I gave him a murderous look, and he backed off.  
  
All that day, I got cards and not one was from Fred. I was beginning to think he didn't want to send me one and was happy that he didn't. I didn't want anymore cards, it seemed as though every boy in the school sent me one. Even though I got twenty, it seemed like the cards would never end. Then Harry got a musical card, and it was a big deal too.  
  
I had tried to get Fred and George to stop singing the song that Harry had gotten, but they did it any way. Harry, quite upset, went up to his dorm and said he was going to look at the diary. Later, he came down with Ron to explain what was going on. He said that the diary or Tom Riddle was talking to him and he had told Harry everything.  
  
"Oh, please. Do you all really think that Hagrid would do something like that? Personally I think Riddle's not telling the whole truth."  
"I think that all of those cards have gone to your head." Then there was silence.   
"Well, Ron if that's what you think, then why do you always ask for my opinion? That's what everyone does. Violet, what do you think about this? or Violet how do you do this? There's always something someone wants cleared and if I tell them they're wrong what happens? They say I'm loony and I don't know anything-"  
"All right, maybe you're right."  
"Thank you."   
  
Then I got aggravated at trying it figure out who Tom Riddle was and that they didn't think I was right. So, I went on to go talk to Fred and George about making mischief and they said that they had I great idea, but I didn't like the looks on their faces. They went over to Harry, Ron and Hermione and told them something then got me and went into an empty classroom.  
  
"All right here's the plan..."  
"No way, I'm not going to do that. It'll never work and we'll get caught. I don't want to be thrown out of Hogwarts-"  
"It'll work, we've got everything worked out. Come on. Please, it'll be great, we'll get him back for everything he's done."  
"Well, I don't know...."  
"Come on."  
"Well, okay, but if we get caught what are we going to tell my father?"  
"That we forced you to do it."  
"You did, all right let's go not to far though."  
  
So, listening to where Peeves was, we went to the classroom where he was throwing chalk at a board. "All right are you ready?"  
"Yeah, let's go." Fred and I sneaked into the classroom while George stood watch. "All right Violet there's no one in here, come my sweetie pie." Then he grabbed me and kissed me. Peeves, thinking that we didn't see him, went from being invisible to yelling, "STUDENTS KISSING! STUDENTS KISSING!" and floated through the walls.   
  
The three of us ran back into the common room, and started laughing while trying to catch our breath. About ten minutes later, while we were talking about what we would do next, Minerva came into the common room and saw us three and Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting in some chairs by the fire. "All of you come here now." Fred, George and I were trying our best not to smile, but to look confused.  
  
"All right, Peeves said that he saw Violet and Fred kissing. Violet have you two been kissing?"  
"What? That's ludicrous! We've both been in the common room with George the entire time."  
"Is that right George?"  
"Yeah, and you can even ask Harry, Ron and Hermione."  
"Are they telling the truth you three?"  
"Yeah, they've been in there the whole time." they all said together.  
"All right thank you, PEEVES!"  
  
The day before the Quidditch match I had finally decided to take all of the classes that Ron and Harry were, that way I could be with Harry. While Hermione was reading a book, I noticed how pale and tired Ginny looked. She looked worried to, I was about to get up and ask her what was wrong, when Harry and Ron came down and told us that the diary was gone and someone had trashed his room looking for it.  
  
Then when we all on our way to the Quidditch field Harry heard a voice, and then said, "The voice! I just heard it again-didn't you?"  
"Harry- I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!"  
"Wait Hermione! Oh boy, what does she need to understand? Harry I heard it too."  
"What?" The hall was now filled with people, so I had to wait until later to tell them. As soon as everyone was gone, I headed towards the library to find Hermione, but I was to late.   
  
She had been attacked along with a fifth year girl. I called for Minerva and I started to piece everything together. Hermione had known something too, it was a Basilisk that was the monster, and everyone had never been able to see the eyes straight. The mirror is where both of them saw it. Colin through the camera, Nearly Headless Nick was already dead, and Justin saw it through Nick, but Mrs. Norris was a cat. It all fit, but who let it out? The person who wanted the diary, but who was that? Who was always worried when anything about the attacks were mentioned? Oh no.  
  
I hadn't told Minerva about what I knew, but somehow Tom Riddle fitted into this, and if I didn't figure how I couldn't prove my theory. So, I went over everything in my head, but still nothing came. Then about an hour of wondering around the castle my father called me and there was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. "Yes father you wanted me."  
"Yes come with me and Cornelius please." He didn't look so happy.  
  
We went down to Hagrid's hut I sat there staring at the ceiling and thinking about Hagrid going to Azkaban for something he couldn't and didn't do. I was about to yell at Fudge when there was a knock at the door and there appeared Lucius Malfoy. He said that my father had been suspended and that he would have to leave. He never looked at me, and father was getting very angry at this whole thing. I couldn't hold my anger in any more.   
  
"Lucius and Cornelius, I have heard enough of this nonsense. Both of you should leave and stick those pieces of parchment up your-"  
"Violet that's enough of-"  
"Father, they are about to kill all of the muggle-born's and you are going along with this? Well, I'll tell you this much Lucius, you know very well what I'm capable of. If you don't want that to happen to you, I suggest that you march straight back to your mansion!"   
  
At those words he looked so scared that I thought he might run. All he said was, "I'm sorry, but the governors have already signed-"  
"I don't care, I'll go show them a piece of my mind too."  
"Violet, I appreciate your efforts, but I must go. You will still be here, so help keep everything under control."  
"But-" said Hagrid, Cornelius, and I at the same time.  
"No we must go. Let's go Hagrid." Then they were taken away.   
  
Ron and Harry came out from under the cloak, and were almost as angry as I was. "I know Ron, but you heard what my father said, there's nothing we can do."  
"How come you were so calm when we pulled over the cloak?"  
"I can see you even if you're invisible." I said dully.  



	14. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 14  
  
Anger was building up inside of me, and I was hoping that Lucius would back so I could get him good, but since I couldn't even use someone else's wand I would have to fight him the muggle way and he was much bigger than I. Then during potions Malfoy tested this anger, and didn't bother to keep quite about his feelings.  
  
"I always thought Father would be the one who got rid of Dumbledore. I told you he thinks Dumbledore's the worst headmaster the school's ever had. Maybe we'll get a decent headmaster now. Someone who won't want the Chamber of Secrets closed. McGonagall won't last long she's only filling in...."  
  
Harry and Ron glanced over my way and they got a worried look on their faces. My face was glowing red hot, and I was about to jump on Malfoy that second when he said, "Sir! Sir why don't you apply for the headmaster's job?" While Severus was telling him that Dumbledore was going to be back soon, I jumped out of my chair and grabbed Malfoy by the throat. I said to him in an audible whisper, "If you want to live to see my Father come back, I suggest you shut the hell up!"  
  
Severus was to afraid to come save his neck, and everyone was starring at me in shock. Then I said, "Go ahead and tell your father what have had told you, and tell him that next time we meet, it won't be that pleasant. Also mention to him that I'm fed up with him, and that one more thing about my father or muggle-born's and he will get what Caesar Limbol did." Severus looked at me then paled as the bell rang and wanted me to get away from him as soon as possible, he knew what had happened to Limbol.   
  
During the next few days everyone had gotten word of what I did to Malfoy, and what I had said. Harry and Ron stayed away from me until I said something. "Guys why are you avoiding me, and why is everyone else too?"  
"Ahh, well what you said to Malfoy. What did you do to Limbol?"  
"I'm not saying, I'm actually ashamed of it, but those who know are scarred and I like to threaten them if they get me mad, but don't worry I won't ever use it."  
"Well, could you at least give a hint about how bad it is?"  
"Well.... it's a wizards worst nightmare, but that's all I'm saying."  
"Snape knows doesn't he? Did you see how white he went when he heard you say that to Malfoy?"  
"Yeah, he always thought I would never do that, but since I said it he's been very nice to me."  
  
I still couldn't believe what Harry and Ron had done. Gone into the Forbidden Forest without me, or any protection. And to top things off almost got killed by a friend of Hagrid and me. I could have talked to Aragog, but they always insisted on doing things by themselves. Next time I would make sure that I went along to protect them.  
  
The next time would come about a week later, when they decided to go to Moaning Myrtles bathroom. They had finally figured everything out on their own and I had forgotten to tell them because I was more focused on my father leaving and what I was going to do to Lucius.   
  
On our way to the bathroom, we ran into Minerva. Harry lied that we were on our way to go see Hermione, and she started to cry and said it was okay. We went there any way to see her and they found a piece of paper that told them all I knew so I didn't have to tell them anything now.  
  
So, instead of going to the bathroom we went into the teachers lounge to try and find them. Then the teachers came after announcing that students should report to their common rooms immediately. Harry and Ron hid in the closet, to listen to what was going on.  
  
"It has happened, a student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."  
"How can you be sure?" Severus said.  
"The Heir of Slytherin left another message. Right underneath the first one 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'"  
"Who is it? Which student?" asked Madam Hooch.  
"Ginny Weasley."  
"Oh my it all makes sense-" I said.  
"What does?" asked Severus.  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow. This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said...."  
"So sorry- dozed off- what have I missed?" beamed Lockhart as he barged in.   
  
All of the teachers convinced him that he should go defeat the monster since he knew where the Chamber was, and what the monster was. He was shocked and scarred, so he agreed to do it reluctantly. Then when he was gone Minerva continued to tell us that the students would board the train first thing tomorrow.  
  
I went back with Harry and Ron to the Gryffindor common room, and sat there with Fred and George. There was nothing I could really do because I couldn't perform magic, and we would get into trouble if we were wondering around the corridors. But eventually, the three of us decided that we should go let Lockhart know what we knew to help him. I knew that he was probably packing right now, but wanted to do something.  
  
In fact he was packing and he had confessed to not really doing all of those things, and taking credit for it. He said that he had put memory charms on all of those people and that he would have to do the same to all of us. Luckily Harry disarmed him and we dragged him to the bathroom with us.  
  
Moaning Myrtle told us how she died and helped us figure out where the Basilisk might have come from. Harry and Ron looked every where when Harry spotted the spot and tried to tell it to open. "Here, I'll do it." I told to open up, and it opened to reveal a slid. We pushed Lockhart in first then Harry then Ron then me. "Bye Myrtle," I said while going in.  
  
When I got down there Ron helped me up. "You know this place reminds me of somewhere, but where? I still haven't figured out what Riddle has to do with any of this any either." Then we were on our way by the light of Harry's wand. I was next to Harry wanting to get a move on, but had to go slow with the rest of them. "Harry- there's something up there-" Ron said. "Maybe it's asleep," Harry said. "I highly doubt that, I think-" it turned out to be what I thought it was, "it's the snakes skin."  
  
"Blimey," Ron said. Then Lockhart had fallen on his knees. "Get up," Ron said sharply. Then Lockhart dived for Ron, we didn't get there in time, and Lockhart had Ron's broken wand. "The adventure ends here! I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you three tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body- say good-bye to your memories!" He raised the wand and shouted, "Obliviate!"  
  
The spell didn't hit us, but it made the stones come crashing down so I ran with Harry towards the skin, and then a solid rock wall was between Ron and us. "Ron!" Harry shouted. "Are you okay? Ron!"  
"Ron?" I shouted too.  
"I'm here! I'm okay-this git's not, though- he got blasted by the wand-"  
"Ow." it sounded as if Ron had kicked him in the shins. "What know? We can't get through- it'll take ages ...." Ron said. Ron had kicked Lockhart again. Harry was in deep thought then looked at me and we agreed that it was best to go on. "Wait there. Wait with Lockhart. We'll go on... If we're not back in an hour..."  
"Don't worry Ron we'll be fine."  
"I'll try and shift some of this rock, so you can- can get back through. And, Harry-"  
"See you in a bit," Harry said. "Yeah, see ya later."  



	15. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the HP stuf belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 15  
  
We went through the tunnel as if we couldn't speak, not saying a word. There were curves, but the only thing going through my head was how Riddle fitted into all of this. Maybe he didn't, but he had to. Where had I heard that name before? Then when I was going over my life, we reached the end, and Harry said, "Open." The walls opened up and then Harry, who was shaking pretty badly, and I went inside.  
  
I walked a bit ahead of Harry even though I wasn't armed. Then at the end of the room, and at the bottom of a statue of Salazar Slytherin, there was Ginny. I ran up to her, and held her in my arms crying. Harry, seeing who I had in my arms came up too. "Ginny- don't be dead- please don't be dead-"pleaded Harry. For some reason it hit me, I don't know how I knew but I knew.   
  
"Ginny, please wake up," pleaded Harry.  
"Harry I know who Tom Riddle is now-"  
"She won't wake," said a soft voice. Harry turned around, but I already knew who it was and didn't want to turn around. "Tom- Tom Riddle?" asked Harry, and by the silence, I guess he nodded.  
  
"What d'you mean, she won't wake? She's not- she's not-"  
"She's still alive, but only just."  
"Are you a ghost?"  
"A memory, preserved in a diary for fifty years."  
"You've got help me Tom. We've got to get her out of here. There's a basilisk.... I don't know where it is, but it could be along here any moment.... Please, help me-"  
"He's not going to." I whispered. Harry didn't hear what I said because he was focused on reaching his wand that wasn't there.  
  
"Did you see-?" It was obvious that Riddle had the wand. "Thanks," said Harry. I was scarred to move, I had always been ruled over by this man, and here he was. He might have been just a memory, but he had been doing this all along. I wanted to tell Harry to get out, but now Riddle had a wand to use. "We've got to go! If the basilisk comes-"  
"It won't come until it is called."  
"What do you mean? Look give me my wand, I might need it-"  
"You won't be needing it."  
"What d'you mean, I won't be-?"  
  
"I've waited along time for this, Harry Potter, for the chance to see you. To speak to you. And who is this you've brought with you?"  
"Look, I don't think you get it. We're in the Chamber of Secrets. We can talk later-"  
"We're going to talk now."  
  
"How did Ginny get like this?" Harry asked. Riddle went on to reveal how he got Ginny to do everything and I started to lose my fear, and Harry had lost his grief to anger. He was the one that hurt Ginny and he was sucking the life out her. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't really do anything. He went on about how Ginny would tell him Harry's fascinating past. Then he started to ask Harry questions.  
  
"How is it that you- a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent- managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed? And I have a question for the girl-"  
"Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time..." Harry interrupted him as if he didn't want Riddle to get to me.   
"Voldemort, is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter..."  
"Harry he is Voldemort." I whispered.  
  
"Are you Violet? The same one that poor Ginny is jealous of? You know she thinks that Harry Potter likes you and not her.Why don't you look at me?"  
"I don't want to. I know a bit more about Voldemort than anyone else, and I can tell you this much. I hate him for something he did to me."  
"I see, show your face. I've been looking forward to seeing you as well. To see if she was right about you."  
"I will not."  
"Fine." Harry was very confused and I guess that Riddle did something to show Harry what we meant about him being Voldemort. Then he went on to explain.  
  
"I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"  
"You're not," Harry said after a silence.  
"Not what?"  
"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world. Sorry to disappoint you and all that but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore." At those words I spun around, and looked at Harry. Riddle was so focused on what Harry was saying that he didn't notice that I had turned around. "Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try to take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days."  
  
Riddle wasn't smiling anymore. "Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!"  
"He's not gone as you might think!" Then music sounded, and I knew at once what it was. Since Harry had stood up for Dumbledore, Fawkes had come, and by the looks of it the Sorting Hat too. "That's a phoenix...." said Riddle.  
"Fawkes?" said Harry.  
"And that- that's the old school Sorting Hat-"  
Riddle was trying to get Harry to talk to find out how he had conquered Lord Voldemort. Harry told him that it was his mother who did. Riddle brought to my attention how much he and Harry were alike. It was true, but Harry wasn't evil. Then the talking stopped and Riddle told the statue to speak, and out came the basilisk. Harry closed his eyes, and Riddle told the snake to kill him.   
  
While I was watching as the snake was trying to kill Harry, and Fawkes was trying to get the snake away from Harry, Riddle noticed that I wasn't facing the statue any more. He came over to me and said, "I see why she was so jealous." I turned to stare at him with surprise. "When I become human again, you will come with me."  
"I'm not going to fall for that again."  
"What are you talking about?" he said while turning his head to watch the snake.   
  
"NO! LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU! YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM! KILL HIM!" He was still yelling at the snake while the snake flipped the Sorting Hat into Harry's arms. He put it on his head then pulled it off after something hit him. It was a sword, and as the snake tried again and again to get Harry, it finally did. I saw Harry lunge the sword into the snakes mouth and then the snaked died.   
  
I was happy and clapping when Riddle had a big smile on his face. "Don't be to happy sweetie, he won't be alive for long." When I looked back at Harry, I saw him pulling out the fang in his arm. "Oh no, Harry! Harry! I'm sorry." At that moment I saw Fawkes land on Harry's arm and start to cry on his wound. Fawkes was healing it, and I tried to look sad so Riddle wouldn't remember what phoenix tears did.  
  
Then when Harry was coming around and back to normal, Riddle shooed Fawkes away from Harry with a blast. "I prefer it this way. Just you and me Harry Potter... you and me..." he raised the wand and then Fawkes dropped the diary on Harry's lap, and Harry as if by reading my mind, stuck the fang through the diary. Now it was Riddle's turn to die, and I was clapping again.  
  
"The one thing I hate about all of this," I told Harry as I helped him up and hugging him, "Is that I was totally helpless during this whole thing. I have to get my magic back." He smiled and we heard a moan come from where Ginny was and we hurried over there. She got up and saw Harry and me.  
  
"Harry, Violet- oh Harry- I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy- it was me, Harry- but I- I s-swear I d-didn't mean to- R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over- and - how did you kill that- that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I   
r-remember is him coming out of the diary-"  
"It's all right," Harry and I said together. "Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the basilisk. C'mon Ginny let's get out of here-"  
"I'm going to be expelled! I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and- w-what'll Mum and Dad say?"  
  
Then after we finally left, we reached Ron. "Ron!" both Harry and I yelled. "Ginny's okay! We've got her!"  
"Ginny!" said Ron while throwing his arms out to pull Ginny through the hole he made. "You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened? How- what- where did that bird come from?"  
"It's Dumbledore's," Harry said, while helping me through the hole, after Fawkes went through. "How come you've got a sword?"  
"I'll explain when we get out of here."  
"But-"  
"Later, where's Lockhart?"  
"Back there, he's in a bad way. Come and see."  
  
There was Lockhart totally clueless about what was going on. "His memory's gone, the Memory Charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to come and wait here. He's a danger to himself."   
"Hello, odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"  
"No," said Ron raising his eyebrows at Harry while I laughed.  
  
"Have you thought of how we're going to get back up this?" Harry asked Ron. Ron shook his head, and I said still giggling, "Try Fawkes."  
"But we're much to heavy for a bird to carry up there-"  
"Fawkes isn't an ordinary bird. We've got to hold on to each other. Ron hold Violet's hand, Ginny, grab on to Ron's. Professor Lockhart-"  
"He means you," Ron told Lockhart while I started to laugh again.  
"You hold Ginny's other hand-" I grabbed Harry's robes and Fawkes took us up the pipes. It was quite fun, then we were back in Myrtles bathroom.  
  
"You're alive," she said blankly.  
"There's no need to sound so disappointed," said Harry wiping off his glasses.  
"Oh well... I'd just been thinking... if you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet," she said blushing.  
"Urgh! Harry! I think Myrtle's grown fond of you! You've got competition, Ginny!"  
"Where now?" asked Ron while Ginny was still crying. We followed Fawkes to Minerva's office.  
  
There was an odd silence as all of as stood in the door way covered in slime and Harry in blood. Mrs. Weasley screamed, "Ginny!" and pulled her into her embrace while Mr. Weasley did the same thing. Then before I realized it, Harry and Ron were being hugged by Mrs. Weasley too. Then my father ushered me over and hugged me while Mrs. Weasley was crying, "You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?"  
"I think we'd all like to know that," said Minerva weakly.  
  
Harry went into an explanation about what had happened, when he was done everyone was in shock. Then Ginny was taken to the hospital wing, followed by Lockhart and Ron after Harry told Dumbledore what had happened and Gryffindor awarded 400 points. I was still laughing at Lockhart. While Harry and Dumbledore were talking in came Lucius Malfoy. He was furious, so furious that he didn't notice me there. Dumbledore told him that the governors told him that he was the best man for the job and that Lucius had threatened them that he would curse their families if they didn't suspend Dumbledore.  
  
Then he noticed me and ended the conversation as quickly as he could. He wouldn't dare look at me. "Oh Lucius," I said. "Yes?" he said uneasily. "Do you remember Limbol?"  
"Yes..." his voice was now shaking. "Well, how would you like to pay him a visit, permanently?"  
"I w-wouldn't, I'll b-be more careful next t-time my- V-Voilet."  
"Yes, I would too." My father and Harry just started at me and then at Lucius, and he left with his house elf Dobby that Harry had told me about. Then Harry asked to give the diary back to Lucius.  
  
"Violet? I have a few questions to ask you."  
"Yes father?"  
"Well, you seemed pretty quiet during this whole thing, why is that?"  
"Uh, well... Harry was doing such a great job I didn't want to interrupt." He gave me a look that said tell-the-truth. "All right, Harry told just about everything, but a few things that went on while he was fighting off the snake. Tom Riddle come on to me. He said he was going to take me with him and that we would be together while he took over the world."  
"Oh, I see. What did you say to that?"  
"Uh... well, I told him that I wouldn't do that, and he just smiled and yelled at the snake."  
  
"Who is Limbol?"  
"Oh, umm, he's not important."  
"You've threaten Lucius with what you've done to Limbol twice, what did you do to him? Nothing serious I hope."  
"Oh, it's not important, but if I feel the need to tell you, I'll let you know."  
"All right, let's be on our way to the feast."  
  
We walked together to the feast. The feast was wonderful, and Hagridgot back from Azkaban eventually. Severus smiled when he saw me, and stopped quickly when I said, "Well, Severus. I never thought that you'd be glad to see me."  
"Yeah, well, I was just glad that you weren't gone because I think that Lucius would have-"  
"Severus, I understand." then he smiled again. Minerva was crying to see that I was okay. She was like a mother to me. She flung her arms around me and told me how much she loved me.  
  
When it was announced that exams were canceled as a school treat everyone cheered. Also when my father announced that Lockhart wouldn't be teaching due to memory loss, the teachers cheered. Severus said, "Awww, I always looked forward to seeing you both smiling and posing together." I gave him a look that clearly said if-you-say-that-one-more-time-I'll-kill-you. We both just laughed.   
  
When the feast was finally over, I met up with Fred and we went off together. He told me that when the three of us didn't come back after a while, he was worried and started to think I would never come back. Then I told him how sweet that was, and I explained to him what had happened. "He said what to you?"  
"Do I really have to say that again?"  
"No, but I can't believe he actually said that to you." So, I went on to finishing telling him.  
  
"Wow! You really went through a lot didn't you? Especially Harry."  
"Yeah, well, I'm just glad Harry made it out alive, and Tom didn't kiss me or something."  
"I would have clobbered him."  
"Fred, he's really powerful. I think he would have clobbered you."  
"Yeah, well , you would have gotten him when you got your power back."  
"That's true." So, we kissed and went to bed. Then summer came.  



	16. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 16  
  
Summer this year was the same as last summer, but on Joke Day we had different partners. To pair us up we used the Sorting Hat. I was paired with Professor Flitwick, father with Minerva, and Severus with Hagrid. I had a feeling that that I would win again, but in the end neither Severus nor I won.   
  
It was Poppy and Sibyll that won. At the last minute they got everyone with a Tickling Charm and grabbed the flags that the last two teams were carrying. Severus was angry that he didn't win, but celebrated my defeat. I did the same, but was happy that they had won.   
  
I had to listen to Severus go on and on about how I didn't make the Sleeping Potion right for the rest of the summer, which was only a week. "Look I told you, I did do everything right. You are the one-"  
"Me? I did everything right, so it must have been you. I wouldn't have put the newt's eye last, I know better."  
"I didn't put it last, I put it in before the frog's tongue."  
"Wait I put the newt's eye in before the maple leaves, so you couldn't have put it in."  
"I put it in, I know I did."  
"No you didn't because I said that I would put it in."  
"No, I said before we got started that I was going to put it in. You were the one who was going to put in the frog's tongue because I thought it was gross."  
"Yes, I would put that in and the newt's eye."  
  
"All right, so we both put it in. What are we going to do about him?"  
"Well, we could go tell Dumbledore that you messed up."  
"I wasn't the one that messed up, it was-"  
"Don't you go blaming it on me. I said I was going to put in the frog's tongue and the newt's eye."  
"No, you were going to put in the frog's tongue and I would put in the newt's eye."  
"What's going on here?"  
"Oh, uh, hi father. Severus messed the potion up that's all."  
"I didn't you did, you put the newt's eye in when -"  
"I did because I said I would, and you would put in the frog's tongue."  
"You're wrong, sir I can.... sir? Now look what you've done. He was-"  
"I didn't do anything, but what I said I was going to do. You are the one-"  
  
"I think I've heard enough. What did you both do to Hagrid?"  
"Well, we accidentally put him to sleep for a week."  
"Oh, will he be up in time for the starting of school?"  
"We think so sir."  
"Well, then no harm done. I'll just make a bed for him and he shall stay down here. Let's go up for supper."  
  
"See I told you he wouldn't be mad."  
"No I think I said that my father wouldn't be mad."  
"I don't really want to listen to you two, unless you want me to brew up the same potion for you both?"  
"No! No, that's okay."  
"Yeah I don't want to think about what he would say in his sleep."  
"I wouldn't say anything. I don't talk in my sleep. And you wouldn't here it because you'd be asleep too."  
"Well, that's true. I'll just-"  
"Enough from you two."  
  
This arguing drove father crazy for just that one week before school. On the last day we both told my father that we had planned the entire argument when he threatened to put those old pictures of us that first year up for everyone to see. We hadn't really planned all of that, but we didn't want those pictures up for everyone to see.  
  
I wasn't that nervous about everybody coming back from summer vacation anymore. So when everyone walked into the Great Hall I was happy and smiling. I was looking for Fred, Harry, Ron and Hermione when I saw him. I couldn't believe it and I screamed, "Remus!" I ran up to him and hugged him, and when I came away he looked at me bewildered. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I'll explain later."  
  
The feast was wonderful, and Hagrid was fine. He was wide awake after just barley getting up in time to come to the feast. Usually it takes a while for someone to become normal again. All well, at least he's okay even though crying over his new position as the Care of Magical Creatures professor.  
  
I was looking over at Lupin the entire time, wanting to talk to him and bring him up to date on my situation. Him and Sirius were the favorites of my dad's friends, but they were the only friends I knew he had. I knew he had a friend named Peter, but I had never seen him before.   
When I finally looked over Severus' way I noticed he was giving a Remus a stare that said I'm-going-to-kill-you. "Severus, what wrong? Why are you staring at him like that? Surely you don't hate him too."  
"What? Of course I hate him, not as much Sirius, but he was with them in all of their jokes that they played on me," he said without taking his eyes off Remus.  
  
"Oh Severus, you're paranoid." He looked at me then said, "I'm not paranoid. They all tried to kill me, and was the one that would have done it."  
"Severus please, he couldn't help it. I can see why you loathe Sirius, why James and Remus?"  
"They were in on it, and all during school they played jokes on me and made the entire school laugh."  
"You truly are paranoid. Just try to get along with him."  
  
After the feast I went to Remus Lupin's office to talk to him. I knocked on the door and he answered. "Come in." I went in and he looked up from his papers to see who it was. "You're Dumbledore's daughter right? Veronica?"  
"I am Dumbledore's daughter, but my name is Violet, sound familiar?"  
"Yes actually. You look a lot like Lilly Potter, there wouldn't be any relation would there."  
  
"Actually there is. I am a direct descendant of her."  
"What? You can't be Violet Potter, can you?"  
"Yes, I am. Dumbledore adopted me from a muggle orphanage."  
"Oh, how did you get there, and how did you survive?"  
"Well, I was dropped off by someone, and I can't really tell you how I survived, I don't know."  
"Oh, well, I'm glad you're alive. Along with Harry, why did you not tell anyone that you were alive?"  
"Father thinks that it's best so that Voldemort doesn't come after me."  
"Well, that's true. I'm very tired, and it's late so you'd better be off. Good Night."  
"Yeah, good night and see you tomorrow."  
  
The next morning we greeted each other with a smile. When I sat down I saw Malfoy pretending to faint and then I saw Harry all upset over it. "What's wrong with Malfoy?" I asked Severus. "Oh, didn't you hear? Potter fainted when the dementor came onto the train."  
"What? A dementor went on the train? Harry fainted?"  
"Yes."  
"And Malfoy's making fun of him?"  
"It looks like."  
"Would you excuse me, I'm going to go kill Lucius' only son."  
  
"Violet, sit down. You are not going to go kill him, and you are not going to do anything to him."  
"But he-"  
"Violet, you'll get into even more trouble."  
"Well, don't expect me to let him off next time."  
"Oh, don't worry I won't," he said sarcastically.  
  
I got to Divination before Harry, Ron and Hermione did, so I just chose a seat. When They finally came, I motioned them over to seats by me. "Where have you guys been?"  
"We got lost," said Harry. "Yeah, and we ran into that knight Cadogen."  
"Oh really? He's so funny."  
"He's mental."  
"I know that's why."  
  
"Where's Professor Trelawny?" asked Ron.  
"Oh, I-"  
"Welcome! How nice to see you all in the physical world at last." then she paused. "Welcome to Divination. My name is Professor Trelawny. You may not have seen my before. I find that descending too often into the hustle bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye. So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts."   
"I don't think so," I whispered to Hermione. She smiled, and Professor Trelawny went on.  
  
"I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field..." Hermione looked startled. She went on like this, telling students the so-called future and then said that we would have to do. So, I partnered with Hermione and Harry with Ron and went to go get our tea.  
  
I drank my tea kind of slowly, but Hermione gulped hers down. Hermione was ready when I was half way done with my tea. "Come on hurry up Violet."  
"What? Can't enjoy my scrumptious tea?"  
"Well, I guess, but hurry please."  
"All right." I drank the rest of the tea and swirled the dregs around and put the cup upside down.   
  
"Let's see what your future is Hermione. This looks like our robes, I guess you'll get some more robes." We laughed then I told her what else I saw. "This looks like a hat or an acorn, what do you think?"  
"An acorn it means 'windfall, unexpected gold'."  
"Oh, really. We'll have to go shopping won't we?"  
"All right let's see yours." Then she grabbed my cup and said, "You've got an acorn too. Good, we won't have to spend all of my gold."  
"Sounds good to me. I hope it comes soon, I would certainly like to buy something for a friend."  
  
"You've got a circle or something like that. It means you'll be captured, I wonder by who?"  
"Well, I hope that they're nice. I hate mean people."  
"Yeah, don't we all?"  
  
Then Trelawny screamed and we looked up from up our cups. She was sitting in a seat near Harry and had her eyes closed. "My dear boy... my poor, dear boy.... no... it is kinder not to say... no... don't ask me..."  
"What is it, Professor?" asked Dean immediately. "My dear you have the Grim."  
"The what?" asked Harry confused while I started to giggle. "The Grim, my dear, the Grim! The giant spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen-the worst omen- of death!"  
  
Hermione went up behind Trelawny's chair, while I was laughing even harder, and said, "I don't think it looks like a Grim."  
"You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."  
  
After lunch it was time for Hagrid's class and on my way there I saw that we had this class with Slytherin. Hagrid was very impatient and motioned for us to hurry up. He took us towards the Forbidden Forest then turned and went across the edge of the trees. When we got there he told us to open our books. Hagrid had showed me over the summer when we went to go get my stuff. I stroked it, then looked around to see that no one else knew what to do. Hermione was watching me and did the same, but leave it to Malfoy to be mean about it.  
  
He asked Hagrid how to open them in a cold, mocking voice. Hagrid then told them and they all did it. "Oh, how silly we've all been! We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess?"  
"I-I thought they were funny."  
"Oh, tremendously funny! Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"  
"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said quietly. Malfoy looked over my way and I gave him a murderous glare, that made him quite nervous.  
  
Hagrid went to go get the creatures, I had bugged him all summer into telling me, but he wouldn't. "God this place is going to the dogs. That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him-"  
"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry.  
"Careful, Potter, there's a dementor behind you-"  
"Oooooooh!" yelled Lavender brown before I could get to Malfoy.  
  
Then Hagrid came over with his Hippogriffs. My favorite was Buckbeak, he was always the nicer one. Hagrid told the class about the hippogriffs, and how pet them and what not to do. This was all review for me because last year I learned how from Hagrid. I spend a lot of time with him, he's like a big brother.  
  
When Hagrid was done explaining he asked who wanted to ride, I immdiatly raised my hand, but Hagrid said, "Oh, Violet le' someone else hav'a try."  
"Oh, all right," but no one volunteered. After a few seconds of silence Harry volunteered.  
  
Hagrid took him through the process like he did with me, and Harry of course was nervous. Hagrid let him try Buckbeak, and he loves new people. Harry did great and he got to fly on Buckbeak. When Harry was done, everyone clapped except for Malfoy, and his friends. Now everyone was trying it, while I stood and watched.  
  
"This is very easy. I knew it must have been, is Potter could do it... I bet you're not dangerous at all are you? Are you, you great ugly brute?" said Malfoy. He didn't have time to smile at his remark because Buckbeak had slashed Malfoy for insulting him. There was blood coming out of his robes, and he was yelling that he was dying. Hagrid told him he wasn't and carried him up to the hospital with everyone following.  
  
"They should fire him straight away!" said Pansy Parkinson who was crying. "It was Malfoy's fault!" said Dean. "Yes, Malfoy was the one who didn't bother to pay attention," I said. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly, "Don't you do that with me. I'll show you something you cant' do with muscles," I threatened, so they backed off.  



	17. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 17  
  
On Thursday during a double potions lesson, Severus and I got into an argument about how to make a Love Potion purple. He said you put some purple seeds in, and I said you take the pink flower out. "Look, I'm telling you if you take the pink flower out, then the potion will be purple."  
"Yeah, but if you take out the pink flower, then it won't be a Love Potion." I thought about it for a minute, then replied, "You're right."  
  
We were interrupted by Malfoy who walked in acting like he had just won a terrible battle. "How is it, Draco? Does it hurt much?" Pansy Parkinson asked him. "Yeah," he replied. He was faking it and trying to get sympathy from others. "Settle down, settle down," Severus told them. When they settled down we went back to our argument.  
  
"See you have to add these purple seeds to make it purple."  
"It won't be a Love Potion either." He thought for a moment then replied, "You're right too. If neither one of these work, then how do we make it purple?"  
"I don't think we do. There may not be a way." So, without figuring out how to turn the potion purple, I went to go sit by Hermione.  
  
Severus went around examining potions, mine was just about done, and looked at Neville's and decided that before we left he would use the potion on Trevor, Neville's toad. So, Hermione and I helped him with the potion to get it to where it needed to be. Then at the end of class Severus motioned everyone to the table to watch.  
  
Neville's toad was saved and Severus was extremely mad. "Five points from Gryffindor. I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed."  
"Severus, why did you take points away for him getting it right?"  
"I told Miss Granger not to help-"  
"Well, then how else is he suppose to learn?"  
"He has to learn to do things on his own, Violet, now leave."  
"Sometimes he can be so unfair," I told Harry and Ron as we left. "Sometimes?" asked Ron, "More like all time!"  
  
Our next class was the one I had been waiting for all week, it was Remus' class. I quite disappointed because I couldn't show off how good I was to Remus, but I did okay. When we got there he told us that we wouldn't be needing out books, and he told us to follow him. We were stopped by Peeves who was sticking gum in the broom room door. Remus did this neat trick that sent the gum up Peeves nose.   
  
When we finally arrived to the staff room, we found Severus inside. He quickly said he didn't want to stay, and told Remus what a bad student Neville was. Neville blushed, but Remus said Neville would be going first to attack the Boggart. Remus took us through how to defeat a Boggart, and asked Neville what his worst fear was. Remus then said to imagine Severus in the cloths that his grandmother wears.  
  
"Oooo, Hermione do you know how to conjure up a camera?"  
"No, why?"  
"I want to get a picture of this." I taught her how just in time to get the picture of Severus in the dress and handbag. Everyone got a chance at the Boggart including Remus who is afraid of the moon as all werewolf's are. The only people who didn't get a chance at the Boggart were Hermione, Harry, and I.  
  
As everyone was leaving the staff room to go get their bags, they were going on about how they faced their worst fear. "What are you afraid of Violet? Nothing?"  
"Very funny. Umm.... lions I guess."  
"Really? How weird."  
"You're afraid of spiders."  
"So?"  
"Never mind," I said. I didn't want to tell them my real worst fear, it's being with Voldemort again. So, him coming back to full power like everyone else, but a different reason for it.  
  
I was happy that Remus became the favorite teacher. I really liked having him there, he and Sirius were always my favorite of my father's friends. Well, they were his only friends, except for Peter, who I had never seen. Severus had been in an extremely bad mood, and he was very angry with me since I was the cause of this mood. I had showed Fred the picture and he thought it was hilarious, so he showed it to his friends. Before I knew it everyone in the entire school had seen it.  
  
During Herbology the day after everyone had found out when they would go to Hogsmeade, Ron was in a terrible mood. I had tried to ask him what was wrong, but all he said was, "Ask her." After class Harry told why Ron was mad. "What? Why? Does he not understand that's what cats do?"  
"I don't know."  
  
After Transfiguration Ron said that Harry wanted to ask Minerva a question. When I heard the question he had asked her I knew what the answer was. The same thing she had told me, "It's to dangerous with Black on the loose, and you don't want to be killed do you?" So, we would both be there because of Sirius.   
  
On the day that everyone went to Hogsmeade, Fred said, "Violet, I promise that I'll bring you back something. Some candy maybe."  
"Yeah, that would be nice." I knew it wasn't the same as going, but it would do. After he left I decided to pay Remus a visit. I was on my way up to his office when I ran into him, and then we both ran into Harry, so all of us with together.  
  
Remus showed us what we would be seeing in the next lesson, and Harry had asked him a question. He asked why Remus didn't let him at the Boggart, and Remus said because he didn't want Voldemort in the class room. That wasn't Harry's worst fear, it was those dementors. Severus had interrupted buy bringing a potion to Remus, then he dismissed us. Harry left, but I still wanted to talk. "Remus, is that werewolf potion?"  
"Yeah, did you want something."  
"Just to talk."  
"Oh, well could we do it some other time. I'm really busy."  
"Okay."  
  
Later I met up with Fred and he said he had an idea of another stunt to pull off, and some candy for me. The feast was wonderful, and it was funny how the ghosts kept coming in and out of the walls. Then when the feast was over, I caught up Fred to go to the common room to get all of the stuff for the stunt tonight.   
  
"Hey Fred, George. When are we going to do this?"  
"Shhhhh. After we get the stuff from our dorm, and we plan a bit."  
"I thought you said you had everything covered and you didn't have to plan?"  
"Well, everyone needs to plan, do you want to get caught?"  
"No."  
"Well, then we need to go over what each of is going to do."  
  
We were deep in conversation with George on how we going to pull this off, that we bumped into the people a head of us who had stopped. "What's going on?" we asked the people in front of us. "We don't know." When I heard Percy say, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick," I went through the people and said, "What's going on Per-" but then I saw it.  
  
The portrait of the Fat Lady had been slashed pretty badly, and the Fat Lady wasn't there. When I turned to face Percy, my father was there. "We need to find her. Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady," my father said. Then came a cackling voice that said, "You'll be lucky!" I saw it was Peeves as I turned. "What do you mean, Peeves?" asked my father.  
  
"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful. Poor thing."  
"Did she say who did it?"  
"Oh yes, Professorhead. He got very angry when she didn't let him in you see. Nasty temper he's got that Sirius Black."  
"Sirius was here?" I asked him in a too happy voice, which I got a glare from my father for. All of the Gryffindors were sent to the Great Hall and I was forced to stay in my room.  
  
It was necessary for the teachers to look out for both Harry and I, and my father would accompany from meals to my next class. I hated it, now my chances of ever pulling off jokes were so slim that the only kind of joke I could pull off was telling jokes to my father. He loved them, but it wasn't the same. Hard to believe, but I missed my old life of not doing anything. Now I couldn't do anything, and I had to be watched while doing nothing.  
  
It was the day before the match and my father told me that I couldn't go. "Please let me go. Everyone else is out there. I mean he isn't going to try and-"  
"I don't want you out there, it's to dangerous."  
"He's not going to get me out there. There are too many people out there, he'll be seen and then caught."  
"Well, I suppose-"  
"Yes."  
"Violet, I would like you to sit somewhere far up with a lot of people."  
"All right I will."  
  
So, I went to my next class and found that Severus was teaching it. Severus told us that Remus was sick and that he would be filling in. Harry came in late, and Severus took ten points away from Gryffindor. When he sat down Severus said we were going to cover werewolf's. "You wouldn't dare?" I said after he told us. "I would, this class is behind."   
  
He asked if anyone knew the difference between a werewolf and a regular wolf. Naturally Hermione raised her hand, but Severus ignored it and went on to say that we were very behind. Hermione started to say what the differences were when Severus interrupted. "That is the second time you have spoken out of turn Miss Granger. Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."  
  
I never thought that Severus would stoop so low as to call a Gryffindor a know it all. I stared at him in shock and growing anger. "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?" I just stared at Ron in surprise. "Detention Weasley and if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."  
  
I opened my mouth to say something, but Severus got to me first. "If you have a problem with the way I am teaching, Violet, you can leave. But let me remind you what you're father said about ditching classes again. He said -"  
"I know what he said."  
"Well, then you will stay and you will not say anything or do anything against my wishes or I will let your father know and you will be gone. I will not have to worry about babysitting you and reading bedtime stories to you for your father anymore."  
  
When everyone heard that I had to be babysat and that I was read stories to, they starting laughing. It went around school that I had a teddy bear and that I asked to be read bedtime stories. I was so miserable. Worst of all there was nothing I could do to Malfoy. He would go on saying, "Oh look, there goes wittle Violet. Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?"  
  
Severus helped this rumor along by telling the Slytherin that I suck my thumb in my sleep. Malfoy would also say, "Could you wead me a story daddy?" and he would suck his thumb while doing it. The Slytherins would go on saying, "Does big bad Violet want me to baby-sit her? I'm available for next week."   
  
By the next day I didn't really want to go to the match. I decided, even though Fred tried to convince me otherwise, that it was a bad idea to go down there. So, I watched the match from my room. I couldn't see that well through the rain, but it was fine and I had the fire going so it was warm too.   
  
The game was going pretty good, then Cedric started to go towards the snitch while Harry was looking at something. Harry then saw what was going on and headed down to get the snitch. I was so focused on the game I didn't realize that the dementors were heading towards the field. I saw them come and Harry fall, so I ran to the hospital wing to get there when Harry did.  
  
The team came right when Harry did, and they were all soaked. "How is he? Did he get hurt?" I asked as the came. "He's out of it right now, but it doesn't look like he's hurt, fell pretty from high though," said Fred who was very white. "Are you okay?" I asked Fred. "Yeah, just cold. Harry! How're you feeling?" All Harry was focused on was the who won the game. When he found out that Hufflepuff did, he put his face in his knees.   
  
Poppy had kicked out the team, but Ron and Hermione stayed. I went with Fred to comfort him. "Fred you are as cold as ice. You need to warm up."   
"Will you warm me up?" I smiled and said, "Of course." We didn't want to be interrupted and we didn't want people to see us, so I took him up to my room while my father was dealing with the dementors, and Cornelius.  
  
Eventually the thing about me and the bedtime stories died done, and I was free from torment, but Malfoy still did. Now it was Hogsmeade day before the holidays, and Minerva said she would take me as long as a stayed with her. She took me to the shops, but didn't approve of anything I wanted to buy. We ran into Flitwick, Hagrid, and Cornelius and they had decided to go to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
We went up to the bar and I ordered a butterbeer, and then we went to go sit down by a tree. They started talking about how my parents had been betrayed by Sirius. I couldn't stand it I had to tell them it wasn't him. I had to get Sirius in the clear, but I held my tongue. Then when Hagrid went off I just came out and said what I had been thinking.  
  
"Hagrid I don't think it was Sirius who-" I stopped, realizing what I had said. "You don't think Sirius what? Go on tell," said Cornelius. "Well, I-I uh, I umm. I don't think it was Sirius who betrayed them."  
"Why would you think that? You don't even know what happened that night, or who You-Know-Who's servants were, or who James and Lily are. You don't know anything about them, and here you are telling me something that you know nothing about? This is ridiculous," said Cornelius.  
"Look, I know it is. I don't know, I just don't think it was him, it's a feeling I guess."  
"Well, we don't go on thirteen year old girls feelings, otherwise we would be dead!"  
  
I just ignored what he said, and they went on talking about Sirius and Peter, and my parents. I just looked around then noticed that behind the tree were some feet. Come to think of it, it looks like Hermione shoes. Why would they be hiding? I don't know, but Minerva said it was time to get back.  
  
The next morning I told father that I was going to go the Gryffindor common room, but he insisted that he take me there. "Father, it's not like I'm going to be attacked in the halls. Would you just trust me?"  
"Violet, this is not negotiable. I'm taking you up there."  
"Fine, then let's go."  
  
We, went up there at a fast pace that I set. My father knew I was upset so didn't ask what was wrong, he didn't even talk to me. I was glad he didn't though, I probably would have yelled. He left me at the picture, "Violet don't be mad at me. I'm only trying to protect you." By that time I had clamed down. "I know, but why must everyone follow me around? I don't see what good that'll do."  
"So, that if he comes, you will be protected."  
"Well, I guess, bye." He smiled and turned away to leave.   



	18. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K Rowling  
  
Violet's Story part 18  
  
When I entered, I found Fred and George coming out of a deep conversation to see who had come through. "Oh, hey Violet," George said. "Hi Violet. Come here we want to show you something," said Fred. "What are you two planning now?" I asked.  
"Come here and see." I walked over there very slowly, as if they were about to do something to me.   
  
On the table in front of them, they had drawn a picture of the castle grounds, but it had three dots with arrows pointing in different directions coming from them going down paths. One was labeled with F, the other G, and the last with V. "Do you remember that map we had?"  
"The one with all of the tunnels and things? Yeah."  
"Well, we gave it to someone who needed it more than we do. So, we've drawn this to pull of our next stunt."  
"Oh no, what are you doing now? Look at this there are three dots. Three! And look at all of the places that they go before they reach safety. I don't think we can pull this one off."   
  
Both of them gave me a look as if I had hurt them. "We've never been caught before. Well, maybe in our youth, but not anytime recently. Come on Violet, it'll be fun."  
"Yeah, last time we did that thing with Peeves we didn't get caught. Okay so maybe this time we're being a little risky-"  
"A little?"  
"Okay, we're being very risky, but just think. What if we pull it off? It'll be great!"  
"Yeah it would, but I don't know about this one guys. You're going to a bit to far. I mean that's going to take a lot of Dungbombs and other things, and we'll have to be really fast. Plus Argus-"  
"Who?"  
"Filch."  
"Oh."  
"He's on our tail you know. He found out that we were planning on something that night we played that trick on Peeves. Well, he became suspicious, but-"  
  
Before I could finish, in walked Ron and Hermione from breakfast. We quickly scooped up the plans, said, "Hi," and were on our way to breakfast. "That was close," said George acting as if we had just gotten past enemy grounds and wiping his forehead as if he had sweat. "Do you think they suspected anything?" asked Fred. "I'm sure they do. I mean they know that we plan things, but they're on our side so we don't have to worry about them," I told them.   
  
"I don't know, if Filch thinks we're up to something-"  
"Wait, what if someone on our side is telling Filch that we're up to more stuff?" They both looked at me. "What are you looking at me for? You think I want to get in trouble?"  
"No that's why you'd be doing this. You're trying to get us in trouble and you out of trouble. I should have known," he gave the same hurtful look.  
"Yeah, come on George." I hit them on the shoulders, but not hard.   
  
"Ow, what was that for?" asked Fred. "Yeah, what did we do to you?" said George rubbing his shoulder, but not the one that I hit. "George, I hit your other shoulder."  
"Oops," so he switched then smiled. "How could you guys even think that? I wouldn't do that, and just to prove it to you I'm in." I walked up in front of them leading the way to the Great Hall. They smiled at each other, and ran to catch up.   
  
After we discussed tactics for what we would be doing, I headed back up towards the common room a bit before lunchtime, while Fred and George went to Hogsmeade to start preparing for the stunt. When I got inside I found Hermione and Ron talking, but like rehearsing for a play. "Hey, what are you guys starring in?"  
"What? Oh, nothing we're going over what we're going to tell Harry," Hermione said while I slopped down on a chair by the fire.   
  
"What are you going to tell Harry?" I asked. "Oh, well, you know that conversation you had at the Three Broomsticks?" said Hermione.   
"Yeah, what about it?"  
"Well, we were there and we heard the entire thing. How come you didn't tell us you knew?"  
"Well, I'm not aloud to say anything and I don't know that much about it anyway. By the way where is Harry?"  
"Sleeping," said Ron. "Still?"  
"Yep."  
  
"Violet, what were you Fred and George doing? You're not going to play another joke on Peeves are you?" asked Hermione with a tone saying you'd-better-not-be. "Well, kind of and you aren't telling Arg- I mean Filch about all of this are you?"  
"No, I wouldn't do that. It's just that I don't want you to get into trouble, that's all."  
"I know, but I gotta have fun sometimes right?"  
"Well, yeah."  
  
While they tried to convince Harry to not go after black I remembered what it as like with my parents and Harry. I started to cry and Harry, who was sitting across from me, asked, "Violet why are you crying? Do you not want me to go after Black too?"  
"Oh, I just have s-something in my eye th-that's all. Harry the only advice I have for you," I said while wiping my eyes, "is that you do whatever it is you feel you have to do." All of them starred at me, although Hermione and Ron with a look of contemptment because they had tried to tell him it was a bad idea.  
  
"Look," said Ron, "it's the holidays! It's nearly Christmas! Let's- let's go down and see Hagrid. We haven't visited him for ages!"  
"No! Harry isn't suppose to leave the castle, Ron-" cried Hermione.  
"Yeah, let's go and I can ask him how come he never mentioned Black when he told me all about my parents!" said Harry.  
"Harry, don't go do that to Hagrid."  
"Yeah, we could have a game of chess or Gobestones. Percy left a set-"  
"No, let's visit Hagrid," Harry said. So, we had no choice. I was suppose to stay in the common room and wait for Fred and George, but I had to go down there.  
  
Our visit to Hagrid was not fun, in fact it was depressing. I couldn't believe that Buckbeak might be killed because Malfoy was stupid. When Hagrid, Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking about finding out all they can, I wrote a letter to Lucius. It said:  
Lucius,   
You had better call of this thing with the hippogriff. I'm warning you, and you had better tell your son to stop pestering me.  
Violet  
I sent it off and Harry asked, "Who was that for?"  
"Oh, uh. Someone...."  
  
When we got back up to the castle we went to dinner, and I met up with Fred and George. "Violet, where were you? We told you to stay in the common room," said Fred.  
"I know, but I had an emergency to take care of. So, what did you get?"  
"We'll tell you later, right now let's eat."  
"I have to go up to my seat to eat."  
"Why? You can eat here, we're not going to do anything."  
"I like to have a salad for dinner, and they always put it up there."  
"Oh, okay meet us in the common room."  
"All right." So I went to go eat.  
  
I went up to the common room first because Fred and George eat a lot. When I got up there I was greeted by the tapping on the window. "He couldn't have sent a message that fast. Could he?" I said to myself. I opened the window and let Allura in. She nipped my finder affectionately and I petted her and gave her a treat. She flew in and landed the back of a chair near the fire and ate her treat.   
  
I opened the letter and it said:  
Dear Violet,   
I have just been informed by my son that you cannot perform magic. Now that does come as a surprise since you threaten me. I don't think Voldemort will be coming back anytime soon, so you can't do anything to me or anyone for that matter. I'm will see this trail through and make sure that I win. You cannot scare me anymore, and I will let the others know that you can't do anything to them as well. Now I tell you that you should watch out because there are more of us than you. Good day.  
Lucius  
  
I couldn't believe it, he threatened me. Lucius Malfoy threatened me and he can kill me or do anything. I was starting to wish that Voldemort would come back so he could punish them for me. I had to stop thinking that though, I threatened him so I deserve it. I never intended to use it, and I know he would. I through the letter in the fire and sat in the chair the where Allura sat and petted her while watching the letter burn.   
  
It was silent accept for the crackling of the fire, then in came Fred and George making me jump about a foot in the air. "Violet, come on what are you doing sitting down? We have a lot to do."  
"You guys scared me and I was sitting waiting for you. All right now let's get started."  
"Right, but uh. We were thinking..."  
"What?"  
"Well, would you mind coming into our dormitories so that no one will know what we're doing?"  
"Um, no I don't mind."  
"Great then let's go!"  
We worked well into the night, until we were falling asleep on the drawing. "Well, I guess, yawn, I'm going to bed."  
"Yeah, yawn, us too." So, I walked to my room half asleep not really knowing where I was going. I ran into a statue on my way there, and it hurt.   
  
The next morning not one of us got up until after noon, and I was starving when I got up. I met the twins on the way to the Great Hall. "Hey, did you guys just get up now too?"  
"Yeah, George hit me with the pillow to get me up," said Fred while whacking George.  
"Ow, well, you wouldn't get up and I was hungry," replied George as we went into the Great Hall. "No, lunch is over and I'm starving," I said as we looked into the empty hall. "All well, we'll just go to the kitchens. C'mon Violet."  
  
We all dragged our feet, and our rumbling stomachs to the kitchens to eat. "We're finally here. I could eat a whole big bowl of salad right now." They both looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"  
"Do you ever eat anything besides salad?"  
"Yes, I eat fruits too."  
"Do ever eat anything that's not healthy?"  
"Yes, only when it's a holiday. I'll eat a little something, like maybe a piece of candy."  
"Did you ever eat the candy I gave you?"  
"Yeah, but not all of it."  
  
They stared at me for a little then, when our stomachs rumbled, we went in. The house elves gave me a sandwich, water, and an apple. Fred and George had gotten two plates full of food, and were staring at what I had gotten. "I thought you said you were hungry?" asked George. "Yeah, and that's all you got?" asked Fred. "Hey, I'm not a pig like you two. This is a lot for me, okay?"  
"Yeah, okay. When you're done, wait for us."  
"I will."  
  
I ate all of it, and so did they, then we were off to the common room to work on our scheme. When we got there Hermione, Harry, and Ron were there. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" I asked them. "Oh, we're trying to find things to help out on Hagrid's case," said Hermione. "Oh, well I wish you good luck."   
"Thanks, we're gonna need it."  
  
So, by the time we got up to the dormitories it was four o'clock, and dinner would be ready soon. "All right so, we need a few more days planning and we'll be ready," said George. "Right, but there's a problem," I told him.  
"What?"  
"Well, wouldn't it be safer if we did this when everyone comes back? Like on the first day?"  
"Yeah, you're right. It would be a welcome back kind of thing, and Filch would know school was back. Yeah that's brilliant!"  
"Hey, you guys came up with the idea, I'm just helping."  
So, when it was the day that everyone came back we would pull this off. Argus would be so angry that he has to clean it all up, and the entire school would know about it. This was going to be great. After about three hours of careful planning, and about five with the smell of dinner, we headed towards the Great Hall.  
  
That night we went to bed early so we would wake up early to get our presents, and start planning some more. The next morning I woke up to find presents at the end of my bed. As soon as I opened all of them, in came another one. It didn't say who it was from, and no note came with it either. When I opened it up, I saw a picture of my parents holding Harry and I with Remus and Sirius by their side.   
  
There were only three people who had this picture. My parents, Remus, and Sirius, but the one my parents had was destroyed the night they died because I saw it burned. So, the only two people this could have been from would be Remus or Sirius. I just stared at the picture with tears forming in my eyes, and before I knew it I was crying.   
  
I put the picture down on my night stand, made my bed, got dressed, and headed to my father's room. "Merry Christmas Violet!" he said joyfully. "Merry Christmas," I said back, but not as joyfully. "What's wrong my dear?"  
"I'm just... just I don't know. I came to thank you for the present, and ask if you could conjure up a picture frame."  
"Yes, here you are," he said while handing me an oak frame.   
"Thank you," I said leaving.  
  
I went back to my room and put the picture in the frame then set it back on the stand. "So," said my father while I was looking at it, "that's what you're upset about."  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I miss my parents."  
"Yes, I can understand, but remember you have Harry."  
"I know, but he doesn't. When can I tell him?"  
"Not yet, you'll know when it's time."   
  
Silence fell. "Violet I'm going down to breakfast, will you join me?" he said softly.  
"Yeah, just let me get on this sweater." I had gotten a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, and the red sweater had little hearts all over it. I wonder why she did that? All well, so I was escorted to a Christmas breakfast by my father. I met Fred down there, and decided to eat with him and George.  
  
While eating we discussed some of things that we would be doing, until Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in. They were talking about the presents and Harry said he got the Firebolt, the best broom there is, but he didn't know who sent it. "Really? You don't know who sent it? And they didn't leave a card?"  
"Nope."  
"That's weird, some one sent me a- something, and they didn't leave a card either."  
"Do you have any idea who it was from?"  
"No I don't," I lied.  
"Oh, I don't know who mine was from either. All well."  
  
"Harry it could be from Sirius Black-" I snorted sound while eating some eggs. "What is it Violet?"  
"Oh, nothing I just almost choked that's all." They were all staring at me now. As soon as breakfast was over we all headed to the common room.  
  
"Oh, George didn't we say we needed to go to the Library?" said Fred winking to me.   
"What?" George said, Fred elbowed him. "Oh, yeah. We'll be back Violet."   
"I want- oh, um yeah I'll see you later." So, they left not really going to the library but to Hogsmeade for more stuff, and probably candy too.  
  
The common room was very tense, a lot more tense than it was at breakfast. I was reading a book called "The Most Painful Tortures" so I could torture those stupid servants of Voldemort, when I got my magic back, for threatening me. I had gotten a letter from almost all of them saying that I should watch my back. I didn't want to get them to mad because I still didn't have my magic, but I was preparing for it.  
  
I heard Ron slamming doors, Hermione nostrils were flaring, and Harry was looking at his Firebolt as if no one was around. I wasn't use to this quietness, "All right," I said while closing my book with a thud. "What is going on? Why is everyone so angry with each other?" Hermione gave Ron a look of anger and Ron gave it back and they both went back to doing whatever it was they were doing. Harry looked at both of them then decided he should explain.  
  
He told me what had happened before breakfast, and that Hermione was mad about the broom. "Oh, so that's why he's slamming doors, and she looks like she's going to rip someone's head off."  
"Speaking of ripping someone's head off. What are you reading this book for?"  
"Oh, um I want to learn so that I can torture these people that I know."  
"Who are they? Not me I hope."  
"Oh, no I wouldn't hurt you. They are well, let's just call them some ex-friends of mine that have betrayed me and someone else I know. I don't really care that they betrayed the other person, but for me I'm angry."  
  
"Violet?"  
"Yeah."  
"Is there something else you know that you're not telling me that deals with me?"  
"Um, well yes and no."  
"What do you mean yes and no? Is there something that doesn't involve me?"  
"Yes, but I haven't told anyone yet, and I don't plan on telling anyone until I have to, hopefully never."  
"You have to tell someone, you can't keep it in. C'mon tell me, I won't tell anyone."  
"See, that's kind of hard since it's hush hush. Sorry Harry, but it's hush hush for you too."  
He didn't look to happy, but then he spotted his Firebolt and was fine. It was lunch and Fred George and still weren't there so we went to lunch without them. The Great Hall looked empty and had only one table with everyone sitting there. I sat by my father and Severus this time. When I was about to get my food, Trelawny burst in. She said she saw herself coming to dinner and said she had to come. Then she said the first one to leave the table, after she sat down, would die.  
  
While Minerva and Trelawny were arguing I was trying to get this noisemaker to come apart and I was tugging really hard. I finally got it to open, but I hit Severus' goblet with a loud bang, while he was drinking and it spilled all over him. "Aha! I got it!" Then when I looked Severus, who said I couldn't open it, he had the juice all over his face and he looked ready to kill. "Father, my I be excused from the table?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you."  
  
I got up out of my chair just as he was facing me, and ran to the other side of the table and ducked out of sight behind Harry's chair. "Violet he's getting out his wand," Harry whispered. "Is he coming over here?" I asked him. "Yeah. From this side." So I ran the other way still ducking to behind my father. "Help!" I whispered to him. "He's going to get you Violet, I suggest you run out the door," he whispered back.  
  
So, the first chance I got, I ran towards the door shortly followed by a few blasts that I just barely dodged and Trelawny was yelling, "He's going to kill her!" Then when I was halfway down the hall Severus came out and started shouting, "I'm going to get you." Then about three spells went past and the forth one hit me. It was a tickling charm, and I fell to the ground laughing. I wasn't the only one laughing everyone at lunch was too because they had come out to watch.   
  
Severus came over to me and said, "Never do that again." Then he took off the charm, and we went back to lunch together. Severus watched me the whole time and I tried to convince him that it was an accident, but he still thought I did it to get him mad. I never touched the noise makers or any of those toys because I didn't want to be cursed again.   
  
Well, we had everything ready for dinner that night because now everyone was back. "All right so you got the plan right? Violet you will finish your dinner as quickly as possible tell your father you want to come down and visit the Gryffindors who came back and us, and we'll eat our food and leave the hall to come get the stuff and then we'll get everything set up and come back inside. Now do you all have that?" George told us.  
"Yes sir," both Fred and I replied.  
"Good, now to go over it again. Violet what will you do?"  
"Sir, I will eat my salad as fast as I can, sir. Then I will tell my father I'm going to visit the Gryffindors, sir."  
"Very good, I like the sir thing. Now you Fred."  
  
"Sir, I will eat some of my food, sir. Then I will accompany you and Violet to the entrance hall where I will get the Dungbombs, sir. Then report back to the Great Hall door, sir."  
"Excellent, and I will eat half of my food and go get the Smokebombs, then meet back at the door with Fred. Violet what will you get?"  
"I will get the stink pellets from behind the gargoyle and meet you two at the door, sir."  
"Good, I will go to the second empty classroom, and Fred-"  
"I will go to the Library, sir."  
  
"All right now all we have to do is get the stuff where it needs to go, and be back before dinner. Oh, and Violet did you find the charm that allows the stuff to go off when the door opens?"  
"Yes, I did and the other spell too."  
"Good, now take your weapons and let's go." We all took what we were going to get and I headed towards the gargoyle and put them where no one could see them. Then went back to the common room.   
  
I went back up to the common and found Fred sitting on a chair by the fire. "Fred I heard the students piling into the hall on my way back, so George better hurry up," I said while sitting on the arm of the chair he was sitting on. "Well, I can wait," he said while grabbing me into his arms and kissing me. "Fred, what if he comes in and sees us?"  
"Well, then he'll see us," but at that moment George walked in.  
  
"Are you guys ready to go?" he asked not even noticing Fred was hugging me the second he walked in. "Um, yeah," I said while getting off of Fred's lap. "I can't wait to pull this off, it's going to be so great!"  
"That is if we pull it off," said Fred.  
"What do you mean if? We are going to pull it off."  
"Well, what if someone notices that all three of us were getting up at the same time?"  
"Fred we don't have time to discuss this, we have to go now," George told him.  
  
"Fine, but I'm just trying to point that out."  
"Very well, we'll try to leave at different times. Now will you come on, they just got here," said an irritated George.  
"All right let's go," I said. Now we were on our way to pull off the stunt we had been planning.  
  
I went to my seat with a big smile on my face. Severus just looked at me as if I had something on my shirt. "Why are you so happy?" he asked as I sat down. "Oh, nothing. I just got something really great that's all," I lied to him. "Well, what is it?"   
"Like I'm going to tell you, honestly."  
"Tell, me or I'll pour this on you."  
"Severus," my father said.  
"It was a joke Headmaster." My father eyed him suspiciously, and I ate my salad as fast as I could.   
  
  
"Father, could I go to the Gryffindor table?"  
"I guess so," he said slowly.  
"Great, if you need me I'll be over there." I got up to go, but Severus pulled me down. "Where do you think you're going?"  
"With my friends at the Gryffindor table."  
"Not so fast Violet," Severus said with a sneer growing on his face. "I know about you're little ploy, and I can assure you, you will not find those stink pellets behind the gargoyle. They are in Filch's office to be confiscated, along with the Dungbombs and the Smokebombs."  
  
I sat there staring at him with anger growing inside me. I was not only mad because he had ruined what we had been planning for, but he had been following me around. He stared at me with that sneer growing ever so large. "You may go to your friends now, but first let me tell your father what you and your friends had planned on doing."  
"Severus don't you dare."  
"Oh, I'm going to and you know it. I'll wait until after the feast though, to buy you time to tell your friends and to try and think of some way to get out of it."  
  
"Violet, I thought you were going to go down to the Gryffindor table?" asked my father.  
"I am," I said not taking my eyes off of Severus. I got up and went over to the table as fast as I could to tell them. "Finally, we've been waiting for you to come, let's go." I grabbed their robes and told them what Severus had said.  
  
They didn't say anything, but just stared at me as if I had made the whole thing up. "He can't be serious? He's lying."  
"George, he's not lying he knew where everything was, and he took them."  
"So, he's going to tell your father after the feast?" Fred asked.  
"Yeah, and I don't know what my father will do. I'm so nervous, what are we going to do?" All of us were pale, and we all looked up to Severus at that moment and he was still sneering.   
  
My father stood up, made the announcements and everyone went to their common rooms except for us. "Hey, Fred ,George you guys coming?"  
"No, you go on without us Lee."  
"All right see you two later," and they waved bye. We were still pale and we got even more pale as we watched Severus talking to my father, and then my father looked at us then motioned for us to go over there.  
  
We got up out of the chairs very slowly and walked over to my father very slowly looking at each other. When we finally got there, he said, "Professor, will you leave us please?"  
"Yes Headmaster," he said with a grin on his face. My father conjured up three chairs and motioned for us to sit.  
  
"I understand that you three were going to pull of a joke involving Dungbombs, Smokebombs, and Stink Pellets. Well, would you please explain to me what you were going to do exactly." We all looked at each other, and George motioned to us that he would tell. He told my father exactly what we were going to do, and my father laughed when he was done. "You know I have to tell you all something." We stared at him, then each other in surprise.  
  
"When I was about your age, Violet, there were these three guys who thought that they could pull of anything. Well, one day they decided that they were going to pull off the greatest joke in the history of Hogwarts. They had planned this thing for weeks, waiting for the perfect day to do it. Well, it turns out that one of the teachers caught them talking about it in the library, and that teacher told the Headmaster what they were going to do." He paused and laughed again. "After dinner, the Headmaster called them up and told them this very same story, and they realized that the best joke in the world had never been pulled off. So, you see this very same thing you were going to do was already thought of years and years ago, but it's so risky that no one's ever been able to do it."  
  
We were just fascinated by the story, so we weren't the first ones to think of something like this. In fact, we weren't the only ones to fail at it either. "So, guess what their punishment was?"   
"Nothing?" we all said together. "Oh, they sure did wish it was nothing, but what you have to do is the very same thing they did."   
"What was that?" we asked going pale again. "You have to do one favor for each teacher that you have. They will decide if you can use magic or not. Your punishment starts tomorrow. Now off to bed."  



	19. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the HPstuff belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 19  
  
After each class we asked the teacher what we could, and when. Of course when we asked Severus he gave us the worst jobs to do without magic. Argus was just the same, but we were lucky that Remus, Flitwick, Minerva, and Hagrid let us use magic and didn't make us do hard stuff. I had to do everything without magic, but since we did everything together Fred sometimes helped.  
  
By Thursday we were on our last cleaning job with Remus. "All right you guys, I think you're done and I'm going to be late."  
"Thank you so much for not making us do anything hard," George told him. "Yeah, and thanks for letting Fred help me," I said. Fred smiled and we left up to the common room.  
  
"Yes, we are done. No more cleaning," George said lazily while sitting in a chair by the fire. "Hermione, where are Harry and Ron?" I asked Hermione.  
"Oh, they're not talking to me."  
"Why not, what happened? You guys still aren't fighting over that mouse and cat thing are you?"  
"Well, that and I told Minerva about Harry's broom and she took it away. So, Harry's not talking to me either."  
"Oh. C'mon Fred." I said getting up out of the chair.  
"Where are we going now?" he complained.  
"We're going to go talk to Harry and Ron about what they're doing to Hermione."  
"All right, let's -"  
"Wait, you don't have to do that. Also I think Harry's with Professor Lupin," interrupted Hermione. "Why is he with Remus?" I asked. "I don't know, you could ask him. I think that Ron's in bed."  
"We'll see about that," said Fred, "Violet, come on. I'll let you know if the coast is clear so you can come in and let him know-"  
"Fred why don't you just talk to him?"  
"Well, I'm no good at that and Hermione's your best friend, she's only my friend."  
"All right, let's go."  
  
"No wait. Don't go pester him, he'll only get angrier. Just leave him, besides I don't feel like talking to him I've got tons of homework."  
"Are you sure? Because both Fred and I-"  
"I'm sure."  
"All, right." So, instead Fred and I went for a walk to the library because I had to take that torture book back.  
  
Fred and I spent a lot of time with Hermione, even though she was working the entire time, and with each other. I went to the Quidditch practices to watch and to keep Madam Hooch company. The teachers still followed me around, but not as much since I spent my time with Fred, and Harry and Ron still weren't talking to Hermione.   
  
Sometime in February, Fred and I were walking back up to the Gryffindor common room. When we got inside, we found Ron yelling at Hermione. I ran over to them and tried to get them to calm down. "Ron please-" I pleaded.  
"YOU'RE CAT ATE SCABBERS!"  
"CROOKSHANKS DIDN'T EAT SCABBERS!"  
"Both of you just need-"  
"I TOLD YOU-"  
"BOTH OF YOU LISTEN TO ME!" I finally got their attention. "Now will someone please explain to me what is going on now?"  
  
"Hermione's cat ate Scabbers, see!" Ron said while holding up a sheet with blood on it. "My Crookshanks didn't eat Scabbers, Ron," said Hermione.  
"Oh yeah well then how come there are cat hairs on the sheet too?" he asked in a tone that I didn't like. "All right, so maybe Crookshanks didn't eat Scabbers-"  
"But-"  
"Maybe he just bit him or something. I don't know. Maybe Crookshanks did, but Ron that's what cats do."  
"I don't care what either of you say, I know your cat did!"  
  
When Harry pointed out the evidence to Hermione that it looked like her cat did eat Scabbers, Hermione stopped talking to him too. Harry and I were sort of in the middle, but leaning to one side. Ron wasn't talking to me, and Hermione wasn't talking to Harry.  
I didn't know that Harry had gotten back his broom until I was at Quidditch practice. It was a nice broom, and I couldn't wait to see Harry on it. They would win the game for sure. I walked back to the castle with Fred and George, while they were going on about how it would be impossible for them to loose tomorrow's match. I agreed and we went to dinner.  
  
Breakfast the next morning was wonderful, and everyone went to go see Harry's Firebolt. "Why is everyone going to the Gryffindor table?" asked Severus looking curiously at the table trying to see. "Didn't you hear? Harry got the Firebolt for Christmas." He turned to look at me and he looked like I had just told him a lie. "If you don't believe me, wait until the game so that you can see for yourself when Gryffindor wins."   
"I don't think you're lying, but you wouldn't want to bet would you?"  
"What are the terms?"  
"Well, if Gryffindor wins this game, they'll be up against Slytherin. If Gryffindor wins both games then you win, if Slytherins wins then I win."  
"All right, but what are we playing at?"  
"Let's see, if I win then you have to do me a favor and if you win I have to do you a favor."  
"Can it be anything?"  
"I wouldn't be so keen on winning, but yes anything."  
"All right you're on!" and we shook on it.  
  
The game was great, Harry tried to get the snitch three times in a row, but didn't get it until the last one. I ran down to hug Harry, but I was picked up by Fred who flew me down there and I hugged him. Since everyone was focused on Harry, Fred and I hugged, and put in a little kiss. Behind us was Malfoy on Goyle's shoulders with Marcus Flint, and Crabbe. They looked like they had dressed up in robes to be dementors. Minerva was yelling at them, and George announced that there was a party in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
The party went on for hours, and Fred and George left for a few hours to go to Hogsmeade. When they returned Fred had brought me my favorite candy. "Fred I think I've had enough."   
"Oh come on, it's just one more... and it's your favorite. Chocolate ball with strawberry cream inside."  
"Well, maybe just- Fred!"  
"What? Come on you know you want it, and it's a shame to let it go to waste." He was circling it around my face and my nose. "You are right, I mean it would be a shame- Fred would you stop."  
"Oh, just one bite then I'll stop. I promise."  
"Well, I guess one bite wouldn't hurt."   
  
I finally gave in, and it was good. I hadn't had one of those in a long time, and I loved the strawberry cream. I ended up eating the whole thing with the help of Fred because it was his favorite too. When I finished, I saw Hermione run up to the dormitories crying, and Harry over by where she was sitting. I headed over there with Fred to ask Harry, "What did you do to Hermione?"   
"Nothing, I asked her to join in, and Ron said something that made her cry and run up there."  
"Oh, where's Ron?"  
  
"RON! What did you do to Hermione? I thought you had more sense than that. I guess I was wrong."  
"I guess you were, and go with Hermione. Harry and I still know what her cat did to Scabbers."  
"Ron, the only reason that happened was because that's what cats do, how many times do I have to explain that to you?"  
"You and Hermione are both wrong and both of you will never admit it."  
"No Ron, you will never admit that you're wrong." I turned and went towards the dormitories. "I should have known that Miss I-know-everything-and-can-do-everything shouldn't be wrong, it's me. Why did I ever doubt you?"  
  
The entire room went silent, and all that was heard was Fred saying, "Ron, you had better take that back." Ron ignored him and watched me turn around to face him. "What did you call me?" I said with tears starting to come down my face. He didn't say anything. "So, you think that I know everything, and that I'm what? Perfect? Is that what everyone thinks?" No one moved except for me when I ran out of the common room followed by Fred.  
  
"Violet, look, he's just in a state where-"  
"Fred do you think I'm like that, do you think I'm... I'm stuck-up?"  
"What? No, I don't think you're stuck-up. It's just that.."  
"What? I'm a show off, is that what you think?"  
"Well, not exactly."  
"Fred would you please just tell me the truth? I won't get mad, I just want to know."  
"Well, yeah I do a little. You're not that bad it's just that you have power that we don't."  
  
This came as such a shock and I knew that Mrs. Weasley was right, all pretty girls are stuck-up. I went to bed without sleeping, and didn't bother to go to breakfast, lunch or dinner the next day. I didn't talk to anyone, and I wasn't the slightest bit hungry. I was scared really, I didn't know why, but I was. I just stayed in my room holding the picture and excluding myself from the world.   
  
I heard my door open and my father's voice say, "Violet. You have to eat something, and would you please tell me what's wrong?" He came up to the bed and he had a bowl of salad ready for me to eat. "Father?" I said after a silence. "Everyone thinks I'm stuck-up."  
"Oh, is that what you're upset over. Why do they think that?"  
"Well, probably because I know everything that goes on around here, and I act like I can solve every problem. I don't think that, I just want to help. Fred said it's because I have power that they don't have, but no one's ever seen me use my magic to the best I can."  
"Well, Violet, I had the same problem, only I didn't know everything that went on. I was always doing things that others could only dream of doing. The thing was, I never did them in front of anyone, so no one knew how powerful I was exactly, but they knew I had more power than they did. It drove some people so mad that once someone tried to take my power away."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, but luckily I had a friend with me who stopped them. So, you see you're not really stuck-up sweetie. It's just that you were privileged with things they don't have, and want. You just need to stop showing it."  
  
"So, you think I show off a bit to much?"  
"Yes, but that's not to hard, just don't say anything that hasn't already been said, unless it's something very important that has to be told. Make everyone else feel as if you don't really know that much, even though you probably know a lot more than they do. It will keep your friends happy for a short time, then when they understand what you can do, and won't be mad if you show off a bit, then you can go and do it."  
"Thanks daddy."  
"Oh, and before I forget, Mr. Weasley wants to talk to you. He's been going crazy about what he told you. Is it all right if he comes in?"  
"Yeah," I said while stuffing my mouth full of salad, I had just become hungry.  
  
He came in with a sullen look on his face. "Look Violet I'm sorry I-"  
"Fred, I asked you tell me the truth, and I needed to hear what you said. I'm glad you told me the truth, and I wish that you always will."  
"Well, it's just that I know you could beat me at dueling if you had your magic back-"  
"Fred, I would never duel you in the first place, and I don't have my magic do I?"  
"No, but you will. Then you'll be pretty powerful."  
"Maybe, but I defiantly won't show it, unless I have to or until everyone's ready to see it. By then I probably won't know how to, so it won't matter."  
  
He smiled and then hugged me saying, "You know, after I told you that I thought that you be so mad I would never get to talk to you again."  
"Fred, you mean the world to me, I'm not just going to leave you because of the truth. So, I was stuck-up, you told me and now I'm going to act as if I know nothing at all."  
"You don't have to do that, just don't through it in peoples faces- oops sorry."  
"No, that's good, give me advice, but not to much."  
"Well, that's about it."  
"So, stop showing off, and don't use my power to impress or threaten people. What about if it's Malfoy?"  
"Well, then it's okay." We laughed and the next day came and went.  
  
During the Care of Magical Creatures lesson, I found out that Hagrid had lost the case. "What did you say? That Lucius scared them all? Well, Ron's right. We'll show them in the appeal."  
"What did you say? That I was right?" Ron stumbled.  
"Yeah, you thought of it before I did. Why do you look surprised?"  
"Oh, uh, no reason," he said smiling and puffing up his chest like he was a king. I smiled as we went up to our next class.  
  
"Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic? And he's supposed to be our teacher!" I stared at Malfoy, while Harry and Ron moved in to get him, but Hermione did first. SMACK. "Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul-you evil-"  
"Hermione!" Ron said weakly as he grabbed her arm when she was about to slap Malfoy again. All of us were in awe at Hermione slapping Malfoy, I mean she was always the one to keep her temper down.  
  
Again Hermione had us dazed because she quit Divination and talked back to a teacher. The crystal ball that I was looking in had a tree in it that moved, the Whomping Willow. "Hey do you guys see that?" I asked Ron and Harry. "What? Where?" asked Ron confused. "In the crystal ball. Do you see the Whomping Willow?" They both stared at me and then at the crystal ball. They were squinting as they looked through it. "You're mental. There's nothing in there, just a bunch of foggy stuff."  
"Ron, I'm telling you it's in there."  
"Yeah, right. Nice joke, but it's not even that funny."   
"Never mind."  
  
Ron and I spent most of our time, when we weren't working on our homework, looking in books for Hagrid and Buckbeak. Every day for a week before the match, Severus put it upon himself to remind me of our bet and that Slytherin was 200 points up. I was getting angry with him constantly finding someway to do this. On our way to classes Harry had to be watched so Slytherin wouldn't hurt him and it was always hard to talk to him.  
  
The night before the match, everyone was tense. Fred and George were louder than ever and wouldn't stop playing jokes. When I was holding his hand for comfort and to calm him down, he would squeeze it way to hard. I would tell him to stop, but he would squeeze even harder. I was kind of glad when Oliver told them to go to bed, my hand was red and asleep. I went over to Ron and Hermione to keep them company.  
  
"We had better win, and when we do I can't wait to see the look on Malfoy's face," said Hermione. "Yeah, and Severus' too," I added in. I hadn't told them about the bet, but I had told Fred. He thought I was crazy making a bet like that because, "he's so mean and he hates you remember?" I told him it was okay, even though I knew I shouldn't have made the bet.  



	20. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 20  
  
I went to bed after trying to convince Ron and Hermione that Hagrid would win the appeal. I knew he had no chance, but you have to try. When I was finally warm and cozy in bed and about halfway asleep, I heard someone call my name from outside. I thought I was dreaming, so I ignored it. Then it got louder and the curtains over my bed opened. I got up and, when realizing who it was, said, "Fred what are you doing? You're suppose to be sleeping. You need-"  
"I couldn't sleep. C'mon let's go."  
"What? You want me to get on the broom? You must be crazy."  
"No, you were the one that made that bet. C'mon it'll be fun."  
"Well, okay but, then you had better get some sleep you need it."  
"I will, I just need to do something."  
  
I got on the broom with his help and we flew high and low, and over everything and even landed by the lake to walk a bit. We didn't talk until we landed on the ground because I was to scared to open my mouth and I think I might have been hugging Fred to hard for him to talk. "Violet, I'm glad that I met you. You aren't like anyone I've ever met before," Fred said looking at the squids tentacles. "I just can't wait until your father will let you date that way everyone will know how I feel." We had actually been together since my first year, but no one knew except Severus.   
  
"Fred, your the only one for me and nothing will ever change that. I would die for your safety."  
"Don't say that, I would die for you to stay alive so wouldn't die for my safety."  
"Okay, so both of us would die for each other." There was a long silence I broke it. "Fred, I have to tell you something about my past."  
"What is it?"  
"Well, I'm not who you think I am. I'm not-" but Fred never found out who I wasn't because the squid had splashed us, and we were both to cold for me to go on. Fred took me back up to my room, and he went to sleep.  
  
At breakfast, everyone clapped for the Gryffindor team when they entered. I saw Fred and waved when Severus sat down. "Ahh, time for you to lose today. I already know what you'll be doing for me after the game. Would you like to know so that you'll be prepared?"  
"No I wouldn't Severus because it's not going to matter. Gryffindor will win and both you and I know it."  
"That's not true, Violet. Only you think that, but you are wrong. May I remind you that we are 200 points ahead of you. You'll have to make at least 60 points and catch the Snitch. I don't think that could possibly be done by t your team."  
"Well, your teams seeker couldn't catch the Snitch even if it was a beach ball and right over his head."  
"You-" Severus started, but the team was getting up and I promised Fred that before each game I would walk down there with him. He said that every time I did they won so I was a good luck charm.  
  
I met up with him and the team. "Violet, don't worry Snape will have to do something not you," Fred told me. "What are you talking about?" asked George and Oliver. "Oh I made a bet with Severus that if Gryffindor wins he would have to do something I told him to, and if Slytherin wins I would."  
"What did you go and do that for?" Oliver asked. "I didn't, he's the one that asked me."  
"Well, Fred is right. He'll be doing something for you."  
  
I gave Fred a good luck kiss, and he took me up to where Hermione and Ron were sitting. "How come Fred brings you up here on his broom and not me?" Ron asked. "Well, I'm suppose to be his good luck charm. He says that every time I'm here we win.  
"Oh, well I'm his brother."  
"Yeah, that's what I don't understand. You'd think a brother would be a lot more lucky then some girl." Ron smiled and looked pleased with what I said.  
  
Now the game was starting. First Angelina got the Quaffle, then Warrington, then Angelina again and she scored. Flint smashed into her, and we all yelling at him. So, Fred hit Flint in the back of the head with his club and Flint smashed into his broom and got a bloody nose. Both teams got a penalty shot, but only Gryffindor got the Quaffle through. Katie bell got the Quaffle after that, then Montague went in front of her and instead of grabbing the Quaffle he grabbed her head.  
  
Katie got a penalty shot and made it through making it thirty to zero. Up above the game Bole and Derrick were trying to crash into Harry, but Harry got out of the way and they crashed into each other. Down under them, Angelina had the Quaffle, but Flint got it and scored. Lee swore so badly that Minerva had tried to take the megaphone away. Alicia was in possession, but Bole hit her with his club and George elbowed him for this. Both teams were given penalties, but again only Gryffindor got it.  
  
Katie got the Quaffle then scored making it fifty to ten and Fred and George took it upon themselves to protect her in case the Slytherins were thinking of revenge. Bole and Derrick had aimed both bludgers at Wood and they both hit him while Fred and George weren't there. Angelina took the penalty and got it, then Fred shot a bludger at Warrington to let Alicia get the Quaffle and she scored.  
  
Now they were sixty points up and if Harry caught the snitch then Gryffindor would win. Then Harry spotted it and started to go as fast as he could, but Malfoy had grabbed a hold of his broom so he couldn't go and get it. Lee was cursing loudly at this, but Minerva was yelling at Malfoy so she didn't yell at Lee. Alicia took the penalty, but missed because she was so angry. Then Montague scored and since every Slytherin player was going to block Angelina, Harry went and cleared the way for her and she scored.   
  
Malfoy had seen the snitch and was going as fast as he could towards it when Harry spotted it too and went even faster towards it. He had caught up with Malfoy in no time and grabbed the snitch before Malfoy. Gryffindor had won, and everyone was running up to Harry and the team to hug them. Finally Ron, Hermione, and I got down there to see the team being lifted upon peoples shoulders. My father was by the stands waiting to give Gryffindor the Quidditch cup. Oliver got it and passed it to Harry who raised it in the air.  
  
The next week everyone was talking about the match, but after that they were studying for the exams. I helped Fred and George with things that they needed help with. Hermione sometimes asked, but why I don't know since she already knew everything. Everyone was extremely uptight and I couldn't stand it. Then when the exams actually came there was no talking at all, and even though I tried there was nothing I could do.  
  
I told Severus that I wanted him to wear that outfit that was in the picture for one day, but he told my father about the bet and what I was going to make him do. My father didn't approve, so he called it off. I was really looking forward to some laughter. On Thursday, the day of the appeal, we had the Defense Against the Dark Arts test, and I found it quite amusing to see people get lost, or when they did good.  
  
On our way up to the castle, we saw none other Cornelius Fudge. He greeted Harry and I, but I didn't answer him. I actually turned away like he was something so disgusting that I couldn't even look at him. "Violet, please forgive me. It wasn't I who decided that, it-"  
"It was you who did it and why do you care about me? You are the Minister of Magic," I said to him without bothering to turn around.   
  
Just then Hermione hit me, and I turned around to see an old man with another man who was carrying an ax. The one with ax was ready to kill, and the old man was impatient. I turned to Fudge and said, "See? I told you," and went off with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to lunch. Everyone was excited, but my father and I weren't to happy. "Father, can't you do anything? I mean I know-"  
"No, I can't do anything about it. Cornelius while see to it that everything is done fairly."  
"Yeah, right."  
"You can't hate him for just-"  
"What? For just taking you away from protecting everyone's children, and putting Hagrid in Azkaban. Also for thinking he knows all and he knows best just because he's the Minister of Magic. You know he thinks I'm a stupid little girl, who couldn't perform the slightest bit of magic? I can't right now, but when I get-"  
  
"Violet, please. He only thinks that because he doesn't know any better. You know he sends me owls asking for help on problems, simple problems that he can't solve. Why must you hate him?"  
"I told you, he's done enough. I'll tell you one thing, if Voldemort ever does come back to power, I hope and bet that Fudge'll be the first to go."  
"Violet!"  
"What? I'm only telling it like it is. He is the Minister of Magic, and Voldemort won't want him ruling England. I just don't see how someone like him got to be Minister."  
"Violet, why don't you get on to your next class."  
  
I got up mumbling about how unfair Fudge was, and that I will make sure he was the first to go. I heard my father say, from a distance, "Severus, what are we going to do with her? She hates anyone who won't do things her way." That was not true, I just hated people who didn't do things right. Of course, I know what's right, but that's no reason to think that. Well, my father also thinks that Fudge is fair in what he does. I don't see how he could think that, but my father trusts people that, well Hagrid for one, and he trusts... Maybe I should trust Fudge, but how?  
  
Trelawny had called my name right as I got to the tower for the Divination exam, and I went up the trapdoor. "Hello, would you please look into the Orb and tell me what you See." I decided that I would go with I saw the other day, but I didn't have to because there it was even clearer than before. "I see the Whomping Willow. There are five things by it, four are people, but I can't make out the other."  
"Are you sure you See that? I haven't Seen any such things."  
"Well, then maybe you can't really See the future."  
"I can, you aren't telling the truth."  
"Fine, you're just jealous I can See things you can't," I said as I got up and left.  
  
When I got down everyone was asking me what I saw, and what she was asking. I didn't want to tell anyone, but Harry and Ron. "So, what's she asking you to do?"  
"She'll ask you to look into the crystal ball, and tell her what you see. She'll believe you unless it's something she hasn't already Seen."  
"What do you mean?" both of them asked. "I mean, I saw the Whomping Willow again, but this time I saw some people, and I think an animal, by it."  
"Well, of course she said that. You didn't really see that, you made it up," Ron said.  
"No I didn't."  
"Sure." I gave him a malicious stare, and he changed the subject to Buckbeak's appeal.  
  
Finally Ron went up to go See the future, or lie about it so Harry and I waited. "Violet?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Have you ever seen the Grim?"  
"No, why? have you?"  
"Yeah, I think so. I saw this big black dog when I ran away from the Dursley's, and at the Quidditch match when I fell. I think Professor Trelawny might be right."  
"You really saw the Grim? Or do you think it might have just been a black dog?"  
"I don't know, but they were all they same. Do you think the same black dog could have followed me?" Before I could answer out came Ron.  
  
I went with Ron back to the common room, where we found Hermione sitting in a corner. Ron had ran towards Hermione, while I walked, but then someone grabbed me from behind shouting, "Boo." I jumped and turned around to find who else, but Fred. "You look quite pleased with yourself, for just scaring me," I said while tickling him. He started to tickle me while saying, "Well, you know the exams are over. Let's go outside." He stopped as I told him I wanted to go sit with Ron and Hermione.  
  



	21. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
Violet's Story part 21  
  
"So, what do you guys want to do now that the exams are over?" I said, but a letter flew in. It was from Hagrid and he said they lost the appeal. Harry had walked in that moment, and we gave him the letter before he could tell us what Trelawny had said. Harry told Hermione what had happened to the cloak, and Hermione asked how to open the witch's hump, and she went and got it.  
  
We went down to dinner with the rest of the school, and I went to my seat, only to eat then to go down to the table with the rest of them. Severus was angry, but he didn't know anything. Once I got there we waited until everyone was going back to the common room because I told them what happened when Fred, George, and I had tried to do that. So, when everyone was leaving I had to shake Fred off because he wanted to go with me wherever I was going.   
  
Finally we got to an empty room, waited until the coast was clear, put on the cloak and were off to Hagrid's. When we got to the front of Hagrid's hut, I heard something in the forest and turned to see what it was. I only saw a bit of a black robe, and some shoes. "Violet come on," Harry said while pulling my arm to get me inside. Once we had the cloak off, I looked at everyone's shoes. The shoes that I saw outside were Harry's, but Harry was right next to me, how could he have been in two places at once?  
  
I stopped thinking about that when I heard Hermione squeak and drop the milk jug. There was Scabbers. "Ron, you have very jumpy rat you know. You take him to a nice place, and he comes back all sick, then when a cat tries to catch him he freaks and-" I didn't go on because they were starring at me. "Never mind." Hagrid was looking out the window, "They're comin'," he said. We looked outside to see my father, Fudge, and the two men.   
  
"Don't worry Hagrid I'll tell Fudge off for you," I told him. "No yeh won'. Yeh gotta go. They mustn' find yeh here... Go now... I'll let yeh out the back way," he said pushing me then all of us out the back door. Buckbeak was nervous and pounding the ground picking up dirt. We couldn't move even with Hagrid's desperate attempts to get us to go.  
  
Hermione flung the cloak over us, and urged us all to go on. I was the stubborn one, and was the last to budge. We went slowly to the castle then hurried on because we didn't want to hear it. Ron kept stopping because his rat wasn't staying still. "Ron hold him, or put a sleeping spell on him or-" but I didn't finish because the thud of ax made me jump. Right then all I wanted to do, was cry into someone's shoulder, Fred's shoulder because Buckbeak was gone. I put my head on Harry's shoulder without tears coming down.   
  
Harry had tried to go back, but Hermione and Ron pulled him back. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, but they pushed me forward. Ron was trying desperately to hold on to his rat, but Crookshanks came, and Scabbers got out of his grasp. Ron came out from under the cloak, and I ran after him with Hermione yelling for us to come back. Finally Ron caught Scabbers, "Ron you need to put a spell on that rat before he gets us in trouble."  
  
  
"I'm not-" but Ron didn't get to say that he wasn't going to do that because a big black dog had pounced on Harry, and had come back around. Ron pushed Harry out of the way and had stood in front of me and the dog bit Ron's arm. Before I could go help Ron, I felt something hit my waist and a pain like I have never felt pierced my body. I put my hand on the right side of my waist, where it had hit me, and saw something dark on my hand. I was bleeding.   
  
The next second, I heard a loud crack from a bone, and saw that Ron's leg had been the thing that had broken. Harry and Hermione were arguing while I ripped my robes to cover my wound. I walked over to them while they were trying to get to the trunk. We weren't going to get past the branches of the Whomping Willow. Crookshanks slithered through the branches and hit a knot on the trunk. Where have I heard that you do that? It drove me crazy that I could never think of what the things around here meant, and where I had heard them.   
  
We walked through the branches and followed Crookshanks down a slid to under the tree. When I got down there Harry helped me because I couldn't get up. We went through the tunnel following Crookshanks, but I had to stop because my waist was hurting to badly, so they waited too, but only for a minute then we went on. We got to the end and there was an opening. We went through, Harry in front and Hermione and I behind. We were in the Shrieking Shack, Sirius had told me all about this place, wait. Sirius, told me about the tree too and he was Animagus, a big black dog.   
  
I was about to tell them when Harry kicked down the door and Hermione ran over to Ron. Ron told them what I was thinking, and there behind the door was Sirius Black. I was stunned, and yet angry with him for causing all of this. He took Harry's wand away and told Harry that he was brave like his father. I went up to Sirius and hugged him. He pushed me away asking, "Who are you?" I smiled and said, "Who do you think?" turning to help Ron cover his leg.  
  
"Don't you come near me. Your friends with him, and you never once told us. You let him in the castle didn't you?"  
"Ron, don't be stupid, and what are you going to do bite me?" I walked over to him and pulled some cloth off the bed and wrapped his leg. Harry had gone forward while I was trying to wrap Ron's leg. "Ron stay still... there you're done." Ron had stood up to hold Harry with Hermione. "There'll be only one murder here tonight," Sirius said grinning. I stared at him with confusion, who was he talking about? "Why's that? Didn't care last time did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get to Pettigrew....What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"  
  
"Harry!" both Hermione and I said. "Be quiet!" Hermione said. "HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" I was about to tell Harry off, but he had broken free of Ron and Hermione's arms, and was fighting with Sirius. Harry was punching Sirius every where he could while holding the arm with the wands. I got up to stop this, but Ron pushed me back and I fell over a loose board. I raised my head to find Ron and Hermione fighting too. Harry had his wand and shouted, "Get out of the way!" They moved out of the way without protest.   
Sirius was trying to convince Harry to listen to him. Even though the pain was more than I could bear, I sprang forward on to Sirius just as Crookshanks did. Harry wasn't going to settle for anything. "Harry you don't know the whole story. You have-"  
"Why should I listen to you. You lied, you were with him the whole time helping him try to get to me. I should have known. You don't hear my parents either, you don't even know my parents or anything about what went on."  
  
"Harry stop, if you kill Sirius you'll be losing something you never got to have. If you kill him," I said with tears coming down my face, "If you kill him then you'll have to kill me too."  
"Who are you?" Sirius asked. "All I can say with them here, is that I'm Violet," I told him without taking my watery eyes off Harry. "You... you're Violet. You're-"  
"Sirius, not very many people know and I would like to keep it that way." Harry looked confused, but he didn't move his wand away.   
  
Harry raised his wand ready to strike with all three of us looking up at him. There were footsteps coming from below us, and Hermione was screaming that Black was up here. In walked Remus, I smiled as he looked at everyone, then took Harry's wand and the two wands Hermione had away. "Where is he, Sirius?" Remus asked with both Crookshanks and I still hugging Sirius, he pointed to Ron.  
  
"But then... why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless," Remus' eyes widened, "Unless you switched without telling me?" I got up off of Sirius just as Harry was asking what Remus meant. Remus walked up to Sirius and helped him up and hugged him, like old times, as Sirius would say. I smiled, but Hermione screamed, "I DON'T BELIEVE IT! You- you-" she was pointing at Remus. "Hermione-" Harry was angry because now Remus had lied to him, not really, but that's what he thought.  
  
"NO! Harry don't trust him, both of them have been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too- he's a werewolf," Hermione told them. He told them she was right in thinking he was a werewolf, but not about the other things and tried to get to Ron. Ron shouted, "Get away from me werewolf!" I said with a mother like tone, "Ron!" but Remus had stopped and asked Hermione how long she's known.  
  
Remus went into explanation about he found us. He said he saw us go down to Hagrid's then come back out with another person. We didn't, only with Scabbers, I was totally confused. He thought the map was malfunctioning, but the map wasn't. Then he saw Sirius come and drag two people down to where we were, and then both Sirius and Remus said that Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Sirius tried to get Scabbers, but Lupin stopped him, but he was still trying. I was getting very dizzy and I was going to fall, "Violet!" said Remus catching me. "Sirius you owe her the truth as well. Violet sit down," he said while sitting me down next Sirius who was starring at the rat. As soon as I sat down I felt better, and could see straight. Hermione was telling Remus that he couldn't be an Animagus because he wasn't on the register. Both Remus and I laughed. He stared at me and began to explain.  
  
Remus went on to explain things I already knew. He told them about the Whomping Willow being planted because of him and telling the Shrieking Shack was for him. That Severus made the potion for him to become a harmless wolf. He told them of Sirius, Peter, and James, my father, becoming Animagi for him. About how they would get past the tree. I loved listening to this story as Sirius would always tell me about what they did.  
  
He told them how they came to write the map, and the names of each of them, something Sirius never told. "What did you say? Wormtail?" I asked Remus while the rats squeaking got even louder. "Yes, as I was saying-"  
"Are you sure that's his name?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Change him. Change that rat into Peter, I want to-"  
"Wait until I finish-"  
"I know what happens, more so than you. Change him now!"  
"When I'm done explaining to them, both you and Sirius will have to wait."  
  
Remus went on to tell them about the joke that Sirius had played Severus, and I found it quite amusing until Severus came out from behind the door pulling the cloak off. Severus was mental, I stared at him until he tied up Remus' hands, ankles, and mouth with a spell. Sirius got up to get Severus, but Severus just smiled and pointed his wand at him. "Severus! You stop this right now," I told him trying to get up. "Violet, I would suggest that you keep your mouth shut. I have a wand and can use it."  
  
I stopped trying to get up and said, "You know very well, that I don't need a wand to beat you. I can use my feet to kick you instead." He just laughed and said, " You're injured, you can't possibly get me." He was right, I was badly injured, so bad I couldn't stand. Hermione went up to him and asked if we could just listen, but he yelled at her to keep quite. "DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" he yelled. "You should be one to talk, Severus," I told him.  
  
Severus was going on telling Sirius that he was going to take him to the dementors and they had a kiss for him. He yelled at us to come, but Harry blocked the door way, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione all tried to disarm Severus at the same time. I tried to get up to help Remus, but Sirius pushed me back down, and helped him. Sirius went on to tell them how he knew Scabbers was Peter then they changed him.  



	22. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 22  
  
"You!" I said with quiet anger. "It was you. I'm going to kill you before-" but I didn't finish I had leaped onto him and was choking him. Remus and Sirius grabbed me and put me back on the bed while I was struggling. "You're going to die. I'm going to choke you, and... no... I'm going to do to you what I did to Limbol." He screamed and started pleading, "Please my-" I interrupted him with, "Don't you dare say anything. You know I've been keeping it a secret, and if you tell I swear on my parents grave that you get what Limbol did, and then you'll have to answer to Voldemort after-"  
  
"Violet, what are you talking about?" asked Sirius quietly. "You don't want to hear Sirius, and I don't want to tell you, yet."  
"Violet, what did you do to Limbol? He was killed by Voldemort."  
"Oh, he wishes. Would you let me go so I can-" but I couldn't finish. Remus had bound my mouth, wrists, and ankles.  
  
While I was trying to yell through the cover on my mouth, they explained how Peter, or Wormtail had been hiding and why, and what he did. Sirius explained how he got out of Azkaban, by turning into a dog. Harry nodded at Sirius in agreement that he believed him. I stopped yelling and wriggling, and Remus let me go. Peter went to everyone except me, begging for them to stop Sirius and Remus from killing him.   
  
Both Harry and I yelled no at the same time. He wanted him to go to the dementors. "I have a better idea-"  
"You have to tell us what you did to that guy first-" said Sirius.  
"She- she's evil. Harry she's evil, she was with-" said Peter.  
"Don't you say another word. If you even call me by that name I don't care what they say, you will answer to me."  
"You have no magic, you can't harm me-"  
"I will though. You can stay in Azkaban until I get it back, then you will go with Limbol."  
  
Remus tied Peter up and chained him and Ron to him. Sirius held on to me while moving Severus with the wand and Harry and Hermione followed. Sirius told Harry about Harry living with him, and Harry said yes. Sirius smiled like he did when my parents were still alive. I missed that smiled, and I hugged him even tighter. We had gotten out of the tunnel and were walking towards the castle when the clouds sifted and there was moonlight.  
  
I looked up with Sirius, and we both stopped, it was a full moon. Sirius said, "Run. Run now and take Violet." Harry had leaped forward, but Sirius stopped him and I held on to Harry and Sirius transformed and went after Remus who was now a werewolf. I wished right then that I had my magic, and this was a good reason to have it. Peter had put a curse on Ron and Crookshanks, and then Harry took the wand away and Peter changed and ran away. "No, he's getting away. He's going to find him, he's going to find him. I don't want to go back," I screamed.  
  
Remus had gotten away, and Harry yelled to Sirius that Peter had gone. Sirius ran away, and we got ready to go to the castle. We heard whimpering, a dog in pain. "Sirius, Harry..." I stared at him, and Harry put me down beside Ron and ran towards the pleading. I just waited, and Severus came back into consciousness and he took the rest of us up to the hospital wing.  
  
"Poppy, please, I have to-"  
"Violet, would you stay still so I can heal your wound. Lay down, there. Oh Violet, would you lay down." I finally did because I wanted to hear what Fudge and Severus were saying, by the time she was done I heard enough of their conversation. "There, you're done, but stay there, you need rest."  
She went to go treat Ron, and I got up to go yell at them both. "Excuse me Poppy, but I have to-"  
"Violet lay down, you have to rest, you're-"  
"Poppy, I promise as soon as I get this done I'll rest for a week, but this-"  
"You will do no such thing. Violet, Violet, get back here. You may have your power back, but-"  
"What did you say?" I stopped dead. "Your father gave it back to you when you fell asleep, now will you lay down?"  
  
I walked out into the hall and stood there, my eyes staring at Severus with such hatred I had only felt when I found out about Wormtail being Peter. Severus just stared right back, he didn't know I had my power back, neither did Fudge. "Violet, I saved your life, and you should thank me, and the Minister for saving you and getting Black under control."   
"Severus if you think for one second I'm going to listen to you-"  
"You will, because both of us can perform magic and-"  
"With a wand, but without one," I said opening my hands to let their wands into them, "you are powerless." I held up their wands and their mouths fell open.  
  
"Severus, I have my power back, and I can assure you. I will not use it unless you try to harm me or anyone I care about. You just lied to the Minister of Magic, and you are going to hurt Sirius-"  
"Violet, what do you do when I give you back your power? You use it on the man who saved you."  
"But father he-"  
"Violet, we'll talk about this inside, now." Severus was smiling, and Fudge was still looking at the wands while I through them back to their owners.  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to yell, while my father dragged me in. "Poppy, my apologies, but I must speak with these three," my father tried to tell Poppy amidst all of the yelling and confusion. Finally all of them left with my father's persuasion. My father told us he trusted us, but that our word was nothing even with Remus' word. After he said he had no rule over Fudge, I got up said, "I'll go show him. No rule over the-" but father had grabbed my robes and pulled me back to the bed.  
  
My father told Hermione to turn it three times, and where Sirius was, and everything we needed to know. I had know idea what he was talking about until we got under the chain. "Oh, you have a Time-Turner. Neat, when did-"  
"Shh!" she said looking around and running into a cupboard. She said she got it the first day when we got back so she could get to all of her classes.  
  
Then we formed the plan, and ran into the forest trying to keep out of sight. Once we got into the forest we watched ourselves or listened to ourselves. We heard Harry, and saw him pull me inside. "You knew about us then?" Harry asked. "What? No, I saw you're shoe. see?" I pointed to his foot that was sticking out. "Oh," he said will pulling it behind the tree. We waited until Hermione's scream, and when we came out and when we left.  
"You know, it's funny how silly we seem from looking at us," I told them while watching us. I looked at them and they were staring at me. "What? I'm just telling you what I think." They shook their heads, and started watching us again. Then came the time for Harry to go get Buckbeak, "Good luck," I told him. He did good, but Buckbeak hadn't moved fast enough at the start, until Harry pulled. Finally they got to where we could help.  
  
We stayed out view from the men in Hagrid's hut. We watched the executioner through the ax, and Hagrid yell that Buckbeak had gotten away. Father asked Hagrid for a cup of tea, and we moved to see the Whomping Willow. Harry kept going on about how weird it was to see Ron get Scabbers, and Sirius jump on Harry, and to see Sirius take him into the ground.   
  
We watched Fudge, McNair, and my father go up to the castle, and then Remus go through the hole. Harry was complaining about the cloak just laying there, and he started to go forward to go get it, but Hermione pulled him back. She told him the rules of going back in time and showed Harry that Hagrid was going to the castle. Severus then came through the castle doors, picked up the cloak, and went through the hole.   
  
Hermione asked why the dementors didn't get Sirius, but I asked them to explain what had happened since I wasn't there. So, Harry explained that they saw Sirius about to get the kiss, but the dementors had come after them. Then Harry tried to make a Patronus, but Hermione passed out and he saw someone make the Patronus. Both Hermione and I tried to get Harry to tell who he thought it was. He said he thought it was his dad, "You're dad? Are you sure Harry?" I asked him.   
  
Then after a few minutes of silence, we came out of the hole by the tree. Hermione said, "Harry, we've got to stay put. We mustn't be seen there's nothing we can do..."  
"So, we're just going to let Pettigrew escape all over again?"   
"Not if I can help it," I said getting up to go get Peter. "No you're not either," Hermione said while pulling on my robes. "Fine I'll stay here, either way he's going to get-"  
"You don't have a wand, how are you going to get him-"  
  
"Look, I don't need a wand. Now will you let go of my robes?"  
"What do you use then?"  
"My hands, now. What are you doing?" They were holding my hands when Harry realized that we needed to move because Remus would be running here any moment. Harry and Hermione, still holding my hands and Buckbeak, ran into Hagrid's hut. Harry could see out the window, so he went outside so we knew when to go get Sirius.  
  
Hermione was watching Harry outside, and told me out of nowhere, "Come on." I grabbed Buckbeak, and we went outside to where Harry was. Harry explained why he had to make a Patronus, but I was impressed that he did. Then we saw Severus take everyone up to the castle, I saw myself asleep, but I didn't remember ever falling asleep. We saw McNair go by to go get the dementors and we got on to Buckbeak.  
  
I sat behind Harry and Hermione behind me, and she was holding me almost as tight as I was holding onto Harry. She kept muttering, "Oh no- I don't like this- I really don't like this." Harry pulled the rope to go forward, and we were by the window getting a stunned Sirius out of the room. Harry took Buckbeak to the West Tower, and before I got off I hugged Sirius and told him, "I'll make sure they don't get you. Please take care of yourself." He smiled and said, "Don't worry, has anyone ever told you look a lot like-"  
"Violet get off so Sirius can go," both Harry and Hermione yelled.   
  
I got off and said good-bye then he was gone. "Harry, Violet, we've got exactly ten minutes to get back to the hospital wing before Dumbledore locks the door-"  
"Okay, let's go," Harry said distantly. We ran down the stairs and then stopped because we heard voices and footsteps, it was Severus and Fudge. I couldn't take anymore of what they were saying. "Violet get back here," Hermione said pulling on my robes. "You cannot go out there we'll be caught and get into trouble."  
  
I had a sour look on my face, but I knew she was right and I could always argue with Severus later. So, once the voices were almost gone we went down another set of stairs and ran into Peeves. Harry quickly pushed me into an empty classroom followed by Hermione. When Peeves was gone we ran to the hospital wing and when we got there my father was telling us he was going to lock the door. We told my father what we did and he let us inside the dormitory  



	23. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 23  
  
Poppy quickly came in and fed Harry and Hermione chocolate and tried to get me to eat it. "Poppy, I told you. I don't like to eat chocolate, only if-"  
"You will eat the chocolate, you need to-" but she was interrupted by a distant roar of fury and said, "what was that?" The voices were getting louder, and I smiled at Harry and Hermione. I mouthed to them, "Here comes Severus."  
  
Fudge tried to argue with Severus that Sirius must have Disapparated, but Severus yelled that you can't do that in this castle. Severus knew that Harry and I had something to with it. BAM. The door burst open and in stormed Severus and Fudge, but my father seemed to be happy. Severus yelled at Harry, then he saw that I was smiling. "WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY?" he yelled at me. "Oh.... because you are wrong again. You said that Sirius would get-"  
"SHUT UP!" I let out a snort of laughter while my father took care of Severus and Fudge.  
  
"You will eat this chocolate," Poppy told me after Severus, Fudge, and my father left. "No I-" but I did because she stuffed into my mouth and told me if I didn't eat that she would get my father to make me. Then Ron woke up, and Hermione had explained what happened.   
  
At noon the next day I left Harry, Ron, and Hermione to find Fred since I had sort of promised I would see him that night. I found him in the common room by himself because everyone else had gone to Hogsmeade. "I'd have figured you would have gone to Hogsmeade with George." He turned around, smiled and ran up to me. "I heard what had happened to you, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Are you all right? I was so worried that you were killed-"  
"Fred, about that. I really have to tell you something-"  
"Oh, did you hear that Professor Lupin's a werewolf? Isn't that awesome. Of course he's leaving because-"  
"What did you say? He's leaving?"  
"Yeah, what were you going to tell me that was so-"  
"Fred, I can tell you later. Right now I have to get to him before he leaves. Come on."  
  
I dragged Fred up to Remus's office and told him to wait outside. I opened the door to find Harry already there and Remus was handing him the cloak and the map. "Remus you can't you go," I said. My father then waked in and told Remus that his carriage was ready. "No you can't go," I now had tears, "You just got back, you can't go again."   
  
He walked up to me and hugged me, Harry looked confused. "Violet, I'm sorry, but because I did something again I must leave. You'll get-"  
"No, I can't lose two people at once. Please don't go, I need you to stay."  
"You still have one here, and another whom you love," he dropped his voice so that only I could hear, "he's outside waiting." I looked up at him, "How-"  
"It was obvious, well let's just say I saw you two." I smiled and he said good-bye and left.  
  
Harry sat down in a vacant chair, and I did the same but tears still streaming down my cheeks. Harry told my father of the predictions that Trelawny made. "What... she said that? It was true? Oh no, I'm not going back. Father you won't let me go back will you?"  
"Violet what are you talking about? Are you keeping something from me?"  
"Umm... no.... well... yeah...but... I'm not... I don't want to say it."  
"Is it important?"  
"I don't know, I just hope that it doesn't happen again." They both gave me weird looks and I left.  
  
Everything was going quite well for the last week, and even though Harry and I were in bad spirits everyone else was happy. "Violet would you please tell me what's wrong. I need to know so I can cheer you up."  
"Fred, I told you even if I did tell you, you wouldn't be able to."  
"Well, then would you tell me what you were going to tell me the other day?" I stared at him, I was going to tell him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it now. "Fred, maybe later."   
"All right, but will you please come do something?" I had no choice because he went and got George to pull me out of the chair.  
  
The next day I watched the whole school go, and gave Fred a hug and kiss, and I wouldn't see them until school next year. I hated watching everyone go, and I was stuck with Severus who was following me around convinced that I had done something to let Sirius go. "Severus would you stop following me around," I told him as he hid behind a statue. "I know you're there Severus, I can see you're robes," and some robes were pulled behind the statue.  
  
I went up to my room and found an owl sitting by Allura with a note tied to it's leg. "Well, let's see who this is from," I said to myself.   
Dear Violet,  
I'm sorry we didn't get to talk much, but we can send owls all summer. I can't tell you where I am in case the owl falls into the wrong hands.   
I'm writing to your father too, so I'll be up to date on things that might concern me. Also, Buckbeak's okay, and I'll be nice to him, you let Hagrid know he's safe.  
What I was going to say when I left was that you look a lot like your mother, but your mother wouldn't have liked the fact that you act like I do. She always complained that I shouldn't be putting idea's into your head, but your father told you stories too. Your mother tried to soften you up and get you to where you would never act like we did, your father took you aside and told you, "Forget what your mother said and listen to me." Unfortunately, your mother caught your father in the act and wouldn't allow him to tell you any stories, so that's when I took over.   
I hope you will forgive me for not being there for you for the past thirteen years, but you understand why. Also, why do you hate Peter so much? I mean, you seem to know something more about him. What is it?   
Well, I look forward to seeing you again.  
Sirius  
I some how remember what Sirius said one day. "You know your father got caught, be nice to him and don't tell your mother that I'm taking his place," and then he smiled. I missed those times so much, I wanted to go back in time and just stay there, but I couldn't. Now that Wormtail is loose, Voldemort will be coming back and will be after me. I wanted more than anything to catch Wormtail so I wouldn't have to go back, but what was I to do.  
Sirius,   
I know you weren't there for me or Harry, but you were imprisoned for something you didn't do. I'm just glad that Harry now knows the truth about his godfather.  
I do remember little pieces of the stories, not much, but when I see something it comes to me. I do miss those stories, and being with you and my parents, having Harry asleep next to me.... I miss that so much, and it's never coming back. Just know that you are not to be blamed for the switching of secret keeper, no one knew any better not to trust Peter. I hope that when I'm ready to tell you why I hate Peter so much, that you'll forgive me for what I've done.  
I miss you and can't wait until we see each other again. I'm also very glad that I'm like you because I love you like my father and mother.  
Violet  
  
Summer this year was long and never ending I had a lot to do because I had to take three years worth of tests, and my father said, "Since you don't have to use a wand, you'll need practice." So, I had to take the tests without a wand. I was very happy when Joke day came because I had the last test the before it. I got everything ready for that day, I had looked up some good charms in the library so I could get Flitwick this year because last time he almost got my flag with a Giving Charm, so I almost gave him my flag.  
  
Severus did the same thing because we wanted to beat each other and win. He started looking up things in the restricted section, but my father caught him. "Severus, one of the first rules is no one should hurt another player. All of the books in there are harmful." I laughed at his defeat and he said he would get me back for that, he knew I told my father what he was doing.  
  
Also Sirius, Remus, and Fred sent me letters during the summer. Fred told me all about his business with George, I thought it was quite funny, and a good business to get into. Remus said he still couldn't find work, so I sent him some food from the kitchens and some new robes. He thanked me and said that I shouldn't have done that, but I knew he needed it. I did the same with Sirius, and he kept telling me stories like he did when I was little.  
  
Joke Day started like it always did, the castle extremely quiet, and at breakfast everyone was tense. No one dared to speak, until we found out who our partners were. Once my father was done eating he would go get the Sorting Hat so we would know who we had as a partner. Of course Trelawny offered to do this because she said she knew who everyone's partner was, but no one wanted her to.  
  
My father always put the hat on first, and he was partnered with Trelawny ("I knew I would be.") Then came Minerva who had Hagrid, Poppy who was with Flitwick, and so on until there were only four people left. They were Sinistra, Argus, Severus, and I. It was Argus who went next and he was partnered with Sinistra. "WHAT?" both Severus and I yelled. "We can't possibly be.... I want-"  
"All right," my father said ignoring us, "let's get started. I want the gold flags."  
  
I went and got the red flags, while Severus got the green. "We are not having green," I told him. "Well, you can forget red," he said back to me. "Would you two mind if we had the red?" Minerva asked. "No," Severus told her. "Good," she said taking the red flags out of my hands. "Oooo, Severus you get one thing straight... I have everything under control and I know-"  
"No, I have everything under control because I have spent all summer preparing for this while you were taking tests-"  
"Oh really. The only reason I couldn't take those tests was because I didn't have my magic because no one wanted me to beat you and-"  
"No it was because if you had magic then you could have tried to beat me at dueling, but you would lost and they didn't want you-"  
  
"Let the games begin!" my father interrupted our argument. Severus ran one way, and I ran the other, while all of the other partner's ran together in certain directions away from the Great Hall. "Severus we have to go this way," I whispered to him. "No we are going this way." I went up to him and said, "You got to choose the flags so I get to choose which way we go, and it's this way," I said pointing down the hall to the left. "No ones gone that way except for Trelawny and my father, the way you're going is the way that everyone went. I'm telling you, I know what I'm doing." He eyed me suspiciously, but followed.  
  
We ran to hide behind a statue and saw my father and Trelawny go into an empty classroom. I went to the classroom, and Severus starred after me like I was doing something crazy. I opened the door a little while I listened their plan. "Headmaster I know what all of them-"  
"Forgive me Sybil, but I already have a plan. We will go for Severus and Violet first then the others. We will go for the weakest groups first."  
"That is an excellent plan Headmaster-" I put a tickling charm on them and grabbed both of their flags in time before they came out. "Ha-ha, I told you I would get you before you got me father."  
  
"All right, Severus, we need to go that way now. I found a charm that will let us listen to anything inside a room. You say-"  
"I know the charm, let's go." We ran up the hall listening to into each room. We got almost everyone's flags except for Flitwick and Poppy. Flitwick was always the tricky one and he knew what everyone was doing. When Severus and I finally got to where he was, behind a statue, we waited behind another statue.   
  
"I'll go and get their flags, because we both can't go," I told him. "You're right about us both not going, but I think I should be the one to go."   
"Fine you can go," I told him. "No you're trying to trick me, I don't want to," he said giving me a look of triumph. "Fine I'll go-"  
"No I'll go, you can wait here."  
"Fine will you just g- hahaha-" both of us were on the floor laughing and had plants growing out of our heads, and Flitwick and Poppy took all of the flags. We had all of the flags except theirs, and you need all of them to win.   
  
Once everyone was in the Great Hall we had dinner because Joke Day had lasted all day. Everyone was happy and laughed at the way they tried to get each other until Severus and I got them, and then the way we looked when Flitwick and Poppy got us. We both argued that it was the others fault, but it was actually both our faults.   
  
About a week later, my father came into my room after lunch and said he had a surprise for me. "What is it?"  
"Well, you know how I promised that we would go somewhere that you wanted to go?"  
"You got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup?"  
"Yes, who told you?"  
"I've been wanting to go ever since Ron told me they were going."  
"Oh, so you guessed right. Well then tomorrow we'll be on our way."  
  
They next morning I was up early and ready to go. When my father had finally come in to get me, he wasn't ready. "Father, you're not wearing that are you?" I asked him with the smile leaving from my face because of the look he had. "Violet, I'm sorry, but we can't go. I have something more important to take care of than going to the World Cup. I'm very sorry..."   
  
"What did you do with the tickets?"  
"I still have them, but I was going to give them to-"  
"Can't someone else take me?"  
"Well, I don't think you want Severus to take you, and he won't want to go. No one else can take you Violet." I bit my lip and told my father I'd ask Severus.  



	24. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 24  
  
I finally got down to the dungeons, after rehearsing what I was going to say to him. "Umm, Severus?" I asked walking in while he was making a potion. "What?"  
"I was wondering if you could take me to the Quidditch World Cup."  
"Out of the question I-"  
"Please, Severus. My father was going to take me, but he's busy and I really want to go. You need to get out, and I promise I'll be good. I won't bother-"  
"What? You will obey me? That's impossible."  
"No, I promise. If I don't you could... you could-"  
"Punish you?"  
"Umm, yeah, punish me."  
  
He thought for a moment then said, "All right, but I'm not going to watch the silly thing."  
"You don't have to. You could stay in the tent."  
"All right, you ready?"  
"Yes, I've been ready."  
"You have permission to Apparate don't you?"  
"Yeah I took the test with permission from Fudge, why?"  
"I hate using port keys."  
"Oh, well, we don't have too, but let's get going down to breakfast so we can go."  
  
After breakfast, Severus and I walked to Hogsmeade, but he insisted on getting a one those cherry drinks he likes from The Three Broomsticks. "All right you got your drink, let's go." We both Disapparated out of Hogsmeade, and to the large field where a lot of tents were. "I hope you know where we're staying because I have no idea-"  
"Severus I told you, I'll take care of everything, we just need to find a muggle so we can pay him."  
"What? We need to play a muggle, why?"  
  
"Oh, Severus hush. Wait you can't wear robes, we're suppose to wear muggle clothes or do magic here."  
"I-am-not-" but I had already zapped a pair of jeans and a big T-shirt on him. "What? I don't want this, it's to uncomfortable."   
"Fine, be picky." So, I zapped some sweats on him. "All right, ooo, there's a muggle."  
I ran up to the house where the muggle was and said, "Hello, fine morning isn't it?"  
"Why yes it is. Where are your parents?"  
"Oh, um he's walking over here, you see him?"  
"Yes, who're you?"  
"Dumbledore, one tent," I told him while paying and then a wizard appeared and modified the muggles memory. "All right this way," he told Severus and I leading us to a lot.  
  
Severus looked at me, "Don't tell me you didn't bring a tent?"  
"I didn't have to. My father taught me this a while ago Severus." I conjured up the tents that I had laid out on my bed that morning. "I thought we weren't suppose to do magic here?"  
"Well, sometimes you have to. Just get in," I told him after I put it up with magic. "You know you are breaking the rules that you set."  
"So, we can do magic inside here."  
  
"Since your doing all of the magic, and I'm in charge, I would like a glass of water."  
"Fine," I said conjuring a glass of water, "here, anything else you want?"   
"Yes, I would like some things from my office, I would like a cauldron, the ingredients for this potion and a fire," he said handing me a piece of paper with directions on it. "Am I your slave now?"  
"Yes." I looked at him then conjured everything up, but the fire. "You'll need to make the fire out-"  
"Nope in here," he said pointing to the table, so I made the fire on the table. "I'm leaving now."  
"Fine go, bye."  
  
I went outside and started looking around when I heard my name being called. "What? Who called?" I asked turning around to find Fred standing there. "Hey Violet you never said you were coming, is your father here?"  
"No, he couldn't come so I badgered Severus into bringing me. I wanted to surprise you." He then, picked me up and carried me over their tent, which was right next door surprisingly enough. "Fred put me down. Hello Mr. Weasley, trying to start a fire. Why don't you just use magic?"  
"Hello, Violet isn't it?"  
"Yeah."  
"We're not suppose to be using magic with the muggles around, otherwise I would be."  
  
"Violet you look... you look hot," said Fred still looking at me. "Fred! Would you please stop that," I told him going red. "What? You're always wearing robes at Hogwarts. You look great in that," he said while I started shaking my head. I sat down and watched while Mr. Weasley try to light a fire. He looked like he was having fun, so I didn't interrupt.  
  
"Violet come on let's go inside, I want to show you something," Fred said while pulling me inside the tent. "Fred what is wrong with you? What are you-"  
"I want to show you the Weasley Wizard Wheezes."  
"Oh, I can't wait to see them when someone uses them, I'm not going to of course."  
"No, but we got Harry's cousin Dudley to eat one. It was so funny his tongue was huge Harry said," Fred told me while showing me some of the things.   
  
"Of course mom's not to keen on letting us do this, she through out a lot of stock today, but we'll make more at Hogwarts."  
"Are you going to sell them at Hogwarts too?"  
"Yeah, you know anybody that might want to buy some-"  
"That would funny for our Joke Day."  
"That's right, think Snape would want something?"  
"Well, when summer comes maybe." We heard Harry and Ron's voices and went outside.  
  
I listened to what Mr. Weasley was telling Harry and Hermione about the people passing by, even though I had already met some of them. I decided that I would eat with them, but I had to tell Severus first. "I'll be right back, I have inform Severus, he has this idea-"  
"Hello Violet, have you come to watch the match too?"  
"Yes, I have Percy."  
"Ah, excellent lunch." I laughed and went to tell Severus.  
  
"Severus I'm eating with the Weasley's, if you don't mind. Would you like me to get you anything?"  
"The Weasley's? Ugh... Yes could you conjure up a turkey sandwich, some potatoes, and goblet of pumpkin juice, oh and make sure that the goblet refills like at Hogwarts. I could get use to you having you use magic you know."  
"Here, you happy?"  
"No, but this will do."  
  
"All right, I'm back. Who are they? Fred are these your brothers you were telling me about?"  
"Yeah, this is Charlie, and Bill."  
"Hi, nice to meet you," I said to them. "Yeah," they both said. I heard them say to Fred, "Your a lucky man Fred." He smiled and I looked at them, they looked away and ate their eggs and sausage.   
  
"Aha! the man of the moment! Ludo!" said Mr. Weasley. My father said that was the man he had gotten the ticket's from. "Ahoy there! Arthur old man, what a day eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming... and hardly a hiccough in the arrangements... Not much for me to do!" Percy hurried to shake Bagman's hand, while Mr. Weasley introduced. "Ah- yes, this is my son Percy. He's just started at the Ministry- and this is Fred-no, George, sorry- that's Fred- Bill, Charlie, Ron- my daughter Ginny- and Ron's friends, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter," his eyes flicked up to the scare on Harry's head, "and Violet-"  
"I know Violet, Dumbledore's daughter. Everyone's heard of her down at the Ministry Arthur. Yes, she's such a beauty."  
"Yes, well, everyone this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is, it's thanks to him we've got such good tickets-" Bagman waved his hand as if it was nothing.  
  
"Fancy a flutter on the match Arthur? What about your father Violet? Where is he?"  
"Oh, he said he had something else to do that was more important, so I came with Severus."  
"Severus Snape? I doubt he'll even come out of the tent. Well, what about it Arthur?"  
"Let's see... a Galleon on Ireland to win?"  
"A Galleon? Very well, very well.... any other takers?"  
"They're a bit young to be gambling," said Mr. Weasley, "Molly wouldn't like-"  
"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts, and a fake wand that Ireland wins, but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch." Bagman tried the fake wand and roared with laughter after it turned into a rubber chicken. Mr. Weasley complained that they shouldn't gamble, but they had already made the bet.  
  
Bagman started to talk about not understanding the Bulgarians, and asked if anyone had seen Barty Crouch. I spit out my water asking, "What did you say?"  
"I said Barty Crouch, you know him?"  
"Oh... um... no... I just... no..."  
"Okay, as I was saying-" but then Barty Crouch Apparated by the fire. I grabbed onto Fred because I had been sort of scarred that Voldemort would pop up at anytime and take me away.   
  
Fred gave me a bewildered look, and I let go of him. "Sorry," I told him, "just a little jumpy."  
"Why? Is someone after you or something?"  
"You could say that..."  
"Who?"  
"Oh....um... I'll explain later." Percy asked Crouch if he wanted a cup of tea, he called Percy Weatherby, and Fred, George, and I snorted into our cups.  
  
Mr. Weasley, Bagman, and Crouch went into talking about what's going on with the Ministry right now, and Bagman almost let it slip what's going on at Hogwarts. My father told me about it, but I couldn't do it because of the age restriction. Then they left, and Fred immediately wanted know. As the day wore on, we watched the people go by, and Fred and I spent time walking around the tents and talking. By nightfall we were back, and I went with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to buy souvenirs.   
  
I bought a pair of Omnioculars for the match. I promised Fred I would let him use them for a bit. After I did that, I went to go get my ticket. "Severus the match is starting are you sure you don't want to come?"  
"Yes, I'm not going to a silly game, besides I still have work I can do. Oh could you conjure up the things on this list?"  
  
I did that for him, asked if he needed anything else, and went to the match with the Weasley's. I went with them through the woods and to the stadium, which was so large it could fit five Hogwarts in it. The carpet was purple and we had to climb a long way to get to our seats. I sat by Hermione and Fred sat in my seat just as I was sitting down. "So your going to sit on my lap are you?" he asked me as I sat down. "Fred, I thought I was sitting here?" I said to him not getting up. "Well, if you would get off, I would move-"  
"Fred you were the one-"  
"I was kidding, Violet."  
"I know, so was I."  



	25. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 25  
  
While I was looking around at the stadium, I heard a voice come from behind me. I couldn't hear what it was saying so I ignored it. Then it came again saying, "I have waited to see you my queen." I turned around, but saw nothing. "What's wrong Violet?" Fred asked. "Oh... n-nothing..." but I heard it again. "He will come for you my queen." Again I turned around and saw nothing. "Violet? What are you doing?"  
"It's nothing Fred." He gave me a bewildered look, but I ignored it.  
  
Percy and Mr. Weasley greeted many wizards as they came to the box to a seat. When Fudge came, Percy bowed to him and his glasses came off. "Why hello Violet." I turned my head even further away from him. "Violet... would please just meet who's with me?" Percy looked at me like I was crazy to not talk to Fudge. I whispered something to Fred to tell him and I had to convince him to do it. "Minister, sir, she says that anyone you have with you is probably a jerk like you, sorry, sir, she said that."  
  
"Then I guess it's hopeless to convince her otherwise. Well, to everyone else this is the Bulgarian Minister." When Fudge said that Mr. Malfoy was coming, I finally turned around. I had a murderous look in my eyes, I didn't think that this night could get any worse, but it did. After the introducing was done, Lucius made a snide comment to Mr. Weasley and I jumped out of my chair to get him, but Mr. Weasley held me back. "Ah, look who's decided to join us, not in a ladylike fashion though." I gave Fudge the same murderous glare I had given Malfoy.  
  
"Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest," Fudge told Mr. Weasley, but was looking at me. "How- how nice," said Mr. Weasley. Lucius looked at Hermione, and his lipped curled. "Fudge, have you not noticed how Lucius here-"  
"Now, Violet I know you're Dumbledore's daughter, but you address adults with Mr., Miss, or Mrs.," Fudge told me. "No, you address responsible adults that way, like Mr. Weasley, not you Cornelius or Lucius." He gave me a disapproving look, but went to sit down.   
  
When I turned back around, Fred hit me. "Ow, what was that for?"  
"Why did you talk to my dad's boss like that? You could have gotten him fired or something," he said giving me a stern look. "Fred, your father will not get fired for me telling Fudge off because he deserves it. Will you let it go?" He still looked like he didn't approve, but he dropped the subject.   
  
"Everyone ready?" asked Bagman as he came in to sit down. Bagman pointed to his throat to perform the spell that would make his voice louder. "Ladies and gentlemen....welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup!" Everyone started to scream and clap. Where the advertisements were was now the score 0 to 0. Now the Bulgarian team mascots were coming out. "Oh no," I said while ducking out of sight. "What's wrong? Why are you hiding?" Fred asked.  
  
"Are they done dancing yet? Have they gone to their side of the field?" I asked Fred who had his head down with me. "Um...no, why?" I stared at him then said, "It's a long story, well... not really. Let's just say I accidentally put a spell on the head Veela, who was here to visit, and she wasn't that pretty anymore. Now they all hate me."  
"You put a spell on a Veela? Why?"   
"Well, she...er...she called me something, and flipped her hair in my face. I kinda got mad, and zap," I told him not looking up. "Oh, well... their done."  
  
I sat back in my chair and everyone was looking at me. "What, I...erm...I dropped something and I couldn't find it." They stopped looking at me and Bagman introduced the Ireland team mascots. "You don't have a problem with Leprechauns do you?" Fred asked.   
"No, I've never met them." After the Leprechauns sat down, Bagman introduced the teams.   
  
The game was played so fast that I could barely see what was going on until Bagman said the team had scored. In the first ten minutes of the match Ireland had scored three times and Bulgaria once. Then out of nowhere the two seekers darted down the field, and Krum pulled away just in time so he wouldn't crash, but the other seeker did. Krum took this time to search for the Snitch, while the mediwizard's took care of Lynch. Finally Lynch was back and they game went on.  
  
The game got even dirtier as fifteen minutes passed, and the Irish scored a hundred more points. Ireland had gotten three penalties in the next ten minutes, and I had to hide again and again as the Veela came out. When they got angry, you didn't want to be in there way, and I was an enemy to them. Now once again Ireland scored, and I had my eyes up so I could watch. Someone from the Irish team had hit a Bludger at Krum and his nose started to bleed as the Irish seeker lunged his broom to get the Snitch. Lynch crashed, and Krum, blood flying everywhere, got the Snitch.  
  
The game was over and I could get up now. Bagman announced which team had won, and that the teams would be coming to the top box. The big Cup was handed to Fudge and the teams came by and shook the two Ministers hands. Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and said, "Quietus." Fred and George scrambled up to him to get their money.   
  
  
As we made our way down the purple carpeted steps, an idea came to me. I caught up with Ginny and Hermione and whispered something in their ears. They shook their heads, and smiled. I went back to Fred with a big smile on my face. "What are you so happy about?" Fred, George, and Bill asked. "Oh, nothing," I said my smile growing even bigger.  
  
Once we were back to the tents, I told Ginny and Hermione that I would be right there, but I had to go let Severus know first. I walked into the tent to find everything spotless, and Severus asleep on the couch. I smiled, conjured up a blanket, a piece of parchment and a quill, and wrote:  
Severus,   
I'm going to sleep with Ginny and Hermione. I hope you don't mind. When you wake up, or read this, you will see a plate of cookies, your favorite.   
Violet  
I then, put a plate of his favorite cookies on the table, and put the note on the cookies.  
  
"All right, are you sure you guys want to do this? Because if you don't, I could-"  
"Yes we're sure, I thought you said you were going to bring all of the stuff? You don't have anything," Hermione told me. "Well, I didn't know what you wanted and I don't have anything to bring. I was going to use magic, but if you don't want to do that-"  
"No...no... let's get started," Ginny said.  
  
We stayed up really late putting on make-up, and trying on different fashionable robes. It was very funny when Hermione and Ginny talked me into wearing a fruit hat. Of course we took pictures of all of us wearing these bizarre things, but we promised we wouldn't show anyone. We finally fell asleep. Hermione wearing a red dress, with these ridiculously high shoes. Ginny wearing something that looked somewhat like a tree. I was wearing the fruit hat, and had an apple in my hand, from the hat, that I was eating.  
  
As I was dreaming, Mr. Weasley came into the tent and shook us all awake. "Wha's wrong?" I asked as he stared at us. "Um, what were you all doing?" I looked at the other two, and quickly turned our cloths into night dresses. "Nothing, what's wrong?" I asked. "I have no time to explain, just come on." We followed Mr. Weasley out and over to where everyone else was.  
  
I went over to Fred and asked, "Fred, what's going on? What are you-" but I looked to where he was looking and put my hand over my mouth. Mr. Weasley told us to go into the woods and that they were going to help the Ministry. "Mr. Weasley I'm going with you."  
"No, you're going with Harry and-"  
"Mr. Weasley, I'm going," I said and Apparated after I did. They were there with seconds and I tried to push my way through the crowd, but realized that would never work.  
  
I put hands between two people, and opened them to move the entire crowd out of my way. I walked up to where the men in cloaks were, and they all looked at me then somewhere behind me and Disapparated. I looked behind me, where Mr. Weasley stood, and saw what I had most feared all of these years. I saw the Dark Mark.  
  
"No, no it can't be," I said falling into Mr. Weasley's arms. "What's wrong with you? We need to go over there," he told me. I stood up, not wanting to go, so I went back to the tent with Charlie, Percy, and Bill, hiding behind them. When we got back to the tents I stayed close to them, and when Fred, George, and Ginny got back I ran up to Fred, and put my arms around him crying.  
  
"What's wrong with you Violet? Why are you crying?" Fred asked as he walked me over the table by Bill, and sat me down. "I d-don't want t-to go b-back Fred," I sobbed into his shoulder. "Where? What are you talking about?" but Fred never asked again, because I was crying so badly. Finally I asked him, "Where's H-Harry?"   
"I don't know but I'm sure he's all right. Would you mind telling me what you're so afraid of?" I pushed away from him, tears still going down my face, and saw Harry with everyone else.  
  
"Harry, are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't go, I'm just not brave enough. I can't... I can't-"  
"Violet it's okay, Harry's fine, and I will explain what happened..." Mr. Weasley went into explanation, and I was shaking more than ever. "You-you didn't find him?" I asked still shaking. "No, but you can calm down, it's not like he's here." My eyes widened, and started to cry again. They were all worried about me, but Mr. Weasley told us all to go to bed.   
  
"Violet, what is wrong with you? Will you please tell me?" Fred asked while we got up. I looked at him then said, "Fred come with me." I took him outside to a spot where no one was, and we were out of ear shot. I told him about me liking to be with Voldemort, and him being my trainer. I told him that Voldemort loved me like a daughter and that he would come for me, but I didn't get to finish.  
  
"So, so... you were trained by him, and you liked it? You looked forward to going there?" I didn't like the way his voice sounded, it sounded like he was surprised, but disgusted. "Well, Fred, I was young and I didn't fully understand what-"  
"But you know who he was, you knew he was killing people and you still loved him? Is that why all of the Death Eaters are afraid of you?"  
"Fred listen, I-"  
"No, I can't believe you were, were you-know-who's partner. How many people know this? Does Dumbledore? Probably not, well I'm going to tell him."  
"No Fred please, don't tell anyone. I'm ashamed of it, I'm never going back to him, never. Please believe me-"  
"How can I?" he yelled running to his tent.  
  
I walked back to my tent to find Severus awake, and eating the last cookie. "There you are, nice cookies. What was going on out there? Why do you-"  
"Severus, the Death Eaters were playing with Muggles, and someone conjured the Dark Mark." He didn't take his eyes off of me and didn't finish the cookie, but he said, "He's not here is he?"  
"No, but who would have conjured the mark? None of the Death Eaters that are out of Azkaban would have...."  
We just sat there staring into oblivion, until Severus asked me a question. "Violet, what are we going to do if he does come back to power?" I stared at him then said, "Well, he'll want me to come back, and he'll hunt all of the Death Eater down until he kills the ones that didn't come back. I don't want to think about what it's going to be like." I paused and said, "I told Fred about me being the...er... partners with Voldemort."  
  
He looked at me like I was crazy. "What did you go and do that for? Let me guess, he doesn't like you anymore?"  
"Yeah, he thinks I'm going to go back to Voldemort when he raises again. I tried to tell him that I wouldn't, but he didn't believe me."   
"Well, I suggest that we try either sleep or Apparate out of here."  
"Apparate, I don't want to stay." So, the tents vanished, and we Apparated out of there.  



	26. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 26  
  
Once at Hogsmeade both of us didn't bother to hurry, and we didn't say anything. I was thinking about what Fred said and how I was going to convince him that I didn't like Voldemort. Severus looked just as worried as I did. "Violet, what are we going to tell the headmaster?" I hadn't thought of that. What were we going to say, surely he would have already known, and would be asking questions.   
  
When we finally reached the castle, we were greeted by Hagrid who said that my father wanted to see us as soon as we got there. Severus decided that I would explain everything, and tell him later. So, I made my way up to my father's office, because he liked it up there, and not in the room. "Father, you wanted to see me?" I said creeping slowly in. "Yes, come and sit." I sat down in the red in front of Fawkes, who flew onto my lap.  
  
"Violet, I'm glad you're all right, but you do not try and help the Ministry when it comes to things like this. You don't go off trying to get the Death Eaters to stop, you could be killed that way."   
"I know, I just-"  
"You just wanted to show that you could right? To show that you're not a little girl who can not perform magic is that right?"  
"Yes, but I-"  
"But you didn't think that it would do harm to anyone. Do you like being able to use magic? Or would you prefer me-"  
"No, no I will never do anything like this again, I promise. I was just, just trying to prove to Fudge that I can do things he can do, that's all."  
"I know, but you must stop this before you get hurt. You're dealing with people that don't care who you are, and will kill you any way."  
  
I sat there for a moment, and my father said, "Would you like to go to breakfast?"  
"Yes," I said getting up along with my father. "Where is Severus?"  
"Oh, he's tired," I said while laughing. We didn't get to far because we met Minerva who was very glad to see me. "Oh Violet, I'm so glad you're all right. When Dumbledore told me what had happened at the match I got so worried. I didn't know if you were going to come home alive or not," she said hugging me to tight. "Minerva?"   
"Yes?"  
"You're hurting me."  
"Oh, sorry dear. Come let's go on down to breakfast. Where's Severus?"  
"He's tired."  
  
All I did while I waited for school was look up more charms, but they were hard. "Severus can you do this one?"   
"Um... that ones difficult...but here..." he tried about three times and finally got it. I waved my hands and fire came out of my finger tips, like it did with his wand. "You knew how to do that one."  
"I did not, I just wanted to see it before I tried. Have you seen any fire come out of my hands any time recently?"  
"Well, no-"  
"Then I haven't done it before." I still didn't believe me, but he went on looking up charms too.   
  
We wanted to be prepared for when Voldemort came back to power, or if he did. Both of us couldn't think of any way he could, because what he had been trying to he couldn't do now. Unless there was some unknown way of bringing the undead back alive, or giving a soul back it's body. There wasn't, other wise we wouldn't have ghosts. Severus looked in many potion books and I in spell books, but neither of us found anything, and school started the next day.  
  
That night I was there early, and excited that the new year was starting. After about thirty minutes the students started to come in. I couldn't see Fred or Harry yet, but they would be there eventually. Everyone came in soaking wet, and finally I saw Harry and waved to him, and they all waved back to me. When Fred came in, he took one look at me and turned his head. Severus saw this, and said, "If he's going to treat you like that when you tell him the truth, you had better just move on."  
"I know, but I still like him. I just don't understand why he hates me so much, and he wouldn't even finish listening to me."  
"Well, then forget about him too, and see how he likes it."  
  
Severus could see by the look on my face, that he would have to drop the subject because it was making me depressed. "Look, you have more important things to worry about than him, just focus on something else, look at your father." I looked at my father and he was staring up at the ceiling. I decided to do the same, because tears would come of my eyes if I didn't.  
  
The Sorting went on and the first years sat down at their houses tables. My father then stood up and said, "I have only two words to say to you, tuck in." The food appeared on plates, and I said, "Fine speech father." He smiled and replied, "I think they all liked how short it was." I looked at the school and saw that they were eating like they had never had a meal before. There were only a few who didn't eat like that among them Fred and I. Fred never once looked at me, and I could tell he wanted to.  
  
Finally the puddings were gone, and my father would make his long speech. He went on to tell them about what not to do, and that Quidditch was canceled this year. "I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-" BANG. Thunder had roared and the doors swung open. I hid behind my fathers chair because I thought it was Voldemort. When I heard the clunk of a wooden leg I peeked out around the corner of my father's chair.  
  
I saw that it must have been the new teacher my father was telling me about, I didn't remember his first name, but his last was Moody. I got back into my chair and Severus hit me. "Don't scare me like that!" he whispered. "I didn't scare you, he scared me. I thought he was-"  
"I know, so did I."  
  
My father said, "Hello, so glad you decided to join us. This is my daughter Violet." I saw the beady eye look at me then grow wide and the other eye look at me. "Hello," I said in a feeble voice. He wouldn't stop staring me, so father told him to sit down. "Yes, yes the Ministry wouldn't leave me," he said still not taking his eyes off me. "Severus," I whispered. "Do you have any idea why he's staring at me like that?" Severus was stunned to because not only was he staring at me, but at Severus too. "No I don't."  
  
My father began again telling everyone that the Triwizard Tournament would be here. "You're JOKING!" Fred yelled, I looked at him and looked away his face turning red. "I'm not joking Mr. Weasley, though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar..." Minerva cleared her throat and I said, "Dad, not now."  
  
My father told the school everything he had told me about the tournament, and most were outraged at the age restriction, just as I was. I wasn't really paying attention to that though, I was stuck on thinking about who had given me that look before. "Severus, has anyone else ever looked at you like that before?" He thought for a moment then said, "Yes I think so. It was the headmaster after he saw us dueling that second time during the summer."  
  
"No, not that look, the one that Moody gave us."  
"That's what I was talking about, but I know I've seen it elsewhere..." he went deep into thought. "Well, if you figure it out would you let me know?" He nodded his head still thinking. I went back to listening about the announcement, but it was over. "Well, I'm exhausted, Violet are you coming?" my father asked. "Yes, I'm-"  
"Wait I would like a word with her," Moody said. "All right, Violet I'll be waiting for you."  
  
Moody took my hand as my father and Severus left the Great Hall. He took me to a room behind the table and closed the doors. "What are you-" I started to say. "Master will be pleased to see you. I have come to bring him you and Harry Potter. Master misses you, you know? He can't wait to see you again. I'm very happy to see that you aren't dead. That's what I heard in Azkaban-"  
  
"What? Master? You mean Voldemort? Where is he? Is he coming here?"  
"Calm down my queen, he's not coming for you. He has made a plan to bring you to him. He has sent me to bring Harry Potter, and everything will be like it was. Don't you want it to be that way my queen?"  
"What? No, I don't want to go back with your master. I'm staying here and you will not take Harry away from me. He already killed my parents, he can't have Harry too. I will not let-"  
"My queen what are you saying?"  
"I'm saying you can leave now, and I thought you were on our side?"  
"I'm not, I'm a Death Eater and I always have been. I talked to you at the match remember?"  
  
I remembered the voice, but it didn't sound anything like Moody's voice. "But you... your voice it was-"  
"It was my real voice, do you not remember all of your servants voices?"  
"Yes I do, but I don't... it's been so long... I don't care, who are you and what are you planning on doing?"  
"Your going to tell Dumbledore that, the have got you mixed up. You are evil just like master and that will never go away. You hurt a lot of people just like master-"  
"I didn't know any better, I was too young to understand-"  
"Yeah, but I heard about Limbol, and you weren't that young when you did that."  
  
He was right, I wasn't young when I did that. I had ran away when I found out what he did to get him and I did. "No... no.. your wrong, I've changed. It's too late for Voldemort, but not for me."  
"What ever you say my queen, but I know better. I will tell you this, if you tell Dumbledore about this, then I will expose you."  
"What? You will not!"  
"Yes, I will, and then master himself will come after you, and he won't be to happy. He'll be your father you know, and he'll punish you."  
"No... because I won't let him. I'll.... I'll... I don't know what I'll do, but I'll do something." He just laughed and went out the door. "You won't tell." I stood there for a few seconds, and then went on after him, but I met up with my father instead.  
  
The next morning I woke up thinking of how I had ever gotten any sleep. I had been having nightmares of going back with Voldemort and killing people that I knew. I kept waking up every hour and I walked down to breakfast looking terrible, but my mind was somewhere else. I was thinking about what happened last night hoping that it was all just a big dream, and I had never really been told that Voldemort had sent someone after me.  
When I walked in I heard Malfoy start laughing and then all of the Slytherins started in. I looked at myself, just simply snapped my fingers and was in cloths not my night dress and my hair was fixed. They stopped laughing and stared at me as my mind went back to where it was, and I sat down.   
  
"What's wrong with you? Still fussing over Fred?" Severus asked laughing because he saw me walk in with my night dress on. "No, is Professor Moody here yet?"  
"No he's still in his office why?"  
"But he is still here isn't he?"  
"Yeah, what's wrong? What did he tell you last night?"  
"Oh, that he...er.. wasn't going to favor me over the rest of the school."  
"Oh, like I do." I smiled, but he was serious.  
  
I didn't really eat my breakfast until my father pointed out that it was getting cold, but I was eating cereal. I took a few bites then headed off to class with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They to asked me what was wrong, but I told them I didn't sleep very well last night. I didn't, but that wasn't really why I was upset. Through the entire Herbology lesson, I was thinking about the same thing. What finally got me paying attention was what Hagrid had for us, because I heard phut and saw some sparks fly out of the crates.   
  
"Hagrid, what are those? And what are they doing here?" I said my eyes finally looking up from the ground. "These're Blast-Ended Skrewts. We'll be takin' care of 'em." I shrugged my shoulders and went back to thinking about what I was going to do. I didn't pay attention to what Hagrid was saying, except what to feed them. I put the food in the crates with magic, without even knowing I did, and sat down. Seamus got burnt, so I conjured something up that Poppy used for burns and handed it to Seamus without saying a word. He put it on and said, "Thanks."   
  
All day I couldn't stop thinking about it. I'd decide to tell my father then I would think better of it, and back again, every time giving reasons why I should and why I shouldn't. I ended up in Trelawny's class without even knowing about it until Ron hit me. "What? I'm paying attention to the Skrewt things..." I told Ron not looking up. "We're in Divination Violet."  
"How? We're outside and.... oh we're not outside." Everyone stared laughing, and Trelawny went on to tell me that the planets told her my worst fear would happen in a few weeks. I laughed at that, and she didn't look at me for the rest of class.  
  
After class I walked with them still not really paying attention, but I was getting over the fact that there was nothing I could do except protect Harry and watch him all of the time. I was thinking about this when I heard a loud BANG, and then another watching Moody come down the stairs. I was standing right next to Harry and Moody asked him if he was okay. What I found extremely weird was that Moody hated Malfoy, but Malfoy's father was a Death Eater too. How could he want to hurt a Death Eaters son?   
  
Minerva then came to Malfoy's rescue, and told Moody that you don't use Transfiguration as a punishment. So, Moody took Malfoy to Severus, and Malfoy was going tell his father. I went to dinner without caring if Malfoy got into serious trouble although knowing how his father was he would most likely just be told not to do that again, and be sent back to his common room. My father had seen that I was still upset and asked why again. And again, I told him it was nothing.  



	27. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 27  
  
Over the next two days I promised myself that I would stay with Harry at all times, and even if I didn't want to go to Quidditch practices when they started, I would have to. I didn't know when anything was going to happen, but I wanted to be ready. I read lot's of books on stuff because homework was always easy the first few weeks. Harry and Ron were looking forward to Moody's class, but I would rather have not gone, but that was the one class had to attend to keep an eye on Harry most.  
  
We went to wait for his lesson early because the entire class wanted to be there to see what was going to happen. The only one that wasn't there early was Hermione, but she got there just in time for us to sit in the very front, even though I tried to get them to do otherwise. Once Moody entered he took role call and told us all that we were going to learn about curses, the illegal curses. He started by asking what the most heavily punished curses are. I stared at him in amazement, I had seen Voldemort use those curses many times, and he taught me them too.  
  
Moody looked at me and had a surprised look on his face, I suppose he expected me to raise my hand. Ron raised his hand said that the Imperius Curse was one. Moody took out a jar with spiders and put the curse on one of the spiders. I remembered people that Voldemort and the Death Eaters had put that on, and that person I did. Everyone was laughing at the spider tap dancing except for Moody and I, who just stared at the spider. Moody told them a bit about the curse, things I already knew, but I didn't take my eyes off of the spider.   
  
The next curse was said by Neville, who had a look of terror on his face. I knew that look, it was the look that people made when they knew the were about to be tortured. Moody still looked at me, for an answer, but I still did not raise my hand. Moody took out the next spider, enlarged it so we could see what would happen, and put the curse on it. I remembered each person that I saw that happen to, and tears went down my face, while I watched the spider. Hermione yelled for him to stop because Neville was horrified. Moody put the spider back in the jar, and I stared at it too with dry tears on my face.   
  
I knew what curse was coming, and I didn't want to be there, I didn't want to see it. "Violet, do you know another curse?" Moody asked staring at me with both eyes. I didn't move, and I had my eyes on the last spider. Hermione slowly and shakily raised her hand, and said the other curse, Avadra Kadavra. Moody took out the last spider and killed it with the curse. Tears were streaming down my face as I tried to not think of my parents dead bodies and that of the family Voldemort killed to show me how you perform it. Luckily I never did, so I wasn't a murderer, but I had still seen it done.  
Everyone was staring at Harry because he was the only one that had survived this curse. I was happy for that, but I still had those images in my mind that would not go away. I don't see how I could be evil if I cry over the death of people, and torture. Moody was wrong, people can change and I have. I thought a minute about all of those people that had been tortured. As the class left, I gave Moody a murderous glare. "I would like to talk to you Violet, for a moment."  
  
I stayed only because I knew that Harry would be fine. "What do you want?" I said my voice very shaky. "Did you like the lesson? I planned it just for you," he said with a smile on his face. "No I hated it, and you're wrong I was never evil to begin with, who ever you are." He just smiled and said, "Once you are back with master, you will think differently."  
"I will not, and you had better not use any of those curses on Harry, or hurt him at all. Did you see Neville? That is pain you should have, not-"  
"Yes, but you did the same things master did and you enjoyed them just like he does. You only cry because your parents are dead, but once you get past that, you will become one of us again. You may go now," he said pointing to the door.  
  
I walked out not scared, but angry looking for Harry. I found him with Neville, who was shaking, but I didn't know why. Moody came right behind me to Neville and I walked over there to watch what he was doing. Moody took Neville up to his office to have a cup of tea and the rest of us went on. I went down to dinner with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but Hermione left shortly after. When dinner was over I headed up to the common room with Harry and Ron to do my homework, or just to keep an eye on Harry.   
  
While they were making things up, I fell asleep while working on potions homework. Hermione had waken me up when I had just been kidnapped by Voldemort. "Wha'?"  
"Oh sorry Violet, but I need you up too."  
"What are you talking about? Is something wrong? Where's Harry?"  
"Harry's right here, and he's fine. I was just telling them about-"  
"Spew, what's this about Hermione?"  
"It's not spew, it's S-P-E-W, and it's for the house-elves."  
"Not this again, Hermione I thought I told you-"  
"It's not fair that they don't have any rights."  
  
I gave a half smile towards Hermione, and laid my head back down. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked me. "I'm going to sleep through this meeting, I need sleep."  
"Violet you need to pay attention because you can get your father involved and he can talk to the Ministry about this."  
"Oh, you mean Fudge," I said getting up. "I doubt he'll care, he has a house-elf himself you know." Hermione looked outraged about this. "Hermione, most people that are in the Ministry do. It really helps them, and the elves love helping us. Why don't you fight for-"  
"I know that there are elves here, how do you live with that?"  
"I know there are, but I'm not mean, you know that. Neither is my father and he's the one that owns them." Hermione didn't like what I said, so she went on talking about the meeting, but there was a tap on the window.  
It was Hedwig outside, with a letter around her leg. Harry opened the window and let her in. "Harry who did you send a letter to?" but by the looks on all of their faces I could tell it was Sirius. Sirius wrote that he was flying north and he said Dumbledore was reading the signs. He also said that Harry's scar hurting was something he should tell Dumbledore about next time it happened. Harry was upset that he made Sirius come back, but I was very happy because this would help me protect Harry.  
  
"Harry, why didn't you tell me that you wrote Sirius, and that your scar hurt?" He looked at me then said, "I don't know, it's just not that important-"  
"Not that important? Harry you have no idea who is looking for you, what he will and can do to you when he gets his hands on you-"  
"And you do?" he asked. I sat there looking at him, I couldn't tell him. "Harry just please tell me that you will not go wandering around anymore. It's dangerous even in the castle, promise me this will you?" He stared at me with confusion, but finally said, "I promise that I won't go wandering around."  
"Thank you, I'm going to bed, good night," I said and left.  
  
A few days later, I was walking to the common room to find Harry, and I bumped into someone. "Oops, I'm so sorry I wasn't-" but I stopped realizing who it was. "Fred, I need to talk to you about-"  
"Violet, you look terrible." I gave him a bewildered look, and conjured up a mirror. I looked into the mirror and saw a pale face, and hair looked like had been washed to many times, and I was getting to be too thin. "Violet, what's wrong with you?"  
"I'm just very worried about Harry and you," I said very slowly still looking at myself. "You need to get some rest, and why don't you tell your father what's bothering you-"  
"I can't do that, I can't tell anyone."  
"Oh, I see your trying to get Harry and some other people back to you-know-who. Well, I'm glad your a wreck then."  
"Fred," I yelled, "if you would just let me explain," I said in a whisper.  
  
I tried for the next few weeks to eat healthy and get rest. I knew that Moody wouldn't attack Harry right under my father's nose, if Voldemort wasn't even ready for him to. I was getting worried when Moody said he would be putting the Imperius Curse on all of us. I watched out for everyone while he did. "Violet, get over here," he growled. "I don't want to do this, you can go on to the next person." He tried to put the curse on me, but it didn't work long enough for him to make me do anything. He gave up after a few more tries and went on.   
  
When he got to Harry, I watched very closely and never took my eyes off of Moody. If he hurt Harry, I would get him for it. Harry looked as if he was fighting it because he didn't do what he told him at first, but tried to do it and tried not to at the same time. I gave Moody a nasty look, but he was focused on showing everyone how Harry had fought off the curse. At the end of class I had this strange sharp pain on the back of my neck that only lasted for a second. I thought someone had shot something at my so I ignored it.  
  
  
One day, about a week before Halloween, we saw something posted about the Triwizard Tournament. It said that the other schools would be arriving the 30th of October. I knew at once what was going to happen during this next week, and it did. Every teacher was very tense and the castle went through a thorough cleaning. Everything was clean, and the Great Hall was decorated by the 30th.   
  
"I can't wait for everyone to get here, what about you Severus?"  
"I don't want them to come, it's just more kids to worry about. Also I don't want Karkaroff -"  
"What? Karkaroff, what's he got to do with anything?"  
"He's the head off Durmstrang. Didn't you know that?"  
"No, why would anyone want him to be the head of a school? Don't they know he is- ooo, wait I got to go."  
"Where are you going?"  
"Down to Harry, he just got a letter."  
  
I ran down to Harry and sat in a chair by Hermione. "Harry, what did he say?" He took out the letter and handed it to me. He said he was back in the country, and wanted to be posted about what was going on. "Harry," I whispered, "what does he mean by 'nice try'?" Harry gave me a weird look. "I...er... tried to tell him that my scar didn't really hurt and that he shouldn't come back."  
"What did you do that for? Never mind, I know."  
  
I didn't really watch Harry that day because there were already teachers all around making sure everything went smoothly. "Violet, Violet there you are. Your father would like a word with you," Minerva said. "Do you know what about?"  
"No, just go to see him right now." I didn't know why he would send for me, I hadn't done anything to get in trouble.  
  
"Father you wanted to see me?" I asked in a quiet voice. "Yes, you're not in trouble if that's what your thinking." I was relieved. "You know that the other schools are coming today. Well, because you are my daughter, and I'm very proud of you I want you to escort Karkaroff, while I escort-"  
"What? Him? Do you know what-"  
"Yes, I know that he was a Death Eater, but he said that he had seen the error of his ways. I hope that you do not talk to him about that."  
"I won't, I promise. Unless he brings up the subject."  
"Well, if he does then you will be nice about it."  
"Yes I will, can I go to class now?"  
"One more thing, Professor Moody tells me that you aren't following direction, and are not obeying his rules. Do I have to give you the same lecture I did with Professor Snape?"  
"No-"  
"Then, you start listening to him and doing what he tells you to. You may go to class now."  



	28. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 28  
  
I was late to Potions, but Severus knew why so I wasn't punished. When he was done telling the class what to do, and I was done putting all of my ingredients in the cauldron, Severus motioned for me to come to him. "What do you want Severus?" I asked in a very dull voice. "The headmaster told me you have to escort Karkaroff into the Great Hall. He may enjoy that," Severus said with a sneer on his face. "Don't look so happy Severus. He's probably going to talk to you, since you two are," I lowered my voice, "ex-Death Eaters."  
  
He gave me a sour look then whispered, "Just because we were Death Eaters together, doesn't mean that we're friends." I laughed then said, "Sure, whatever you say-"  
"That wasn't the reason I wanted to talk to you though. What do you think about this curse?" he said turning a book he had on his desk towards me. It was a curse that would turn people inside out. "Severus, I've already looked through this book, and I wrote this one down. It should be on the list that I gave you to copy down." He took out the list I had given him, and found it somewhere in the middle. "Oh, I see what about the next curse in the book?"  
  
Again I looked in the book, and pointed to the list. "Very well then. Remember that potion we were making? The one where you add two white rose petals-"  
"No, how many times do I have to tell you it's one white rose petal, and two blue. What about the potion?"  
"It's not the right color, but I'll make it over again. How's the other one doing?"  
"You said it was suppose to be a dark red right?"  
"I said it was suppose to be dark orange. Let me guess you put three red berries, one newts eye, and five beetle wings."  
"Actually I put four beetle wings, but yeah. That's right I checked on the-"  
"Which paper, that one you messed up on, or the one that was right?"  
  
"Oh no, I think it was the one that was wrong. I was sure I burned that one. All well, then it was the other way around." Severus was laughing because I had gotten it wrong. "What are you laughing at? You got your wrong too."  
"Mine was much harder than yours. I got it right the first time."  
"Well, your a Potions Master. I'm not."  
"So you're admitting that I'm better than you."  
"I didn't say that. What I meant was-"  
"That I'm better than you."  
"Arg, fine your better than me." Now he had a smile on face, but the bell rang before he could gloat.   
  
My father said it would be very proper if I went and changed into a dress, so I headed up to my room to change. I picked out one that Minerva had given me for my birth day. It was red, I wanted to be noticed, and went down to my ankles. I put on the red shoes that matched and went ran to the entrance hall because I had taken a long time fixing my hair. By the time I got to the entrance hall, no one was there. So, I went to the Great Hall.  
I got there just as everyone was sitting down so I rushed over to the table. My father and given Karkaroff my seat, because he was a guest, and I had to leave a seat next to him for Bagman. I turned my head to talk to Severus, but before I could say a word Karkaroff gasped. I turned to him and asked, "What?" He just stared at me, and said, "I didn't know you were still alive my-"  
"Don't you call me that, and I'm not bad any more."  
"My," he started to say, but I gave him a nasty look, "very sorry -er- Violet, but you are, were evil."   
"Was I really that bad?" I asked him pleadingly. "Well, look what you did to Limbol. You know I'm glad you did that. I didn't like him much." I smiled and we laughed.  
  
My father had just finished the speech as we were laughing, and Karkaroff went into deep conversation with him. "Severus, you didn't tell me Karkaroff was good now. He's like us, he doesn't want to go back either." Severus finished chewing his food and said, "I wouldn't be so sure. He may go back once Voldemort arises." I gave Severus a disapproving look, and started eating my dinner. About twenty minutes later Hagrid came in, and a few minutes after that Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch arrived.  
  
"Why, hello Violet. What are you doing up here?" Bagman asked as he sat down. "I sit here because my father wants me to. I like sitting here more than with the other students." He smiled and started to eat a bit. I talked to Severus about more curses that we could use. I had put a book under the table earlier, so I pulled it out and showed him the curses I was talking about. I had put the book back as my father stood up to talk.  
  
I had heard my father say this speech before because he had been rehearsing it all day yesterday. He introduced Bagman and Crouch, and told the school a bit more about the tournament. Finally he opened the casket and took out the Goblet of Fire, which I had not seen before. I was mesmerized by the blur flames and didn't stop staring at it until my father began talking again.  
  
He told them that the goblet would be put in the Great Hall for anyone who wished to enter. Then everyone got up and went off to bed. I left with Severus a bit later because I had to get the book, an we were talking a bit more. "Why don't we get Karkaroff in on this?" I asked Severus. "That is one of the worst ideas you've had. He could go back to Voldemort and tell him everything. We would both be punished severely when he would find out and Karkaroff would be rewarded." I hated this fact, but Severus was right so we went off to bed.  
  
I had awakened to find the sun just rising over the school, and the beautiful night sky fading away. Then I saw Allura come into the sky and land right by arm. "Hello Allura, what have you got for me?" I asked her taking the letter off her leg and feeding her a snack, which she ate by the fire. The letter was from Sirius.   
  
Dear Violet,   
Your owl was flying around where I'm staying and she stopped to visit. She's a very pretty owl, and smart too. I hope your doing well, and I appreciate the food you send every week.   
Buckbeak is doing fine, but very bored and he probably misses Hagrid. Did you tell Hagrid that Buckbeak is fine?  
I'm glad that you are aware that there's something wrong and are looking after Harry as much as possible. I hope to see you soon, but it's best that we do not meet.   
Love,  
Sirius  
  
I was smiling by the end of the letter. "You like Sirius don't you Allura?" She hooted and settled down on her perch above the fire. I took out a piece of parchment and wrote back to Sirius.  
  
Dear Sirius,   
I miss you more everyday that I don't see you. I know your name will be cleared soon, and we can see each other everyday. You, Harry, and I will spend so much time together, and you can tell Harry all of those stories.   
I have told Hagrid that Buckbeak's all right, and he said he already knew. Hagrid misses Buckbeak too, tell him that.  
You know when you said that you could never forgive yourself for my parents death? Well, you're not to blame. I'm to blame. I can never forgive myself for letting this whole thing happen. I just hope that you can and will forgive me.  
Love,   
Violet  
  
I rolled it up, got a red string from my book bag, and headed towards the door. Allura hooted and had her foot out ready to take the message. I smiled and said, "Allura, you can't go. You're white and you'll be to noticeable, and you've been there before. I've told you this about a million times." She hooted again, and still had her leg out. "I'm sorry, but I can't. You don't want Sirius to get caught do you?" She finally put her leg down very slowly and turned towards the fire. I petted her and left to the owlry.  
  
On the way there I ran into Fred and George. "Oh, hey Violet," George said merrily. Fred just walked by without saying a word acting as if I wasn't even there. "Hi George, hi Fred," I said quietly. After the were a ways away, I heard George punch Fred for not saying anything to me. Fred just punched him back and that's all I heard. "All right," I said to myself opening the door to the owlry. I picked out the closest owl, and sent him out the window. I stayed there for a moment watching him fly off and finally left.   
  
When I got down to the Great Hall, thinking about what I was to do about Fred, I almost crossed the age line around the Goblet of Fire. "Oops," I said going around. I sat down and ate my breakfast deciding that I would go see who had tried to cross the line and get a good laugh since I needed one. Severus ate quite fast that morning and quickly got up to leave the table. "Severus, do you have a hot date or something?" I asked giggling at my own joke. "Yes, I'll do it later," He said not eve looking at me. What was he in such a hurry to get to? All well, Severus never really did things normally.  
  
Upon arrival to the hospital wing to say hello to those who had beards, I ran headlong into Lee. "Ow!" we both cried rubbing our heads. "Oh, hey Violet. You got see Fred and George, they look hilarious, I'll go with you..." he trailed off talking about what they looked like until we reached the wing. Poppy was just taking care of them when we entered. Lee burst out with laughter as soon as he saw them, even though he had already seen their beards. I giggled a bit and Fred gave me a look like he did the night he found out my past. I quickly stopped laughing.  
  
Lee, noticing the look on Fred's face, stopped laughing too only to ask, "Fred, what's up with you? I minute ago you were laughing too." George also saw the look on his face and asked, "What did Violet ever do to you? You've never even talked to her since the match during summer. Did Violet-"  
"I didn't do anything to him. He just hates that fact that I'm better looking than him," I interrupted angry with Fred's foolishness. "I don't think that. I don't like her because she lied."  
"I did not lie, I just never told you. Well, anyone, but still I'm not the same person Fred, and you know-"  
"Once you are a certain way, you will never change. I know that when it comes time for him to-"  
"Fred-"  
"come for you, you will go without protest!" I stared at him with growing anger, fire accidentally coming out of my fingers because of my rage. "Fred, you don't know the whole story. His last vi- the last people he saw were my parents Fred."  
  
I stormed out of their in a fowl mood and didn't bother to look where I was going because I didn't care. I found a classroom, went inside, and slammed the door. I leaned my back against the door and slid down it starting to cry when I reached the bottom. I buried my face in my hands and cried for what seemed like hours over my current situation. Fred, my only real love, rejected me. Harry needed protection from the only person who really loved me right now, and the only person I cry to was someone I didn't want to see me crying. I was alone with no one to help me, and no one to turn to.  
  
Suddenly I felt a had upon my head and quickly looked up at the form in front of me. I couldn't see who it was because the glare from the light that was suddenly on. I didn't need to see the persons face to know who it was when they spoke the next second. "What did Fred do to you now?" It was Severus. At the sound of his name, more tears came down my face silently. "Severus, he-he, said that when V-V-oldemort comes back, I'll go with him without resi-i-sting." Severus shook his head and said in a voice I have never heard from him, "I am here for you, you know."   
  
I smiled faintly realizing how hard it was for him to say that, and I knew it would ruin his reputation. He helped me up and embraced me saying, "Now you know that if you tell a single soul about this I will hunt you down-"  
"I have a reputation too, ya know." I could tell he was smiling. He let go and handed me a tissue. "Now, we will go learn a curse to Mr. Weasley into-"  
"No, I don't want to do that. He thinks I'll never change. If I do that he'll know I haven't, even though I have." Severus looked frustrated, but nodded his head in agreement. "Don't worry, I'll think of some way to convince him," I told him.  
  
I stayed with Severus in his room working on potions. It was like old times down there, we argued about every little thing. "You didn't put it in the right potion," Severus yelled at me. "I did too. Wait, wait, don't put that in... you put that one in the black cauldron instead of the gray one," I told him. "Well, it's your fault."  
"It is not. You're the one that wasn't paying attention," I yelled back. "You were putting ingredients in the wrong cauldrons, so I had to warn you. I accidentally dropped it in here."   
"If you 'accidentally' dropped it in there then why did you drop it in carefully?" He stared at me for a minute realizing that I was right, but I knew he wouldn't say it.  
  
"Well, look at your potion. It's not the right color, it's suppose to be purple," he said smiling. He was right, it was green. "Well- wait do you smell that?" I said while both of us sniffed the air. It was coming from the dark blue cauldron that both of us were tending to. It smelt like old socks and burnt rubber. "Ahh, that smells. You forgot to take it of the fire," I yelled at him. "Me? I told you to do it because I was busy-"  
"Messing up that one. What potion is this again?"  
  
"It was, let me see," he said going down the list of potions we had made up. "It was- what's that noise?" We heard a bubbling noise coming from the cauldron. Then we both realized what it was doing. We ducked under his desk because in the next second it exploded all over the room. "Let me guess. It was the cleaner?" I asked. He nodded. "I have a spot in my office that I need to get out," he said while staring at his room, then we started to clean.  



	29. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 29  
  
It took as until just before dinner to clean everything up. We yelled at each other saying it was the others fault, but we both knew it was both of our faults. Finally, I went up to my room to get ready for dinner because I had that smell and the sticky leftovers from the potion. When I was just about ready I received a letter.   
  
Dear Violet,   
What are you and Fred talking about? Did he do something to you, or did you do something to him? He's furious, and I haven't seen you all day. Also did you know that fire was coming out of your fingers. How did you do that?  
George  
  
Why was Fred angry? It didn't make sense. I wonder if he even got what I said, but there was more.  
  
PS  
What did you mean when you said the last people he saw were your parents? Fred wants to know.  
  
Well, I wasn't about to tell him. Fred had caused me so much pain, and when I needed him most he wasn't there.   
  
When I got down to the Great Hall Severus was already there in another pair of robes. I hurried to sit because my father was entering, and it was rude to be standing when he did. I sat next to Severus who quickly pointed his finger to Fred who was looking at me. When I looked at him he said something to George and George shook his head in protest. "I bet he wants George to come say something to you," Severus said in a mocking voice. I raised my eyebrows while looking at him when he said that, but he to busy eating to notice.  
  
Finally when everyone was done with their meal, my father stood up and told the students what they should do if their name is called. I wasn't really paying attention to that, I was watching the smile on Moody's face become very large. My father then put the candles out so I couldn't see his smile anymore. Finally the flames on the goblet turned red and my father read the name for Durmstrang. Viktor Krum. Everyone clapped very loudly. The flames turned red again and then Fleur Delacour became the champion for Beauxbatons. Now the hall was so quiet I could hear Severus breathing. The Hogwarts champion was Cedric Diggory. The clapping for him was the loudest I've ever heard.   
  
Finally my father started to tell them to give support to everyone, but the flames turned red again. "Severus, I thought there were only three champions?" I asked him quietly. "There are. I don't know what's going on," but as soon as he said that I saw Moody smiling like I have never seen him do. I knew who was on the paper now, but why. Finally my amazed father read the paper. I was right, it was Harry Potter.  
  
Everyone stared at the astonished Harry, who had no idea what was going on. Finally my father called him up to the table and he walked very slowly, all eyes on him. My eyes weren't on Harry, but on Moody who was acting like the rest of the teachers. Surprised that Harry had been chosen. My father told Harry to go back to the room, and motioned me over to him. "Yes father?" I asked. "Will you come back with us please, to the room?" he asked in a very unsure voice that I didn't like. I nodded and he took me with him and Minerva, Severus, Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, and Crouch followed.  
  
Madam Maxime and Karkaroff immediately went off on my father for having two champions, and saying it wasn't fair. Of course Severus blamed it all on Harry, and I hit him for saying so. He gave me a stern look, but did nothing. I was watching Harry to see how he was taking all of this. Finally Karkaroff turned to the people in charge, Bagman and Crouch, to settle the matter. They said let him compete, but of course the other two didn't want that.  
  
I heard Moody's voice and the clunk from his wooden leg, and remembered who had put Harry's name in the goblet. I turned around to listen to what he had to say, but knew better than to expect him to give his plan away while I was there. Moody said something to Karkaroff that made me giggle, but I stopped when everyone looked at me. My father ended this argument before anymore about Death Eaters could be said. Harry was to compete. "But father it's-"  
"Violet, we have all talked about this. He is to compete." I stared at Moody in growing anger. I knew now when he was planning on attacking Harry, during the tournament. Harry left with Cedric to bed, I wanted to talk to Harry, but it would have to wait because my father held me back. "Father, I want to-"  
"I know, talk to him tomorrow. I would like a word with you." He took my hand and led me to his room.   
  
"Violet, do you know anything about who could have put Harry's name into the goblet?" I stared at him for a moment and said, "No, I- I don't. Do you?" He thought for a moment on what to say. "Well, I do think that Professor Moody is right, but-"  
"I do to." He smiled and went on. "But who could it have been? There's no one that could have put his name in unless it was at night. Voldemort would have someone do it, but anyone of those Death Eaters wouldn't dare unless they knew he was coming back soon." He sat for a while deep in thought. "Father," I interrupted his thoughts, "do you think someone maybe posing as someone we trust, and could be trying to get to Harry that way?"   
  
My father stared at me thinking about what I just said very carefully. "It's possible, but it's to early to jump to a conclusion like that."  
"But what if it's right? Then it would be to late when the tournament starts."  
"Violet, if you are right, then we'll just have to keep an eye out for him. That's what you've been doing all along." We sat together thinking to ourselves. "Well, I'm very tired and it's been a long day. Good night, darling."  
"What?"  
"I said good night darling. Do you not want me to call you that?"  
"No, I don't."  
"All right, good night sweetie?" I nodded and left the room turning off the light.  
  
"Where have you been all day?" my door asked as I came in. "Oh, it's a long story. I'll *yawn* explain in the morning," I told her getting into bed. I snapped my fingers, the lights went out, and fell asleep dreaming of the tournament. The first nightmare was that during the first task the others all made it and got really good points then it was Harry's turn. He faced the monster, but the monster ate him and then turned to me and carried me to Voldemort where I was punished for saying what I said to Moody.   
  
The second was of the second task, and Harry was pushed into a lake that was full of acid and he melted instantly. Then Moody took me to Voldemort and I lived as their queen, unchanged, and killed millions of people at his side. The last one was that Fred turned out to be the one to kill Harry and take me back to Voldemort. There he showed his loyalty to him and asked that we be wed. Voldemort said yes and raised my only child to kill everyone with him. I woke-up from that nightmare with tears on my face and a cold sweat on my body. "Have a been dream honey?" my door asked sweetly.  
  
I pinched myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming anymore because they had all started out very good and normal. Finally I said, "Yeah, three very bad ones." Allura flew over to me as she was startled from my abrupt awakening and opened the window for some air and to see the scenery. I started to relax, but saw Harry and Hermione walking back to the castle. I tried to get their attention, but I was too high up for that. After changing, I went down to the entrance hall, but they weren't there. So, I went to the Great Hall for some food. George motioned for me to come over when Fred wasn't looking. I went to see what he wanted.   
  
"Violet," he whispered, "did you help Harry? You're the only one who could have done that." I stared at him in disbelief. "What? Harry's name was put in there by someone who wants to hurt him."  
"That's why I figured it was you," Fred said. "Fred, why would Violet want to hurt Harry?"  
"Because she was trained by-"  
"Don't you dare say anything."  
"Why, because you don't want anyone to know that you're-"  
"Fred, I don't get why you hate me so much, but I can be mean too. Well, you already know that don't you? I know things that will make you want to die, but you won't. Is that what you want me to be? Is that what I was when we met? If so, then why do I have friends here? Or, did you not think of that? How could you be so stupid?"  
  
I didn't give him a chance to answer because I stormed up to the table. When I got there Fred was getting up to come and yell at me, but George pushed him down and my father entered. "Why is Mr. Weasley staring at you like that? Before you two got along quite well. I almost thought you two would have been a couple by now," my father said.  
"I thought so too, but I told him something that he needed to know and now he hates me. I don't understand why though."  
"Well, what did you tell him?"  
"Oh, nothing really, just something about me that no one really knows. Okay a few people do, but they're not about tell anyone."  
"Do, I know about this?"  
"Uh, no, but I will tell you someday." My father smiled and started eating.   
  
During classes the next day I still couldn't talk to Harry because a lot of people were there. Harry talked to Hagrid during class while Hermione and I tried to walk the Skrewts. Every time I tried to talk to Harry he was around people. Harry looked as if he was in a really bad mood. I didn't know why, but I figured it was because he had to compete and he knew he was in trouble.   
  
Finally before dinner I got a chance to talk to him. "Harry, Harry we need to talk. I-"  
"Let me guess, I'm not the Hogwarts champion and Cedric is. I didn't put my name in the goblet. You should ask your dad, he knows. I'm very-"  
"Harry, I know, I believe you."  
"Oh. Could you get Fred and George to talk to Ron? He thinks I put my name in the goblet."  
"Um, I would, but that's a problem. Fred hates me now and is being very mean, so I'm being mean back." Harry didn't say anything, but looked at me like I was joking.  
"You're joking? You and Fred have been together ever since we started school. What did you do to get him mad?"  
"I told him something that only a few know about me, but I didn't get a chance to explain before he yelled at me and walked away."  
"What did you tell him? You can tell me."  
"Um, no I can't tell you just yet, but I wanted to talk to you about the tournament."  
"What is it?"  
"I'm not suppose to do this because it's against the rules, and my father said not to, but I have to. You want to live don't you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, then let me help you with tasks. I can try and find out what they are and help you prepare for them."  
  
Harry looked confused and shocked. "Why? You don't think I'll win?"  
"I want you alive. I don't really care if you win or not, but this hasn't been a fair game from the start. You know that because someone put your name in the goblet. Harry they want to hurt you and I won't let them. We've come to far to let it go up in smoke because of some stupid rule that was meant to be broken and will be broken by the other champions."  
"What do you mean, we've come to far to let it go up in smoke?"  
"Nothing, well, not nothing, but I can't exactly tell you that yet."  
"You know to many secrets, Violet."  
"No, just the ones that involve me, but that's not important right now. What's important is making sure that you come out of this tournament alive. When you do I will be very happy, and I might tell you something that is very important about our past."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Why do you keep asking that when you know I'm not going to tell you?"  
"Well, I want to know. If it involves me then I want to know."  
"You can't know, not yet."  
"Why?"  
"Because, it's not the time or place and I wouldn't know how to tell you."  
"Well, then just tell me." I paused thinking if now was the time, but my father said I would know for sure. "No, I can't. I want to, but I can't. Let's go to dinner, Harry."  
  
I now noticed when I walked with Harry that everyone glared at him, but not at Cedric. "Harry, does everyone think the same thing as Ron?"  
"Yeah, that's why I'm so mad. I try to tell them, but no one will listen."  
"Well, we'll show them, don't worry. If they get on your nerves just say this and point your wand-"  
"Violet! You don't use magic on other people like that. Especially when we want them to get over the fact that Harry didn't put his name in the goblet."  
"Yeah, well, this will just help them along." Hermione gave me a disapproving glance so I stopped talking about that.  
  
  



	30. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 30  
  
After lunch we had double potions, but my father told during lunch, "Violet, the weighing of the wands will be during potions. I want you to be there. Severus told me that you seem to have more idea's about what's going on. I want you to watch after Harry as much as possible. Is that all right?"  
"Father, have you not noticed that I'm always with Harry as much as possible? So, of course I want to go."  
"Good, then you can get the other Hogwarts champion from class." I nodded my head and looked at Severus. He smiled and said, "I just thought that a sister would like to look after her brother. Especially since you seem so focused on keeping him alive. Why I don't know, I guess it's a family thing." I smiled and finished lunch.  
  
Once the bell rang for class to start, I went to Minerva's classroom to get Cedric. I opened the door and said, "Excuse me, but I need Cedric Diggory." Minerva, not to happy about having a student miss a class, called Cedric and we were off. "Cedric," I said quietly. "Yeah," he said looking down at me. He was only a few inches taller than I was. "Do you think Harry put his name in the goblet?" He was silent for a second and finally replied, "Well, yeah. Who wouldn't want to compete, and Harry's already done a lot of brave things around here. I guess he thinks he could do this very easily. I kind of admire him in a way."   
  
I looked into his eyes for the first time. He really meant what he said. "We're here," I told him. I grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear, "Things may seem one way, but they are actually the other way around." He gave me a funny look, and walked over to the window thinking about something. Fleur and Viktor entered the room together. Viktor went to a corner to think to himself, and seeing Cedric, Fleur went to him and the started talking.   
  
I sat down thinking about what the days to come would bring, and how Voldemort was going to get Harry and me at the same time. His plan must have failed with trying to get me because it was only Harry who had been entered. It made no sense what the plan was. I didn't get why he thought that Harry would be killed in the tournament because I know it was made to where no one would. Also Voldemort knew I would be there to protect Harry, so why would he even consider it.  
  
Finally Harry entered and was greeted by Bagman. Harry was introduced to Rita Skeeter, whom I did not like. She put words into peoples mouths, and could find out anything she wanted about a person. I never really cared about that because the only people that knew about my secret weren't about to tell anyone, especially a reporter.   
  
She grabbed Harry and took him into the broom closet. I got up to go get Harry away from her, but Bagman quickly grabbed my arm. "You know, Violet, I'm surprised you didn't enter the tournament yourself," he said making my eyes go from the closet to his own. "What do you mean-"  
"Certainly you helped Harry. I know he couldn't have done it himself. I'm just curious as to why you didn't enter."  
"First Harry's name was not put in the goblet by Harry or me. Second I wouldn't want to enter at a time like this. I am not in the mood to discuss your views on how Harry was entered, but I will most certainly love to see you-"  
"Oh, please Violet. I have not hurt you in any way. I would just like to talk to the daughter of one of the most finest headmasters Hogwarts has ever had."  
  
He grabbed my arm even harder and took me to a corner where no one could hear us. "Violet, I have very important business to discuss with you. I need you to make Harry win. I don't care how you do it just make him win. Find out-"  
"What? Why do you want me to make Harry win?"  
"That's not important, I just want him to win that's all. See him prove everyone wrong that's all."  
"You love to gamble don't you? Is that why your doing this?"  
"Well-"  
"You've already lost a lot of money and don't you owe some people money? People that I know perhaps."  
  
He pulled me away from the corner and said quite loudly, "I'm sorry, Violet, but that's cheating. I cannot-"  
"What are you doing?" I asked in a whisper. "Nothing, I cannot allow you to help neither Cedric or Harry in winning." I glared at him. I pulled his ear down to where only he could hear me. I didn't want to say this, but I had to scar him so he wouldn't get me into further trouble. "I'd watch my back from now on if I was you. I have friends that would kill you without a second thought." He backed away from me very pale, and nervous. I gave him a malicious stare and turned to find my father already at the closet. Harry came out quickly and sat by Cedric.  
  
My father introduced Mr. Ollivander who looked the same as he did the last time I saw him. I smiled remembering those times, and then quickly stopped when I remembered what I did to those people. I shook my head in disgust and looked over at my father who was smiling, and his eyes were twinkling. I smiled at the thought of my new life, although I still was haunted by the past. I never thought that what I did would haunt me, but it did.   
  
Mr. Ollivander called up Fleur, who had a hair from her grandmother, who was a veela. Oh no, I thought, I had guessed that she didn't know who I was otherwise she would tried to kill me already. Harry looked over to me who then looked at Fleur. I nodded, and he shrugged. Next up was Cedric. His wand was in very good shape, and was looked over with enthusiasm. Viktor was next, but Mr. Ollivander wasn't to pleased with this wand, but it was all right to him. I had never really got a good look at Harry's wand. In the chamber of secrets I did, but it was sort of dark, and I was worried about other things. I saw Harry's wand while Mr. Ollivander was looking at it, and saw how it worked. It looked oddly familiar. Who had that wand before?  
  
Finally Harry's wand was done going through inspection, but they still had to take photos. I sat down and watched Rita Skeeter try to get Harry in front, and insisted the champions take individual photos. I knew she just wanted a picture of Harry so that her article would get a lot of readers. When they were finally done I caught up with Harry and walked down to dinner with him. As I sat down to eat I noticed that Hermione wasn't there. I turned to ask Severus, but he was to busy eating to take notice of me.  
  
I ate a bit, but wanted to know where Hermione was. "Severus, would you stop eating for a moment and listen to me."  
"No, I have to get to-"  
"Listen. Where is Hermione?" He was still eating, not stopping to talk so I hit him, and he finally answered. "Fine, she's in the hospital wing."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter got into a duel and she was hit with a charm that made her teeth grow larger. I don't see why she went off crying after-"  
"What did you say to her?"  
"All I said was that I saw no difference. There was no difference."  
"Severus, why do you have to do that? I'm going to sit with Harry-"  
"No you aren't, he's getting up to leave now."  
  
I was angry that Severus said that to Hermione, but also very angry with the way things were going in my life. I decided that I would follow Severus down to the dungeons and see why he was always in such a hurry to finish eating. "Severus, why do you want to eat so fast?"  
"Because I have lots to do. If you don't mind, I would like to be here alone. I don't want to-"  
"Severus, that's not the reason-"  
"Yes, it is. Now leave."  
"Fine!" I yelled as I slammed the door.   
  
For the next few weeks I stayed mostly in my room because I was tired of hearing all of the quotes thrown at Harry for the stupid article. I tried to convince Hermione to let me curse them, but she still wouldn't let me. She thought about it once, but quickly said no. Harry thought it was a good idea, but we both agreed that she was right. I never really spent much time with them because I was tired of running into Fred. I really considered cursing him to where he couldn't talk to me, or where he had to be nice to me, but thought better of it. I thought about using the Imperious Curse too, but it was illegal.   
  
Finally Hogsmeade weekend came and I was very happy to be going along. Hermione and I finally convinced Harry to come, he said only with the Invisibility cloak on. I thought that was a good idea, but didn't feel like hiding. We went together, but I took awhile in Zonko's so they went ahead. While I was looking at some trick wands, I thought how they didn't compare to Fred's. I looked around the shop and a tear came down my face. I looked at the door and Fred was there staring at me. I quickly wiped my face, and walked up to the door to pass him. He grabbed my arm about to say something, but let go and just looked at me. I stared back, but turned to run to Hermione.  
  
After a look at the not so scary Shrieking Shack, we went to the Three Broomsticks. Hermione and I went to go get the butterbeer while Harry sat down. We got the drinks with no trouble and quickly joined Harry. Hermione looked at me and then at the empty space in which Harry was sitting. "You two have to make up with those two. You're both moping around. Harry just talk to Ron."  
"No," Harry said in a final tone. "Violet, go over there and-"  
"Hermione, thank you for the concern, but I don't think he's going to want to talk to me. If I go over there and try, we'll get into an argument, and the next thing you know he'll be on the floor with something coming out of his head."  
  
Hermione stopped talking about that and quickly changed the subject to house-elves. I yawned and she gave me a stern look. "What?" I asked mildly. She just went on, a bit mad at me for not caring. I was starting to fall asleep, when Hermione said something and made me jump. "Look, it's Hagrid," she exclaimed. "Hermione, you scared me," I said settling down. Hagrid was at the bar sitting next to Moody. "What's he doing here?" I said aloud. "Who, Hagrid?" Hermione asked. "No, Moody." She stared at him and shrugged.  
  
Harry waved at Hagrid, and I giggled because Hagrid couldn't see Harry. Harry's turned around to look at me curiously, then nodded his head. I guess he had forgotten that I could see through those cloaks. Then I remembered, I wasn't the only one. Moody and Hagrid had come over to se us. "All right you two?" Hagrid asked loudly. "Yeah," I said. "Hello," Hermione said. Moody bent down as if to read the S.P.E.W. notebook, but had said, "Nice cloak, Potter." I had forgotten to mention that Moody, too, could see through those cloaks. Hagrid bent down too, but said something I couldn't hear. I got extremely nervous and said, "Moody, shouldn't you be getting back to the castle now?"  
"Yes, yes. It was nice talking to you both. Come Hagrid let's go." Hagrid said bye, and left with Moody.  
  
Harry asked why Hagrid would want to meet him at midnight. I wanted to know too. They both looked at me suspiciously. "What?" I asked. "Violet, you always know what's going on. Why does he want Harry to meet him-"  
"I don't know. I would like to know myself." They both looked at me like I was something they had never seen before. "Come on, I don't know everything."   
"Yeah right," Harry said.   
  
When I got up to my room, in a better mood than usual, I found Allura by the fire looking quite happy. "What are you so happy about?" She was happy about the note around her leg. "Allura, how many times do I have to tell you-" but she hooted and held her leg out. I smiled, and took it off.   
  
Dear Violet,   
Again this bird of yours was flying around here. I'm glad she was though. I need you up at the Gryffindor common room with Harry at one o'clock. I will be there.   
Sirius  
  
Was he crazy? He couldn't come to Hogwarts right now, or at any time. It was very risky for him just to be here. I wrote on the back of that note.  
Sirius,   
You can't show yourself here. I've been very worried about you just being near here. Coming here is going to make me go crazy. Please reconsider.  
Violet  
  
"Allura, your in for a treat. I'm sending you, but you must promise to get there as fast as you can, and try not to be seen." She stuck out her leg, and just as I was done tying the letter, she took off faster than I've ever seen her. I looked down at the grounds and saw what the first task was going to be. They would have to face dragons. I watched as the dragons fought against their trainers. They were very big, and I knew I had to tell Harry how to beat them. I laid down on my bed very tired and worried. Before I knew it I was asleep.   
  
I woke up to find Allura nipping at me. "Allura, stop. Wait what time is it?" I turned over to find that it was fifteen minutes till one. Allura hooted loudly and stuck her foot out. I took the letter off after I had my slippers on.   
  
Violet, I'm coming to talk to you and Harry. It's very important. I will see you there.  
  
I got up reluctantly and my door opened. "Where are you going so late?"  
"I have to meet Sirius. He says it's very important."  
"All right, hurry back, you look like you need more sleep." I nodded and ran out the door.  
  
I got there about five minutes before one. I walked over to the fire and laid down. It was very peaceful and I started to fall asleep when Sirius said, "Violet, where's Harry?" I jumped up wide eyed. "Sirius did you have to scare me?" I asked. "No, but I want to know-" but his question was answered. Harry had just entered. He stared blankly at me and then came over. He asked Sirius how he was. Sirius didn't answer, but asked how Harry was. Harry went to tell him what he had gone through this year. It looked like both of us were having a bad year.   
  
Harry had ended it with saying why Hagrid wanted to see Harry so late. "See Violet, I knew you told him to do that," Harry said. "What? I didn't tell Hagrid to do that."  
"Oh," Harry said mildly. Sirius made guesses about what was to come. He was sort of correct. Karkaroff was just as scared as the rest of us with Voldemort returning. I had started to fall asleep again while they were talking. What made me come awake again was that Sirius said Bertha Jorkins had disappeared in Albania where Voldemort was said to be last.   
  
"Oh no. That's not good," I said to myself. "Why would Voldemort want Karkaroff to do his work? That makes no sense Sirius." Sirius stared at me. "What? I don't think that Voldemort would want Karkaroff back as a servant because of what he did." Again I got no answer. "Never mind. Go on thinking about how things are planned." After a moments silence, they resumed the conversations.  
  
Harry and I heard someone coming down the stairs and put a hand up to stop Sirius from talking. Harry and I stood up and told Sirius to go. Finally we heard a pop which signaled his departure. Ron came slowly down the stairs. I looked at Harry and saw that an argument was coming. I stood there because I knew both of them needed to let some steam out. They yelled at each other and Harry through something at him. "Harry!" I exclaimed. He ignored me and went on up the stairs. Ron looked after him in surprise. I went to bed very tired and didn't bother to undress.  
  
The next day I didn't wake up until the afternoon still very tired. I hadn't gotten very much sleep in the last few months and it all just came down on me last night. I yawned a bit and fell back asleep. When I woke up it was dark outside and my stomach was growling very loudly. I got up, got dressed and on my way out ran into my father. "Oh, Violet. There you are. Have you been in your room all day?"  
"Yeah, I just woke up." He stared at me in amazement. "You must have been very tired."  
"Well, I haven't been getting that much sleep lately. Well, ever since school started."  
"Oh, why's that?"  
"Erm... no reason." He smiled and took me with him to the Great Hall. When I entered I looked towards the Gryffindor table. I saw Fred look at me with a relieved look. When he saw me looking at him, he quickly turned back to George.  
  
I slept like I did every night for the past few months, that night, and woke up quite early. I went down to breakfast walking very slowly. I got there just as everyone was. I sat own by Severus as he ate as fast as he could. "Oh, I see your alive," he said starting to laugh. "Yeah, very funny. Everyone's laughing. Ha ha." Severus stopped eating and looked at me. "Why are you in such a bad mood?"  
"Well, let's see. Voldemort will be coming back at any time, taking me with him and killing the only family I have left. I don't know how he's going to do this, and I'm having nightmares, and not getting sleep over it. Fred's not talking to me, and is making sure that I don't talk to him. I have someone else that's going to be in trouble, and doesn't seem to care. My father expects me to show up every morning with a smile on my face to represent my school, and to watch out for Harry. And you are asking me what my problem is."   
  
He stared at me for a few seconds then said, "Try the eggs they're really good." I shook my head and started to eat. Severus was right, the eggs were good. I didn't really want to catch up with Harry and Hermione because I was still quite tired and not very strong. Harry came late to Herbology and told Hermione and I that he needed our help. Hermione told him that's what we've been trying to do. We didn't go to the Great Hall for lunch, instead we found an empty classroom and conjured up food for us. Hermione and I practiced with him. Harry got very angry when I made everything move to one side the room at once. I only did it to make it easier for him, but he was still angry.  
  
  



	31. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 31  
  
Later that night Harry practiced, and he finally got it. "Harry, that's great. Now I can get some rest," I told him. "I just hope I can do it tomorrow from that far away," he said sounding very nervous. I smiled and headed towards the entrance. "Violet?" Harry asked. "Yeah."  
"Could you put all of this stuff back. It's going to take me awhile to do it."  
"Yeah," and with a wave of my fingers the books and chairs were back where they belonged. "Thanks."  
  
The next day my father awaited me at the table for breakfast. "Violet, before you sit down I would like a word with you," he said. "What is it?"  
"I don't want you going to classes today. I need you for something else."  
"What?"  
"We will discuss it later." I shrugged and sat by Severus. He was eating normal for change, and Karkaroff seemed to not be there.   
  
"Severus, did you tell my father something about me again?"  
"No. Why?"  
"Well, he said he doesn't want me going to class." Severus smiled. "I don't have you today. Why does he want to talk to me?"  
"I don't know, I guess you'll just have to see."   
"I don't want to wait. I hate it when my father makes me wait. He always gives me these hints that I don't understand. See look." My father was pointing to Minerva, and then shook his head. "I don't get what he means. He's saying, Minerva, but not her."  
"I don't think it's that, but I don't know what he means either." I let out a sigh, and started eating when my stomach rumbled.  
  
After eating, and bothering Severus for a minute, I went to my father's office. "Father, what-"  
"You should know what I'm going to tell you. I gave you the easiest hint during lunch."  
"Father, pointing to Minerva then shaking your head is not an easy hint. I don't think it's a hint at all. It's Minerva, but not."  
"No, something Minerva can do. Just go to your room."  
"What? Why? Am I in trouble because I-"  
"Just go."  
  
I went to my room in a fowl mood, because I was in trouble for no apparent reason. I mumbled quite loudly on my way there, and could hear my father laughing. As I opened my door, about half way, I could hear Allura making that noise she makes when she's being petted. Curious I opened the door the rest of the way and saw someone on my bed, and a creature by it. It was Sirius and Buckbeak.  
  
"Hello Violet. Just thought we'd come and visit," he said with a smile. "What are you doing here? Have you lost your mind? Someone could have seen you. I will never forgive myself if-"  
"Violet, it's all right. Dumbledore made sure that I wasn't seen."  
"Still, I'm not to sure you should be here. What if-"  
"Calm down. Stop worrying. I wanted to watch Harry, and I can't watch him from where I'm staying."  
"Fine, but you had better be careful when watching. I have enough to worry about, I don't need you to be caught before you're cleared."  
"Yeah, I know, you have to watch out for Harry, and yourself at the same time. Also, don't do anything stupid. I know Voldemort wants to kill Harry, but he wants to kill you too."  
"I know, but I have protect Harry and you first, not-"  
"No, I will take care of myself. You need to watch out for you."  
  
I knew that arguing anymore would be useless. "All right. So, do you want anything? Maybe something to eat?"  
"Yes, I would like some food. Roast beef, liver pudding, and let's see, chicken pie. Too drink, pumpkin juice."  
"Is that all?" I asked sarcastically. "No, and a salad to start with." I shook my head, and gave him what he wanted. "Okay, anything else you want?"  
"Yes. I wan' 'o 'alk *gulp* about this tournament. Dumbledore trusts you quite a bit with Harry's safety. He says that you walk around everywhere with him. That's good, but I don't think anyone's going to hurt him in the hall. It'd be to risky. I think-"  
"Sirius, I know what I'm doing. Would you just trust me?"  
"I do, but I also want you alive as well as Harry."  
"Yes, I know. We've argued this, but I'm saying that I have an idea of what's going on. I don't watch Harry in the halls that much anymore because I know now that he's going to be attacked in the tournament. I'm just not sure when."  
"That was my thought on the matter as well, but we still have to be careful, we could be wrong." I laughed. "I'm not wrong. I know for sure this is what's going to happen."  
  
Sirius eyed me suspiciously and asked, "How do you know for sure? Not even Dumbledore knows."  
"Well, I know some things that you and my father don't."  
"What?"  
"Er, nothing really important at the time being, but it probably will be someday and that someday is when I will tell you."  
"All right."  
"I have to go get something. Will you be all right?"  
"Yeah, I just need to eat."  
"Also if someone comes in, there's a trapdoor in the closet. I keep some stuff in there, personal stuff. I would advise you not to touch any of it because they are cursed with a spell that will, well, just don't touch." He nodded while taking another bite not really paying attention to anything, but the food.  
  
I had left a note that I was writing to Fred under my chair. Everything was very quiet, and lunch was about to start. I had to be back to Sirius and then back here. The Great Hall was empty, and I saw a few house elves scattering about. "Hello, miss." one said. "Good day, miss," another said. I smiled as I passed by, and ran into one who's socks were mismatching. "Oh, Dobby sorry miss."  
"Did you say your name was Dobby?" I asked picking him up.  
"Yes, miss. I very sorry, miss."  
"Oh, no. It was my fault. You know Harry Potter?"  
"Yes, miss. Dobby knows the great Harry Potter. He set Dobby free, miss."  
"I know, I'm a friend-"  
"I remember you, miss. You masters daughter, miss."  
"Yes, I am. Er, I like your socks."  
"Dobby love socks, miss. I have to work now, miss." I smiled and nodded my head.  
  
When I got up to the chair the note was gone, and so were the house-elves. My heart started pounding, if someone got that note and read it, they would know everything I told Fred, and that Harry was my brother. I started searching all over for it. On the floor, on chairs, on the tables. It was nowhere to be found. The only thing that kept me from falling to the floor was the fact that I hadn't signed it. That way no one would know for sure who it was, but they would eventually find out.  
  
Students started to come in while I was still looking. What finally stopped me was Severus grabbing my side. I jumped up and Severus asked, "What are you doing?" I put my hand on my chest because my heart was racing. "Severus, never do that. I'm looking for something. Have you seen a note any where?" He shook his head while leading me over to the table. "Are you sure? I wrote it to Fred about, about you know."  
"And you lost it? Do you know what's going to happen if someone finds out?"  
"Yes, I do, I-"  
"Do you know what they will do? Do you have the mark?"  
"The mark? You mean that tattoo on the Death Eaters arm?"  
"Yes."  
"No, see," I said while rolling up my sleeves. "I don't have the mark."  
  
Severus gave me a confused look. "Severus, what is it?" I said as I started looking on my skin for it. "Severus-"  
"He said he put it on you. He told us. Are you sure you don't have it? You don't remember him ever-"  
"Severus, I don't remember him ever putting the tattoo on me. You all screamed when he put it on. I don't remember pain, at all."  
"I still think he hid it somewhere on you. Have you-"  
"I told you, he didn't put it on me." Severus till wasn't convinced, but started eating any way.  
  
When I started eating I remembered Sirius and choked on my food. "Are you all right?" Severus asked. "Yeah, I just remembered something." I left before Severus could ask what it was. I ran up towards my room and ran into Minerva. "Oh, there you are. I just was just up in your room. Your father would like you to be with champions right now."  
"All right, but in a second I have-"  
"He said he wants you down there now."  
"Well, it's going to have to wait because I have something very important to do right now. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."  
I ran passed Minerva, who had that angry look she gets when a student disobeys the rules. Finally I got to my room to find it empty. I walked over to the closet and opened the door. "Sirius, no. Don't touch-" but I was too late.  
  
Sirius was turned inside out, I quickly turned him back, and he was very weak. "Sirius, I told you not to touch anything."  
"What did you put on those things?"  
"I put... I put a curse that turns people inside out." He stared at me with confusion and terror. "Sirius, I learn this to protect myself. You must understand."  
"Yes, but why something so cruel?"  
"Well, Voldemort knows," I said while picking him up, "more cruel curses that one."  
"True. When's the first task?"  
"Oh, no right now. Sirius do you want anything?"  
  
He thought for a moment and said, "Some popcorn, and butterbeer." I got it for him, and ran as fast as I could towards the champions tent. I was running to fast and I wasn't paying any attention to who was around me. When I heard someone call me I stopped and turned around. No one said anything to me, so I turned around again, and saw Moody standing there. I had my mouth open, but quickly closed it when he smiled. No one was really there, so he whispered, "You need to watch your back. If you let anyone know anything about me, then master will make sure you are punished. He doesn't want anyone ruining this. If it's you that tells, there will be no killing, but there will be severe punishment."  
  
He walked away, with one leg clunking on the floor. Before I could turn around and say something, he had disappeared. "Come on, you," someone said while grabbing my arm. "You need to be down with the champions, I don't think you want the last of your family dead." It was Severus, who wasn't planning on going to the tournament at all, but caught me lagging behind. "Yeah, yeah. I was just on my way," I said coming back to reality.   
  
"Not by the looks of it. You might want to hurry if you want Harry to see another day. Although I would be perfectly fine-"  
"Severus, he's not going to be hurt in the first task." He stopped walking and stared at me like a was going crazy. "How would you know that?" I paused, thinking if I should tell him here. I grabbed his arm and threw him in an empty classroom nearby.   
  
"What did you-"  
"Severus, listen. This is very important. Harry didn't put his name in the goblet-"  
"I know that. Dumbledore has convinced me, and you said-"  
"Severus, I said listen. That person is here. You know how I've been hinting that maybe it's someone we trust?" He nodded curiously. "Well, it is. Now you've got to promise me you won't tell anyone who it is, or that you know. If you do then you will be killed, and I will be severely punished." His eyes grew wide, and he whispered, "I promise."  
"Good. I know this may sound crazy, but it's-" Suddenly the door flew open.   



	32. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 32  
  
In the doorway was Moody, looking very aggravated. "Violet, I thought I told you your father wanted you down with the champions?"  
"You-"  
"You might want to get down there before he decides to punish you. Both of you know how he'll get if his little angel isn't down there."  
"Yeah, I'm going right now."  
"As for you, Severus, you will be joining us."  
"I don't-"  
"Oh, come off it. People will start to think you're up to something. hmmm...." Severus looked more angry than ever, but said nothing.   
  
I continued my run to the champions tent, this time without interruption. I got there just as Cedric was coming out. "Good luck," I shouted after him. He looked very green and nervous, but determined. I entered the tent to see Fleur pacing the ground and Harry and Viktor sitting down. "How is everyone? Nervous, huh?" No one said anything so I sat down by Harry.  
  
I didn't say anything because it was very obvious everyone in the tent was nervous, and they looked as if they might throw-up. I started to think about my current situation, and started to feel like they did. I had a pretty good idea of when he would be harming Harry, but that single question still remained. How?  
  
About fifteen minutes later, there was loud clapping and cheering signaling that Cedric had completed his task. Now it was Fleur's turn to face her dragon. She was still looking quite sick, but had a look of determination in her eyes. I admired her for that, even though I was an enemy. What I didn't like was the commentary. I would have to watch Harry, and I didn't really want to hear, "Oh, near miss. I thought he was a goner."   
  
Fleur, too, had completed her task, but in less time than Cedric. Once Viktor was out of the tent I turned to Harry. "How ya feeling?" I asked him. "Okay." I smiled. "Harry, with what your about to do, I don't think you're feeling okay." He looked at me then said, "You know, I think it would have been better if you had been the one to go through all of this."   
"Why do you say that?" I asked curiously. "Well, I think you'd be able to handle it better, plus you don't really have to worry about that much. You don't have anyone that's wants to kill you." I looked at the ground and bit my lip. "I wouldn't be so sure," but before he could ask why, the whistle blew and he was out the entrance and I was there with my thoughts.   
  
I got up and walked out pass the tree's to the entrance of the stadium. There was Harry just getting onto his broom. I smiled and waved to him. He waved back as he went up, now smiling. I knew he loved to fly just as our father did. You could see it in his eyes, and with the way he flew. He was an excellent flier, and as Sirius would say- Sirius. I looked up to where my room would be and saw a little head sticking out. I could see a faint smile as he watched Harry fly higher and higher into the air.   
Then the smile dropped and as Harry flew down to about the dragon's height. I wasn't smiling anymore either. I was very jumpy and I screamed when Harry almost got burnt by the monster, and then he was hit by the tail. Minerva was over by me and I gave her a pleading look that said I wanted it to be called off. She shook her head, but I knew she agreed. Harry was circling in the air trying to get the dragon away from the eggs. Finally it worked. He dived, while I was shaking quite fiercely, and grabbed the egg. Minerva, Hagrid, and Moody came over by me and Harry flew down to us.  
  
As soon as Harry landed, I ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug. I was very happy that he came out alive, but not to happy about his shoulder. Minerva told him to go to the first aid tent, so I went with him not letting go of him. "Harry, you did great, but did you have to get that?" I said pointing to the cut. "Well, I didn't want it."   
"I know. I'm just glad you're alive. I don't know what I would do if you were killed." He smiled and sat down to let Poppy heal it.   
  
"Poppy, can I-"  
"Violet, I've told you before. Let me do my job. I'm the nurse not you."  
"All, right. I was just asking." She cleaned it and it was healed instantly once she touched it with her wand. Even though Poppy told him to sit still he started to get up, and I remembered Sirius. "Oh, Harry. I'll see you later. I have to go...er... do something."   
"Okay," he said as I went out the entrance to the tent. "Oh, hey guys, he's in there," I said to Ron and Hermione when I ran into them.  
  
I ran up to my room as fast as my legs could carry me so I could be down with Harry for a while. "He's just as good as your father, you know. I use to love watching your father-" Sirius said as I opened the door.  
"Sirius, I think I remember my father saying that you grew to be jealous of him from time to time."  
"I was never jealous, I was the smarter one so-"  
"Sirius."  
"Well, maybe a bit jealous."  
"Hmmm, I don't-"  
"All right. I was some of the time, but the rest of the time I was telling him how good he was." I smiled and he looked out the window again.  
  
"I'm just glad he wasn't hurt during the task. So, now we know for sure it's either during the second task or the third. Or it could be that the plan failed though."  
"Sirius, I have a feeling that it's going to be during the third task."  
"Why do you think that?"  
"Well, if it wasn't during the first, I don't think it will be during the second because that doesn't make sense."  
"So, you're saying that whoever it is put his name in the goblet is waiting until... until what?"  
"Until the right moment. That moment will probably come up in the third task. I don't know what the task is, but I'll try to bully my father into telling me."  
Sirius sat quiet for a moment thinking about what I just said. "You could be right, like I said before, but we can't be entirely sure."  
"I know that, but I strongly believe it's during the third task."  
"Well, if you don't mind it, I would like to get some sleep, on your bed."  
"No, I don't mind, just make sure you hide when someone comes in. My door will tell you."  
"No *yawn* problem." I smiled and left Sirius to sleep.  
  
It took me a while to find Harry because several people wouldn't stop talking to me. I'd try to get them to talk to someone else, but they pulled me back. Finally I was able to get to the stairs so I could walk up to the common room. When I got there, Fred and George were coming out. "Hey Violet. Could I talk to you for a sec?" George asked.  
"Yeah," I said unsurely. "Fred, I'll catch up with you." Fred nodded and walked away with his head up very high. "Violet, you two have to get back together. He's driving me nuts. He keeps talking in his sleep, and he'll go off at me for no reason at all sometimes. He won't even tell me what's wrong. But what bother's me most- Why are you crying?"   
  
I couldn't help it, but tears were streaming down my face. "Violet, what's wrong?"   
"I wish I could get back together with Fred, but he... he..."  
"He what?"  
"He hates me now and he won't even let me explain. I'm tired of this. Everyone that I really love always ends up hurting me. Will everyone do this?"  
"What are you talking about? Who hurt you before?"  
"No one."  
"Yes, someone did who? You can tell me."  
"Yeah, that's how this whole thing got started. I'm not going to tell anyone this because I don't want them hating me too."  
  
George looked very confused, but immediately hugged me. "It's all right, Violet. I will not hate you, no matter what it is you have to say."  
"Even if what I have to say made Fred hate me?"  
"Well, if it's that bad.."  
"See, I told you," I said pushing him away. "Violet, just make-up with Fred. I know he misses you."  
"I don't think so. Every time he sees me all he does is ignore me or give me dirty looks. You might want to catch up with him."  
"Yeah, but please try to talk to him. I'll get him to talk to you, as long as you talk to him."  
"All right, but he can't make any mean comments."  
"Fine. I'll see you later."  
"Bye," I ended our conversation, and headed into the common room.  
  
"Harry, do you- have you two made up?" They both nodded and went back to talking about the match. "Harry, do you have any socks I can borrow?" He looked at me curiously then said, "Yeah, I think I might. Why?"  
"On, no reason I just get cold feet, and I don't have any socks." He laughed at this.  
"What's so funny, I don't have any socks."  
"It's just that, you father doesn't either."   
"Oh, yeah. He has one pair, that I got him last year. He wears them a lot." Harry and I laughed together, and then he went to get the socks.  
  
"So, Violet have you figured out what the next task is yet?" Hermione asked. "No, my father will not tell anyone, including me. I'm trying to get him to talk, but you know how he is." Hermione shook her head, and Ron looked past me to the common room entrance. I looked back behind me and saw Fred and George entering. George was yelling at Fred for not speaking to me. Ron got up and went over to them.  
  
I couldn't hear what they were saying because they were whispering. "Here's the socks," Harry said putting them in front of my face. "Thanks," I replied. "What are they talking about?"  
"I don't know. They came in and George was yelling at Fred, then Ron went over and they started whispering."  
"Oh, why's Fred not talking to you?"  
"It's a long story, that I'm not in the mood to explain, and can't really say either."  
"Is it another one of your secrets?"  
"Yeah."  
"So you told Fred, but not me?"  
"No, I didn't tell Fred everything because he interrupted."  
  
"What did you say before that? Fred adores you."  
"That's a secret."  
"Yeah, but if Fred hasn't told anyone then he must still like you."  
"I don't know. He probably thinks that if he does I'll get- I'll do something to him."  
"Get what? Tell me."  
"I'm not telling you so would you stop asking. Ron what were you guys talking about?"  
"Nothing, I can't say. Fred won't let me say anything about this to you, or anyone else."  
"Come on tell."  
"No, Ron don't tell her until she tells us her secret," Harry told him.   
  
"Oh, so it's going to be like that is it? Fine I don't have to tell you. I don't really care if I find out what Fred said. If I tell you my secret, not only will I be in trouble, but so will a few other people."  
"Who?"  
"Can't tell, that's part of it."  
"Arggg," Harry yelled while throwing his arms into the air. "Come on, let's go send Sirius a letter," Harry exclaimed trying to change the subject. "Oh, yeah. I'll be right back, or I'll meet you in the Owlery."  
"Where you going?"  
"To take these socks up to my room."  
"You can put them on here, you know."  
"I don't want to where them right now," I said and was off.  



	33. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 33  
  
"Sirius," I said as I walked into my room. "Yeah," he said stretching. "I got some socks for you."  
"Why?"  
"Because yours have holes in them. It's getting very cold and you need new ones."  
"Who did you get them from?"  
"Er- Harry."  
"Well, take them back. He needs socks-"  
"Sirius. I would give you mine, but they won't fit you. Come on, just take them."  
"All right. I'll be leaving later tonight, when it's dark, and no one's out."  
"I know, if you didn't I'll kill you instead of the Minister." He laughed and put the socks on.  
  
"Well, I'm meeting Harry and them back at the common room. I was going to meet them in the owlery, but I've taken too long. Oh, Harry's sending you a letter to tell you about the tournament."  
"Okay. Could I have the same thing I had earlier? To eat?"  
"Yeah," I snapped my fingers and the hot food was on the table. "Thanks."  
"No problem, See ya."  
"Bye.  
  
When I got to the common room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already some of the tons of food. "Hey guys, sorry I took so long."  
"It's all right," Hermione yelled over the fireworks that Lee Jordan was sending in the air. "What took you so long?" Harry asked. "Oh, I-" I told them normally then yelled, "couldn't open my drawer. I finally got it open thought to find all of the sock mixed up."  
"Well, then-" Ron said loudly, but then it went quiet. "Why didn't you just pick them up later?"  
"I don't like to leave my room a mess. And I did use magic, but it still took a while."  
  
I started looking around for my favorite meal. "What are you looking for?" Hermione asked. "There's salad down there, Violet," George told me. "Oh, thank-"  
"Fred insisted on bringing salad, you should thank him." I looked down at the salad and saw Fred there. He was looking at me, but turned away. "No, you brought the salad."  
"No, he did. I asked him way and he said 'Violet- I just do okay?'" I looked at him unbelievingly, but went to get my food.   
  
When I got down to the last of the many tables, there was a plate of salad ready, and it was just how I liked it. There was already a hand on the plate though, Fred was holding it. "Violet, you're the only one who will eat salad right now. I knew you'd want- here," he said pushing it into my hands. "Thanks," I yelled. He turned wanting to say something, but turned away again. I sighed and went back to the gang.   
  
I was talking to Hermione about some of the latest styles from Witch Weekly. She seemed to like the shorts, and the long skirts. We saw these dress robes that she liked, and I knew what to get her for Christmas. Then suddenly there was wailing, but I knew some of the words it said. I had learned some the language that the merpeople spoke. My father had only taught me some of it, and most of that I had forgotten. "Shut it!" both Fred and I yelled at the same time. We looked at each other, but he turned away. They all started guessing at what it meant, but none of them were even close, although what Neville said disturbed me.   
  
George said it sounded like Percy singing, but I said it sounded like Severus when he sang. "He sings?" George asked. "Yeah, although it's only during the summer. He doesn't know that the entire castle can hear him." They all laughed. "He likes the song Flying High by the Weird Sisters." George started singing the song in the worst voice you could ever hear. "It's a bit like that," I told him after calming down from laughing so hard.   
  
Hermione was asking Fred how to get into the kitchens, while we were talking about that. "Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you. They like it. You'll be insulting them if you say anything like that to them." Neville and turned into a canary after taking some of Fred and George's Canary Cream. "Hey, Fred, that stuffs really good."  
"Yeah, I know I-" but he stopped realizing who was talking to him. He turned away and started talking to Lee.  
  
Finally, when Harry and his friends, decided to go off to bed I headed back to my room. I rug my feet, very tired and very full from the party that just occurred. I went into my room to find Sirius getting on Buckbeak. "You leaving now?" I asked very sleepily. "Yeah. Here, let me tuck you in," he said in a very soothing voice. "Mkay." I got into the very warm bed, felt him tuck me in and fell quickly asleep to the sound of his voice.  
  
Later during the cold, windy, and snowy winter in December, we were in Hagrid's class trying to see if the Skrewts would hibernate. "Hagrid they will most likely- ouch!" I yelled as one of the Skrewts blew sparks out at me. I fixed it quickly, but it had hurt. "Well, we're goin' ter try." I shook my head and helped to put them in the boxes. We found out that Skrewts do not hibernate, but hate boxes. Most of the class had ran into the cabin, while the rest of us tried to get the Skrewts tied up.  
  
When I was trying to get a Skrewt away from me Rita Skeeter made a comment about them. Finally, I got the Skrewt tied up, but I heard Hagrid setting up an interview time with her. "Hagrid," I said running over to him, "Hagrid, could I talk to you for a second?"  
"Yeah, in er minute." Rita noticed me and smiled. "Violet Dumbledore. Would you like to set up an interview? I bet lots of readers would like to hear from the daughter of-"  
"You know what Rita, I don't really like journalists. If you could please, mind your own business, and get out my sight, you will not be harmed." The smiled was gone to reveal an anger in her eyes. Hagrid had gone back to his cabin, but Rita and I still remained there. "I would be careful not to get into things that you don't understand little girl. You are in way over your head." I smiled very nastily and said, "Oh really? I would say the same thing about you. If you're going to insult and threaten someone, you should check their history first." I didn't give her a chance to say anything, I had ran up to the castle.  
  
Divination was one of the best classes, even though it was a double lesson. Harry and Ron joked around a lot making me laugh, which irritated Trelawny. Of course she was telling Harry about his death, saying it would come soon. I didn't believe a word she said, but still the thought scared me. On the way out Harry started to think about where he would be if he had died all of those times she said he would. "Harry, I think you would have met Rita Skeeter sooner. She would have wanted to ask you how it felt to be killed all of those times, and then would have said something you and your-"   
"My what?"  
"Parents."  
"Oh," he replied. "I don't cry over them," he told me. "I do," I whispered. "What?" the both asked. "Nothing."  
  
During dinner I noticed that Hermione wasn't there. "Severus, did you say something to Hermione?"  
"No, I haven't see the-er- her. You know, hates me a bit more than I expected. After you left you started asking me questions-"  
"What did he ask you?"  
"Well, if you'd let me finish. He asked me what I thought about you."  
"What did you say?"  
"I said that I thought you were powerful, very...very"  
"Very what?"  
"Well, you're very dangerous, you know."  
  
"What do you mean I'm very dangerous?"  
"That's what he asked. I told him because if power mixes with emotion, then you can be dangerous."  
"So, you're saying that because I have all of these things going around, mixed emotions, I'm dangerous?"  
"Well, yeah. It's not a good thing to be on your bad side, or your father, or Voldemort. You are all very powerful, the only one of you that can control his emotions is Dumbledore."  
"So, I need to learn to control my emotions like he does?"  
"Yes. Do you remember that day you got angry at Mr. Weasley and fire shot out of your fingers?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, that's an example of what I'm talking about."  
  
"What am I suppose to do about this?"  
"I don't know, because I'm like you, just not as powerful. I'm not as dangerous as you and Voldemort are. You both have to many emotions going around because of various reasons, but the one single reason that will push you over the edge is if family gets involved. Then I would run and take cover."  
"But Harry's about to be harmed and I haven't done anything yet."  
"Yeah because it hasn't driven you to the edge. When get to that point, no one will be able to do anything to stop you, only you can do that. I don't know, but I think this is one of the reasons Voldemort is afraid of Dumbledore."  
  
"Does controlling it make you more powerful?"  
"Not necessarily. All it will do will help you concentrate at the problem at hand. Not very many can do what you're father can. I've never seen anyone like him, but we all must learn to control it to a certain point."  
"Do you know how to do this?"  
"No, you'll have to ask your father. I haven't done it-"  
"That was obvious."  
"Well, you're the same way, maybe even worse."  
  
"I'm leaving now, Harry and Ron are calling me."  
"Don't worry so much, maybe that will help." I smiled and ran to catch up with Harry and Ron. We started looking for Hermione in the library, but only Viktor was there. I waved, but he was reading a book. Next we were going to check in the common room. Before we could get inside to see, she came up yelling for Harry and me. "Hermione, call down." That didn't do anything, but she pulled the three of us and started running down the hall. Soon we were in the entrance then down some more steps, and finally in the hall where the kitchen was.   
  
"Hermione, what are we doing down here? I agree with them, I'm not going in there to tell-"  
"No, it's not that, just come on." Again she pulled Harry and tickled the pear which turned into a handle, and opened it pushing Harry inside. Dobby immediately came over to Harry and hugged him. Harry was shocked, I smiled and walked over to the fire place where Winky was. "Winky, how are?"  
"I not good, miss. Winky needs her master, miss."  
"Winky, I know you were a bad elf, but you have a new master now. I know," I shouted over her cries, "I know Mr. Crouch was your master, but my father is now. He's just as good a master as Mr. Crouch, I promise." Now Harry, Ron, and Hermione were behind me. Winky had calmed down, but Harry said hello, and she started up again.  
  
"Winky, Winky. Please calm down," but she wailed even louder. "She's been like this ever since she came," I yelled over her. "Master's daughter come down here a lot, Harry Potter, sir." Harry nodded and asked how long Dobby had been there, while I tried to get Winky to calm down. Winky wouldn't listen to me, so I eventually gave up, and listened to Dobby. I laughed at what Dobby said what my father told him he could say. "Yeah, I heard him," I laughed. "Violet, is also Dobby's master, Harry Potter, sir."  
"Dobby. I've told you, I'm not your master, although I don't want my secrets told."  
"Dobby won't tell, miss. Dobby's knows not to tell."  
"I know, Dobby, you are a very good house-elf." Dobby smiled and continued his story.   
  
As we were getting up to leave, Dobby pulled on my robes. "Violet, miss. I found something of yours." He pulled a note out of his sock. "Here, miss. Dobby finds it under your chair." I smiled and looked at the note. "Oh, Dobby. No one read this did they?"  
"Well, miss. Two came down here and one found the note, but I got it back, miss."  
"Did they read it? Who was it?"  
"Dobby doesn't know, miss."  
"Well, do you remember what they looked like?"  
"All Dobby knows, miss, is that Dobby had never seen them before."  
"Dobby, did one of them have an eye that was bigger than the other?"  
"No miss, they was normal." I breathed a little sigh of relief, and put the note in my pocket.  
  
As we were going back up to the common room we got on the subject of Crouch being a stiff. "Well, if I were him and I went through went he did, I wouldn't be giddy either."  
"Why? Oh, wait, it's part of your secret?" Harry said nastily. "Yep, you'll find out eventually." It wasn't part of my secret, but I might as well pull his chain a bit more.   
  
During Transfiguration class the next day, Harry and Ron were sword playing in the back with Fred and George's fake wands. Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, and I were discussing who the cutest guys were, and cloths that we were going to get ourselves. We all jumped when Minerva yelled at Harry and Ron for playing in class. She told us about the Yule Ball. Parvati and Lavender started giggling and looked at Harry. I knew who they wanted to take, and I knew who I wanted to take too. I couldn't take who I wanted to, though.  
  
Minerva called Harry to talk to him after class. She told Harry and that he had to have a partner because the champions were suppose to open the ball. I laughed at the thought of Harry asking someone to the ball. I could see him stuttering and turning red. I wasn't going to the ball because I had no one to go with. "Violet, you have to do this as well."  
"What? I'm not a champion. I didn't want to enter and no one put my name in it either. I'm-"  
"You're father insisted upon it. He hates watching you and Mr. Weasley fight. He knows you both are- erm- in love."  
"Well, you can tell my father that there is no way I'm-"  
"You are going and if you don't want to, you can talk to your father."  
  
Both Harry and I went off in a not so good mood. I was more angry than worried and he was more worried than angry. "Who am I going to take? Huh? The only person who I want to take and would take hates me more than... than... I don't know, but he hates me."  
"Oh, Violet. Would you just listen yourself-"  
"I do that everyday. Frankly I'm tired of it. You can go with anyone Hermione, you are a free bird. I'm not going, and my father will just have to punish me for it."  
"Violet, you are going and will take anyone you want. Look, you see those guys over there? And them over there? They are all staring at you."  
"No, they're staring at you."  
  
"Violet, you stop this right now. I will go over there and ask one of them for you."  
"No you won't," I said grabbing the back of her robes. "I'm not going and there-"  
"If you go with someone else then Fred will-"  
"Hate me even more. I think I'll just hid up in my room."  
"Nope, if you don't chose someone, then I will chose someone for you."  
"Oh no you won't."  
"Yes, I will."  
"You can't tell anyone if you can't talk, can you?"  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
"Yes, I would. I don't want you-"  
  
"Violet, where is Mr. Weasley? Huh? Are you going to ask him? Or do you want me to?"  
"Oh, no father. I'll ask him."  
"All right. I can't wait to see you two together."  
"Yeah, yeah." My father walked off whistling Flying High, which he was listening to this morning. "So, what are you going to do now? You have to ask Fred now."  
"I know, I'll ask him after our next class."  
  
I didn't ask him after class, nor before or after Hagrid's class. Hagrid told us about the interview during class though. He said she wanted to know more about Harry and me than anything else. I figured she wanted to. Hagrid didn't tell her what she wanted to hear, though. The only thing that she got out of him was that Harry was good, and that I was powerful. Hagrid said she didn't believe him when he said that I was powerful, but that was an advantage to me.  
  
Rumors were going on everywhere about everything dealing with the ball. Some of them were as far-fetched as Severus being as sweet as a kitten. Every teacher was not so keen on letting us play as Flitwick. Severus was even more grouchy and mean than before. "Severus, would you just ask Minerva to the dance?" I commanded more than asked. "I don't want to ask Minerva to the da-"  
"Yes you do. I know you. The way you star at her during meals would give it off to anyone," I told him during class. "Go back to your seat, and do this potion since you're done with that one." He gave me a piece of paper and shooed me off.  
  
Back in the common room, Harry was reading a book, Ron was building a card house and Hermione and I were looking in the latest issue of Witch Weekly. "I can't believe that she won The Best Hair award. I mean, look at it. All she did was prop it up on her head," I complained. "Let, me see," Ron said holding out his hand. I handed it to him. "She looks just fine to me," he said. "Ron, her hair," I told him. "Oh, it looks like she didn't comb it or anything."  
"See, I told you. All they do is pick the ones that look good. They don't care about the hair, or the smile. The ones that actually do have good hair are the ones that are in the back which are the ones that are smart." Hermione laughed at this. "What's so funny?" I asked her. "Well, you are complaining about something that you shouldn't be. Why do you care whether or not someone wins a beauty contest? You will probably be one of these people and be the Minister."  
  
I laughed at this. "I highly doubt I will be the Minister. Do you know how stubborn Fudge is? Huh? It wouldn't surprise me at all if the world was crumbling right before his very eyes and he still wouldn't believe it."  
"He's not that bad," Harry said. "Oh, yeah. You try having an idiot call you weak little girl who couldn't do anything."  
"Well, I'm nit a girl, and he loves me."  
"Yeah, well for the wrong reason."  
"How would you know whether it's wrong or not. I supposedly defeated the Dark Lord, and I get credit and fame for something I don't even remember and wish never happened. You don't have to go through that."  
"I wouldn't be so sure Harry. Remember, I do have secrets."  
"Yeah that you won't tell."  
  
"I know why," Fred said as he and George sat down. "Oh, Fred get over it." I said very angry at everyone right then. He gave me an evil stare, so I conjured up a mirror so he could look at himself. "Put that down," he yelled. "If you stop staring at me like that."  
"Fine," he said stopping that look. "We just came to ask Ron for his owl any way," Fred said. We eventually got to the subject of who we were going to the ball with. "So who are you going with, Violet," George asked. "I don't want to say, but I am going with someone." Fred, very angry, asked Angelina to the dance and pulled on George to get going.  
  
I was very angry and got up and left to go to my room. I was half way there when I decided to go outside, to the Forbidden Forest. Before I could reach the doors, someone pulled on robes into an empty classroom. I looked around to find George there. "What do you want?" I said, still very angry. "Look, I heard that your father wants you to go with Fred. Am I right?"  
"Yes, what's your point?"  
"Well, he can't tell the difference between Freed and I, can he?"  
"No, he can't."  
"So, will you go to the ball with me, and I'll be Fred for the night?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Good, I'll meet you in the common room. Where are you going?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to go blast something. I need to get this anger out," I told him. He nodded and I ran out to the edges of the forest. Fire as white as snow came out of my finger tips burning anything within a mile around me. I felt better, but then I saw the mess I had made. About ten minutes later everything was back to normal. I went into Hagrid's hut and spent the night there. I didn't feel like going back to the castle. Hagrid had seen me in my rage, and told me that I should never do that again. He said it scared him and Fang.  
  



	34. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 34  
  
I stayed with Hagrid for a week. I didn't want to go up to the castle for any reason. Finally Hagrid convinced me to go because my father would be worried. When I was on my way to lunch, the day before Christmas, I ran into Viktor. "Oh, hey Viktor," I called. "Hello, Violet. You know Hermy-own?"  
"Er- yes I do. Why do you ask?"  
"Vell, I ask her to the ball. Do you know vhat she vould like?"  
"What do you... oh no, I have to order those robes for her!"  
"Vhat robes?"  
"She said she wanted these robes. It would be perfect for the ball. Oh, you wouldn't happen to have any money would you?"  
"I do back in the ship."  
"Oh, never mind. I know where I have some in my room."  
  
I conjured up the Witch Weekly where we saw the robes. Then I got some money, a piece of parchment, and a quill without ever taking one step. "Could you hold this? Thanks," I told Viktor handing the money and magazine to him. "All right, all I need to do is order it right now, and it should be here in time. If not, then I will... I don't know but- what?" Viktor was staring at the stuff I had in my hands and in his hands. "Oh, right. I forgot to tell you. I can do a lot of stuff that other's my age can't. Now get over the shock and help. Did you want to chip in, these robes are a lot of money you know?"  
"Yes, yes, I vill go get the money."  
  
Viktor gave me the things he was holding and ran off to the ship. I didn't need the magazine any more, so I sent it back to where it was. When I was done with the ordering process, writing the number and all of that, Viktor came back with the money. "Okay, you have-"  
"Twenty galleons and sixteen sickles. Are ve going to put a note?"  
"Of course. First, the robes are forty galleons and thirty nine sickles-"  
"Thirty nine? Vhy are they asking for thirty nine instead of forty?"  
"Well, at least we save one sickle! I have twenty one galleons. No problem, I'll just get thirty nine sickles... there and take one galleon away... and you can keep the sixteen... okay, we're ready for the note."  
  
"Are ve going to make separate notes?" Viktor asked. "What do you mean?"  
"Vell, are ve going to say the same thing?"  
"No, you can write your own thing, and I'll write my own. You go first, I don't know what to say." I gave him the parchment and he wrote a long letter to her. "Are you sure you're done?"  
"I don't know, let me see... yes, I'm done." I shook my head wrote the note.  
Hermione,   
You know how bad I am at telling people what I feel. The only person I could do that with... you know. I don't know what I would do without you, I just hope that we will still be friends a long time from now, or tomorrow. Just promise me one thing, if somehow I die, or am gone, take care of Harry. Don't let anyone touch him, even if they seem to be trustworthy.   
Violet  
  
  
"Is my letter too long?"  
"No, I just don't like to write long letters." I whistled and Allura came down out of the window. "Allura, could you take this? I want it as fast as you can bring it here, but don't rush yourself, and don't visit- don't fly off anywhere." She hooted and took off as soon as I was done tying the parchment and money to her leg. "She's pretty owl."  
"Yeah, I know. Let's go to lunch, I'm starving." He smiled and we walked up to the castle. He asked me questions about Hermione, but never once said her name right.  
  
When we entered the Great Hall it was empty. "Oh, no. I'm sorry, I took to long with the robe thing, and now lunch is over."  
"It's okay. You can bring up some food?"  
"Yeah, I guess. What do you want?"  
"I vant... I don't know. Can it be anything?"  
"Yes, anything."  
"Then I vant vhat ve had on the day I got here." I had to think for a moment about what that was exactly, with a bit of help from Viktor, and we ate that.  
  
"That vas very good," Viktor said with a smile growing on his face. "Can Hermy-own do that?"  
"What? Conjure up food?"  
"Yeah, but like this?"  
"Er, I don't know. I know she can conjure stuff up, but I don't if it's good or not." He shrugged and said, "I vill go back to the ship. I have vork to do."  
  
I didn't see my father until dinner that night, but he wasn't worried because Hagrid had told him where I was. Severus, on the other hand, was going crazy until he saw me. "Where have you been?"  
"I was staying with Hagrid until my temper went down."  
"Oh, yes. I saw what you did. See, you are dangerous."  
"Yeah, I know. I had a lot of time to think about it."  
"I wasn't the only one that saw you, you know."  
"Who else saw me?"  
"Moody. He asked me if I saw you burn the forest down-"  
"I didn't burn the forest down, just part of it."  
  
"Yes, I know. I told him I did. Then he said, I see what you mean about her being dangerous. Think she could use that power for good?"  
"What did you say?"  
"I asked him what he meant, he said that he wanted to know that if Voldemort did come back if you would be able to help keep him away."  
"And..."  
"I told him yes, of course."  
"That was not a good thing to have told him. You-"  
"Why?"  
"Arggg... I can't tell you because I... I just can't." That ended our conversation.  
I didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the night, and went up to bed. I was tired of sleeping on the floor in Hagrid's hut, so when I laid down on my bed, I fell fast asleep. When I woke up in the morning, I found presents at the foot of my bed. "Merry Christmas, dear," my door told me. "Mmmm, yeah." I tried to get up, but I was to warm and comfortable to do so. Finally, I got up and the fire roared, so I wasn't too cold.  
  
After opening up my presents, which consists mostly of candy, I changed and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. I was still very sleepy, and didn't noticed the look on Fred's face as I passed. "Morning, Violet. I see you like to wear your pj's to breakfast," Severus said. I looked down at myself, and quickly changed them into cloths. "I thought I had put on cloths. I guess I changed into another pair of pajamas." Severus smiled and looked over at the Gryffindor table. "Mr. Weasley was quite amused too." Fred was smiling and shaking his head. That made me cheer up a bit, so I started to eat breakfast.  
  
Later that day I met up with the gang and we went outside to have a snowball fight. Hermione didn't want to join in, but I did. I was on Harry and Ron's side, and we were against Fred, George, and Lee. I got Lee really good, and he almost got me, then George hit me instead. I tried to hit George, but hit Fred instead. He was smiling after I git him and through one at me. Hermione called me when it was five so we could leave and get ready.  
  
"How come you didn't play? It was fun," I told her while brushing off the snow from me. "I didn't want to end up like that," she said pointing to me. "Oh. Do you like the present Viktor and I got you?"  
"Yes, I love it. I can't believe you two actually got it for me. I don't-"  
"Don't you dare say that you don't deserve it. You are a very good friend, and have worked very hard. Now you need to be rewarded." She smiled and we ran into the common room to get ready.  
  
Hermione wore her periwinkle- blue robes that we got her, while I wore my periwinkle-blue robes that Severus got me. I fixed Hermione's hair, and did her make-up to where she didn't even look like herself. "Wow, you look fabulous Hermione." She looked at me like I was lying and looked in the mirror. She smiled and said, "Thank you so much. Everything looks great."  
"Oh, no you don't. You can't cry because it will ruin your make-up." She smiled and stopped crying. I did my own hair, and make-up, though not as good as Hermione's, and I took her to the ship. "Well, Hermione. I'll see you at the ball. I bet that no one will recognize you."   
"I hope that Viktor does."  
"He will," I said leaving.  
  
I got back to the common room just as Fred was coming down. "Fred, what do you want? I thought you-"  
"Yeah, I know. Could I talk to you, for a sec?" He said. "Okay, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"I was thinking, maybe I was being a bit harsh-"  
"Maybe-"  
"Well, you are-"  
"Fred-"  
"I know. You are, well, you know. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to-"  
"Hey Violet, you ready?" George asked. "Yeah hold on a sec. What were you going to say?"  
"Nothing. I didn't know you were with George. If I had known... just go."  
"Fred, I-"  
"GO!" Shocked, I left the common room with George.  
  
"What is wrong with Fred?"  
"I don't know, but he has been claming down a lot lately. You saw how he just played today like nothing was wrong between you two."  
"Yeah, I know. Why is he so mad?"  
"Well, you're the one that told him that secret."  
"I know, but he was so calm a minute ago, and earlier, like you said. Then he just went off on me."  
"I know, let's just get through with fooling your dad first."  
"Yeah, I don't want my dad to figure out that I tricked him. He'll kill me if he finds out."  
  
We to the entrance of the Great Hall with Harry and Ron, and their partners, Parvati and Padma. After the two schools had arrived, the champions were called up to the door. "Maybe if we hide in the crowd I won't have to-"  
"Violet, you too."  
"But-"  
"I don't want to hear it." I walked over to where the champions were with George, or Fred I should say, and stood by Harry. "Harry, how about we just-"  
"I don't think so Violet. I don't want to get into trouble, especially since Dumbledore wants everything to be perfect."  
"Yeah, I know. I just don't want to do this. I can't dance." Harry gave me a weird look and saw Hermione.   
  
"Hey Hermione," I told her. "Did you guys do that on purpose?" George asked.  
"What?" we both asked at the same time. He laughed and said, "Wear the same color robes and everything?"  
"Er, no. I guess we didn't think about that." Harry was looking at Hermione then at me and back again. "Harry, was is it?"  
"The only difference between you two is your hair. They're different colors." That was true, mine a reddish brown, and Hermione's was brown. Minerva stopped this conversation and led us through the doors and to the table where the judges were.  
  
Once we were seated, George made a snide comment to Percy, and Percy almost went off on him when Harry asked Percy a question about his beloved Mr. Crouch. "George, you shouldn't have said that."  
"Oh, Violet. I'm very happy to see that you and Mr. Weasley are back together."  
"Yeah, so am I." Satisfied, my father said pork chops, and started eating. I had a salad as usual and George had some beef.  
  
Then the lanterns went out and the champions were getting up. I sat still not wanting to get up, and my father looked at me. I got up rather quickly, and went onto the dance floor. "Don't worry, I can dance, just follow me." George was right, he could dance really well. I got the hang of it eventually and he said, "You're not a bad dancer."  
"Only because I'm following you." He smiled and the song ended. We stopped and clapped, then the next song started.  
  
Across the floor I saw Fred staring at me. He started to dance faster, so I told George that we needed to be better than them. It was like a dancing contest. We went through a lot of songs without stopping and even though all of us were tired, we didn't stop. Finally George and Angelina got us to stop. "Violet," said George breathing very fast. "I didn't know you could dance like that. We have to rest now, though. Why were dancing so fast?"  
"I wanted to show Fred that I was better than him."  
"Oh, well, did you have to make me tired while getting him angry?"  
"What? Oh, sorry. I guess I was a little to-"  
"A little?"  
"All right, I was very focused on showing him off I momentarily forgot that people do get tired."  



	35. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 35  
  
"Oh, really. I had no idea people get tired," George said sarcastically. "I said sorry. Where are we going?" My question was answered before I could protest. George had taken me to Fred. "Fred, I think you and Violet need to talk," George told Fred grabbing onto my arm very hard. "Ow, George, you're hurting me."  
"Oh, sorry. Angelina, let's go."  
"George, I'm-"  
"Going to talk with Violet. I'm sick of you two looking over your shoulder to make sure that you are better than the other. And I'm tired of hearing about Violet, from Fred, and about Fred from Violet. Talk now!" Then he took off and started to dance, slowly, with Angelina.  
  
"Well, what were you going to ask me earlier, then we'll stop talking."  
"I was going to ask you if you'd... if you'd..."  
"What?"  
"If you'd dance with me." I didn't say anything, but stared at him. "You, were going to? Why didn't you?"  
"Because, you went with George. I guess since he-"  
"No, I went with him because my father expected to see me with you. George does look like you, so you were right, but for the wrong reason. You always jump to conclusions."  
"Yeah, well, you give me the suspicion."  
"What about what I told you that night you ran off? You wouldn't let me finish."  
"I didn't need to hear anymore. You are evil and that's all I need to know." He ran off again, but this time I wasn't going to let him get away. "Fred, would you just listen to me," I called after him going out the castle doors. "No you haven't," I said while grabbing his arm. "You know that day when you were in the hospital wing and fire came out of my fingers? Huh?"  
"Yes, I remember, and a week ago when you blew up the forest."  
"I did not blow up the forest."  
"Yes, you did. See you are evil."  
"No, I'm just dangerous, when I'm angry, and you caused that anger you know, so it's partly your fault."  
  
"What were you going to say before this?"  
"I was going to ask you if you understood what I said before I left?"  
"That the last people he saw were you're parents?"  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"That's the whole point of me telling you this. You don't know all of my-"  
"Wait, what are Snape and Karkaroff doing together?"  
"What?"  
"Look, over there, by the water fountain."  
"Oh, I don't know. They-" I stopped realizing what they were talking about.  
  
"What?"  
"Nothing, you go back inside."  
"What? Why?"  
"Just do it."  
"I know why, you guys are planning on killing Harry. Well, you're right, I don't want to be a part of it."  
"Fred-" but he was already running off to the castle. "Hey, you two. Thanks a lot, you-"  
"Look at this my- Violet."  
"What?" Karkaroff held out his arm, and the mark was darker than before. "He's... he's not...he's..."  
"He's getting stronger, but it doesn't matter. He will not show himself here, and I'm staying by Dumbledore's side," Severus said.  
  
"That's very noble Severus, but what about-"  
"Karkaroff, he's right. The best thing to do would be to stay here, and carry on with everything. We have more important things to worry about-"  
"What is that? We will be killed when he finds us," said Karkaroff.  
"No, not if we stay here. We don't even know if he is coming back for sure."  
"But the-"  
"I know it's getting darker, Karkaroff, but we mustn't jump to conclusions. That will get us killed and make us look like fools. Wait until we know for sure about anything, and stop worrying," I told him firmly.  
  
"He will be the one to get us all killed," Severus told me as we left to the castle. "Well, we just have to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."  
"He already has. He was born," Severus said without laughing. "Severus!"  
"What? It's true and you know it." I didn't say anything, but ignored what he said. "Severus, Karkaroff does have a point you know."  
"Oh no, you have enough to worry about. Don't you go listening to that fool. As long as you are here, under you're father's protection, you'll be fine."  
"I know, but-"  
"No, don't you worry about it."  
  
"Severus, Severus I have-"  
"Violet, will you go back up to the castle while I deal with this idiot?" Severus whispered in my ear. "Yeah, I'm thirsty. I'll see you later then?"  
"Yes, just go, I don't want you to hear him complain." I smiled and left with a hurry. Just as I got to the doors, Harry and Ron were coming out. "Hey guys, what's up?"  
Harry shook his head, and I said, "I have to go. My father needed me for something, I'll see you later." Harry mouthed 'I'll tell you later' I nodded and ran back into the Great Hall. After seeing Fred talking to George, I decided I needed to calm down, so I went on up to bed instead of staying at the ball. I fell asleep rather quickly.  
  
The next day, I met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the Gryffindor common room. "Hey guys. What's wrong?"  
"Hagrid's half giant!" Ron exclaimed. "Yeah, so?"  
"You mean you know?"  
"Of course. It's obvious that he's not a normal wizard, but he's not pure giant either."  
"Oh, did he tell you?"  
"No, of course not. Those that even have the slightest amount of giant in them never mention it. It's a disgrace. I don't think so, I think that they are as normal as you and me, but not everyone thinks like that, unfortunately."  
  
"Harry, have you figured anything out with the egg?"  
"Er, no I haven't."  
"Hmm, it has something to do with the water, I know that."  
"How? Did anyone say anything to you?"  
"No, that night you opened it up-aaaahhhh" I screamed after someone grabbed me. I heard some laughing behind me. Fred has scared me and thought it was funny. "Fred, you-"  
"You are way too tense, Violet," he said still laughing. I put a spell on him so he couldn't make any noises. "There, Harry you need to do something with it under water. I suggest taking a bath, with the egg of course." Harry looked at me with disgusted look. "What?" I asked. He just got up and left.  
  
For our first lesson of Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid wasn't there. Ron and Harry pestered the substitute trying to get her to tell where Hagrid was. She was Professor Grubbly-Plank. "You, there. Come over to the-"  
"No thank you. I've seen enough unicorns." I told her. She shot me a confused look, but went over to the unicorn. "Why don't you want-"  
"Ron, I don't really like unicorns. I was... I was horned by one and it hurt." Ron started laughing. "You wouldn't want to go see a unicorn if it horned you either!" I yelled at him. "Well, well, well, Violet was horned by a unicorn. Let's inform the entire world," Malfoy shot in. "I think that Rita Skeeter would love-"  
"Malfoy you shut that mouth of yours right now!"  
"What are you going to do to me? Glare me to death?"  
"I'm warning you Malfoy..."  
  
"Here, read this Violet," Harry said shoving a paper in my hands. It was an article on Hagrid being a half giant. "How did she find out?" I asked once I was done. "I bet this will get the big moron fired."  
"I think you'll be the one to get fired, Malfoy. Shut up-" I put the same spell on him as I did with Fred. He couldn't talk anymore. "Ahh, that's better," I said smiling. Ron started to laugh at Malfoy when the teacher came over. "Are you all paying attention?"  
Everyone said yes, but Malfoy. "Excuse me, young man. Are you paying attention?" she asked Malfoy. Malfoy tried to speak which made everyone giggled.   
  
Malfoy pointed to his mouth and then to me several times before she understood what he meant. "You, what's your name?" she asked me. "Violet," I laughed. "Are you Dumbledore's daughter?"  
"Yes."  
"Your father will now about this, and take the spell off. I can't for some reason." I started laughing again. "I can't either. It will wear off eventually."  
"You can perform that spell?"  
"Yeah. It's not that difficult. Any way, my father doesn't really like his mouth either. Go ahead and tell your father Malfoy, it's not like he's going to care much. Just tell him I have my power back, that will shut him up."  
  
Malfoy mouthed something, but I couldn't hear him of course. I took the spell off for a moment and he said, "Why would he care if you have your power back?"  
"Malfoy, just stick to what you're good at. Being an idiot," I said putting the spell back on. All of the Gryffindors laughed, while the Slytherins glared at us.  
  
Later that day we went to go see Hagrid, but he was ignoring us. I decided that I would alone. I tried that night, but he didn't answer. When I was walking up to the castle I thought I heard the door open, but it was just Fang scratching on the door. All during the week Hagrid didn't come out. I asked my father if he could get Hagrid to come out, but he said he'd rather leave him alone for awhile. Malfoy didn't bother me, but I knew he didn't tell his father what I had said. He was too afraid, which was a good thing.  
  
Later in the middle of the month of January, Hogsmeade weekend came. I was very happy to be going. My father wanted Severus out of the castle too. He fought with him for a while and finally gave up on trying to get him outside. "See, I told you father. Wherever there are Hogwarts students, you will never find Severus Snape, unless of course he has to teach them potions, but that's a different story." My father laughed and showed me to the door not wanting me to stay any longer. "You need to get out and have some fun. You've got a lot to worry about. Just, don't worry about anything while you're gone. Harry, if she worries at all, you will tell me. All right?"  
"Yes, professor," he said unsure of what he said yes to.  
  
On our way out we saw Viktor jump into the lake. They all wondered why he did that, I know why, but couldn't he have done it where it was warm? "Harry, have you figured out what the egg means?"  
"I think I've just about got it."  
"Really? Don't you think that he should have done it warm water then?"  
"Er... yeah, yeah I do."  
"So do I. All well, at least you've gotten it figured out!" He smiled, but turned away.  
  
We went to all of the shops and I didn't worry one bit until I saw the look on Harry's face. "Harry, what's wrong-"  
"You're not aloud to worry, remember Violet?"  
"Yes, I do remember," and the subject was lost. When we finally got into the warm pub, Hermione spotted Bagman, who was talking really fast to some goblins. Something very strange was going on with him, beside the fact that he owed money to some, but as long as he wasn't going to hurt anyone I didn't really care. Once he spotted Harry he came over to talk to him and insisted that the rest of us leave.  
  
Hermione went on and on about what she was planning on doing for the house elves. I was very glad when I saw Harry coming over. Both Ron and I asked what he wanted just to get of the subject of house elves. Harry told us Bagman offered him help on the egg. That seemed strange, to me, but Bagman was a gambler and it sounded like he wanted Harry to win. No bother to me, or Harry. I just wanted Harry alive I didn't care if he actually won or not.  
  
Just as we were getting back to the subject of house elves Rita Skeeter walked in. "Oh great. Just what-" Harry started to shake his head. "I know, I know." She bought some drinks for her and her photographer and sat down at a table near ours. I felt like ripping her head off, but not with all of those people around.   
  
Harry and her got into a fight, only Harry was yelling and she wanted an interview. Hermione had heard enough and told her off. I was smiling at the remarks she made to her. When the three of them left without even knowing I had stayed I decided it was my turn to show her that I wasn't going to let her say those things. "Rita, Rita, Rita. You shouldn't go off saying those things to just anyone. You have been miss guided. You don't understand-"  
"I don't understand? I think I know a bit more about these things than you do, little girl. Your father will not always be there to help you along you know. Like now, he's not-"  
"I don't need my fathers protection. I can take care of myself-" now everyone in the bar was laughing, but Rita was the loudest.  
"See, we all know that every little kid thinks they can take care of themselves, but in truth you couldn't even-"  
"Oh how wrong you are. When Voldemort," the entire room gasps, " comes back don't you eve think about running to me because I will not save you." I left the pub without a backward glance. I just ran to Hogwarts thinking about how I'm going to love to see her suffer, but that wasn't me talking. That was the Death Eaters queen. I didn't want to be like that, it was consuming me. I couldn't let her take me over.  
  
Enraged at what Rita had said, and that Hagrid continued to stay in his cabin I ran into my father when he was on his way out of the hut. "Oh, Violet-"  
"Father I am back at the school and I can worry now. Let me by so I can yell at Hagrid for his foolishness." He laughed then asked, "Then what are you going to do?"  
"Kill the Skeeter woman." This time he wasn't laughing. "Why?"  
"Because she's bothering those that I care about and she called me a little girl who couldn't protect herself. I'll show her things that even she couldn't dream of doing. I'll torture-"  
"Listen to yourself. You're starting to sound like Voldemort."  
  
At that my tense face relaxed and I slumped onto the ground. "You... you really think I am?" He stayed standing there in silence for a moment. "Yes, I do. He wanted to hurt those who hurt him or someone he loved. Only he didn't really have anyone to love so he killed everyone for hurting him."  
"Yes, I know the story. I'm different from him though."  
"O course you are. You love people, and wouldn't dream of hurting those who didn't really deserve it. Don't think I didn't see you burn the-"  
"I didn't burn the entire thing down," I said impatiently. "Yes, yes, I know that. You are very powerful, but you have to remember to watch yourself. That's where Voldemort went wrong. Now go yell at Hagrid," he told me smiling.  
  
I couldn't yell at Hagrid now, he was sad and needed comfort. I walked in just as Hagrid was smiling at Harry. "Hagrid, I see you're doing better," I told him now smiling myself. "Where have you-"  
"I stayed to yell at the Skeeter woman myself. She thinks she knows everything, but I can tell you this much, she won't figure anything out about me."  
"Not those stupid secrets again. I'm sure she'll find something out about you," Harry said. "No, I don't think so. No one knows, only a few and they would rather die than tell. Well, actually-"  
"Who are they?"  
"Not someone you would want to ask. Severus knows, Lucius knows, my father knows one of them-"  
"I'm not asking any of them."  
"That's the point Harry, no one is going to find out until I tell them."  
  
I met up with Severus around the middle of the night. We had to discuss something, and I had to tell him about Moody. We got into his office and he had been searched. "Severus, I didn't know you were this messy," I laughing. "I didn't make this mess," he said very angrily. "I know that. I was making a joke-" Then suddenly there was wailing for a minute and it stopped. "I'm going to go see what that was. You stay here, I'll be back." Severus left without giving me a chance to protest so I waited for a while until he didn't come back. I walked to the place where I had heard the wailing come from.  
  
I walked to where it was and saw Moody standing next to Argus looking up the stairs. "Moody? What are- Severus?" They were both looking at each other, then I saw Harry just inches from Severus. "Severus what are you doing?" I asked trying to get him away from Harry. "I thought you were going to meet me back in the room?"   
"I was, but Moody stopped me."  
"Moody, I've warned you many times about-" I started.  
"I would be careful what you say around people, Violet. They might start to think other things..."  
"You-"  
"I am watching out for the well being of others, and you. We don't want anyone hurt now do we?"  
  
"I would watch what you say to me, Moody."  
"Why? Are you going to burn me down too?" Rage was over taking me, then I realized what he was doing. He wanted me to become his queen. That was the point of him doing this. "You are very tricky, Moody, but you work for someone I know, but there are things you don't know, Moody. Things some have not told you about me. Come on Severus, we have to go start the potion." Severus walked down the stairs without taking his eyes off of Moody. Moody had a look of worry on his face, which made me feel better.  
  
"What did you mean by all of that, Violet?"  
"Nothing, Severus, nothing. I'm going to bed, so should you-"  
"Aren't we-"  
"I'm very tired and I don' think you'd like to see me when I'm very tired and grouchy."   
"No, I don't. Good night then."  
"Night."  
  
The next day Harry explained all of what went on. "Moody threatened him? He said that? I'll go show him-"  
"Violet, he's on our side."  
"Oh no, if he thinks he's going to insult one of my friends he's terrible mistaken. Severus grabbed his arm did he? Hmm, that means he's getting stronger..."  
"Who is? Snape?" Ron asked. "I don't know what to do... but I can assure you all that Severus can be trusted. It's the other two I'm worried about."  
"I'm telling you, something's up with Snape, Violet."  
"Harry, I think I know a bit more on the subject than you do."  
"Okay, sorry. Do you know what Snape's first chance was?"  
"What? Oh, yes, but I can't tell you. If you wan to-"  
"Not another secret, I'm tired of all of your stupid secrets. Just tell us one... one."  
"Harry, if I told you one I'd have to explain that one with another secret and then before you know it I've told you everything!"  
"That's fine with me," Harry replied smiling. "Arggg, I'm not telling."  
"Fine!" Harry yelled. Harry avoided telling em anything for the rest of class. He would eventually know all of my secrets, but not yet.  
  
After class we all went with Harry to write Sirius a letter to tell him about what had happened last night. Once that was sent off we had to worry about getting Harry through this next task. "I don't fancy walking around with a periscope sticking out of my head," Harry said after hearing what Hermione thought. I laughed and did an imitation of Harry with a periscope sticking out of his head. "Hello everyone," I said turning into Harry with a periscope sticking out of my head. Harry gave me a that's-not-funny and I stopped. "Er, sorry. I though it was funny."  



	36. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 36  
  
Soon enough a week went by without them finding anything out. My father saw me with them one day hearing us discussing the tournament. He them told me that I could not tell Harry what to do. I tried mouthing it and giving hints but the never got it. "Arggg, Harry it's- ooo- it's- er-"  
"Would you just tell me? Your father will not find out!"  
"Oh yes he will. He'll know some how and I don't want to get into trouble right now."  
"Well, as soon as we get this over with we can ask Sirius why he wants to know when we go to Hogsmeade-"  
"What? He wants to know that?"  
"Yeah, do you know why?"  
"I would imagine-"  
"Violet, get over here," Severus called. "In a minute-"  
"No, now!"  
"Sorry, guys tell you later."  
  
"What do you want?" I asked him walking over to the door of the Great Hall. "Look at this. It's getting darker."  
"Severus, you idiot. Don't show that here," I whispered loudly pulling his sleeve down. "But, he's-"  
"Don't worry, remember we have enough-"  
"No, you have enough to worry about. I don't want him getting us, Violet. Do you understand what he will do? You're older now and he'll punish you too, maybe not as bad as the rest of us, but-"  
"Look, he's not going to get us as long as we are with my father, you know that. Calm down and go to your classroom." Severus walked away breathing in and out very slowly.  
  
That day Hagrid decided to go on with the unicorns, though I don't know why because they weren't dangerous. They were very beautiful, but I still would not touch them. "Violet, that one was mad because I had caught it's baby. These are just fine."  
"There is no way you are getting me to pet those evil creatures."  
"Violet, get over here," Hermione yelled. I shook my head, and that was that.  
Later that night I decided to stay with my father because I was afraid of telling Harry and then getting into serious trouble. My father had told me what he would do if I told him. I really didn't want to have magic taken away again and made to clean the castle every day for the rest of the year. If was near Harry and watched him struggle I knew for sure that I would let it slip and then the torture would begin.  
  
I stayed up late into the night with my father trying to beat him at chess. We played with his set because I didn't feel like bringing them into the room. He won every time because the pieces didn't trust me. "Look, if you're not going to trust me that I'll just have to take your voice away."  
"Won't matter, I still won't move. That's a bad move, you need me, take pawn number three, we don't need him at all."  
"Yes, I do, I don't need you know move."  
"I'm not moving." My father just laughed as we argued. Finally he said, "You two sound like you and Severus." He was right  
  
Some time around ten at night my father ushered me off to bed. "We have to get up early Violet, the second task is tomorrow and we have to make sure everything is ready."  
"Yeah, I know. I still don't see why-"  
"We are not going to discuss this again. I've told you. It's unfair to the other champions."  
"Yeah, but-"  
"No, you can not help him and that's that!"  
"All right, good night."  
"Good night sweetie."  
  
The next morning, after breakfast, everyone was waiting for the last champion to arrive, Harry. "Where is he?" I kept asking my father. "Violet, I forbid you to say that again. You are giving me a headache."  
"Sorry, but I-"  
"Don't you say it."  
"I know, I know." Finally Harry had arrived. "Where have you been?" Percy and I asked Harry at the same time. "Let him catch his breath you two," Bagman told us. "Harry, Harry?" I asked getting closer to him. "Do you know what you're going to do?"  
"Yeah," he said breathing hard. "My side hurts though."  
"Oh, here," I said putting my hand on the side that was hurting. I could tell he felt better, but was still tired. "Thanks-"  
"Violet, go back up to your father now."  
  
"Good luck," I told Harry and went back to my father. "What did you do?" he asked quietly. "Oh, he had a stitch in his side and I got rid of it."  
"Oh-"  
"You're not going to punish my for that are you?"  
"Of course not. I was just wondering if you," he lowered his voice," cheated.  
"Father! I would never!" We both laughed and looked back at the champions.  
  
Harry went slowly into the lake without ever doing anything but chewing something in his mouth. He had gillyweed, which one of the things Severus and I had discussed as something the champions would never think of. We were wrong of course because Harry had thought of it somehow, and stolen it from Severus. Harry finally went under and the race had begun. A little while later, we saw a champion come up, but Fleur was attacked and couldn't go on. It was a long time after that, before we any sign of movement. The first to come up was Cedric who was over an hour. Next came Viktor not to far behind him. Finally Harry came up with both Ron and what looked like Fleur's sister.  
  
Harry and Ron pulled her out of the lake, Harry looking very displeased with himself. I ran over to the edge of the lake to wait for Harry and Ron. "Harry are you okay?" I asked as he came out. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said with a hint of disgust in his voice. I sat down by Harry when Poppy grabbed him and took care of him. I was listening to the conversation my father was having with the head mermaid. Then my father finished and called a conference with the other judges. "Harry, the head mermaid was telling my father what you did down there. I don't know the language that well-"  
"You know the language and you didn't tell me that?"  
"Harry, you were suppose to figure it our remember, and I would have gotten into trouble. You stayed down there to make sure that everyone was safe?"  
"Yeah, I know don't-"  
"That was very brave of you. I think my father said that too."  
  
Harry smiled slightly, then Fleur came over. She gave Harry two kisses and Ron one. Hermione and I were about to go off on them until Bagman's voice boomed making us all jump. The champions were awarded their points making Harry and Cedric tied in the lead, followed by Viktor and then Fleur. Ron had went through the next week telling the tale of how they had gotten him to the bottom of the lake. I laughed every time he told it, but it eventually got to be back to the same as it started.  
  
Finally Sirius's replied to the letter came, though it was late due to bad weather. He said to meet him on the last street in Hogsmeade. "I knew he was going to do that," I told them as we walked down to the dungeons for double potions. "I don't want him caught. I have enough you worry about, but he just doesn't seem to realize that, now does he?"  
"Violet, stop complaining, he hasn't been caught yet, has he?"  
"No, but-"  
"Then, why wouldn't you want to see him?"  
"I do want to see him, but I not in Azkaban or without a soul!"  
  
When we arrived in the front of the classroom all of the Slytherins were giggling. Pansy through the Witch Weekly at Hermione and told her there was something she would find interesting in there. "That's funny, I haven't gotten mine yet." Hermione looked at me then walked into the classroom. We all read the article about Hermione and Harry. "Ooo, I have enough of this Skeeter woman. I swear she will pay for this... this nonsense."  
"Violet, calm down. What i want to know is how she knew." Hermione went on about how she could have over heard her and Viktor. Severus caught us and took points away.  
Severus grabbed the magazine and started reading the article aloud, and pausing after every sentence to let the Slytherin laugh. "Severus, I think that's enough," I demanded. "Yes, well, I'll have to separate you four. Weasley stay there, Granger over there, Potter in the front and Violet over there with Mr. Malfoy. Move, now." I slowly got up and walked over to Malfoy, and sat down next to him trying to stay as far away as possible.   
  
"It's funny, Violet, that nothing's been mentioned in here about your love life. Rita Skeeter, no doubt, hates you. She will find out something about you, you know that."  
"Nothing that I don't care about," I said coldly. "Everything I want kept secret will stay that way. No one who knows my deepest secrets is going to tell."  
"Really? Who would they be?"  
"That's enough talking Mr. Malfoy and Violet," Severus told us.   
  
I was waiting for the potion to finish heating in the cauldron when I saw Severus pull out the same potion he pulled out on me. I got up and walked over to Severus. "Severus, how dare you threaten him with that! What if I let it slip to my father that you've threatened-"  
"Then I will tell your father that he's been sneaking out at night and stealing from me!"  
"No he has not! Severus don't be so foolish. I'm warning you right now, if you even think about threatening him again, you will see the improved version of Veritaserum." Severus didn't say anything more, but put the potion back into his pocket.   
  
I walked back to my seat just as someone knocked on the door. Severus told them to enter, and in came Karkaroff. I sank in my sear because he looked worried and I didn't want to discuss Voldemort right now. By the looks of it, Severus didn't want to either. Karkaroff waited the entire time to talk to Severus, but the first chance I got I tried to get out, but Severus was keen on me taking some of Karkaroff's worry because of what had just happened.   
  
"Violet, look it's more clear-"  
"Put that away," both Severus and I shouted. The mark was more clear than before. I was getting very worried. Then Severus saw that Harry had stayed behind. "Harry? What-"  
"I was cleaning up the-"  
"Come on Harry, let's just go." Harry got his stuff and we ran off. Harry to tell Ron and Hermione. Me to just get away from the two ex-Death Eaters.  
  
Hogsmeade weekend finally came again, and I was actually very happy to see Sirius, and I had a hard time hiding it. First we went shopping for socks because Dobby had saved Harry. What I found extremely weird was that Moody was complaining to Minerva that none of the champions would ever think of using gillyweed in front of Dobby, and he knew that Dobby and Harry were friends. Something wasn't right about that, but it was hard to see what.  
  
There sat Sirius in his dog form at the end of the road waiting for us.Sirius came up to Harry sniffed the bag with the food he was carrying, wagged his tail, and went off. We followed him up the mountain, which was a good work-out, but I was sweating lightly by the time we reached the top. We slipped into the wide crack between two rocks. We went into a dimly lit cave, and saw Buckbeak tied to a large rock over in the corner. Hermione and I went over to him, while Harry and Ron watched Sirius change his form.   
  
Sirius removed the old Daily Prophet from his mouth and yelled, "Chicken." He got up and grabbed the bag from Harry. He pulled out some chicken and started eating after telling Harry thanks. Sirius told us he had been living off rats mostly and smiled at Harry and I. "Sirius, I'm-"  
"It's no problem, the food probably would have been frozen by the time it got here any way," he said, but I still wasn't satisfied.   
"What are you doing here, Sirius?" Harry asked. Sirius told him that he was here to protect him, and that something fishy was going on. Ron grabbed one of the newspapers and handed it to Harry.   
  
"They're making it sound like he's dying," Harry said, while reading an article about Mr. Crouch. Ron told him that his brother was Crouch's assistant, and said that he was overworking. I kept my mouth shut. Then Hermione started up bout the house-elves. Sirius was only interested in what she said about Mr. Crouch sacking Winky. Harry went on to explain what went on at the Quidditch World Cup. I shook at the mention of the whole ordeal and Ron looked at me weird for it.   
  
Sirius began asking all of these questions, which were good of course. One that was still bothering me was why didn't Crouch show up for the match, and who was the Death Eater that talked to me? It couldn't have been Lucius because I know his voice, and no other Death Eaters were there. Sirius was on to Crouch, and I had an idea that he had something to do with it, but I couldn't really place my finger on it.  
  
Sirius went on to tell us about Crouch. "He didn't give you a fair trial?"  
"No-"  
"And why not? I guess we'll just have to show him not to mess with anyone of my frie-"  
"Violet! Would you calm down and listen!" Sirius yelled over me. "Sorry," I said and remained quiet. When Sirius was going on about how awful it was when Voldemort was in power, I said, "It was really that bad?"  
"Yes, it was, Violet," Sirius said in a deep voice. I shook at the thought of all of that, and walked over to Buckbeak again, and started to pet him while crying.   
  
He told us about how Crouch had enforced the law of treating violence with violence and how he almost became Minister of Magic. "Over my dead body," I said after I had stopped crying. Sirius ignored my remark and went on. He told them that Crouch's own son was caught with some Death Eaters that were trying to bring Voldemort back to power. Sirius told them that he didn't know weather Crouch's son was a Death Eater or not, and that he might have been in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Ha," I laughed loudly. They all stared at me. "Sorry, I just think that Crouch's son was a Death Eater, that's all." Sirius then resumed the conversation.  
They were all surprised to hear that Crouch put his own son in Azkaban, but he did deserve it. Sirius said Crouch and his wife had paid a visit to his son, buy that's not what I was focused on. "Sirius, did they go inside the cell?"  
"I think so, why?" I paused for a moment, but then thought the idea of them switching was ridiculous. "Oh, just wondering..." Then they got into Severus, and how Crouch searched his office. Hermione and Ron got into an argument about why my father trusts Severus. "Come off it Ron. I know Severus, he's my friend and-"  
"What?" Sirius asked me. "Well, Severus and I come from the same back ground and-"  
"What do you mean you come from the same background?"  
"Well, we... nothing, but he's pretty nice once you get to know him. Any way, I trust Severus with my life, and that's that."  
  
Looking very hurt, Sirius continued. He told us that Severus, at school, hung out with a gang of Slytherin who turned out to be Death Eaters. He named them all, just the ones in the gang though. There were more, but I wasn't about to say their names. Harry told Sirius about what Karkaroff had shown both Severus and I. "Oh no, I'm not saying what it was," I told them and I stepped outside. None of them came and got me, but I could here Harry, because he was yelling very loudly, say, "Well, Violet's keeping a lot of secrets from us, you know." Other than that, all was silent.  
  
I walked back in when Sirius was just finishing telling them to call him Snuffles. "I like the name, Sirius," I told him. He smiled. "You wouldn't want to tell me what was on his-"  
"No, I'm not going to tell you until I tell Harry and my father. You'll know though, let's just get Harry through this tournament though, okay?"  
"Yes, Harry, like I said-"  
"I know. Keep you informed about anything weird that goes on."  
  
"What I think that's really weird is that Crouch even bothered to go see his son. Maybe his wife convinced him, but that doesn't sound right. Also, why did Moody come from the bottom stairs when he should have some from the top, where you were Harry?" I asked myself. "What are you talking about?" They all asked me. "I came from the bottom stairs and so did Severus. Moody would have been in the dungeons-"  
"No, because I would have seen Moody on the map remember?"  
"Yeah. That doesn't make much sense to me. I don't think Moody is Moody, but-"  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Everyone was listening to me intently. "Nothing, but who could he be, he'd have to be someone who was alive of course, it's not Malfoy, or the others, they wouldn't dare. Who is it?"  
"What are you talking about? Who is who?" Sirius asked me. "Moody, who is Moody?"  
"He's 'Mad'-"  
"No he's not. He's not Moody. I know that for sure. Well, I'll figure it out eventually. Let's go." They all stood there looking at me. "Let's go!" I yelled. Finally they came out the trance and we slipped through the rocks with Snuffles in his dog form.  
  



	37. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 37  
  
The next morning we went to send a letter to Percy while Harry would complain to me about my 'stupid secrets'. "Harry I've told you time and time again, I am not going to tell you yet, and that's final."  
"Fine, I didn't really want to know that bad any way."  
"Yeah, right. You're just always bothering me about it because you feel like annoying me and the secrets are the only things you could come up with for the moment."  
"That's right, yeah."  
"Arggg, Harry forget about it," I told him when we reached the kitchens to give Dobby his present.   
  
When Harry presented it to him, tears formed in Dobby's eyes. Ron asked for some eclairs, and some food for Snuffles. Hermione, disgusted with Ron, asked where Winky was, which I was just about to ask. We saw Winky very filthy and holding a bottle of butterbeer in her hand. "Oh, Winky," I said. Dobby told us that she was drinking six bottles of butterbeer a day. Harry got onto the subject of Mr. Crouch with Winky trying to find out what she knew of him. Winky still thought that he was her master so of course she didn't tell Harry anything. I really wanted to find out too, but I guess that wasn't going to happen.   
  
Winky got very angry with Harry nosing into Mr. Crouch's business, and fell asleep after yelling at him. The house-elves covered her up and asked us not to judge them by her. "We wo-" but Hermione interrupted and told them all that they had rights that witches and wizards did. "Hermione, stop, you're-"  
"No, I will not stop trying to get freedom for the house-elves." I gave up trying to convince her otherwise.   
  
Ron and Hermione were bickering all day. After a while Fred came in and we started at each other. Harry and George couldn't take anymore of it, so Harry left the common room, and George headed up to the boys dormitories. Fred and I were arguing over every little thing we could come up with. "Fred, I did not say that I hated you, I never said that."  
"Oh yes you did. I remember you saying that to me at the Quidditch World Cup."  
"No I did not, you said you hated me."  
"No I didn't, I would never say something like that, especially if I didn't hate them."  
"Well, if you don't- wait how did we get in here?" We had ended up in the boys dormitories with George covering his ears with his pillow.  
  
"Would you two just shut up!" George yelled at us. "You shut up," both of us yelled at him. "Don't you tell him to shut up, I'll tell him to shut up, he's my brother."  
"I'll tell him whatever I want. He's my friend, and he likes me even though you hate me."  
"I do not hate you. I was just mad that you were Voldemort's-"  
"Fred!"  
"What? Violet was Voldemort's what?" George asked, now interested in our argument. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone Fred."  
"I didn't."  
"You almost did. If you told anyone, even George I would never forgive you."  
"It's not like I have forgiven you," Fred yelled.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" George yelled. "Nothing," both of us yelled at him after someone had opened the door halfway, but closed it after they heard us yell. "Fred, what is there for you to forgive me for? Huh?"  
"You lied to me."  
"No I didn't. I just didn't tell you and you don't know everything any way."  
"I know enough to know you. You are evil."  
"We've been over this. I was, but I was little and did not understand. Sure I did a lot of things, but that doesn't mean I'm still doing it. That was the last time-"  
"What? You did something else later?"  
"Well... he did something bad to someone I knew and-"  
"What did you do, kill him?"  
"No, I would never do that. I knew not to kill anyone."  
  
"Violet, you killed someone?" George asked. "No," Fred and I yelled at him. "I'm not stupid, and I wasn't that stupid then. He wouldn't even let me then. He said I would later, but that's-"  
"Who?" George asked. "Nobody," Fred and I yelled at him. "He taught you everything he knew, that's what you said."  
"No, I said he said he was going to until I found out that he was-"  
"So he was going to, same thing. He still taught you a lot of what he knew didn't he?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"See, you said you liked it-"  
"Liked what?" George asked. "Nothing," we both yelled at him.   
  
"I've told you this a million times, Fred, of course I liked it. I didn't understand exactly what he meant, and he made it sound like everyone did it."  
"Everyone didn't Violet-"  
"I know that now, but then I didn't. I was only one Fred, you didn't know the difference between good people and bad."  
"Violet, you could talk-"  
"You could talk when you were one?" George asked. "Yes," both Fred and I told him while rolling our eyes.  
  
"Even though I could talk I couldn't tell the difference between the two. Where do you come off telling me that that I could? Did you somehow know me?"  
"No, but usually when you learn to talk you know the-"  
"Was I a normal baby? Am I normal now?"  
"Well, no, but-"  
"See. Just because I could talk doesn't mean that I knew the difference between good and evil."  
"Okay, so maybe you-"  
"What are you two arguing about?" Lee asked while opening the door. "We can-"  
"Fred thinks I hate him and that I'm evil," I told him calmly. "Well, Violet thinks I hate her, and I do think she's evil."  
"Fine," I stormed past Lee. "I never wanted to talk any way," I could here Fred yell.  
The next morning I wasn't in a good mood because I didn't get much sleep because the argument I had with Fred went over and over in my mind. "Violet, are you all right?" Severus asked as I sat down to eat. "No, I couldn't sleep-"  
"Don't tell me you've been worrying about Voldemort, again."  
"No, it's not him, Fred and I had an argument-"  
"Say no more. You really need to get over him and move on. I here Mr. Malfoy is free."  
"Ha, I wouldn't go out with him even if my life depended on it."  
  
"Well, what if-"  
"Severus, never okay? Never," and that was the end of that conversation. "How about another Weasley?"  
"No, that would be too weird, and where did you get the idea that I even wanted to date someone else. I love Fred, and that's that. I'm not going out with anyone else."  
"You went to the ball with the other Weasley twin."  
"Yeah, but that was only to," I lowered my voice, "trick my father."  
"So, you don't want-"  
"Get off the subject will you. I don't want Voldemort finding out that I love him otherwise he might kill him too."  
  
"Oh good, now I can't wait to tell the spy that you like-"  
"Oh please, you'd be to afraid to face him."  
"I would not be too afraid to face someone like that."  
"Yes, you would. I know for sure you would."  
"You act like you know me so well."  
"I do know you very well. We were on Voldemort's side together so I know you can be evil. I know you love to threaten people because you did just the other day. You also have a kind heart that you let no one see unless you know that they will not tell. Severus, you are very kind-"  
"Shhhhh, I don't want anyone finding out." I smiled and my father pushed me on to my next class, which was Herbology.  
  
For Herbology Hermione didn't show up. I asked Harry and Ron where she went, but were caught talking and made to do more work than we wanted to. After class I asked again. "She got some really nasty letters about the article from Witch Weekly, and one had undiluted bubotuber pus," Ron told me. "Is she all right?" I asked them. "I don't know. She's still in the hospital wing," Ron said. "Harry, have you gotten anything like that?"  
"No. I was the one that sounded like I was being cheated on. Who would send me-" Pansy was there, so we stopped talking about that.  
  
When we got into view of Hagrid's place, there were more crates, and I was afraid that they were Skrewts. Hagrid then said, when we arrived, that they were nifflers. I had never seen these before since I was used to Hagrid having dangerous animals. Hagrid had told us to take off our valuables and take a niffler. We had a race to see who's niffler could get the most coins that Hagrid had buried. Ron had won when Hermione had just come back with bandages around her hands.   
Hermione told Hagrid and I what had happened, with hate mail and all. Hagrid said exactly what I was thinking, only I was going to tell her to be a bit more cautious. Ron got really upset about the coins that he gave Harry at the world cup because they were leprechaun gold, which disappears. Ron was arguing with Harry about Harry not telling him that the gold had disappeared. I went up to the table thinking about what had happened at the world cup, but quickly got over it when I saw the salad on my plate.  
  
Over the next week Hermione took Hagrid's advice and through away the letters, but the Howlers she couldn't through away. Nothing had come out about me, which just showed that she couldn't find anything out. She couldn't really say anything about Fred and I because he hate me because I was something that no one else knew. She had nothing to hurt me with because there wasn't anyone who could tell her.   
  
After a very vigorous Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, Hermione stayed after to ask Moody a question. She caught up with us about five minutes later saying that Rita did not use an invisibility cloak, but I already knew that. "Oh, sorry I forgot Violet."  
"Yeah, I figured," I told her quietly. "Maybe she had you bugged," Harry told her. "You mean she put fleas and bugs on her?" Ron asked. Harry explained to him about computers and microphones, substitutes for magic that muggles used. "She couldn't have used those things because there's too much magic in the air. They would go haywire," Hermione told them.   
  
Hermione had done research while doing homework which was getting bigger everyday. I had a lot of homework to do even though I got everything done faster than Hermione. I tried to help her on getting Rita back, but she would always think aloud, and I couldn't concentrate. Harry and Ron were happy that Hermione and I didn't ask them to help. Harry sent Sirius food, even though I had forgotten amidst the commotion of the tournaments and Moody. Percy didn't send us back a letter until the end of the Easter holidays. Hermione received a small egg while the rest of us got big eggs from Mrs. Weasley for Easter.   
  
Percy's letter was quite short and it sounded like he had a lot to deal with. He said he kept telling the Daily Prophet that he was resting and he knew his boss's handwriting. He hadn't seen Crouch himself, which was no use to us. I was lost in what was going on. I had an idea before, but that was squashed when I learned that Moody was being overly nice to Harry. If he had been doing what I thought, he wouldn't have given Harry a second thought.  
  
Later in the year around May, Minerva told Harry to stay after class. I stayed by the door so I could hear. She told him to meet Bagman later that night so that he could find out what the next task was. When Harry came out I smiled at him. "What are you so happy about?" he asked me. "Well, last night my father told me that when you found out what the task was I could help you."  
"Oh, do you know what the task is?"  
"No, I don't, but once we find out I can help you, so that's a good thing."  
"Yeah, but I don't know if I'll be able to perform some of the spells you can."  
"Harry, I'm not going to give you hard ones, unless I think you can do it."  
We left together for the common room and met Hermione and Ron. They were arguing while they did their homework. "What are they arguing about? It gets annoying-"  
"You should be one to talk," Harry said. "What's that suppose to mean?"  
"You argue with anything and everything that can talk."  
"I do not-"  
"See!"  
"Okay, so maybe I do, but not every day."  
"Yeah, right."  
"I don't."  
  
"Violet, you seriously need to go talk to Fred. He's refused to come out of the dormitories," George said while running up to me. "George, I will talk to him if he wants to talk to me. We've had-"  
"Yes, yes, I know, but-"  
"No, only if he wants to."  
"Fine, I'll go ask him." George left in a hurry and came back rather quickly. "He says he doesn't care, will you come now?"  
"No, I will not."  
"If you want to hear him say yes, then I'm afraid that you'll never talk to him again."  
"Then I won't talk to him again. He's the one that's being stupid, not me. I can't escape my past, and he won't listen to me anyway."  
  
George, looking desperate, asked Harry to go talk to him. Harry said he would and gave me a disapproving look. I walked off towards Ron and Hermione, but changed my mind when I heard them start to yell at each other. I was heading out the door when Harry called me. "What?" I yelled back. "Fred will only talk to George and you. You have to go talk to him."  
"Well, I'm not. I don't feel like being yelled at."  
"He won't-"  
"Yes he will, we'll get into an argument on something because he's stupid. I don't feel like yelling and I don't feel like being yelled at."  
"Fine, but you have to talk to him eventually."  
  
Ignoring Harry, I said, "Lavender, I love your dress. Did you get it from the latest issue of Witch Weekly?"  
"Yes, I did. It fits me perfectly. You know, in the magazine it said that this was top choice by the Weird Sisters, and you know how pretty they are."  
"Yeah, I heard that. I was going to get it, but I wanted the other one. You know," I conjured up the magazine and showed them. "This one, it says- This winter green dress was top pick for the most beautiful witches in England. It will only fit those who have the right body types for it, that's why Loma Lapress is pictured wearing it."  
"Wow, you got that?" Parvati asked. "Yeah, it fits perfectly. I told Hermione she could try it on and see if it will fit, although it would be a bit long on her. Oh, I have to go. My father's going to kill me." I had to meet my father for something he wanted to tell me.  
  
"Sorry I'm late fa- what is he doing here?" I asked coming into his office. "Professor Moody has a problem with you," my father told me. "But I've been good!"  
"Not according to him. I think I have been quite lenient- sit down," he said pointing to the chair next to Moody. "I've let you pass with things that other parents wouldn't have. I understand that you aren't normal. You have power that I could only dream of having-"  
"That's not true. You are way more powerful than-"  
"Violet, we've had this discussion before. The point is that I have told you time and time again, even though you stay here during the summer and are loved like a daughter by every teacher doesn't mean you can act childish."  
  
"Dumbledore, I feel that she just isn't doing her best. I would like to see her use her power to it's full extent. She needs to learn what she's capable of. It will help her incase anyone-"  
"I agree, Alastor, but she has to be careful."  
"Yes, yes, but she should know what she's capable of, like I said. I know what I can do, you know, and Voldemort sure knows. He wouldn't wait for one second for her to get ready. He knows things that would boggle the mind, and he would know with just one spell how powerful she was before even she could know." My father sat there for a moment deep in thought. "Yes, you're right. She should be worked to perform the hardest spells, to know if she can perform them. I will leave you in charge of this."  
"Thank you Dumbledore, but wouldn't you be best for the job?"  
"No, you will." Moody nodded, and walked out the door.  
  
"Father," I said after the door was closed, "I don't think that's a good idea."  
"Yes it is, you should know how powerful you are."  
"I agree with that, but I don't think Moody should-"  
"We've had this discussion before and I do not feel like arguing with you again. Moody will be in charge of teaching you your full power and that's that."  
"Fine, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Yes, during the tournament I want you to sit by me. I'm tired of you never doing so. I know I'm a judge, but I want you to. You shouldn't be by the opening of the maze any way. Also, Moody will be sitting by you. I want you two to get better acquainted."  
"Father, I don't want to sit by him-"  
"You will, now go off to bed."  
"But father it's barely nine o'clock."  
"All right then, go back to the common room." I got up and was on my way back to the common room when Severus came in. "Violet I need to talk to you and your father," he said without a backward glance to me. I followed him back into my father's office and he sat down and pulled his sleeve up.  
  
"Headmaster, it's getting darker and both Karkaroff and I are beginning to get worried," he said rather calmly. "Well, I don't know what to do, really. Hopefully we'll know when Voldemort rises, other than that I don't know what to do Severus. Violet?"  
"I have no idea myself."  
"I will go then headmaster, I have to finish making a potion." Once he closed the door I asked my father a question. "Father, do you think Voldemort will return to power?"  
"Honestly, Violet, I don't know, but I would like to talk to Minerva, so we must be going."  
"All right," I told him as we went out the stone wall. Harry was standing there arguing with Severus. He said Mr. Crouch was here, and we followed him outside and to the forest. Harry said Mr. Crouch was acting crazy and said Voldemort was getting stronger.   
  
Harry led us over there and we found Viktor on the ground unconscious. My father said he was stunned, and sent a spell to tell Hagrid to come. Hagrid came and my father told him to go get Karkaroff because of Viktor, and then to get Moody, but Moody had already arrived. My father told him to go look for Crouch, but I interrupted and offered to go instead. "No, you will stay here with me, Violet."  
"But father-"  
"NO!" my father yelled. My father had never yelled before, so I cowered behind Harry.   
  
Karkaroff had arrived after my father had settled down a bit. Viktor explained to him what happened and Karkaroff got very angry and said that we had betrayed him. "Oh, Karkaroff get off-"  
"You keep your mouth shut Violet, and you Dumbledore, here's what I think of you!" Karkaroff spit on the ground in front of my father. Hagrid grabbed him by his fur coat and slammed him up against the tree and told him to apologize. My father, quite angry told Hagrid to take Harry up to the castle. Everyone, but my father, was looking at me. I hadn't noticed though because I was very angry at Karkaroff and staring at him. Finally my father realized why they weren't moving and calmly said, "Violet, I think you-"  
  
"You take that back," I said in quiet rage. Karkaroff looked very nervous and was about to speak when I interrupted. "You will never again treat my father with disrespect. He has more power, brains, and love in him than you will ever have. If you spit at him, you spit at me and when you dishonor me that minute will be your last." Harry had left with Hagrid because my father had signaled them to leave. "I didn't mean-"  
"I know what you meant, and don't try and wiggle your way out of it. That act will not work on me, Karkaroff, I know you too well for that. Don't think I don't remember your weakness..." All was silent for a moment.  
  
"Violet, I think that's enough. You need to go to the castle and calm down, if you don't we will have to bind your hands together." I ignored my father and shot a spell at Karkaroff that hit him hard because it focused on his weakness. He had a little brother that he had killed because Voldemort told him to. His brother had pleaded to him, but he killed him because he knew his own life was at stake. Ever since then he had never forgiven himself. I made it to where that memory played in his head over and over very slowly getting all of the detail in. My father stopped it when he went in front of him and the spell hit my father. I stopped that second.  
  
Karkaroff was on the ground tears streaming down his face. "That's only half as bad as what Limbol got, and I would suggest that you never dishonor anyone I care about or you will be paying him a permanent visit. You know what he got is worse than death, and I know you don't want that anymore than I want to perform it, but you know very well that I will." Moody was standing by the forest smiling very broadly at what had just happened.   
  
"Violet, what was that spell?" My father asked wiping away the tears from his face very quickly. "Something I found in a book," I told him not taking my eyes off of Karkaroff. "I promise you, Violet, you will never have the need to even think of putting me with Limbol," Karkaroff told me getting up. "Good," I told him now very calm. "Violet, go to my room, we need to talk. I will have a little chat with Karkaroff," my father told me. I nodded and headed up to the castle.   
  
When I got to the statue I met Severus there. "Violet, what spell did you cast on him?"  
"You know that spell I used on Limbol?"  
"The one where you took his-"  
"No, where I made him think of the most terrible thing he has done?"  
"Oh, yes, he was crying the entire time you tortured him."  
"Where did you hear that?"  
"One of the Death Eaters told me."  
"Oh, that's the one I did. He didn't like it."  
"Violet, that was very.. not good. You don't hurt people like that, it's not moral."  
"Did you see what he did to my father?"  
"No, what did he-"  
"He spat at my father's feet and told him that he could not be trusted."  
"Oooo, that was the wrong thing to say, especially since you were there. He knows how temperamental you are because he saw you burn the- part of the forest down too."  
"Yeah, well, I think he deserved it, and I know he will never do that again."  
  
My father had just walked in and told Severus to leave. Severus winked and went out the walls. "Violet, I wish you wouldn't have done that. I didn't even know you could do that. I can barely perform a spell like that, and it makes me very tired."  
"I'm sorry, but he did deserve it."  
"Yes, he did, but next time let me handle things like that."  
"All right, but-"  
"No, I will take care of it. What did you do to-"  
"Father, I told you awhile back, I'm not going to tell you what I did to Limbol."  
"All right, will you go to bed now?" "Yes, I'm quite tired, see you in the morning," I said and left to my room.  



	38. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 38  
  
The next morning I awoke at daybreak and slowly dressed for the day ahead. I went to breakfast only to see that Severus was eating fast again. "Severus," I yawned, "why are you eating fast again?"  
"For the same reason as last time. To get away from that idiot, so I'm leaving now."  
"All right, but-" he had already gotten up and was rushing to the door. "Never mind then," I told myself. "My queen did wonderfully last night," a voice behind me said. "Get away Moody, and I told you not to-"  
"Oh, I'm going to call you that because that's who you are. My queen came back last night, and I think we'll be seeing much more of her. Master will be very pleased."  
"Don't tell me you're sending him owls?"  
"No, he demands that I don't because if a I am caught..."  
"He will punish you severely..." I said quietly.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
"Er- to Harry, yes to find Harry-"  
"I think I'll go with you, I would like to talk to him myself," Moody said standing up. I gave him a murderous glare and he said, "Well, let's get a move on." We walked out the doors and I told him, "I don't want to go find Harry, I'm going to my room-"  
"No, we must start your lesson."  
"Not right now-"  
"Yes, we will. Would you like to go discuss this with your father?"  
"No, fine but, then I'm going to my room."  
"I don't really care what you do after I see how powerful you are."  
"You honestly think I'm going to use my full power?"  
"You will, and I will see you-"  
  
"Violet, there you are," George said while Fred walked on past us and into the Great Hall. "Are you going to talk to Fred yet?"  
"Er, yeah I will. I'll see you later-"  
"Violet, we must begin your lesson whether you like it or not."  
"What are you teaching her?" George asked him. "Her father wants to know what she's capable of, magic wise."  
"Oh, well, then will you talk to Fred, Violet?"  
"No," I told him firmly. "But he really l-"  
"I said no, now you go eat." George went into the Great Hall looking very displeased.  
  
"Let's go, my queen," Moody said grabbing my arm. "Let go, I'm coming." He took me up to his classroom and told me to move everything out of the way. "Why don't I just burn it?" I asked him nastily. "Fine, but then you can conjure some more chairs and desks for it," he said calmly and smiled. I made everything in the room disappear, even the chair he was sitting in left so he could fall on the ground with a loud thump. I laughed and he quickly came over to me with his wand pointing at me. "If you ever pull something like that again, I will-"  
"You'll what?" I asked now holding his wand in my hand. His eyes widened and he yelled, "Give that back, and stop all this nonsense."  
"Fine." I gave it back, but I had made it so heavy that not even a giant could lift it. As soon as it touched his fingers he fell down with it. Laughing very hard, I took the curse off and he stood up ready to begin.  
  
"All right, you've shown me you can do simple spells-"  
"Can you perform them?"  
"Of course I can. Look on the board, can you perform these spells?"  
"Yes. Yes. Haven't tried, and yes."  
"All right let me see them." These were not spells, but curses that I had practiced, well tried once and got it. "On you?"  
"What? Of course not- on this," he said conjuring a spider. "I will enlarge it so I-" but I enlarged it myself, and performed the first curse on the list which was to turn a thing inside out. "Very good, next-" but I did all of them by the time he realized that I wasn't going to listen to him.   
  
"All right, that's seems to be a bit on the easy side. Let's try this one. Right here in the book. It is a curse that very few can perform, and they have all died trying."  
"I don't really want to die."  
"Just do it," he said impatiently. I shrugged and looked at the book. I conjured fourteen more spiders enlarged them at the same time, and looked at the book again. I paused when I looked at the spiders. I was going to kill fifteen spiders who were the size of humans. I couldn't do it. "Would you hurry up?"  
"No, I'm not going to perform the curse."  
"Yes, you will, I need to know what you are capable of-"  
"Then let's try something good," I told him sending the spiders back to where they were.  
  
"Those are boring, unless..." he trailed off, an evil grin forming on his scarred face. "I challenge you to a duel," he said without taking the evil grin off his face. I smiled and said, "I accept. Only I will have to get my wand-"  
"No need, no need, use your hands," he said rather calmly. "One."  
"Two."  
"Three." I put the Unbreakable spell around me and the Cruciatus curse, the one he performed, didn't hit me. "Unbelievable. I was right about you. Master will be very pleased to hear you know how to block strong curses."  
"You will not tell him," I yelled at him. "Oh, and how are you going to stop me?"  
"I will tell about you-"  
"You do and you know that master will punish you before you could say 'I'm sorry'. Put the desks and chairs back, then get on to your first class." I did, and left very quickly.  
  
History of Magic was very boring as usual and my quill took notes while I thought about a way to make Moody not tell Voldemort about the spell I had performed. Finally the bell rang and I still hadn't thought of anything. "Violet, we're going to talk to Professor Moody, come on," Harry told me. I went with him because I still did not trust Moody one bit, even though I knew he was going to hurt Harry sometime during the third task.  
  
I decided to stay outside the classroom. I had enough of him that morning, and didn't feel like listening to him lie without me doing anything. Finally they came out and we headed to our next class. Ron and Hermione were arguing the whole way there and never stopped for anything, even though Harry and I tried to get them to.  
The next morning, while talking to Severus, the owls came in and when I looked over to Harry he motioned me over to him. They had sent Sirius a letter, and he sent back a reply. Sirius was mad at Harry, and that was one thing I forgot about because of everything going on. "Harry! He's right, I should have yelled at you earlier. What do you think you are doing going off into the forest with no one to watch over you? Are you out of your mind?"  
"Violet, calm down, will you. Nothing happened-"  
"Harry, something could have, and I don't want to take that chance, you are the only one I have left-"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't you ever, ever do that again. Write Sirius back right now, right now!"  
  
I conjured up some parchment, a quill and he wrote back to Sirius. "Good, now I'm going to finish my breakfast. Later we will start on learning things for the third task." I left without giving them a chance to say anything to me. Once I got back to the table Severus asked what I was angry at. "Harry, he went of with Viktor when he knew someone was after him and he acts like nothing is going to happen."  
"Well, can you blame him?"  
"Yes, well, no. He doesn't exactly know what's going on, and he doesn't know who to trust, and he doesn't know what's at stake here. I just wish for one day I could have no worry's at all."  
"Don't we all?"  
"Yes, well, I'm going to class now."  
  
Later in the week Harry started to get the Stunning Spell down. "Harry you've finally got it. Now all you need to do is make sure-"  
"Violet, why don't you just turn invisible, go in with me, and take care of everything for me?" I thought for a moment. "I like that idea. The only person who could see me would be Moody, and my father can too, but he won't know-"  
"I was joking, Violet."  
"Oh, I know you were, it's just not that bad of-"  
"No, I want to do this on my own."  
"Well, I just hope you come out alive."  
"I will," he said while stunning Ron again. The bell rang and Hermione went of to Arithmancy and we went to Divination.   
  
The room was very hot, just as Harry and Ron were saying it would be. Harry sat by the window, Ron next to Him and I next to Ron. Trelawny went on and on about the planets, and the angles that they were in and what that meant. Ron then poked me and pointed to Harry. Harry had fallen asleep. "I don't blame him," I whispered in Ron's ear. Just them Harry was on the floor clutching his scar. "Harry!" I yelled. He woke up and started to get up shaking pretty badly. "Harry are you all right?" Ron and I asked at the same time. "Yeah," he said rather shakily. Harry walked off to the hospital wing and told Ron and I he'd see us later.  
  
We went through the whole class waiting for the bell to ring so we could go see Harry. I wanted to know why Harry's scar was hurting because Sirius had told me over the summer that Harry's scar had hurt. Ron wanted to know if he was all right. We stayed up late into the night talking about what Harry had seen in the Pensieve. Harry had to explain it five times before we started to discuss the significance of it all.   
  
"What I want to know is where Voldemort is and what Wormtail screwed up this time."  
"Yeah, and how he could hold a wand."  
"Well, he is getting stronger so he must be starting to form a body."  
"I don't think so," Harry said. "Voldemort," Ron winced at the name, "is suppose to be nothing. Remember?"  
"Yes, I remember that, but how else would he hold a wand?"  
"I don't know," Harry said quietly. "Come on, it's getting very late, and Harry you need sleep. Good night Violet," Hermione said.  
"Night guys, I'll see you in *yawn* in the morning."  
  
Over the next week Harry got every spell down except for the Shield Charm which I showed Harry how to do only with my improved version. "I can't perform that one. I can barely get the Shield Spell done," Harry complained one day during lunch. "I'm just showing you. I know you can't do it."  
"Hey, look at that," Ron said pointing down to the grounds where Malfoy was talking to something in his hand. "Maybe he's talking into a walkie-talkie," Harry said. "Those things don't work here, Harry. Come on, let's try that Shield Spell again," Hermione told him. I was busy watching Malfoy because I knew he wasn't up to any good. "I wonder what he's talking to?"  
"Violet, would you just get over here and help?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."  
  
In the morning of the task I saw Malfoy pointing to Harry and making faces while waving the Daily Prophet in his hand. I magiked the paper over to me and read it while Malfoy was looking around the for the paper that had just disappeared from his hands. The Skeeter woman had found out about Harry's scar hurting, but how. She hadn't been there. I knew somehow that she had talked to Malfoy that day when he was talking into his hand. Hopefully Hermione would figure it out- but she then ran out of the Great Hall. Nothing seemed to be wrong, so I finished my breakfast.   
  
Once I was done I went off to the Gryffindor table and went to class with Ron. Ron said, "Hermione said she needed two seconds in the library for something."  
"What were you guys talking about before that?"  
"Oh, Rita Skeeter."  
"Maybe she knows how she's been finding out all of these things."  
"I don't know, but maybe." Then we entered the classroom and could no longer talk about that subject.  
  
At lunch I saw that Mrs. Weasley and Bill, who waved to me, were here as Harry's family. I wished that our parents were here and a tear came out of my eye. "Violet, what's wr-" but Severus stopped when he saw what I was looking at. "Look, there's nothing you can do about Harry," he said calmly. "It's not that Severus. I miss my parents, and I want to tell Harry so badly." Severus sighed, opened his mouth about to say something, but closed it. He just put his arm around me, hugged me, but no one could tell he was, and then began to eat.  
  
At dinner I saw that Fudge and Bagman had joined us. I was very displeased to see Fudge because of the way he was acting. There were more courses for dinner than I could handle. I was very nervous and only had a bowl of salad and a glass of milk. Severus was quite nervous too, but not because something was going to happen to Harry, but because something was going to happen which involved Voldemort. Severus would look at me then Karkaroff then Dumbledore. Finally my father stood up and told the champions to go with Bagman to the stadium.   
  
I watched Harry walk out the doors afraid that that was the last time I was going to see him. I had a strong urge to call him back inside, but then my father stood up and explained to everyone what would be going on and that we must be getting to the stadium for the final task. I stayed with my father to make sure that everyone was out of the Great Hall and walked to the stadium with him.  
  
Once we were seated, I heard Bagman's voice give us the current points and sent the first two champions into the maze. The seat next to me was empty. Then the next champion went in, and finally all of the champions were in. I was extremely nervous and thinking only of Harry. Again, I noticed that the seat next to me was empty and I remembered that my father wanted Moody to sit there. Suspicion started to consume me.  
  
"Father? I thought you said Moody was going to sit here?"  
"He is," he said calmly looking down at the maze.   
"Then where is he?"  
"Hmmm, I don't know, but he'll show up eventually." I settled down for a few minutes, but still saw no sign of him. "Father, when did you see him last?"  
"Let's see, I told Severus to take the cup into the maze, but then Moody offered to take it. I gave it to him and I haven't seen him since."  
"Oh, okay." I thought about that. Why would Moody want the- but then it hit me.  



	39. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of the HP stuff belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Violet's Story part 39  
  
"Where are you going?" my father asked me as I started to leave. "I'm going to protect Harry," but I was too far away from my father for him to hear me, so I went on. I moved through the crowd as fast as I could, but I was still slow because of the mass of people watching the tournament. When going through the crowd I accidentally hit Fred, and he grabbed me. "Violet, that hurt, and where are you going?"  
"Fred, let me go, I have to get to Harry, and no I'm not going to kill him," I said because of the look on his face. "He's my brother Fred, now let me go," Fred stared at me and finally let me go. I left with a hurry and saw him get up to follow me.  
  
Finally I reached the bottom of the stadium and ran as fast as I could to the maze opening. "Violet... Violet wait," Fred called. I stood there to catch my breath and to wait to send him back to the stadium. "Violet, why didn't you tell me before?" Fred asked running up to me. "You wouldn't let me, but I have to get in there. I know what Voldemort's going to do to get Harry."  
"What?" Just then the teachers that were watching the maze came around to stop us from going in. "Fred, I have to go-" he kissed me and pushed me into the maze. "Go, I'll see you when you get back." I stood there frozen looking at him, but heard a scream and yelled, "Bye," and ran into the maze.  
  
I head no idea which way to go so I quickly thought of a spell that would lead you to anything you wanted as long as you knew where it was. I thought for a moment about where it would be, then I remembered what Hermione said. She had found a spell that would tell you where north was, and that helped a lot. Then in front of me I saw an arrow that pointed to the left, and I ran into a Skrewt. I had forgotten that the maze was full of things like this. If I had to go through it with monster popping up I wouldn't be able to get any where. I turned around the corner to get away from the Skrewt and tried to think, again, of what to.   
  
Finally I faced the Skrewt, turned it over, and froze it. I resumed following the arrow, which I made go faster. I ran into four other things in merely ten minutes. Then I found some shiny gold stuff in front of me. "Oh no, I don't have time for the Reverse Spell," I complained to myself. I reversed it so when I went in it nothing would happen. I ran through it, and followed the arrow. Soon enough I came upon another Skrewt which was too quick for me. It had shot sparks at me and robes were on fire. My leg was burnt, but not bad enough to stop me. I did the same thing as I did earlier and moved on.   
  
In about five seconds I heard a piercing scream fill the air. Someone had performed the Cruciatus Curse on someone else and I was hoping against everything it wasn't Harry. Now I was going faster. Following the arrow until I saw a body up ahead. Viktor was on the ground. Someone had stunned him. I didn't have to time to mess with him so I moved on.  
  
Then I ran into a sphinx. She told me I would have to solve the riddle to get past her to get to the cup. I could try and solve it, get it right and move on, get it wrong and she'd attack, or stay silent, and walk away. "Look, I don't have time for this. I have to get through now move," but she stayed there. "Move," I said, I'm warning you. If you don't move I'll attack, and when I'm in a bad mood I'm not merciful!"  
"Would you like the riddle to get past me?"  
"Yes, say it." I didn't really pay attention to what it was, and just guessed what was on the top of my mind. Naturally, I got it wrong and she sprang forward. She scratched me really bad in the few seconds it took me to figure out what had happened, then I stunned her and got up rather slowly, because I was weak from losing blood.  
  
I was moving slower now because I was getting weaker and losing more blood as I walked on. I thought of only getting to Harry, not healing myself, which would take a few of my precious minutes away. I paused for a moment and leaned on the bushes which were barely holding me. I got up and saw a Skrewt in front of me. Beginning to the lose the feeling in my legs I killed the Skrewt not caring about anything.  
  
Finally I got to where the cup was. I saw Harry and Cedric walking towards it. I gasped for some air and ran to them "Harry, Cedric don't touch the-" they had counted to three and all three of us touched the cup at the same time. That was last thing I saw because I had hit my head on the plinth, and was unconscious.   
  
When I awoke I was tied very tightly to something made of stone and my hands were tied down so that I could not use them or even move them. My vision was blurry, but I could make out a person in front of me making a potion of some sort. At first I thought I was dreaming of Severus forcing me to drink the Veritaserum. Then the pain started to come back, and I knew I wasn't dreaming. I moaned and then heard the mans voice. Dust from under the person next me came out and went into the cauldron. Then the man took out a dagger and cut his hand off to have it fall into the potion. I then realized that this was Wormtail trying to revive Voldemort.  
  
I tried to scream to tell him to stop, but my mouth was covered. Harry was next to me watching Wormtail, and I could tell he was thinking the same thing. When I turned to look back at the cauldron, Wormtail wasn't there. He had walked over to Harry, said something, and cut his arm. I screamed again, but he ignored me and fumbled with the vial to get Harry's blood. Wormtail put it in and the liquid turned a blinding white to reveal that Wormtail was on the ground holding his arm in pain.   
  
I waited to see, hoping, that something went wrong and that thing in the cauldron wouldn't come out. Then a figure of I man had come out and told the worthless man on the ground to robe him. He did so, quickly so not to displease him and I knew at once, my worst fear had come true. I was crying, trying to tell myself believe that it wasn't true, but I knew that Voldemort was back, and that the last of my family was going to die without him even knowing who I was, and I felt terrible for that reason.  
  
Voldemort examined his body as if it was the first time he had ever seen it. He went over every inch as if to make sure nothing was missing. Then he put one of his pale hands into his pocket and drew out a wand. I was breathing very fast and my eyes were wide. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. Then Voldemort looked upon Harry and I and laughed. I knew he was going to punish me for not coming for him and being against him, but all I could think about was getting Harry out of here, even if it meant that I would die.  
  
Voldemort through Wormtail onto the headstone where Harry and I were, still crying and wheezing. "Hold out your arm," Voldemort commanded onto him. Wormtail thought that Voldemort was going to heal him, but I knew better. I screamed because Wormtail was told to hold out his other arm. He was summoning the other Death Eaters, who would arrive within minutes.   
Voldemort had touched the Dark Mark on Wormtail's arm and I piercing pain hit the back of my neck. I screamed in pain and Voldemort said something then turned to me. "We are at last together, darling. We may live together and rule this filth they call a world. But, we still have to see who will be brave enough to come back... and who will be foolish enough to stay away. You came here involuntary, and you will be punished for being bad, but I know what you have done, Violet, don't worry. We'll have your evil side out before long..." He started to pace in front of us. Then began to explain to Harry about his past, which I already knew.  
  
"Look, Harry! My true family returns. Violet, they will be most happy to see that we have to returned to watch over this rather small family." Now they had come, I had feared this moment all of my life, and I was hoping that something, I miracle would happen, but I knew it would not come. I watched as all of them fell to ground and kissed the evil man's robes and got into a circle that I had remembered. It seemed like just yesterday I was being taught more curses and spells. It made me feel like I was back in the old days, and I smiled under the cover on my mouth, but when I saw Harry the smile disappeared.  
  
He asked them why did they even think that he was gone. Why did they even think he wouldn't return. Why did they think that Dumbledore was stronger than he. Then one of the Death Eaters, Avery, I recognized his voice, flung himself forward and begged for forgiveness. I shook my head, which Voldemort saw, and he put the Cruciatus Curse upon him. He shrieked in pain, and then went back into the circle. Voldemort said he would never forgive them until they had thirteen years of repayment to him.   
  
Then he turned to Wormtail. "You have helped me Wormtail. You came back when no one else did, but not out of loyalty, only out of fear of your old friends. But still you did bring me back, and Voldemort rewards those who help him." Voldemort raised his wand and some shapeless silver molten came out to form a human hand which attached itself to Wormtail's arm. Wormtail looked at it, picked up a twig, and crushed it into powder. He thanked Voldemort, kissed his robes, and joined the rest in the circle.  
  
Voldemort went to each individual and talked to them about not being loyal to him. He passed two gaps. Some were missing, I knew who they were though. I had remembered the order of the circle. I knew finally who was at Hogwarts and my eyes widened. "That's right, Violet, you should have known who it was. I would have thought you would know, I guess from all of those years that I couldn't teach you, you hadn't gotten proper training. Never mind that though. I will be there for you. Anything you don't understand I will help you with. I know of your power, I can feel it. I could feel it when you were little. I did say that you would be very powerful. Look what you did to a traitor."  
  
I felt really bad, and even worse because Harry had no idea what he was talking about. Then Lucius came forward and asked Voldemort how he had survived. Voldemort told us that he had forgotten about the old spell that made it to where he could not touch Harry. He then put one of his long white fingers on Harry and I tried to get loose. "Violet, don't worry, I will not kill him. Yet..." and he went on.   
He said it was a pain like no other, and that he ripped from his body the weakest thing on the earth. So, he fled to a far away forest to live, waiting for one of his faithful servants to come for him, but no one came. He could only possess other bodies, which he did, but with snakes for the Aurors were still looking for him. Finally a teacher, Professor Quirrel, came and he took care of Voldemort and tried to get the Sorcerer's Stone, but was again stopped by Harry.  
  
He stopped for a moment then continued. Wormtail, hated by his friends, came back to find him. He had spent nights very hungry and stopped at an inn for food and ran into Bertha Jorkins, a Ministry member. She had told him of the Triwizard Tournament, and about the faithful servant, who would come back to him if he was contacted. Then he got rid of her. Wormtail had collected what was needed for him to become an almost human form with unicorn blood and snakes venom.   
  
He then used Wormtail to bring him here so he could have his old body back. He would be revised, but he had to have Harry Potter. He wasn't strong enough to get Harry at the Quidditch World Cup, and then he would be at Hogwarts day and night. He used Bertha Jorkins information to get Harry and me. He sent his most faithful Death Eater to make sure that Harry was entered, and that Harry was the first to touch the cup with me. He made sure that I didn't find out until the last minute, which worked.   
  
He walked over to Harry and put the Cruciatus Curse upon him. Harry screamed, and tears came out of my eyes. I then kicked Voldemort's wand out of his hands, which was retrieved by one of his Death Eaters. "Trying to save Harry are you? Well, how about getting another punishment right now," Voldemort told me. He did the same thing to me, and I felt more pain than I had ever felt before.  
  
Harry was untied and was given his wand. I tried to tell Harry untie me, but I knew that Voldemort would have stopped him. Harry was asked if he knew how to duel, he did, but said nothing to Voldemort. Voldemort told him to bow, but Harry did not. So, he made him bow, and the hit him with another Cruciatus curse. I was trying to get loose, trying to wiggle my hands free because that was what I needed most. I needed my hands free to curse Voldemort with the worst pain he could ever feel, and to get Harry out of there.   
  
Harry then screamed, "I WON'T!" and I knew he was going to fight Voldemort, and I knew that he knew he couldn't free me in time. Voldemort tried to curse him again, but this time Harry ducked and rolled behind the stone grave. Finally he came out and they both performed two different curses, Harry the disarming curse, and Voldemort the killing curse. Something magnificent happened. The two spells met in mid air. Something gold had surrounded them, and the Death Eaters were going around in circles asking Voldemort what to do. "Do nothing!" he shouted at them.   
  
Now the phoenix song sounded and a bead appeared in the middle of the golden thread that connected the two wands. It went towards Harry and shook his wand furiously. Then, as Harry was concentrating, it went the other way. Voldemort's wand started to shake violently and then the wand seemed to scream in pain as a form came out of it. It was Cedric. He had died, but I didn't know he had. He told Harry to hold on. Then another came out, but this one was of a man I had never seen. He was old, but Harry seemed to recognize him. Then another head came out, it was Bertha Jorkins.   
  
I knew what was happening. All of the people that the wand had killed were coming out. I knew immediately who was next. I saw my father's form come out and tears streaked down my face. Next came my mother, who talked to Harry about something that I couldn't hear. I knew right then that everything was going to be all right. I knew Harry was going to make it. Harry screamed "NOW!" and broke the thread. He ran towards Cedric with the Death Eaters trying to curse him, but they missed.  
  
Voldemort was screaming for them to stun him, or so something to stop him. Finally the figures that allowed Harry to run without Voldemort getting him disappeared, and Voldemort himself was after him. Harry dived behind an angel, ran towards Cedric and finally grabbed onto him and summoned the cup and was gone as Voldemort screamed in fury. I crying because I was over-joyed that Harry had gotten away. He would live to see another day.  
  
Enraged, all of them came back over to me. "Don't look so pleased, Violet. We will get him again, and until then, we will awaken your evil side. I know what you did to Limbol that's why you're so powerful. I bow to you for the torture you put him through. You performed two of the Unforgivable curses on him, and then weakness curse, which I believe is worse than the Cruciatus Curse, but is very hard to perform. Then you took his power from him, and made it part of your own. You left him a muggle, and sent him to a muggle insane asylum. We clap at your pitiless, evil side," He said while clapping along with his servants, who looked at me afraid that I would do the same to them.   
  
"You have less pity than I do. I know you will be by my side when the time comes for us to rule over everything and you will be very helpful, I know," He said looking at me. "Wormtail, I would like to here my darling Violet's voice speak to me again. I have waited thirteen years for this as well." Wormtail came forward and ripped the cover on my mouth off with no effort. "Violet, tell me, what do you think of this family gathering?"  
"I think that you will all pay for this, and I will enjoy watching you suffer, Voldemort."  
"Ah, see, your queen is coming back my servants. Soon it will consume this filthy little brat that thinks she can stop me."  
  
"If you believe I am no threat to you, and that I can't stop you, then why am I tied up? Why not have us duel?"   
"Because, darling, I would rather duel a merciless being who doesn't not care for anything, than someone who would die for someone like a fool. I guess you inherited it from your foolish mother."  
"I swear you will not live to have that pleasure."  
"What will you do? Kill me? How? You are tied up unable to perform magic of any kind. Wormtail cover her mouth again. Sleep, darling for we'll begin your lesson tomorrow."  
The next morning we were in a jungle that looked unfamiliar, but I was still tied up. I moaned as my aching body came slowly back to the reality of the situation. "Look who decided to wake-up, although rather late," Lucius said. I didn't have my mouth covered so I could talk back to him. "Oh shut-up Lucius, you know that when I'm loose I will get you. You will all end up like Limbol..." I told him. He shivered at the thought of it.   
  
"Darling, you must learn to trust your family. Once we get Harry Potter back, we will be you're only family. We will give you things that others cannot."  
"I don't believe you can replace real family. You've tried to do it, but you can't."  
"You will think differently, you need more rest. Sleep, we will begin your lesson tomorrow."  
"No-" but he had already put me to sleep.  
  
I woke-up two days later, not wanting to sleep any longer. "Are you better rested?"  
"Yes, I don't need anymore sleep," I said even though my body was still weak, the blood was still on my robes. I moved and the scabs where I was scratched, opened up again because they had stuck to my cloths. "Ah, you can heal them when we let you go, but we will only let you go when we are sure you are evil."  
"I will never become evil, and you know I won't."  
"Yes, you will. Enough talk, let's get started."  
  
For two weeks they tortured me, both mentally and physically until I could take no more. I got angrier and angrier. I wanted very badly to kill them. At the end of one day, before I was put to sleep, I thought of a way to for them to set me free. If I could convince them I was evil then they would let me go and I could disapparate out of there. Then I was put to sleep.  
  
They would tell me everyday how many days were left before Harry left Hogwarts. They said on that day they would attack him after getting off the train. When it was the day before school was over that I had finally convinced them I was evil and would help them with capturing Harry. "Will you, really?" Voldemort asked me. "Yes, he must pay for causing you pain. It's his fault you couldn't be there for me, and that I couldn't be with my true family." He thought for a moment about what I had said. "Untie her, Lucius."  
"But master-"  
"How dare you question me!" At that I was untied and I slowly stood up.  
  
"Now, we will prepare for tomorrow. Come, my darling, we are together at last."  
"You are wrong," I told him not moving. "You will not kill Harry, and I am not evil. You are the fool," I said and quickly disapperated. I apperated, very weak, into Hogsmeade and began to run to Hogwarts as fast as I could even though my body was beyond pain, and I couldn't feel most it.   
  
"Violet!" I heard Hagrid shout as I walked towards the castle. "What happened?"  
"Oh, Hagrid," I said collapsing into his arms. "Take me to Harry and my father."  
"Viole', are yeh okay?"  
"Yes... no, but I have to speak to Harry and my father."   
"All righ', let's go." He picked me and walked fast to the castle. Students in the entrance hall stared at both of us and pointed to me. "Viole', yer father's goin' ter be very happy ter see ya. I caught him cryin' the other night."  
"He was? I can't believe I'm here though. I only got out because I tricked Voldemort," I said with the very last energy I had. Hagrid winced at the name, but remained happy to see me.  
  
Finally we got to my father's office where he sat looking at a picture of me. He didn't look up at Hagrid, but remained unmoved. "Hagrid, I don't wish to talk right now-"  
"But, Headmaster-"  
"Hagrid," he said looking up, "I don't- Violet!" he got up from the chair, conjured a blanket and sat me down. "What do you need Violet?"  
"Nothing, but how is Harry?"  
"Harry? He made it here, and is safe from any harm-"  
"Moody is-"  
"We know, Violet. I realized it when he took Harry away from me when Harry got back. He's, well, not all here."  
"What do you mean?"  
"We'll talk later, right now you need to rest." I didn't protest because I was very tired myself.  
  
I slept for the remainder of the day and all through the night. I didn't wake-up until noon the next day. When I saw what time it was I immediately got up and ran into my father's office. "Why didn't you wake me?" I asked him. "You needed rest, Violet. Why did you want me to wake you?"  
"I need to tell Harry before it's too late."  
"Violet, he can come over for the summer. I want you to rest because we need to catch up on what's going on and we need to prepare for Voldemort's-"  
"But I need to speak to Harry. Have they left yet?"  
"Yes, just a few minutes ago. Violet, get-"  
  
I knew I could disapparate out of Hogwarts, but only because I really wanted to, I needed to. I got to Hogsmeade station and saw that the train had just started to go. I found Harry's compartment and ran up to it as the train started moving faster and faster. "Harry," I yelled. "Violet! You're-" but the whistle blew. "Harry, I need to tell you something," I yelled over the noise just barely able to hear myself. "What?" he yelled back.   
"I'm your sister-"  
"What?" he tried to yell, but I could only just barely hear him before he got away.   
  
I stood at that spot for hours. Not wanting to move. Harry still had no idea who I was, and I had to tell him face to face. Over the summer Voldemort would be planning our downfall, while my father and I planned his downfall. Nothing was going to be the same anymore. Harry and I would be overly protected, although what happened to me was unexpected. I thought when I had met Voldemort that I could over come him. I was wrong. I did need protection from my father, and what worried me most was that Harry needed it more than I. Voldemort wanted to kill Harry, but he just wanted me on his side.   
  
I decided to walk back to Hogwarts. I didn't feel like disapparating. When I finally got back to the castle it was time for dinner. Everyone was not in a good mood, but when I entered they all came over and started to hug me. "Violet your back!"  
"We've missed you so much!"  
"Never leave us again!" Everyone hugged me at least three times before sitting down. The only one that had remained seated was Severus.   
  
When I sat down he had a big smile on his face. "Welcome back Violet," he said calmly. "I see you've decided to join us again."  
"Yeah," I said smiling, "I didn't really like them worshipping me, although it would have been nice if you were." He turned to me and laughed. Then he did something I never expected him to do. He hugged me. In front of everyone. "Don't you ever go off on your own like that again. Tell someone. We could have stopped the race and pulled them out."  
  
After dinner it was time for bed, but my father kept me up and we played chess. "Violet, you know that when Voldemort attacks we won't be spending that much time together."  
"Yes, I know father."  
"I do have a question for you though. Why didn't Voldemort kill you when he had a month to do it in?" I sighed. "Well, I'll have to tell it to you from the beginning."   
"I'd like to hear it." I took in a deep breath and began to explain. "It all starts back when I was little, about one..."  
  
This is the end until the next book comes out because, really, I don't know what happens do I?  



End file.
